No es cierto
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: NaruSasu Naruto es policía y Sasuke es dueño de una de las empresas mas reconocidas del país, un narcotraficante socio de un Uchiha que Uchiha es socio de Orochimaru? que pasado tienen en común Naruto y Sasuke? y Naruko que tiene que ver con Naruto?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son del sr. Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los tome prestado para esta historia.

Prólogo

-se acabó-al escuchar esto el Doncel abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca esperó eso de su pareja, se quedó paralizado intentando procesar esas palabras, él era un chico de diecisiete años como el varón que tenía en frente que le miraba serio, su mente a parte de procesar lo que le dijo el varón solo pasaba imágenes de ellos dos juntos, como reían y se divertían pero sobre todo podía escuchar como le decía te amo con sinceridad como también le respondía de la misma forma, ese varón le hizo cambiar, fue su primer beso, su primer te quiero, el primer te amo y sobre todo su primera vez, tragó saliva notando como le escocia sus ojos, en ese tiempo que estaban juntos se olvidó quien era y fue el mismo, no le importaba lo que pensara y estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por esa persona pero esas palabras aún estaban en su mente, solo se repetían constantemente-me cansé de ti, lo mejor olvidar lo que a pasado en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, tú solo eras un entretenimiento para entretenerme mientras estaba aquí y a si no aburrirme mientras tenía que pasar el tiempo para volver a mi pueblo natal ya que allí está el amor de mi vida-el varón suspiró sabiendo que no tendría respuesta-solo espero que no me hables en el tiempo que queda para acabar el curso escolar-el varón le dio la espalda-espero que te vaya bien-y comenzó alejarse del Doncel que estaba parado en ese lugar sin percatarse que algunos Donceles como chicas le miraban con diversión y asta con burla, pero no le importó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin saber donde ir, solo quería alejarse y que las palabras del varón desaparecieran de su mente ya que no paraban de repetirse en cada segundo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Entró a su casa o mas bien mansión con la cabeza gacha y los pies arrastrando, cerró la puerta y como si no tuviera fuerzas su mochila caía de su hombro aun estaba en shock ya que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba y el por que de las palabras del que era su novio, había discutido con sus padres sobre la relación sin importarle las consecuencias, pero no valió la pena, sus padres se salieron con la suya de que su pareja le dejara pero lo peor era por lo que ellos decían por lo que le iba a dejar

-Sasuke-el nombrado solo paró en el primer escalón de la escalera-te estábamos esperando, llegas muy tarde y estaba preocupada- el Doncel no contestó seguía mirando al suelo y su mochila al fin cayó al suelo-Sasuke que ocurre?

-nada, madre-susurró el Doncel como si estuviera cansado

-Sasuke, algo te ocurre-dijo la mujer y agarró el rostro de su hijo para que la mirase-pero que …-no siguió al ver como los ojos negros de su hijo se veían tristes y llenos de dolor, aunque se notaba que había soltado alguna lágrima

-que pasa, Mikoto-llegó al lugar un hombre serio que era el esposo de la mujer y miró a su hijo detenidamente y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa que fue vista por la mujer que esta pensó de lo que se trataba ese semblante de su hijo pero no demostró nada

-Sasuke parece que ha tenido un mal día, Fugaku-dijo Mikoto

-yo diría que ese chico que tanto defendías te dejó-dijo Fugaku viendo como el labio de su hijo comenzó a temblar de dolor que sentía

-Fugaku, déjalo-ordenó Mikoto-ahora Sasuke sabrá que debe hacernos caso por que nosotros queremos lo mejor para él

-por que ese chico no te convenía y se aprovechó de ti-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente para retomar su camino a su cuarto

-lo mejor es que olvides a ese-dijo Mikoto-yo tengo a alguien que te conviene, es un varón muy atractivo-Sasuke volvió a pararse de subir las escaleras

-yo estoy de acuerdo, además es beneficioso para ambas empresas que vosotros dos os unáis en matrimonio-Sasuke miró a sus padres con dolor y Mikoto vio ese gran dolor en su hijo pero no quiso pensar en eso

-por ahora solo os conoceréis para ser amigos y después lo que surja, Sasuke, no te vamos a obligar a que te cases con Neji Huyuga -dijo Mikoto conciliadora -mañana cenaremos las dos familias para que comencéis a conoceros como amigos

-pero sabes que la mejor opción para la empresa y asta para ti es estar con Neji Huyuga-dijo Fugaku y sin mas se fue a su despacho, Mikoto sonrió con cariño a su hijo

-querido, lo que sientes en este momento es que tu orgullo está herido por que no fuiste tú en dejarlo, por que ese varón era un capricho para ti por que siempre lo que has querido lo has tenido-dijo Mikoto y su hijo solo la mirada sin expresión en su rostro-y ese varón quería experimentar lo que es estar con alguien de tu categoría, en otras palabras con un Uchiha-Sasuke no dijo nada aunque no estaba de acuerdo en nada de eso que le dijo su madre solo subió las escaleras y Mikoto lo miraba seria y asta algo preocupada por lo decaído que veía a su hijo aunque llevaba unos día que no lo veía bien de salud-espero no habernos equivocado-susurró la mujer-y solo era un capricho tuyo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Nuevo fic, que espero os haya gustado este comienzo que es un prólogo … comentar para saber lo que opináis


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Sasuke salía de los juzgados de firmar su divorcio, se sentía liberado, estar casado con una persona que no amaba durante diez años no le agradaba nada, pero al final el que era su esposo le pidió el divorcio, por haber sido infiel ya que le pilló en la cama matrimonial con otro varón, pero él sabía que su esposo Neji Huyuga le era también infiel con algún Doncel o mujer, la verdad no le importaba, lo importante es que estaba divorciado, tenía algo en común con Neji, un niño Doncel de ocho años, por el niño habían decidido que la custodia sería compartida, la casa que vivían como matrimonio estaba a la venta y cada uno se fue a vivir a diferentes lugares, Sasuke decidió ir a vivir a la mansión sin importarle lo reclamos de su padre, demasiado que se casó con Neji por que era lo que deseaba su padre, pero a partir de ese momento estaría con quien el quisiera sin importarle lo que le dijera ninguno de sus padres, quería vivir y sobre todo ser feliz como en un pasado fue, miró el reloj de pulsera y sopló, no tenía ganas de ir a la empresa por eso decidió ir a casa para meterse en su cuarto y pensar lo infeliz que era desde que ese varón lo había dejado de un día para otro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-si-gritó de alegría un rubio de ojos azules

-que pasa Naruto? Por que tan feliz?

-me concedieron el traslado para Konoha

-de verdad?-dijo el Doncel sonriendo y feliz por su compañero de trabajo-ahora podrás pasar mas tiempo con tu hijo Doncel

-esa es una de las razones que pedí el traslado-dijo sonriendo Naruto-estar con mi hijo Ritsu es lo que mas me alegra, pero también es para poder seguir con mi caso-dijo ahora serio el rubio

-vas tras ese tipo que no te deja ni dormir-dijo el Doncel

-Andi ese tipo a robado la droga que tenía la policía

-también dicen que está de socio con los Uchiha-dijo el Doncel-es una familia muy poderosa

-lo se-dijo Naruto-iré hacer las maletas porque saldré mañana hacia allí

-tienes lugar que quedarte?

-le dije a mi ex esposa que me buscara una casa cerca de la comisaría

-te envidio que tengas tan buena relación con Sakura, a veces ha venido aquí con tu hijo

-he tenido suerte-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-sabes que te echaré de menos-dijo Andi algo triste

-sabes que te llamaré para que me des información y también podrás ir a Konoha a visitarme o pedir un traslado

-estoy bien aquí-dijo Andi-tengo mi pareja aquí, otra cosa que opinan tus padres?

-cuando les comenté de que pedí el traslado y que lo mas seguro me lo darían me dijeron que se vendrían conmigo a Konoha y a si verían mas a menudo a Ritsu, pero ellos se vendrás dentro de unos días

-a si no se preocupan por ti-dijo Andi

-te dejo que tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje-dijo Naruto y se despidió del Doncel pensando este que echaría de menos a Naruto por lo alegre que era pero sobre todo por lo positivo que era en todos los momentos aunque fuesen malos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una chica de quince años estaba sentada al final de los asientos del autobús, miraba por la ventana mientras mascaba chicles y hacia pompas con el chicle, en su nariz tenía un pendiente de aro, su rostro tenía gafas de sol que le cubría gran parte de la cara y eran de color azules la montura a parte de que eran de marcas como la gorra que llevaba de color rojo fuerte con el emblema de una marca conocida, tenía grandes pendientes de oro blando en sus orejas de aro, y otro mas de un aro mas pequeño, un pie lo tenía en el asiento y las zapatillas eran también de una buena marca deportiva al igual que los pantalones cortos de color azules y la camiseta de tirantes era blanca ya que se notaba aunque tuviera quince años que estaba muy bien la chica físicamente y atraía las miradas de varones como de chicas y de Donceles, también tenía la chaqueta azul que era compañera de los pantalones, también tenía un colgante de oro y colgaba de él un abanico que representaba el símbolo de su familia, la chica vio la parada que iba a bajarse y se levantó sin hacer caso a las miradas de su alrededor, cogió su mochila haciendo notar que las tenía largar y pintadas con diferentes colores llamativos, se notaba que era algo rebelde, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de todas las personas del lugar era su cabello largo de color rubio agarrado en una coleta, bajó del autobús sin impórtale las miradas de todos a su alrededor, caminó decidida como si fuera la mejor del mundo y salió de la estación de autobuses, lo primero que vio en la entrada aún varón que tenía el cabello rubio del mismo color de ella y ojos azules como ella, se extrañó ya que en su país era raro ver personas con su mismo color de pelo como de ojos, chasqueó la lengua sin darle importancia y notó como el varón rubio la miró de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca como si no estuviera de acuerdo con su vestimenta, la chica sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y comenzó a caminar escuchando algún silbido de algún varón que estaba por esa zona

-rubia de verte caminar solo deseo lamerte todo el cuerpo-la chica escuchó eso e hizo una mueca de asco y miró atrás donde estaba un varón con cabello azabache que la miraba pervertidamente, mostró el dedo del medio mostrando también un anillo que no estaba acorde con las demás joyas que llevaba, tenía como una especie de espiral naranja, se notaba que era una baratija a ojos de las personas

-ves este dedo, capullo, pues métetelo en culo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-pero seguro que tu amiguito de en medio no sirve para nada -el varón no supo que decir solo se enfadó viendo como la rubia se alejaba del lugar

Naruto solo vio a la chica rubia que se alejaba después de decir lo que le dijo ese varón, negó con la cabeza y miró su teléfono ya que demientas que esperaba pudo mirar el lugar ya que le entraba nostalgia ya que hacía dieciséis años que se fue de Konoha para ir a estudiar a la Universidad donde siempre había vivido con sus padres

-Naruto-el rubio miró hacia el lugar donde habían dicho su nombre y sonrió-siento llegar tarde, ya sabes en la comisaría estamos apurados por lo que pasó hace unos días

-entiendo-dijo Naruto

-vamos a si conoces tu nuevo lugar de trabajo y compañeros-dijo Kiba

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, cierto?-dijo un hombre varón de cabellos grises y la cara tapada

-el mismo-dijo el rubio serio y sin dejar de mirar los ojos del mayor

-soy Kakashi Hatake y seré tu superior, no me gustaría tener problemas contigo

-si te refieres a que puedo acobardarme por algún suceso que suceda te puedo asegurar que no

-bien-dijo Kakashi-te presentaré a tu compañero de equipo-el rubio vio salir al peli plata de la oficina y soltó aire de la boca, miró el lugar sin moverse del sitio y vio en la mesa dos marcos de fotos, al ser una persona curiosa quiso ver las fotos que tenía su superior y se dirigió a la mesa y cogió una de ella donde el peli plateado estaba con una azabache de ojos negros, se dijo el rubio que ese Doncel era la pareja de su superior, dejó el marco de foto donde estaba y cogió la otra y la miró inmediatamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le causó al ver a alguien en la foto que veía-no sabes que es de mala educación ver las cosas de otras personas?-Naruto inmediatamente dejó la foto en su lugar

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo-dijo apenado Naruto pero parecía que estaba pensativo y eso lo notó el peli plateado

-te presentaré a tu compañero-dijo Kakashi y Naruto miró a la persona que estaba al lado que era un azabache de cabello corto y piel muy pálida y ojos negros-es mi sobrino Sai Uchiha-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su superior frunciendo el ceño

-disculpe señor Hatake-dijo Naruto-un Uchiha no tendría que estar involucrado en este caso que vamos a trabajar

-no te preocupes por eso, Sai es de mucha confianza-dijo Kakashi y Naruto miró al azabache que le miraba con una sonrisa bastante falsa o por lo menos eso le parecía al rubio

-no estoy de acuerdo-dijo demasiado serio Naruto

-como?-dijo sin comprender Kakashi pero a la vez serio

-usted sabe perfectamente que el socio de Orochimaru es un Uchiha y tenemos que saber quien-dijo Naruto y entre cerró los ojos-usted está casado con uno y mi supuesto compañero al que quiere que trabaje con él también lo es, puedo pensar perfectamente que uno de vosotros es un infiltrado de Orochimaru-Kakashi no pudo evitar reír bajo la mascara y Sai sonrió

-tienes razón Naruto-dijo Kakashi-mi sobrino Sai es el único de mis sobrinos que no está involucrado con la empresa Sharingan, los demás lo están, y desgraciadamente aunque me duela todos son sospechosos

-mi tío Obito tampoco está involucrado en la empresa él es un policía como nosotros, yo seguí los pasos de mis tíos, cosa que mis hermanos no-dijo Sai-además me gusta que seas tan directo

-no te veo muy confiado-dijo Kakashi-confía en nosotros y si ves algo raro puedes comunicarle a Jiraya

-confiaré en vosotros-dijo Naruto-pero si veo algo extraño no dudaré en ir en contra vuestra

-entonces, Naruto acompáñame que te diré tu puesto de trabajo-dijo Sai abriendo la puerta

-señor Kakashi

-dime Kakashi, Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo el rubio-esa foto que estas tú con tu esposo y el adolescente

-es mi ahijado-dijo Kakashi-también de Obito-sonrió con picardía el peli plateado-debes de tener su edad

-se acabado de divorciar mi hermano menor-dijo Sai desde el umbral de la puerta, Naruto tragó duro y miró a Sai-su esposo le pilló en su cama con otro-dijo de lo mas normal el Uchiha-mi hermano no amaba ni ama al que fue su esposo aunque tengan un hijo Doncel en común

-Sasuke solo vive del trabajo y su mundo-dijo Kakashi mirando la foto donde estaba su sobrino sonriendo-de un día para otro dejó de sonreír con sinceridad-el rubio agachó la cabeza

-si quieres te lo presento-dijo Sai y el rubio le miró viendo su sonrisa

-no hace falta y menos me involucraría con alguien que puede ser sospechoso en traficar droga con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto serio

-sería un gran problema-dijo de lo mas normal Sai y Naruto se preguntó si ese varón sentía algo por su hermano menor por si estaba involucrado o no sabía mostrar sus sentimientos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La rubia bajó del taxi que la dejó en la entrada de los muros de la mansión, pagó y el taxi y se fue, la chica solo miraba el muro ya que la puerta o mas bien las puerta de rejas estaba cerrada y no quería llamar, caminó con tranquilidad al lado del muro asta que llegó aún gran árbol, sonrió y sin pensarlo con un salto y sin que se le cayera la mochila se colgó de la rama asta que se subió en ella y después encima del muro, volvió a sonreír con prepotencia por que vio la cámara de seguridad que la estaban gravando, tiró la mochila al interior y sin pensarlo saltó al interior de la propiedad, cuando se puso recta después de ver que no se había echo daño en los pies por el salto cogió su mochila y la colgó, se alegraba mucho de hacer deportes como que también practicaba artes marciales, iba directa hacia la puerta principal

-oye, niña-dijo una voz detrás de la rubia bastante seria y asta enfadada-como has podido entrar a una propiedad ajena-la chica lo miró y frunció el ceño

-chico nuevo-susurró la rubia de mala gana

-te invito a que se vaya-dijo el chico y la rubia alzó una ceja-si no lo haces a las buenas será a las malas

-la verdad es que no me importa-dijo la adolescente sin importarle nada y notó como otro guardia se acercaba por detrás de ella y miró-otro chico nuevo-suspiró negando con la cabeza-no entiendo por que los cambian-vio como se cercaba el que tenía en frente y la agarró de la muñeca

-es momento que te vayas de esta propiedad-dijo el chico y estiró la muñeca para a si llevarla a la puerta y sacarla de la propiedad, la chica suspiró y frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento le retorció la mano a l chico tirándolo al suelo, el otro chica al ver eso se acercó a la rubia para ayudar pero la chica con rapidez le dio una patada en sus partes que este se retorció en el suelo por el dolor, la chica sonrió y puso su pie encima de la espalda del chico que retorció la mano

-que es lo que pasa aquí-dijo una voz autoritaria y la rubia miró a la entrada viendo aún hombre que imponía con su presencia y una mujer de cabello negro que esta al verla sonrió

-querida, no sabía que venías-dijo la mujer y el hombre que estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza pero luego sonrió orgulloso que la chica tumbara a esos dos hombres ella sola

-eres mi orgullo-dijo el hombre sonriendo de medio lado

-querida por que no nos dijiste que venías?-dijo la mujer para luego fruncir el ceño-no estamos en época de vacaciones

-Naruko que haces aquí-la chica reconoció esa voz enseguida y miró al lado y sonrió

-papi-dijo la rubia, los dos guardias al escuchar eso se sorprendieron ya que no sabían que uno de sus señores tuviera una hija a parte del hijo Doncel que tenía de su matrimonio fallido

-has sido tú?

-Sasuke tu hija los derribó sola-la rubia sonrió con orgullo por lo dicho por el hombre

-cuando aprenderás a comportarte como chica-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro -padre no la animes a que sea una violenta-la rubia se quitó las gafas de sol y las puso en su camiseta de tirantes

-en eso le doy la razón a Sasuke, Fugaku, nuestra nieta ya tiene quince años y debe de comportarse como una chica dulce y delicada-la rubia entrecerró los ojos no le gustaba nada eso de ser delicada y menos lo de ser dulce

-vamos dentro-dijo Fugaku y todos entraron

-para que ser dulce y delicada, si los varones son unos afeminados como esos dos que habéis contratado por guardias-los dos hombres derrotados negaron con la cabeza viendo la mirada de Sasuke dirigidas hacia ellos

-en un futuro encontraras un varón que te quite el aliento-dijo la mujer

-Mikoto la niña es muy joven para pensar en varones-dijo Fugaku y entraron a la sala, la rubia dejó la mochila en el suelo de cualquier forma y se sentó de muy mala manera en el sofá y los demás también se sentaron pero con mas delicadeza, Sasuke miró a la rubia de mala manera por la forma que se sentó, por dejar la mochila en el suelo y también esa forma de vestir, no entendía el por que su hija se comportaba de esa forma tan rebelde si iba a la mejor escuela de señoritas y estaba interna desde los dos años de edad, en ese lugar tenían de haberla enseñado modales pero parecía que no

-ya os dije que no me agradan los varones, puede que para un rato, pero prefiero a una chica con grandes pechos y que sea muy inocente-dijo la rubia

-Naruko-regañó Mikoto-creía que se te había pasado eso que te gustaba las chicas

-por que se me tiene que pasar-dijo de lo mas normal la rubia-os debéis de acostumbrar que yo prefiero a una chica que aún chico que solo piensa con la punta de su pe …

-Naruko-volvió a regañar Mikoto cortando a su nieta que esta miró al lado-hay muchos varones que seguro te agradaran

-cuando me los presentes lo patearé de una forma que no podrán tener descendencia-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruko

-que haces aquí-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema a parte que su hijo debería estar en la escuela no era época de vacaciones

-se perfectamente que para ti siempre he sido una molestia por eso me internaste en ese colegia de chicas idiotas

-para no fuiste y no eres una molestia-dijo serio Sasuke

-preferiste casarte con ese idiota y tener un hijo y cuidarlo a él antes que a mi-recriminó Naruko

-respeta a las personas-regañó esta vez Fugaku pero la rubia no hizo caso seguía mirando a su padre ya que se levantó de su asiento

-si no me querías por que no me diste a mi otro padre, lo único que tengo de él es este anillo-le enseñó el anillo a su padre que este la miraba a los ojos y no la contestó solo miró al lado con dolor, Mikoto vio eso y ella hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento que vio Fugaku que solo suspiró diciéndose que el pasado era el pasado

-querida, nosotros te queremos-dijo Mikoto con dulzura y la rubia la miró y se sentó-Sasuke cuando te tuvo era muy joven y lo mejor era que estudiaras en ese colegio

-no quiero volver-dijo con decisión Naruko

-por que te escapaste?-dijo Mikoto

-las chicas de allí son diferentes a mi-dijo Naruko

-que quieres decir?-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke miró a su hija

-son cursis, chicas de papi que gritan cuando ven en una revista aún varón y yo eso no lo soporto-Mikoto suspiró negando con la cabeza y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, Fugaku solo sonrió

-por eso te escapaste?-dijo Mikoto

-ayer a la mañana dos chicas me acorralaron-los tres la miraron para luego fruncir el ceño-comenzaron a decirme cosas obscenas y asta a tocarme, después las golpeé y las rompí la cara como las costillas, el director me aisló y yo me escapé, también dijo que os llamaría ya que esas chicas fueron directas al hospital-sonrió de medio lado Naruko, los tres mayores se miraron entre si-esas dos idiotas no saben que me gustan las chicas que tengan donde agarrar y que parezcan inocentes

-Naruko, ya-dijo Mikoto-no quiero escuchar eso de ti

-como quieras, pero te debes de acostumbrar que yo prefiero una chica que aún varón-dijo Naruko levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose donde estaba su mochila-por cierto por que cambiaron los guardias-Fugaku solo se levantó y se fue, Mikoto suspiró y miró a su hijo

-tu padre, se encapricha del los guardias, luego hay que despedirlos para que no vuelvan a tener otro contacto con tu padre

-Neji no se entera?-dijo Naruko

-ayer firmé los papeles del divorcio-dijo Sasuke y la rubia lo miró sorprendida

-y Deisuke?-dijo Naruko sin preguntar el por que habían decidido por fin el divorcio

-custodia compartida-dijo Sasuke

-eso está bien-dijo Naruko y miró por la ventana

-querida por que no vas a ducharte y luego vamos de compras ya que tu padre tiene que ir a por Deisuke-dijo Mikoto

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruko-tengo una pregunta-dijo pensativa la rubia y los otros dos la miraron

-que pasa?-dijo Mikoto

-en Konoha hay muchas personas rubias?-dijo Naruko y los dos mas mayores la miraron sin comprender-un color rubio como el mío y con ojos azules

-por que dices eso-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke se levantó de su asiento

-cuando salí de la estación me extrañó que un varón de la edad de papa tuviera el cabello de mi color y también los ojos como los míos-dijo Naruko y miró a su padre que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar

-hay personas que tienen el pelo rubio pero no como el tuyo-dijo Mikoto, y Naruko miró a su padre que volvió a sentarse pero ella decidió irse a su cuarto

-me voy a duchar-y la chica fue hacia las escales y la azabache miró a su hijo que miraba a la nada y decidió ir donde su hija, al entrar al cuarto la rubia estaba preparándose para la ducharse

-Naruko ese varó que viste de tu color de pelo tenía marcas en la cara-dijo Mikoto seria y la adolescente la miró sin entender

-no me di cuenta de eso pero es extraño su color de pelo ya que Konoha hay muy pocas personas que tenga mi mismo color de pelo

-si pocas-susurró Mikoto

-conoces a alguien en especial, abuela?-Mikoto negó con la cabeza

-mañana iré personalmente para inscribirte en la escuela aunque estemos a mitad de curso

-gracias abuela, de verdad que no quería volver a esa escuela de chicas ricas-dijo Naruko feliz

-tú también eres una chica rica-dijo sonriendo Mikoto

-pero no soy como ellas

-lo se, eres mas inteligente

-por que soy una Uchiha-las dos sonrieron y la azabache se fue dejando sola a la rubia en su cuarto y la sonrisa se desvaneció

-extraño el comportamiento de mi padre y la pregunta de mi abuela sobre las marquitas-dijo Naruko-puede que mi padre varón haya estado siempre aquí por eso me han tenido alejada de Konoha-frunció el ceño-siempre me he preguntado que pasó con mis padres para que no estén juntos y que yo no conozca a uno de ellos-suspiró y decidió entrar al baño-mi padre siempre le he visto tan triste, puede que mi padre varón le abandonara por que estaba embarazado-negó con la cabeza-algo me dice que no es eso, pero descubriré el por que -dijo con decisión

Continuará

Que os pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto miraba serio y minuciosamente uno de los cuartos secretos o mas bien donde dejaban la droga cuando atrapaban a un traficante, ese cuarto estaba vacío y con un gran agujero en uno de los lados, veía como sus compañeros de la científica cogían huellas o cualquier cosas que estuviera fuera de lugar y que podía ser una prueba

-señor Uzumaki-el rubio miró hacia donde le llamaban viendo como un oficial se acercó a él-encontremos esto-le enseñó un papel con un dibujo de una serpiente, el rubio frunció el ceño

-he visto antes ese dibujo-se dijo a si mismo el rubio

-también encontremos esto-le enseñó otro papel con otro dibujo que era un abanico, el rubio frunció el ceño

-no hay duda que los Uchiha están metidos en esto-dijo una chica de pelo largo y rubio-es el símbolo de su familia, todos los miembros de esa familia llevan una cadena con ese símbolo

-puede ser cualquier miembro de esa familia, Ino-dijo Naruto

-o todos-dijo de lo mas normal la rubia-aunque el otro símbolo puede ser de Orochimaru ya sabes que le encantan las serpientes

-lo se-dijo Naruto pensativo y mirando minuciosamente el dibujo de la serpiente que estaba hecho a mano cosa que el otro no-tengo el presentimiento que he visto en alguien esta forma de dibujar, solo tengo que recordarlo

-Naruto-el rubio la miró-estoy encantada que estemos otra vez todos juntos-el varón la sonrió -será mejor que salgamos de aquí para que científica puedan trabajar sin problemas

-o si no la jefa Haruno nos cortará el cuello a todos-dijo divertido Naruto

-Sakura tiene carácter pero Shino trabaja codo con codo con ella y puede ser intimidante-dijo Ino

-salgamos de aquí entonces-dijo Naruto y salieron de esa habitación y después de caminar un poco subieron unas escaleras y abrieron la puerta para salir hacia las oficinas de la comisaría, allí estaba Sai-me gustaría comentarte algo, Sai-dijo el rubio mirando al azabache serio que este afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se alejaron de la chica y decidieron salir de la comisaría emir a una cafetería cercana para tomar café

-que encontraste, Naruto-dijo Sai sentado en frente del rubio con su café en la mano, el rubio tenía entre sus manos su café y no dejaba de mirar serio al azabache

-encontremos estos símbolos -el azabache los miró sin sorprenderse-si estás involucrado en esto te juro que te golpearé asta dejarte inconsciente por mentir a Sakura

-estáis separados desde hace años, tenéis un hijo en común y lo mejor de todo es que tenéis una muy buena relación-dijo Sai sin quitar su seriedad

-si no me opuse a tú relación con Sakura y a que os casarais es por que ella es feliz y veo que mi hijo está bien

-no nos conocíamos personalmente pero yo estoy de tu bando-dijo sincero Sai-nunca engañaría a Sakura, ella y yo tenemos un hijo de cuatro años y no estropearía lo que tenemos por nada del mundo-el rubio entrecerró los ojos

-se perfectamente que los Uchiha no sois una familia muy larga y los que tienen ese apellido son familia cercana

-exacto-dijo Sai-pero mi pregunta es de que conoces tú a los Uchiha?

-los he investigado por encima ya que se perfectamente que alguien con ese apellido trabaja mano a mano con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto y Sai suspiró-cuando detengamos a Orochimaru caerá el Uchiha, se que pronto cogeremos a esa serpiente rastrera

-te voy hablar de los miembros de la familia Uchiha o por lo menos lo que yo conozco-dijo serio Sai y bebió un sorbo de su café, dejó la taza en el plato-mi padre es el mediano de tres hermanos, primero mi tío Madara, luego mi padre Fugaku y por último mi tío Doncel Obito, como sabes mi tío Obito está casado con Kakashi que estos tienen un hijo mayor que yo que se llama Shisui Uchiha-el rubio se extrañó ya que debería tener el apellido de su padre varón-decidieron que debería tener el apellido Uchiha, no se por que , eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ellos-sonrió divertido el azabache-mi primo Shisui tiene un año mas que mi hermano mayor Itachi, él es un gran abogado y está casado con un Doncel, tienen una hija, luego vengo yo que estoy casado con tu ex mujer, sabes que tenemos un hijo Doncel y después mi hermano menor, Sasuke, él tiene un hijo Doncel que este lleva el apellido Huyuga, mi madre también tiene el apellido Uchiha, somos una familia normal, a no ser que creas que divorciarse es algo anormal ya que mi hermano hace un mes se divorció de Neji Huyuga

-nunca he dicho que no seáis una familia normal-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-por suerte o desgracia la empresa de vuestra familia tiene negocios o vínculos con Orochimaru-Sai chasqueó la lengua de mala gana

-eso fue culpa por decirlo a si de mi hermano Sasuke, fue a lo primero de estar en la empresa, era inexperto y estaba pasando muy mal momento de su vida y Orochimaru podríamos decir que se aprovechó de él y mi tío Madara y su esposo Hashirama no ayudaron mucho

-Hashirama?-dijo sorprendido Naruto-el mismo que es dueño del mejor hospital de Konoha como de otros lugares?-Sai sonrió

-el mismo-dijo Sai

-nunca creí que estaba casado con un Uchiha-se dijo a si mismo Naruto pero fue escuchado

-están casados desde hace muchísimos años-dijo Sai

-tienen hijos?

-no-dijo serio Sai-nunca supe el por que no los tuvieron y me dije que era por que uno de los dos no podría tener hijos

-a veces las parejas no desean tener hijos-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-puede que sea eso-dijo Sai

-si te tengo que ser sincero Hashirama y Madara son tal para cual

-por que lo dices?

-por lo que he visto en los diarios u en la televisión parecen personas que se creen mejor que todo el mundo, pero eso debe de ser de familia-dijo Naruto acabándose el café y Sai hizo lo mismo, dejaron los dos el dinero en la mesa y salieron-sabes una cosa

-el que-dijo Sai, los dos iban hacia la comisaría

-con lo se dice de los Uchiha como dejaron que un miembro fuese policía-dijo Naruto y Sai sonrió

-dirás dos-dijo Sai-recuerda a mi tío Obito-el rubio le miró serio-somos la ovejas descarriadas de la familia y a mi no me importa y a mi tío tampoco, al final mis padres aceptaron mi profesión, por que en verdad me apasiona

-ya veo-susurró Naruto

-hubo un tiempo que la oveja negra fue Sasuke pero lo pusieron en el camino correcto, mis padres solo dijeron que era la etapa de la adolescencia-dijo de lo mas normal

-lo mejor es que estudiemos minuciosamente lo ocurrido por si encontramos algo fuera de lugar-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko caminaba por el pasillo de su nueva escuela, también había chicas que solo pensaban en lo que se iban a comprar, pero lo mejor era que había varones y Donceles a si podría relacionarse con todos, ese día era su primer día de clase y hacía una semana que había llegado a Konoha, pudo observar a todos los alumnos, pudo notar como todos estaban en grupos pero los que mas destacaban era los populares compuestos por chicas, Donceles y varones, todos iban a la moda y supuestamente era los mas atractivos y todos suspiraban a su paso, Naruko solo podía pensar de los populares que no tenían cerebro ni inteligencia, en otras palabras eran idiotas, también estaban otro grupo algo mas reducido, los marginados que eran los que siempre estaban en la biblioteca estudiando o si no ayudando a los profesores, la rubia solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco hacia ese grupo y no pensó en que grupo podría estar ella, pero estaba claro que los populares la miraban todos para que estuviera en su grupo algo que ella no estaría, giró la esquina para bajar las escaleras ya que quería estar afuera y a si que la diera el aire y vio como uno de los populares, un varón se había chocado con una chica de cabello castaño, el varón comenzó a burlarse y reírse de ella y otros populares una chica, un Doncel y un varón que se notaba que era el líder se reían de lo que le decían a la chica, Naruko frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba las injusticias, aunque no le hacía gracia que su primer día ya se metiera en problemas pero le dio igual al ver a la chica intimidada por ese varón que parecía por como hablaba que estaba bebido

-oye cabeza de asno-dijo Naruko seria y desafiante, todos la miraron interrogante ya que nadie se atrevía alzar la voz a ninguno de los populares, el que era el líder un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes y muy buen parecido y musculoso la miró serio

-me dices a mi?-dijo el varón que se metía con la chica que esta se levantó y dio unos pasos para alejarse de varón

-si, idiota-dijo Naruko sonriendo de medio lado

-eres la nueva y se nota que no sabes quienes somos

-se perfectamente quienes sois-dijo la rubio y todos sonrieron con superioridad menos el líder que miraba a la rubia cada vez con mas odio que Naruko ni cuenta se dio cosa que la chica que fue insultada si se dio y la asustó esa mirada de ese varón

-si lo sabes deberías de arrodillarte ante nosotros-dijo uno de los Donceles

-para eso estás tú para chupársela a ellos-dijo la rubia y el Doncel frunció el ceño y el varón no pudo evitar a reír a carcajada

-como te atreves pelo teñido-dijo el Doncel enfadado creyendo que eso era un insulto, Naruko alzó una ceja

-tú inteligencia no llega no para hacer un insulto-dijo Naruko-aunque es normal, sois un grupo de idiotas que os respalda vuestros papis ricos

-como te atreves, puta-gritó enfadado el varón y se lanzó a la rubia para golpearla pero Naruko esquivó el golpe y agarró el brazo para luego tirarle al suelo y puso su pie en su estómago

-por que sea chica no significa que no sepa pelear-dijo con orgullo Naruko y miró al líder dando se cuenta del odio en su mirada y era dirigido hacia ella, tragó duro preguntándose el por que si a ese chico no lo conocía ya que era la primera vez que lo veía

-cuida tus espaldas, Uchiha-dijo el varón, líder de los populares y comenzó a caminar y pasó por delante de la rubia, los demás populares siguieron a su líder y cuando pasaron por el lado de la rubia la miraron con odio, Naruko suspiró no sabía de que la conocía ese chico, aunque si sabía su apellido era por que iban a la misma clase, ya que ella lo vio, negó con la cabeza y miró a la otra chica que la miraba apenada , la rubia la sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo sin que la castaña se diera cuenta

-por mi culpa ellos te molestaran en cada momento-dijo la castaña

-no te preocupes, se defenderme-dijo la rubia-soy …

-Naruko Uchiha-dijo la castaña-vamos a la misma clase-sonrió y la rubia se la quedó mirando sin pestañear, la castaña solo se intimidó por la mirada azul tan penetrante y se sonrojó y miró al lado

-como te llamas?

-Naoko Takana-dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

-me alegra conocerte y espero que seamos amigas

-claro, debe de ser duro para ti, ya que eres nueva y no conoces a nadie

-un poco, pero no es para tanto-dijo Naruko-quieres que comamos juntas?

-claro-dijo Naoko y las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar para ir a fuera al jardín

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en su lugar de trabajo, en sus manos tenía papeles que los miraba serio pero a la vez parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa, Sai le miraba serio ya que tenían sus mesas al lado, sabía que era los papeles que estaba leyendo el rubio pero se había quedado en una hoja en especifica y eso a Sai le daba curiosidad, pero de vez en cuando miraba otra hoja que hacía que frunciera mas el ceño el rubio, Sai arrastrando su silla hacia el rubio y miró las dos hojas

-hola chicos-dijo una voz femenina y los dos varones la reconocieron, Sai se levantó inmediatamente para besar los labios de la chica en un beso rápido, ya que la saludaba

-Sakura no te esperaba- dijo Sai

-quise venir personalmente a saludar a Naruto-dijo Sakura que este la miró de reojo-que parece que ni un abrazo me das-hizo un puchero la chica y Naruto suspiró y se levantó para abrazar a la peli rosa y después darla un beso en la mejilla-me alegra que me tengas un poco de estima, Naruto

-no es eso, Sakura-dijo el rubio-solo estoy mirando estos papeles

-no los estudies mucho-dijo Sakura-si no te cansaras y no estarás al cien por cien en tu trabajo

-sabes que soy una persona muy enérgica-dijo Naruto-tienes algún resultado de lo que se a encontrado en el lugar del robo?

-mañana lo tendréis los dos en vuestra mesa-dijo Sakura-pero me gustaría que fueras tú por Ritsu

-no tengo problema-dijo Naruto

-se que hace poco que llegaste a Konoha, pero has pasado poco tiempo con tu hijo y me gustaría que pasaras mas tiempo con él-dijo Sakura

-la verdad es que tengo que pasar mas tiempo con él-dijo Naruto y miró su reloj de pulsera-iré a su escuela a buscarlo-Sakura le sonrió

-gracias-dijo la chica y miró a su esposo que este la sonrió-Naruto como me gustaría que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz-el rubio por inercia miró su mesa donde había dejado los papeles y miró uno en concreto que ponía Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y su expresión cambió a nostalgia y asta de odio

-me iré ya-dijo Naruto recogiendo algunas cosas de su mesa

-pero aún queda algo de tiempo para que Ritsu salga de la escuela?-dijo Sakura

-quiero recorrer un poco Konoha, recuerda que hace dieciséis años tuve que largarme de aquí-dijo demasiado serio Naruto

-lo dices como si alguien te hubiera obligado a que te fueras-dijo serio Sai

-si supiera, Sai Uchiha te sorprenderías-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruto y sin mas se fue dejando al matrimonio confundidos sobre todo al varón que inmediatamente miró la hoja que había mirado el rubio y después la otra que le causaba tanta nostalgia y dolor

-por que Naruto miraría esta hoja que están mis padres de esa forma tan desagradable?-dijo Sai mirando la hoja y leyéndola

-crees que Naruto conozca a tus padres?-dijo Sakura intrigada

-creo que no-dijo Sai-pero no dejaba de ver esta hoja con nostalgia y dolor-señaló la otra hoja y Sakura leyó quien pertenecía y miró a su esposo

-que tiene que ver Naruto con tu hermano Doncel, Sasuke

-no lo se-susurró Sai-pero algo hay, no conozco a Naruto pero su expresión lo dice todo-la chica de ojos verdes afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke bajó del coche que le llevó a su casa el chofer que era algo mayor y trabajaba para su familia de hacía muchos años, cuando bajó del coche caminó para subir las escaleras de la entrada, allí vio a los dos guardias, eran jóvenes y robustos, los miró detenidamente asta que reparó en uno de ellos, los dos tenían el cabello oscuro, pero uno de ellos tenía los ojos claros, el guardia de los ojos claros se dio cuenta que el dueño de la mansión le miraba algo que había notado desde que le contrataron al igual que su compañero, Sasuke pasó por delante de los dos guardias y le sonrió de medio lado al guardia de ojos claros, paró un momento

\- a las doce en la casita del jardín-le susurró al guardia de ojos azules que este tragó duro y al mirar detenidamente a su jefe sonrió ya que estaba de muy buen ver, no dijo nada y Sasuke se adentró a la casa quedando los dos guardias solos en la entrada

-esta noche voy a jugar con ese Doncel que es muy excitante y atractivo-dijo el guardia de ojos azules

-yo no accedería-dijo el otro guardia

-por que?

-por lo que he escuchado el señor Sasuke solo se fija en varones con ojos claros y cabellos claro o las dos cosas

-crees que me ha citado por tener los ojos claros?

-si

-da lo mismo, me voy a divertir con ese Doncel, se nota que es indomable en la cama-dijo el de ojos azules y el otro negó con la cabeza

-por lo que escuchado solo juega con los que se acuesta y luego no quiere saber nada mas de esa persona

-no quiero una relación seria-dijo divertido el de ojos claros

-no me entiendes-dijo el otro guardia que tenía los ojos negros-por lo que he escuchado el señor Sasuke cuando se acuesta con algún empleado los despide de su trabajo al momento, es lo que pasó a los otros dos guardias, por eso no trabajan aquí, se acostó con ellos y después los desechó-el de ojos azules frunció el ceño

-a mi no me va a pasar eso-dijo el de ojos azules

-no te hagas ilusiones, el señor Sasuke es inalcanzable para ti, lo fue para su esposo Neji Huyuga

-por lo menos podré decir que me acosté con Sasuke Uchiha-el otro rodó los ojos

-yo prefiero mantener mi empleo

-lo dices por que a ti no te ha dicho nada-dijo con burla el de ojos claros

-tengo pareja y nunca la traicionaría por una persona que no sabe ni lo que quiere, su esposo le pilló en la cama que compartían con un varón, por eso se han divorciado

-el amor se acaba de las personas que tienen dinero

-haz lo que quieras, si mañana te despiden no digas nada-dijo el de ojos negros y el de ojos claros entrecerró los ojos al no estar muy de acuerdo que le despidieran

Sasuke cuando llegó a su cuarto comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse algo cómodo, cuando se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de color negro se sentó en la cama con la corbata en la mano, la miraba como daba vueltas la corbata ya que él la movía, no le divertía lo que hacía, solo lo hacía por que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, suspiró sin ganas, estuvo mirándola como daba vueltas durante unos minutos asta que se cansó, se notaba en su mirada negra que estaba vacía, dejó la corbata y cogió su teléfono y puso música sobre todo una canción que desde hacía dieciséis años escuchaba otra vez y no se cansaba, ya que a si se sentía aunque siguiera con su vida

Sin ti no soy nada,  
Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara  
Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo

Solía pensar que el amor no es real,  
Una ilusión que siempre se acaba  
Y ahora sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti niña mala,  
Sin ti niña triste  
Que abraza su almohada  
Tirada en la cama,  
Mirando la tele y no viendo nada  
Amar por amar y romper a llorar  
En lo más cierto y profundo del alma

Sasuke se levantó para ir aún lado de la cama sin dejar de escuchar cada palabra que decía la canción, se sentó en la cama y cogió el único marco de fotos que estaba boca abajo que tenía en su cuarto y lo miró, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente por sus ojos al ver esa foto de hace años echa y cuando era un adolescente de dieciséis años, a su lado estaba otro adolescente, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, le abrazaba y sonreía al igual que él que sonreía con felicidad, se puso la foto en el pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza

Sin ti no soy nada

Sasuke al escuchar eso le dio la razón, solo hacía lo que le mandaban y deseaba encontrar en otros varones lo mismo que encontró en ese varón años atrás

Los días que pasan  
Las luces del alba  
Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada  
Porque yo sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada

Me siento tan rara  
Las noches de juerga se vuelven amargas  
Me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pintada en la cara  
Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guión,  
Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada  
Los días que pasan  
Las luces del alba

Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada  
Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada  
Por ser como siempre los dos  
Mientras todo cambia  
Porque yo sin ti no soy nada

Sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada

Los días que pasan  
Las luces del alba

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama haciendo pequeños sollozos sin quitar esa única fotografía de su pecho, en el pasado tenía unas cuantas mas pero las rompió y solo dejó esa fotografía, suspiró fuertemente recordando como Shikamaru Naru, un amigo de los dos pero muy perezoso le hizo esa misma fotografía mientras Chouji otro amigo reía de la cara de Shikamaru por que decía que era problemático hacer una foto

Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada  
Qué no daría yo por tener tu mirada  
Por ser como siempre los dos  
Mientras todo cambia  
Porque yo sin ti no soy nada

Sin ti no soy nada  
Sin ti no soy nada

Cuando acabó la canción Sasuke se durmió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, lo que no sabía el Doncel que en la puerta y apoyada en ella estaba Mikoto Uchiha escuchando el dolor de su hijo Doncel, algo que no cambió en los años por que desde hace dieciséis años ella lo escuchaba sollozar y escuchar esa canción aunque su hijo se casara no cambió ese dolor que sentía y ella no había un momento que se lamentase en la desdicha y el dolor que sentía su único hijo Doncel, la mujer suspiró fuertemente y decidió ir a la cocina y cocinar algo, eso era lo único que hacía para no maldecirse por hacer sufrir a su hijo

Continuará

Que os pareció el capitulo? … espero que me digáis vuestra opinión … la canción es de Amaral-Sin ti no soy nada


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Llevaba Naruto sentado en su coche y en las puertas de la mansión Uchiha mas de quince minutos, miraba por los nervios el reloj a parte que se recordaba constantemente que tenía que ir a la escuela a por su hijo, y de esa faltaba una hora, suspiró hondamente y salió del coche, tenía que pensar como entrar, a parte que sabía que en la mansión estaba la señora de la casa y deseaba que estuviera también el señor, por que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas devolverles las palabras que una vez esa pareja le dijeron, caminó un poco para poder saltar ese muro por que si tocaba y le decía quien era no le abrirían la puerta y si le abriesen seguro que le dirían que iba a pervertir a su pequeño hijo y a que fuese una persona desdichada, paró y vio un árbol y sonrió de medio lado, ya sabía como entrar, una vez estuviera dentro solo tenía que enseñar la placa que era policía y los guardias que había le dejarían en paz

Dentro de la mansión Mikoto llevaba café a la sala y unas pastitas para su esposo y ella, Fugaku hacía una media hora que había vuelto a casa y Mikoto solo hacía suspirar asta que decidió hacer café para los dos y tomarlo, se sentó al lado de su esposo y le puso café en su taza, la mujer lo hizo todo con delicadeza como la enseñaron cuando era una niña, ella se preguntó si su hijo Doncel como su nieta sabría hacerlo como ella, sonrió sin poder evitarlo sabiendo que la respuesta era no, esa nieta suya no había heredado nada de los Uchiha, físicamente se notaba, y la forma de ser tampoco la tenía pero tenía que admitir que las miradas que a veces hacía las había sacado de su hijo Doncel, se echó azúcar en su café y su esposo se echó en el suyo, Mikoto volvió a sonreír, le gustaba que su nieta fuese como es, mas que nada para darles tanto a ella como a su esposo una lección aunque su hijo Sasuke cada día que pasaba sufriera, no por el gran parecido de su hija con su padre varón si no por que los culpables de la separación de su hijo con ese varón rubio fueron ellos por que sabían que su hijo no le dejaría, y ella estaba arrepentida y sabía que su esposo también, recordaba que le dijeron al varón que estaba con su hijo que su hijo sería un desdichado y sería un infeliz a su lado, pero que equivocados estaban ellos le hicieron ser un desdichado e infeliz a su único hijo Doncel

-Fugaku-dijo Mikoto seria y su esposo se extrañó solo la vio a si una vez cuando hace años la dijo que tenían que separar a su hijo Sasuke de ese varón que se había encaprichado

-que pasa, Mikoto-hubo silencio como si la mujer estuviera pensando y el hombre suspiró como si supiera lo que le iba a decir su esposa

-recuerdo como si fuese en este momento como sonreía Sasuke y se quedaba en las nubes con sus pensamientos-dijo con nostalgia Mikoto y con una pequeña sonrisa-ahora lo vemos que se pierde en sus pensamientos y actúa como si fuese un robot, hace lo que queremos nosotros o otras personas, no hace lo que de verdad desea-Fugaku suspiró fuertemente sabiendo que eso era cierto y no le gustaba nada ver a su hijo de esa forma-no ha sido feliz haciendo lo que queríamos nosotros y me duele mucho-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior-he sido tan mala madre con Sasuke

-pensábamos que era lo mejor para él-dijo serio Fugaku, la mujer le resbaló unas lágrimas de sus ojos y miró a su esposo

-nos equivocamos y debimos dejarle equivocarse

-lo se-dijo Fugaku-aunque en este momento se que no se fuese equivocado-escucharon un ruido que venía de fuera pero no le dieron importancia

-yo también lo creo-susurró Mikoto-ya no podemos hacer nada-Fugaku no contestó solo se quedó pensativo-Sasuke aunque crea que no nos damos cuenta solo sabe remplazar a ese varón cuando ve a uno que tiene un parecido con ….

-busquémoslo-dijo Fugaku serio y con decisión cortando a su esposa que esta lo miró sorprendida-debemos de hacer que vuelvan a verse y que después hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas-la mujer sonrió-pero antes deberíamos decirle a Sasuke el por que lo dejó

-Sasuke era feliz con él y me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo por que yo iba a buscarlo y hacer que vuelvan a encontrarse y que estén juntos como pareja-dijo Mikoto-no quiero volver a escuchar a mi hijo llorar por mi culpa

-por nuestra culpa-dijo Fugaku y su mujer le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y es cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta y Mikoto extrañada por que no esperaban a nadie se levantó para ir abrir, Fugaku fue tras ella

Mikoto abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a los dos guardias en el suelo y adoloridos, al lado de los guardias y dando la espalda a la mujer y en cuclillas había un varón que miraba algo en uno de los guardias, Fugaku se puso al lado de su esposa y cuando vio eso frunció el ceño

-está claro que ha esos dos los voy a despedir en este momento-dijo Fugaku enfadado por que esas dos personas debían proteger su seguridad y por cualquier cosa era derrotados primero por su nieta algo que le llenaba de orgullo y después por el nuevo visitante que no sabía quien es y le miró, vio que tenía el cabello rubio y tenía una pequeña coleta larga, Mikoto al ser mujer supo que era una extensión que se había puesto el chico a parte que se notaba algo mas oscura que su pelo real-como osa entrar en mi propiedad-dijo Fugaku enfadado y poniéndose delante de su esposa por si ese varón tenía malas intenciones y quería hacer algo malo a su esposa, cerró los puños al recordar que su hijo Sasuke también estaba en casa, el rubio se puso de pie mirando algo que le había quitado al guardia y lo dejó en el suelo

-normal que haya sido tan fácil de derrotar estos dos, no están entrenados-el rubio se giró y encaró a los dos mas mayores que al ver al rubio se sorprendieron de quien era-podría darles el nombre de una de las empresas mas buenas del país de seguridad-los dos mayores solo estaban sorprendidos y el rubio se acercó y les enseñó su placa con seriedad-soy el detective Uzumaki y quisiera hacerles unas preguntas

-Naruto-dijo serio Fugaku saliendo de la sorpresa de verle en su casa

-no creo que sea buena idea tutearnos señores Uchiha, yo vine por trabajo, no para hacer amigos-y hubo silencio entre las tres personas por varios segundos, el rubio se estaba incomodando y sin darse cuenta o inconscientemente miraba al interior de la mansión

-por que no entras Naruto-dijo Mikoto con una voz dulce y sonriendo-estábamos tomando café-ahora el sorprendido era el rubio no entendía esa actitud de esa mujer que la última vez que la vio le recriminó de aprovecharse de lo inocente que era su hijo, Fugaku miró a su esposa y ella le sonrió y el hombre entendió su hijo estaba en casa y era un buen momento para que volvieran a verse

-entra Naruto a tomar café-dijo Fugaku en un tono neutral y asta agradable, el rubio inconscientemente dio dos pasos atrás asustado, recordaba perfectamente que ese hombre daba miedo, por su forma de hablar, a parte que el era un adolescente y Fugaku al ser un adulto intimidaba mucho

-algo no va bien aquí-se dijo a si mismo Naruto y frunció el ceño y en una rapidez asombrosa comenzó a pensar el por que la actitud de esas personas y es cuando cayó en cuenta que él era policía y los Uchiha o mas concretamente en este caso Fugaku podría ser el supuesto compinche o socio de Orochimaru, ahora estaba entendiendo el por que esas dos personas le trataban tan diferente en ese momento, sonrió-claro, me encantaría tomar un café con vosotros dos-los dos mas mayores sonrieron de medio lado y se apartaron de la puerta para que el rubio entrara a la casa, caminaron y el rubio le siguieron y entraron a la sala, Naruto se quedó asombrado por lo lujosa, elegante y grande que era ese lugar

-siéntate, Naruto-dijo Mikoto-si tienes hambre puedes comer estas galletas echas por mi-Fugaku se sentó tranquilamente donde estaba antes y Naruto fue a sentarse en frente de él en un sillón-iré por una taza para ti, querido-el rubio al escuchar ese querido sintió que estaba en un mundo paralelo al suyo

-Naruto me gusta que seas policía, es acorde a ti-dijo Fugaku de lo mas normal y Naruto frunció el ceño pensando si lo dicho era para insultarlo o no-mi hijo mediano e policía, puede que lo conozcas, me siento orgulloso de él, también de mi hijo mayor Itachi que es abogado y uno muy bueno-Naruto entre cerró los ojos creyendo que eso podría ser una indirecta como diciéndolo si descubres lo que hago mi hijo mayor hará lo posible para que no vaya a la cárcel y no pague por mis crímenes

-mis padres también están orgullosos de mi y también de mi hijo, todo lo que venga de mi ellos me apoyaran, cosa que hay otros padres que no apoyan a sus hijos-sonrió de medio lado Naruto y Fugaku entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio

-mi hijo Sasuke está llevando la empresa y es muy bueno en su trabajo

-eso quiere decir que sus otros hijos como usted u otro familiar no tiene nada que ver en su empresa?-dijo serio Naruto

-Fugaku de vez en cuando está en la empresa y ayuda a Sasuke, ya sabes que mi querido Sasuke está de muy buen ver-dijo Mikoto que entraba con una taza en la mano y se la ponía delante del rubio y le echó el café-puedes ponerte la azúcar que quieras-le señaló donde estaba la azúcar-lo que te decía mi esposo tiene que ayudar en lo que pueda a Sasuke y también lo hace Itachi, él también suele estar por la empresa y asta Sai, que a él no le gusta mucho eso de la empresa pero en algunos negocios que se hace tienen que estar mis tres hijos, mi esposo y sus hermanos

-Obito y Sai suelen ir a la empresa-susurró Naruto

-si porque no tienen mas remedio-dijo Mikoto-no vas a tomar café?-la mujer bebió un poco de su taza y Fugaku también, los dos observaban al rubio y este se intimidó un poco por las miradas a parte que tenía que ser mal pensado con esas personas, estaban siendo muy educados con él, como si tuvieran muy buena relación con él desde hacía muchos años, miró el café y solo pensó que estaba envenenado

-no te gusta el café?-dijo Fugaku serio

-si, me gusta-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza ya que era imposible que el café estuviera envenenado por que los dos mayores lo estaban tomando, sonrió con nerviosismo y cogió la taza para tomarlo tal cual y a si poder irse, inmediatamente comenzó a toser por que para su gusto el café estaba horrible

-te pareces a Sasuke, a él le gusta el café sin azúcar, al igual que a ti-dijo sonriendo Mikoto y Naruto dejó de toser recordando que no le había echado azúcar al café y por eso le sabía tan mal, miró al hombre que sonreía burlándose de él

-madre-se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras que todos reconocieron, Naruto solo se tensó-esta noche no dormiré aquí

-Sasuke, cariño por que no bajas, tenemos una visita-dijo Mikoto levantándose rápido e ir hacia donde estaban las escaleras, Naruto inmediatamente decidió irse y fue hacia la puerta pero Fugaku se levantó

-por que no te quedas?-dijo Fugaku

-tengo prisa-dijo sin mas Naruto y salió corriendo de la casa y el hombre se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su esposa que hizo un puchero

-quien vino?-dijo Sasuke cuando llegó donde estaba su madre

-no te preocupes que pronto volverá y lo veras-sonrió Mikoto con malicia y Sasuke alzó una ceja

-saldré un momento-dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado de su padre y cogiendo las llaves del coche

Naruto llegó a gran velocidad a su coche y arrancó, pero en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Sai diciéndole que al final Sakura y él irían a por su hijo, suspiró mirando el reloj por que sabía que si iba a ir a buscar a su hijo llegaría tarde, agradeció mentalmente a Sakura y a Sai y pensó en ir a dar una vuelta a Konoha para saber si había cambiado mucho pero sobre todo iría a encontrar alguna pista, se guardó el teléfono diciendo en el mensaje a Sai que de acuerdo y miró al frente, su mirada se paralizó como su cuerpo, ya que vio como salía en coche a Sasuke que este ni cuenta que había un coche, negó con la cabeza rápidamente y decidió irse ya que el pasado no lo mezclaría con el presente ni futuro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko salió de la escuela con su nueva amiba Naoko, que la llamaba mucho la atención, las dos hablaban de trivialidades y de vez en cuando la rubia veía en la mejilla de la otra chica sonrojos cuando sacaba algún tema de sexo y eso a Naruko la divertía, paró de repente de caminar cuando vio a lo lejos a su hermano Deisuke hablando con otro niño de su edad de cabello rubio al igual que ella,, Naoko al notar que su amiga paró de repente ella lo hizo y la miró, vio su expresión de no entender y miró hacia donde miraba, se notaba que miraba en dirección hacia dos niños Donceles y había tres adultos, dos varones y una mujer, la mujer llamaba la atención con su cabello rosa

-Naruko que ocurre?-dijo Naoko

-voy a saludar-dijo la rubia y su amiga vio como se acercaba hacia los tres adultos y los dos niños, ella decidió acercarse también-hola tío Sai-el mencionado la miró

-Naruko, que haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido Sai-la mujer miraba a la chica rubia sorprendida

-hermana-dijo uno de los niños de cabello castaño y ojos negros

-hola Deisuke-dijo Naruko y miró al varón de cabello castaño-como te va Neji? Te tocó venir por el niño, cierto?

-vengo por que quiero-dijo serio Neji a la rubia, se conocían bastante poco pero siempre tuvieron mala relación

-Naruko te presento a mi esposa que hablado mucho de ella pero no la conoces por que no has tenido oportunidad-dijo Sai y señaló a la peli rosa-es Sakura Haruno

-encantada-dijo Naruko mirando de arriba abajo a la de ojos verdes con seriedad asta que sonrió de medio lado

-él es Ritsu, es hijo de Sakura y de su anterior esposo, Naruto Uzumaki-Naruko no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida por que estaba segura que ese apellido como nombre lo había escuchado con anterioridad

-es un gusto conocerte Naruko-dijo Sakura-tu nombre es muy parecido al de mi ex esposo y mejor amigo-la rubia entre cerró los ojos mirando a la mujer

-tenemos que ir a buscar a Yoe-dijo Sai mirando a su esposa

-vamos-dijo la mujer

-no crees que es muy joven el niño para que le tiñas el cabello de rubio?-dijo Naruko ya que veía tan extraño ver a otra persona con su mismo color de pelo que optó en creer que se teñían

-es su color natural, querida-dijo Sakura-aunque tu color es muy parecido para que te lo hayas teñido

-es natural-dijo Naruko

-mi padre tiene el color de su cabello al igual que yo, el abuelo Minato también pero es algo diferente-dijo Ritsu y Naruko hizo un puchero

-nosotros nos vamos-dijo Sai-saluda a tu padre, Naruko y un día de estos iré hablar con él

-cuando quieras tío Sai-dijo Naruto

-adiós, Naruko y espero volver a verte-dijo Sakura y Ritsu se despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano

-yo también me voy-dijo Neji-saluda a tu familia de mi parte

-claro-dijo Naruko

-nos vemos, hermana-dijo Deisuke y se alejaron

-tenéis obsesión con lo del cabello rubio-dijo Naoko que en todo momento estuvo allí

-no es eso-dijo Naruko-solo me extraña que las personas tengan mi mismo color de pelo y sea natural como el mío

-la verdad es que es raro, en Konoha no suelen haber personas rubias y que sea natural el color-dijo Naoko

-es igual-dijo Naruko-te acompaña a casa-sonrió a la otra chica que este la miró unos segundos y luego la sonrió

-vale y si quieres hacemos la tarea juntas-dijo Naoko y comenzó a caminar

-me encantará-dijo Naruko con una media sonrisa viendo las piernas largas de su amiga, definitivamente esa chica le gustaba y mucho y una de las razones por que la dejó acercarse a ella, estaba claro que se la llevaría a la cama cuando antes, se acercó a su amiga y caminaron juntas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de dar una vuelta por Konoha a pie después de dejar aparcado el coche caminaba por una de las calles con mas afluencia de peatones había por los lugares de ocio y restaurantes, caminaba con el teléfono en el oído por que le acababan de llamar sobre algo de la comisaría y se notaba que era importante por su ceño fruncido, caminaba sin darse cuenta de las personas a su alrededor, solo estaba concentrado, pero sabía que tenía que girar la esquina en ese momento

Sasuke salió de la librería con un nuevo libro en sus manos, le había llamado mucho la atención y no pudo evitar de comprarlo y a si poder leerlo, estaban con tanta curiosidad que quiso comenzar a leer la parte de atrás del libro que había como un resumen, no miraba a su alrededor solo caminaba concentrado asta que giró la esquina, una vez que giró sintió un golpe en el brazo que hizo que su nueva adquisición cayera al suelo, frunció el ceño y cogió el libro, no escuchó ni una disculpa de la otra persona y eso le enfureció mas, se giró

-imbécil por que no miras por …-el azabache no dijo nada mas al darse cuenta de la cabellera rubia que le había chocado y que seguía caminando hablando por teléfono, siguió quieto en su lugar con ganas de ir hacia esa persona y lo primero que le diría después de golpearle por el daño que le hizo y le estaba haciendo aún es el por que le dejó, ya que eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba, vio que ese rubio se guardó e teléfono y Sasuke rezó por que fuese esa persona que deseaba reclamarle pero a la vez seguía amando ya que lo notaba por su nerviosismo y su corazón no dejaba de latir frenético, pero también deseaba que no fuese él por que muy en el fondo no sabría lidiar con sus propios sentimientos y le daba miedo que le haya olvidado completamente

Naruto al escuchar el grito de la persona con la que chocó pero sobre todo el insulto decidió finalizar la llamada, paró y se guardó el teléfono y se giró con el ceño fruncido pero al ver a la persona su ceño se deshizo para mostrar sorpresa pero sobre todo tristeza por la expresión que le mostraba el azabache que de la impresión de verle se le resbaló el libro de sus manos, un sentimiento de culpa le vino a su corazón al verle perdido en sus pensamientos como años atrás pero siempre se dijo que era lo mejor para él estar con una persona acorde cómo deseaba sus padres, el rubio decidió dar un paso hacia el azabache asta que quedó mas cerca y sus pasos eran mas lentos que Sasuke inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, el rubio al notar esto quedó a una distancia del azabache pero estaban cerca, Naruto se agachó y cogió el libro del suelo, leyó el titilo y no pudo evitar sonreír y miró esos ojos negros que mostraba soledad, dolor y nostalgia

-no has cambiado, sigues teniendo los mismos gustos en la lectura-dijo con suavidad y nostalgia Naruto extendiendo el libro para que el dueño lo cogiera, Sasuke al escuchar la voz del rubio salió de su estado y miró al libro, solo podía pensar que la voz de Naruto aún le hacia temblar aunque haya cambiado a ser mas varonil-aunque sigues iguala como te recuerdo-Sasuke cogió el libro y frunció el ceño, una ira le entraba en todo su cuerpo, por que recordaba en ese momento lo que le dijo cuando lo dejó, su sufrimiento y dolor que tenía que no darse cuenta nadie de lo que sentía, le miró a sus ojos azules con rabia y dolor

-te odio-lo dijo Sasuke con tanta rabia que Naruto agachó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza

-lo se y me lo merezco-dijo Naruto comprensivo por que sabía que le hizo daño y algo le decía que seguía sufriendo por lo mismo-solo espero que hayas sido feliz en este tiempo y los sigas siendo-le sonrió con sinceridad

-lo he sido-dijo Sasuke y se dijo que era bueno mintiendo por que desde hacía muchos años no era feliz, se sentía desdichado y lleno de dolor por ese amor que le dejó de un día para otro-y lo soy

-me alegro-dijo Naruto-si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy-el rubio inconscientemente se dijo que era mentira, intentó en un pasado ser feliz pero nunca lo logró, creyó que era feliz-no llores-Sasuke al escuchar esto inmediatamente se quitó esas estúpidas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos

-tengo que irme-dijo Sasuke y el rubio vio como las manos del Doncel temblaban, lo miró viendo esa sonrisa falsa -espero que nos volvamos a ver

-me quedaré en Konoha, seguro que nos volveremos a ver

-que bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con nerviosismo y forzado-otro día …-no continuó ya que se mordió el labio inferior

-no llores-volvió a decirle rubio por que le veía llorar sin que el azabache se diera cuenta y eso no le gustaba a Naruto por que le causaba tristeza y dolor en verle en ese estado por que Naruto no era tonto y aunque le dijera que estaba igual sabía que Sasuke no era el mismo al que conoció-y cuando quieras me llamas y quedamos, puedes pedirle mi número a tu hermano Sai es mi compañero de trabajo

-has conseguido lo que querías ser policía-dijo intentando que no se le notara su voz entrecortada Sasuke

-recuerda que siempre he conseguido lo que he querido pero con mucho es fuerzo

-sabía que lo conseguirías-susurró Sasuke y le sonrió

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Naruto y se le acercó mas al azabache y con su mano le quitó las lágrimas con delicadeza-puedes llamarme para lo que quieras-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza, Naruto se separó y le dio la espalda comenzando alejarse, mientras se alejaba pasó su puño por sus ojos-no llores-se dijo a si mismo, vale que también se lo decía al azabache pero eso también iba por él y se alegró de no llorar por que no podía permitírselo por que fue él quien dejó a Sasuke-aún sigo amándote-susurró con tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa triste ya alejado del azabache

Sasuke se quedó parado sin moverse asta después de no ver al rubio, suspiró fuertemente y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, se quitó el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y apretón su pecho el libro que había comprado

-aún sigo amándote como un idiota-se dijo con dolor Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-bienvenida a mi humilde apartamento-dijo Naoko abriendo la puerta del apartamento y enseñándolo desde ese lugar a Naruko

-encantador-dijo divertida Naruko

-entremos-dijo Naoko y la rubio entró, Naoko fue hacia la sala seguida de la rubia y las dos se sentaron en el sofá-seguramente pensabas que viviría en una casa grande o un apartamento lujoso-la rubia solo miraba el lugar que era acogedor, el apartamento no se veía ni grande ni pequeño-mas que nada por ir a la esuela que voy

-eres becada?-dijo Naruko y Naoko negó con la cabeza

-mis padres están divorciados y yo decidí ir a vivir con mama-dijo Naoko de lo mas normal, Naruko la miraba interesada en lo que la decía-mi padre es un gran empresario de toda la vida y mi madre era una persona humilde, al decidir quedarme con mi madre, mi padre me paga la escuela y todos mis gastos, y este apartamento, podría a ver sido uno muy lujoso pero a mi madre y a mi no nos gustan las cosas ostentosas

-yo he vivido y vivo rodeada de lujos-dijo Naruko y la otra chica solo lo miraba -creo que nunca sabría estar sin lujos, aunque una aparte de mi me gustaría salir corriendo y no tener todo lo que tengo-bajó la voz en un susurró lo último dicho

-por que no comenzamos con la tarea?-dijo Naoko ya que vio a la rubia pensativa y asta triste algo que no era normal de la rubia, mas que nada que desde que la conoció se notaba que era una chica que no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, Naoko comenzó a sacar las cosas para comenzar la tarea y Naruko también lo hizo aunque parecía que estaba pensando en otra cosa-quieres tomar algo?

-no-dijo seria Naruko

-si quieres contarme lo que sea puedes decirme-dijo sincera Naoko, la rubia la miró seria

-yo no se si mis padres algún momento se casaron o fueron novios-dijo Naruko-quiero pensar que mis padres se quisieron aunque sea un poco, pero es mas fuerte creer que mis padres solo tuvieron un momento de calentón y mi padre Doncel se quedó embarazado-Naruko inconscientemente puso su mano en el anillo de su dedo y comenzó a darle vueltas-no conozco a mi padre varón, pero se que es rubio con ojos azules, y cuando veo una persona rubia y de ojos azules me llama la atención-Naoko seguía mirándola sorprendida-una vez pregunté por mi padre varón cuando era muy pequeña y solo me dijeron que me olvide de él-suspiró la rubia-mi padre se compadeció de mi por las palabras de mis abuelos y me dio este anillo-le enseñó el anillo que se tocaba-no me lo quito nunca-susurró-no quiero pensar que murió, pero se que no lo está, mi padre Doncel también le gustaría ver, se lo noto cuando se queda callado y metido en sus pensamientos -Naruko no dijo nada mas y en el lugar solo hubo silencio, las dos chicas se pusieron hacer la tarea, Naoko miraba de vez en cuando a la rubia

-mi vecino de enfrente es rubio y con ojos azules-dijo Naoko sin dejar de hacer la tarea y Naruko la miró un segundo y siguió con la tarea-es policía y mi madre dice que se siente protegida al tenerlo como vecino, yo creo que le gusta por que cuando lo ve se queda embobada y se sonroja y asta tartamudea cuando habla con él -rió un poco Naoko-yo también creo que es atractivo

-está bien que tengáis a alguien de la policía como vecino-dijo Naruko de lo mas normal, Naoko se la quedó mirando pensando que la rubia la pediría que le presentara a su vecino ya que la había dicho que era atractivo -será mejor que acabemos lo antes posible la tarea, quiero irme lo antes posible-la rubia no quería ser grosera pero estaba incómoda, no le agradó que Naoko dijera que un varón era atractivo, y también la ponía mal hablar de sus cosas personales sobre todo de su padre varón

-entonces acabemos pronto-dijo Naoko sin saber del enfado de la chica rubia ya que tenía el ceño fruncido

Al pasar una hora acabaron todas la tareas que tenían que hacer y Naruko guardó sus cosas para irse, Naoko la sonrió

-eres muy inteligente-dijo Naoko y la rubio hizo un gesto como si eso ya lo supiera

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruko y la otra chica la afirmó con la cabeza y la acompañó asta la puerta y la abrió-en otro momento lo pasaremos mejor-la rubia cogió unos de los cabellos castaños de Naoko con suavidad y la sonrió de medio lado ya que esas palabras tenían doble sentido, Naoko por el gesto de la rubia hacia su cabello se extrañó pero igualmente la sonrió

-en otro momento nos divertiremos-dijo Naoko y la rubia soltó de sus manos el cabello largo castaño para hacer una caricia a la mejilla de su amiga

-asta mañana-dijo Naruko y salió de la casa, Naoko solo se quedó petrificada en el lugar sin saber que pensar con el gesto en la mejilla que la dio, negó con la cabeza rápido y cerró la puerta

Naruko caminaba por el pasillo y a sin llegar al ascensor, aún le faltaba algún metro cuando este se abrió y de este salió un varón rubio, ojos azules, vestía bastante informal, pantalones vaqueros con algún roto, una camisa con dos botones abrochados, se notaba que estaba fuerte y llevaba una pistola en el pecho con una especio, pasó por el lado del varón la rubia notando que este se la quedó mirando y ella se percató de algo que tenía colgado en su cuello y es cando Naruko paró y miró al varón que este había parado y la miraba, los dos se quedaron mirando extrañados y si como estuvieran sincronizados siguieron sus caminos, Naruko llegó al ascensor y tocó el botón esperando que la puerta se abriera, se giró otra vez y vio que el rubio se metió en el apartamento de en frente de su amiga Naoko

-es un policía-susurró Naruko y la puerta del ascensor se abrió y entró, le dio al botón para bajar y la puerta se cerró-aunque tiene razón, no está mal-sonrió divertida y negando con la cabeza-un varón como ese nunca se fijaría en una adolescente como Naoko

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la mansión metido en sus pensamientos, iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto pero vio en la sala a sus padres hablando de algo en voz baja como si fuese un secreto, se les quedó mirando unos segundos asta que decidió irse a su cuarto

-Sasuke, hijo-dijo Mikoto cuando vio subir a su hijo y este paró

-pasa algo madre?-dijo Sasuke mirándola

-vamos a la sala-dijo Mikoto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke la siguió para luego sentarse y mirar a sus padres ya que estos le miraban sin pestañear, su madre sonriendo y su padre serio

-que pasa?-dijo Sasuke

-voy a despedir a esos dos guardias-dijo serio Fugaku

-y eso a mi que-dijo con indiferencia y asta extrañado Sasuke

-ha venido alguien a casa y los a derrotado-siguió Fugaku y el Doncel suspiró como si estuviera cansado y se levantó-iba a ir ahora a despedirlos-Sasuke le miró de reojo ya que comenzó a caminar para salir de la sala pero al escuchar a su padre paró

-no entiendo para que contratáis guardias-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-protección-dijo Fugaku-no me gustaría que a ti como a Deisuke o Naruko le pasara nada-Sasuke alzó una ceja no entendía, vale que eran personas importantes y podrían tener enemigos pero llegar a entrar en casa para hacerles algo lo veía el Doncel algo imposible

-creo que estás siendo exagerado, no pasará nada-dijo de lo mas normal Sasuke

-nosotros hacemos negocios con personas importantes y asta equivocadas, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado y sobre todo protección-dijo Fugaku

-padre -dijo Sasuke advirtiendo que le dijera lo que le tiene que decir

-contrataré a alguien mas profesional -dijo Fugaku-y sobre ti me gustaría que estuvieras con alguien seguro-el Doncel frunció el ceño no gustándole nada lo que estaba insinuando su padre y que su madre estaba de acuerdo por la sonrisa que tenía

-no voy acceder a casarme con alguien que vosotros queráis-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-Sasuke no queríamos que pensaras eso-dijo Mikoto y el Doncel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-dejarme vivir como yo quiero-dijo Sasuke serio

-queremos que encuentres a alguien a quien ames y nosotros te apoyaremos sea quien sea-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke le miró sin creer lo que le decía-y si volvieras a ver a ese chico de nombre -la mujer hizo amago de recordar el nombre

-Naruto-lo dijo Fugaku sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que este solo les miraba sorprendidos

-ese varón-dijo Mikoto-pues no tendríamos ningún problema que os vierais y estuvierais como pareja -la mujer que estaba sonriendo dejó de sonreír al ver a su hijo aunque estuviera serio su labio inferior le temblaba y sus ojos negros parecía que retenía las lágrimas de rabia

-como podéis ser tan hipócritas-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-regañó Fugaku

-vosotros dos no queríais que estuviera con él por que no estaba a mi altura y ahora si?-alzó la voz Sasuke y Mikoto e hizo una mueca de arrepentida-que es lo que ha cambiado

-te puede proteger-dijo serio Fugaku

-durante dieciséis años no he estado con él y no le he necesitado y no lo voy a necesitar por que no le quiero a mi lado-dijo Sasuke y Fugaku suspiró y Mikoto se entristeció sabiendo el por que decía lo que decía su hijo, para contradecirles

-vas hacer que piense lo que pensaba hace dieciséis años-dijo Fugaku-que aún sigues siendo una persona caprichosa y que quieres contradecirnos en todo

-si os hubiera contradicho en todo no me hubiera casado con Neji, por que yo no quería, os di ese capricho a vosotros y fui infeliz durante todo ese tiempo, tuve un hijo con él para complaceros a vosotros y también por que era lo justo para Neji-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente-no pienso volver a seguir vuestro deseo aunque eso sea que busque a Naruto y esté con él, por que si queréis eso es por que planeáis algo

-hijo me he dado cuenta que Naruto es la persona que te va a proteger y tú le sigues amando al igual que él a ti-dijo Mikoto

-Naruto no tiene ese tipo de sentimiento por mi-dijo Sasuke-él fue el que me dejó ya que yo nunca le hubiera dejado aunque me amenazarais -se dio la vuelta y decidió no seguir con esa conversación y se marchó a su cuarto, los dos adultos se miraron y suspiraron

-sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con nosotros-dijo Fugaku

-y yo-dijo Mikoto-lo mejor es que no insistamos en que esté con Naruto, todo lo que le digamos que haga no lo hará y sabes que ha sido siempre a si

-menos lo de casarse-dijo Fugaku

-y se casó por que le dejó Naruto por que si al final si Sasuke deja a Naruto no se hubiera casado con Neji-dijo Mikoto

Continuará ….

Que os pareció comentar por fa


	5. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Mikoto tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo esa mañana y no escuchaba contestación, la azabache se preocupaba por si su hijo le había pasado algo, ya que siempre era uno de los primeros en levantarse desde que era un niño, suspiró fuertemente y puso la mano en la maneta para abrir la puerta notando que se podía abrir, ya que su hijo Sasuke siempre cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con llave, no ponía la llave cuando estaba durmiendo por la noche ya que sus padres se lo prohibieron por si pasaba alguna cosa

-abuela, pasa algo?-la azabache miró al lado viendo a su nieta rubia que la miraba extrañada y a su lado su nito de ocho años

-todo está bien-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-ir a desayunar que ya está preparada-Naruko seguía mirándola sin creer lo que decía pero al final decidió ir a desayunar junto con su hermano menor-Deisuke te llevaré yo a la escuela-dijo mientras se alejaban sus nietos sabiendo que les había escuchado, la mujer miró la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se puso seria abriendo la puerta, la verdad es que nunca entraba al cuarto de su hijo, era él el que lo tenía en perfectas condiciones sin que entraran a limpiar ninguna empleada, al entrar suspiró viendo a su hijo en la cama y tapado, asta la cabeza la tenía tapada, se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba tumbado su hijo para despertarlo temiendo que estuviera enfermo, iba a tocarlo pero un marro de foto bocabajo la llamó la atención, era el único que había en el cuarto, lo cogió y lo miró, su mirada se entristeció al ver la sonrisa sincera de su hijo en esa foto y como brillaban sus ojos negros, la mujer se sintió mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía desde hace unos años -lo siento-susurró bastante flojo a la foto que estaba su hijo menor y un rubio de ojos azules, cerró fuertemente los ojos haciendo un gran suspiro y dejó el marco de la foto como estaba, miró con tristeza el bulto en la cama que era su hijo y decidió dejarlo que siguiera durmiendo para que descansara y que por una vez se levantara a la hora que quisiera y decidió salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido

Sasuke al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se quitó la manta de la cabeza y se puso boca arriba, no tenía sueño pero tampoco quería levantarse de la cama, miró al lado mirando por la ventana sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos, no iba a dormir ni nada solo quería tener la mente en blanco y a si olvidarse de esos momentos buenos y malos del pasado y seguir con su vida como lo estaba haciendo asta ahora, escuchó el sonido de su telefonía ya que le llamaban y sin muchas ganas lo cogió de la mesita que estaba al lado del marco de fotos, se sentó cogiendo también el marco y verlo, se puso el teléfono en el oído sin mirar de quien se trataba quien le llamaba, miraba detenidamente la foto que la había puesto en sus piernas

-habla Sasuke Uchiha-inmediatamente el azabache escuchó la voz que conocía perfectamente y se puso serio-estoy bien-contestó-solo necesito descansar-entrecerró los ojos el azabache-de acuerdo, iré a veros-se levantó de la cama poniendo el marco de fotos boca abajo mientras escuchaba a la otra persona-entonces iré allí y hablamos todos -miró por la ventana viendo a su madre subirse al che con sus hijos -en una hora estoy allí tío Madara -se despidió y dejó el teléfono en la mesita, fue al baño para ducharse y a si prepararse para ir a ver a sus tíos y su socio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran las diez de la mañana y Naruto estaba en su mesa de trabajo recostado y haciendo cada minuto un bostezo por la espera, a su lado estaba Sai que le miraba con una media sonrisa por que le divertía la expresión del rubio a parte que lo notó algo desanimado esa mañana como si estuviera pensando en algo que le molestara y se arrepintiese

-Sakura ya viene-dijo de lo mas normal Sai mirando hacia la chica de pelo rosa que se acercaba a ellos con unos papeles en mano

-ya era hora-dijo Naruto emocionado y asta excitado por lo que traía la peli rosa que esta al escucharle cuando se acercó a ellos le dio una colleja al rubio que este hizo un puchero

-os traigo los resultados de algunas huellas que hemos podido hallar en algunos objetos o del mismo lugar-dijo Sakura de una forma muy profesional y dando la carpeta donde estaba los papeles a Naruto que este la cogió y comenzó a leer con rapidez cada hoja-hay otras huellas que no hemos podido procesar por que no estaban claras al igual ha pasado con algunos objetos

-tampoco os ha dado mucho tiempo Naruto-dijo Sai sin quitarle la mirada al rubio que se había quedado en una hoja leyendo

-sabía que había visto en algún lugar esa forma de dibujar-se dijo para él mismo Naruto y el azabache se acercó al rubio con el ceño fruncido para leer lo que leía su compañero-nunca creí que estuviera de lado de esa maldita serpiente escurridiza-dejó la carpeta en su mesa de trabajo abierta por la hoja que veía y se fue poniéndose su chaqueta y a si irse de la comisaría

-Suigetsu Hozuki-dijo Sakura al leer que una huella había dado que esa persona era el dueño, miró seria y de reojo al azabache que estaba leyendo la hoja siguiente con el ceño fruncido-ve tras él-ordenó la peli rosa y Sai sin mas se fue cogiendo su chaqueta, Sakura miró la hoja que había hecho fruncir el ceño a su esposo y leyó-Sasuke Uchiha -cerró la carpeta y la puso en uno de los cajones del escritorio del rubio

Naruto mas ver el nombre y apellido de Suigetsu no pudo evitar recordarle donde lo conoció, en la escuela donde estuvo estudiando, pero su ceño se frunció mas al saber que ese Doncel era muy buen amigo en ese tiempo de adolescentes de Sasuke junto con un varón y una chica, Naruto tenía el teléfono en la oreja hablando con un compañero para que le dijeran la dirección donde vivía Suigetsu y a si hacerle una visita, estaba sentado ahora en su coche y a si esperar lo que quería

-Naruto-el rubio miró al lado y vio como se acercaba Sai que parecía que estaba enfadado por algo

-envíame la dirección a mi teléfono, Shikamaru-dijo Naruto y colgó

-por que esa prisa?-dijo Sai y el rubio serio lo miró-conoces a ese tipo?

-hace años lo conocí-dijo sin mas Naruto y escuchó de su teléfono el sonido de un mensaje-y ahora le voy hacer a ese Doncel una vivita-Sai entrecerró los ojos sin intenciones de subir al coche y acompañar al rubio que este se le quedó mirando por que no sabía en que pensaba el azabache

-tengo que hacer una visita a una persona-dijo Sai

-eso quiere decir que iré solo?

-si-dijo Sai mientras el rubio miraba su teléfono y mirando el mensaje que le enviaron con una media sonrisa ya que conocía esa dirección aunque le extrañara que ese chico viviera en esa zona

-nos vemos luego-y sin mas Naruto arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha, Sai se quedó en ese lugar y suspiró fuertemente por que no entendía el por que las huellas de su hermano menor estaban en el lugar de un crimen

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó al ático de uno de los edificios mas lujosos de la ciudad, tocó la puerta e inmediatamente fue abierta por un Doncel de cabello largo

-Sasuke te estábamos esperando-dijo el Doncel mas mayor

-tenía ganas de hablar contigo tío Hashirama y también con el tío Madara -dijo Sasuke

-sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo cuando quieras al igual que has hecho hace años-sonrió y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza por lo que había dicho su tío-pasa-le dio paso y Sasuke entró y Hashirama cerró la puerta sin quitar su sonrisa, Sasuke vio en la sala con su habitual seriedad a su tío Madara, pero no estaban solo sus tíos si no había dos varones mas, uno de cabello largo negro y ojos amarillentos y a su lado sentado otro varón demasiado serio, con pinta de ser un chulo, Sasuke le observó viendo que debía de ser muy joven de unos vente años pero lo que le llamaba la atención era sus ojos azules y tragó duro ya que no podía evitar de tener algún tipo de obsesión por los varones de ojos azules y si tenían el cabello claro mejor, pero se conformaba con los ojos azules

-no sabía que en vuestro grupo admitierais a chicos de vente años-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado mirando al varón mas joven que este le miraba serio sin pestañear

-no tiene vente años-dijo Hashirama notando el interés de su sobrino por ese varón y se sentó al lado de su esposo Madara que este le miró y sonrieron cómplices como si esa sonrisa guardara algo, el otro varón de cabello largo con ojos parecidos a las serpientes también sonrió de la misma forma sin quitar la mirada a Sasuke

-tengo dieciséis años-dijo el varón de ojos azules sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, algo que le extrañó a Sasuke pero le llamaba tanto la atención de ese adolescente que no podía dejar de mirarlo, por el color de ojos y esas pintas de rebelde ya que le recordaba a cierta persona-me gusta que digan que aparento mas edad

-se llama Zen-dijo Madara -y recuerdas …

-recuerdo a Orochimaru tío Madara-cortó Sasuke a Madara y sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de Zen olvidándose que era menor de edad y sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los tres mas adultos y del mas joven que asta ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba sonando

-creo que te llaman, Sasuke-dijo Zen

-no es importante, hay otras cosas mucho mas importante en este momento-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír con superioridad al adolescente

-nosotros tres tenemos que hablar de algo importante en el otro cuarto-dijo Madara serio pero satisfecho por que veía que su sobrino tenía bastante interés con ese adolescente

-no tardaremos mucho-dijo Hashirama y los tres mas mayores se levantaron pero el del cabello largo negro y de ojos como serpiente miró al varón adolescente

-no olvides tu trabajo, Zen-ordenó serio Orochimaru

-se lo que hago y tú no olvides que lo tienes en tus talones-dijo con superioridad Zen que hizo que frunciera el ceño-confías en esa persona demasiado

-es de los nuestros-dijo con seguridad Orochimaru y los otros les miraron sin entender-vayamos hablar de negocios -dejaron al adolescente y a Sasuke solos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto tocó la puerta, esperaba que le abrieran rápido sabiendo que alguien había, ese edificio no estaba en muy buen estado y se notaba que vivían personas de pocos recursos y se preguntaba el por que ese Doncel al que iba hablar vivía en un sitio a si cuando sabía que era de una familia bien situada, al estar metido en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió y Naruto se dio cuenta en ese momento que el Doncel que tenía en frente había cambiado al Doncel que era en el pasado, sus ropas no era de marcas, no era coqueto como era, estaba mas delgado de lo que recordaba, a parte que vio que de sus brazos habían marcas de pinchazos ahora entendía el por que estaba en un lugar a si

-eres diferente a mis otros el Doncel mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa, dientes que estaban bastante estropeados por todo lo que se metía-contigo lo voy a disfrutar mas que con otro cliente

-Suigetsu, no me recuerdas?-dijo Naruto apenado y asta con lástima, se preguntaba donde estaban esos tres amigos que tenían en la adolescencia ya que eran tan unidos

-claro que te recuerdo-dijo Suigetsu, el rubio alzó una ceja sabiendo que no le recordaba-la semana pasada te hice una buena mamada cierto? Y quieres otra

-no-dijo rápidamente Naruto y Suigetsu le cogió de la chaqueta y lo adentró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta y lo tiró al sofá, el Doncel inmediatamente se arrodilló entre las piernas del rubio y comenzó o intentó desabrocharle los pantalones-espera, no he venido a eso-intentaba quitarse al Doncel que este le miró sin entender

-entonces has venido a follar?

-no-dijo alto y asta asustado Naruto

-entonces quien eres y que quieres-dijo Suigetsu levantándose y mirándolo serio-no serás uno de los tipos que trabaja para Orochimaru pidiendo su dinero o si no de ese Uchiha que me pone los pelos de unta cuando mira con esos ojos sin sentimientos-Naruto al escuchar eso se puso serio pero sabía que tenía primero que decirle al Doncel quien era

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo serio y presentándose, se quedaron mirando notando que el Doncel hacia memoria por que parecía que ese nombre le sonaba-fuimos un tiempo a la misma escuela, yo tuve que irme antes de empezar la Universidad-otro silencio mas-me coqueteabas para hacer enfadar a Sasuke

-el novio de Sasuke-susurró Suigetsu con tristeza

-ya sabes que no lo soy de hace años, hemos hecho nuestras vidas

-desde ese día todo cambió-dijo Suigetsu

-me alegra que me recuerdes-sonrió Naruto pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de enfado del Doncel

-cuando dejaste a Sasuke este se aisló del mundo-dijo con dolor y con enfado Suigetsu-dejó de venir a la escuela, algo que tú debiste saber ya que asta que no se acabó ese curso tú no te fuiste

-creía que me evitaba y no le di importancia-dijo Naruto

-se aisló de tal forma que perdió comunicación con todos, conmigo-dijo Suigetsu-Sasuke aunque no aparentaba escuchar a las personas a mi me escuchaba cuando le contaba mis problemas y eso hacía que estuviera bien, al no tenerlo yo me fui hundiendo de tal forma que lo único que encontré bueno en mi vida era las drogas y a si estoy ahora, sin amigos ni familia, tampoco los quiero-hubo un silencio entre los dos -para que has venido? Te arrepientes de dejarle después de años o es que deseas follar con él -Naruto notaba que estaba enfadado y por eso entre cerró los ojos sin darle importancia a lo que le decía en ese momento y miró el lugar notando que aún tenía ese pasatiempo de dibujar-por lo que he podido escuchar Sasuke asta estando casadono paraba de follar con cualquier varón que se le ponga en frente-Naruto le miró y Suigetsu le sonrió de medio lado pero dejó de sonreír ya que el rubio no mostraba nada por lo último dicho-pero su fetiche son los varones de ojos azules y si tiene el pelo rubio mejor

-si no tienes contacto con él como sabes?

-Orochimaru-dijo sin mas Suigetsu-le hiciste cambiar mucho al dejarle sin ninguna explicación coherente

-he venido para preguntarte yo mismo que hacía uno de tus dibujos en el lugar del crimen

-como?-dijo sin comprender Suigetsu

-uno como ese-dijo señalando la mesa que había un dibujo de una serpiente igual que el que encontraron

-me pagan por hacer dibujos de ese tipo-dijo de lo mas normal Suigetsu-pero es poco y tengo que recurrir a otras cosas para pagar mi energía del día

-espero que sea solo eso-dijo demasiado serio Naruto-no me gustaría que estuvieras involucrado en un crimen, aunque allí en la cárcel lo mas seguro que dejarías radicalmente tu adicción a las drogas

-de que hablas-dijo algo alterado Suigesu

-un dibujo de esos lo hemos encontrado en la escena de un crimen y tenían tus huellas

-yo los vendo-dijo Suigetsu-espera eres policía?

-si-Naruto le enseñó su placa

-por que no lo has dicho antes-dijo alterado Suigetsu-no hago nada malo, solo viene ese varón tan desagradable a por los dibujos

-viene un varón?-dijo Naruto-Orochimaru?

-es un adolescente, parece mayor, viene a por los dibujos, me da a cambio lo que quiero y a veces me obliga hacer algún trabajito en él y me da algo mas fuerte, pero se diferenciar en lo que es un delito y no lo es-dijo alterado Suigetsu

-esa persona no será Zen, un adolescente de ojos azules y cabello negro

-si, tienen los ojos azules y su mirada a veces da miedo-dijo Suigetsu

-a ese niñato está en todos los lados aunque es normal trabaja con Orochimaru desde que era muy pequeño

-lo conoces?

-claro que si, le he tenido que detener varias veces, pero al ser menor de edad sale rápido-dijo de mala gana Naruto-lo peor de todo es que ese chico sabe con quien meterse para luego denunciarlos y sacar dinero a cambio

-no entiendo-dijo Suigetsu

-ese chico podríamos decir que sabe como conquistar a Donceles o mujeres mayores y después los denuncia por que esas personas le obligan a tener relaciones sexuales, les saca dinero y también les extorsionan con videos, una perlita de chico -negó con la cabeza-Orochimaru le a enseñado muy bien

-te conoce a ti?

-me odia y a veces creo que sabe mas que yo de mi vida -dijo Naruto y suspiró-ni te juntes con ese niño, a parte de vender droga, de supuestas violaciones hace lo que te he dicho con las personas mayores que él que estás desesperadas -Suigetsu estaba sorprendido y sin saber que decir-confiaré que no tienes nada que ver-y el rubio decidió irse pero antes miró al Doncel-sal de este mundo, seguro que tu familia querrá ayudarte pero tú tienes que querer salir-Suigetsu no dijo nada solo vio como el rubio salía de su apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se dejaba besar el cuello por ese varón que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y como hacerlo ya que le había metido su mano por debajo de la camisa y le acariciaba su pecho de una forma tan excitando que quería gemir con fuerza, pero todo eso terminó ya que escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza donde estaban sus tíos y Orochimaru, se arregló la ropa para que no se notara y miró de reojo al varón que le sonreía con prepotencia mientras le escribía algo en un papel que se lo dio y le miró

-espero que no os hayáis aburrido-dijo Orochimaru mirando al varón mas joven sonriendo

-Sasuke sabe como entretener a los invitados-dijo Hashirama y Sasuke inconscientemente frunció el ceño sintiendo que lo que dijo su tío iba por doble sentido y se sintió durante un segundo como una puta

-nuestro asuntos están algo arreglado-dijo Madara

-yo debería irme-dijo Zen-necesito ir a la escuela y a si saber como está todo

-eres un chico muy estudioso-dijo Hashirama y Sasuke sintió otra vez que eso era sarcasmo

-Orochimaru, nos vemos mañana ya que esta noche tengo cosas que hacer muy importantes-dijo Zen-además necesito tiempo libre para mi-miró a Sasuke que este no pudo evitar sonreír y se levantó

-yo también debería irme-dijo Sasuke sacando su teléfono por que sintió que durante el tiempo que estuvo en ese apartamento su teléfono sonaba en vibración y lo miró arqueando las cejas

-pasa algo?-dijo Madara

-mi hermano Sai, me ha llamado varias veces-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me vaya-miró a todos y se despidió y salió rápido

-espero que no haya pasado nada malo a ninguno de la familia-dijo Madara

-seguro que no-dijo Hashirama y miró al adolescente-ha sido fácil

-muy fácil-dijo Zen

-prepara todo para esta noche-dijo Orochimaru

-claro-dijo Zen

-no se si quiero que lo hagáis-dijo Madara dudando

-se que es tu sobrino-dijo Hashirama serio-pero él nos traicionó al estar con ese y tener algo de él

-iré a mi cuarto-dijo Madara dejando a los otros tres en la sala

-debería ser yo el que no quisiera vengarme de esa familia, pero al estar involucrado su sobrino hace que Madara dude-dijo Hashirama enfadado-voy hacer que esa familia sepa lo que es el dolor, el mismo dolor que sentí yo y Madara

-lo mejor es que esté solo un momento Madara y dejemos a Zen hacer su trabajo-dijo Orochimaru

-deberías de vigilar ya que ese como la policía va atrás de ti-dijo Hashirama

-mejor me voy-dijo Zen

-yo también, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Orochimaru

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un varón estaba en el parque solo, mas concretamente en el lugar mas solitario del parque, miraba al frente y su ceño fruncido y sus ojos negros que no mostraban nada solo decían que quería ser el único y sobre todo no ser mas el despreciado

-jefe-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y sin mirarlo y sabiendo el que había llegado que podía continuar-está todo preparado para que Orochimaru caiga junto con las personas que están mas unidas a él

-entonces es el momento que desaparezca Orochimaru-dijo sin sentimientos el varón y el otro solo se fue sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer el subordinado

Continuará …

Comentar por fa para saber que os aparecido


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruko salió del servicio de la escuela y caminó unos metros asta que iba a cruzar la esquina pero inmediatamente paró ya que escuchó unas voces que ara ella eran conocidas y desagradables, miró sin ser vista hacia donde provenía las dos voces pero sobre todo una de ellas que era mas escandalosa, allí vio en la puerta del baño para varones a dos varones, esos dos pertenecían al grupo de populares y ella se enfrentó a uno de ellos y el otro era el líder de los populares, la chica entrecerró los ojos ya que los dos varones estaban juntos y parecía que estaban haciendo algo que no debían, pero la rubio vio perfectamente como el líder de los populares le daba algo a su amigo y este le daba dinero por lo que le daba, la rubia inmediatamente se escondió apoyándose en la pared sorprendida y asustada sabiendo perfectamente lo que le estaba vendiendo el líder de los populares que ahora que pensaba el día anterior no fue a la escuela solo la última hora de la mañana y volvió a irse, volvió a mirar viendo como el líder de los populares caminaba hacia su dirección con su habitual seriedad y el otro se metió en el baño, Naruko volvió apoyarse en la pared rezando que el varón no la viera ya que no quería ningún tipo de problema con ese varón por lo que hacía en la escuela y se notaba que los profesores no tenían ni la menor idea, cuando notaba que el varón se empezó a tocar el anillo de su dedo subiendo y bajando del dedo asta que vio al varón pasar de largo y con un suspiró se tranquilizo e inconscientemente al bajar la mano el anillo cayó al suelo rodando, Naruko solo lo siguió ya que ese objeto aunque no era de oro ni caro era especial, iba a cogerlo asta que unos zapatos negros hizo que el anillo parara, la rubia sin pensarlo iba a coger el anillo pero otras manos fueron mas rápidas y lo cogió, Naruko frunció el ceño y miró a la persona y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules que miraba el anillo con asco

-como alguien con tu apellido tiene algo tan insignificante?-Naruko miraba al líder de los populares con enfado ya que para ella ese anillo no era insignificante si no algo importante ya que le perteneció a su padre varón y era lo único que tenía y su padre Doncel se lo dio

-lo que cueste una cosa no significa que sea especial-dijo Naruko seria

-ya veo-dijo el varón

-dame ese anillo Zen-ordenó la rubia y el varón la miró por varios segundos y le dio el anillo, la rubia iba a irse pero el varón se lo impidió poniendo una mano en la pared acorralándola-déjame pasar-exigió disimulando que no le gustaba nada esa mirada del varón y menos el gesto de relamerse los labios

-me pregunto si tu serás igual que tu padre Doncel-dijo con una media sonrisa y la rubia frunció el ceño

-no hables de mi padre-el varón no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa

-estoy seguro que eres igual de puta que él-dijo con diversión Zen viendo el enfado de la chica en su mirada azul-aunque físicamente te pareces a tu otro padre-dijo como si nada y la rubia se quedó extrañada y preguntándose de que conocía ese chico varón a sus dos padres-los dos estudiaron en esta escuela y es donde tu padre varón se folló a tu padre Doncel y lo dejó preñado para luego no querer saber nada de ti ni de tu padre Doncel por que este siempre fue considerado en esta escuela una puta

-eso no es verdad-gritó Naruko y empujó al varón y se separó de él, Zen solo sonreía divertido

-Zen tiene razón, yo también he escuchado esa historia en esta escuela sobre t padre Doncel-dijo otra voz de varón que Naruko reconoció como el varón que se adentró al baño y lo miró notando que tenía una sonrisa tonta y los ojos demasiado rojos y de la nariz le empezaba a salir sangre pero a la chica no le importó como a Zen-aunque a mi me gustaría divertirme contigo, rubia-Naruko volvió a fruncir el ceño sabiendo que significaba lo que había dicho ese varón

-os dejo solos-dijo Zen alejándose de ellos dos

-venga puta, hazme gozar-dijo el varón abalanzándose sobre ella pero Naruko le empujó pero este insistió como si estuviera poseído, la rubia no se lo pensó dos veces ni vio que le empezaba a salir sangre al varón por la nariz y asta por la boca ya que estaba mas centrada en que no la tocara y decidió pegarle un puñetazo en la cara que el varón cayó al suelo sin ningún movimiento

-pro que-dijo asustada Naruko ya que el varón no se movía y veía sangre en el suelo que le salía al varón

-parece que lo mataste-Naruko abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Zen que estaba de lo mas normal mirando al varón del suelo-y yo lo he visto y podría decirlo a las autoridades

-yo no lo maté-dijo alterada Naruko-él quería propasarse conmigo solo me defendí

-yo vi que le golpeaste asta que lo mataste

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruko y sus ojos se humedecieron sin permitir que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos azules-fuiste tú que le vendiste droga, tú eres el que le mataste con esa mierda-Zen frunció el ceño y la estampo contra la pared con fuerza que la chica intentó no gritar

-dices algo de eso y te juro que antes de matarte te enseño lo que de verdad hace un chico con una chica como tú que solo mira a otras chicas -amenazó Zen

-no me dan miedo tus amenazas-dijo sin quitar su mirada azul de la mirada azul del varón que este la sonrió-pero si tú no dices nada yo no diré nada

-eres igual a él-dijo Zen separándose de la chica -de acuerdo-dijo de lo mas normal-pero lo que le di era un experimento y a si saber que pasaba

-y has utilizado a tu amigo?-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-no tengo amigos-dijo sin sentimientos Zen y se alejó caminando como si no pasara nada, Naruko solo se quedó unos segundos asta que decidió irse pero con paso rápido del lugar y también de la escuela

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de acabar unos negocios unos tipos comenzaron a seguirle con el coche, comenzó una persecución para atraparle y de vez en cuando se escuchaba los disparos, era de noche pero eso no significaba que no hubiera otras personas circulando con su coche o caminando por que la noche era para divertirse, miró a su acompañante y este también comenzó a disparar al coche que le perseguía con intenciones de acabar con su vida, el que conducía su coche que era su chofer intentaba esquivar e ir lo mas rápido posible pero al seguirle no uno como creía eran dos coches disparó acabando con la vida de uno de sus hombres que estaba sentado en el copiloto y él atrás, el conductor al estar conduciendo no podía utilizar su arma asta que un coche negro se puso a su lado dando le golpes para que saliera de la carretera pero otro coche se puso en el otro lado y el copiloto de ese coche sacó un arma y disparó al conductor haciendo que el coche perdiera el control, los dos coches se quedaron atrás, lo único que pudo hacer el pasajero de atrás intentar controlar el coche pero era difícil ya que se estrelló contra un árbol haciendo que se diera contra la cabeza, pero eso no impidió salir del coche y sacar su arma, pero inmediatamente alguien vestido de negro con una patada le quitó el arma y le miró abriendo los ojos sorprendido como si nunca esperase que esa persona hiciera lo que hizo

-tú-dijo sorprendido viendo como el hombre de negro sin mostrar sentimientos le apuntaba con un arma y le sonreía de medio lado

-es hora que estés donde perteneces Orochimaru-dijo sin sentimientos y disparó a la pierna y el azabache de pelo largo gritó de dolor y el hombre de negro sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo tiró al suelo, se alejó junto con sus hombres de la escena del crimen como si no hubiera pasado nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no crees que tiene muy buena pinta este pastelito, Ritsu?-dijo Naruto después de comprar dos trozos de pastel, uno para su hijo y otro para él

-me lo comeré mas rápido que tú, papa-dijo el Doncel rubio

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto y los dos comenzaron a comer el trozo de pastelito con rapidez y a si saber quien ganaba

-gané-dijo feliz Ritsu levantándose del banco del parque que era donde estaban y haciendo saltos de alegría, Naruto suspiró fuertemente por haber perdido pero al ver a su hijo feliz eso le alegraba

-ganaste, Ritsu-el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-papa conocí al papi de mi mejor amigo

-a si? Y te gustó?

-es serio pero no es malo-dijo Ritsu inocentemente-Deisuke me dijo que sus papas ya no están juntos y que su papi está triste y no tiene a nadie

-seguro que pronto se le pasará la tristeza-dijo comprensivo Naruto

-entonces yo pensé en algo y Deisuke está de acuerdo

-en que-dijo Naruto

-mi mama está con Sai y tú no estás con nadie, y el papi de mi mejor amigo está solo por eso hemos pensado que estéis juntos y a si nosotros siempre jugaremos a todas horas y nos contaremos secretos aunque sea muy noche-dijo emocionado y feliz Ritsu, Naruto solo le miró sorprendido

-no creo que funciones-dijo lo que primero le vino a su mente a Naruto

-por que?-dijo Ritsu serio y asta con un puchero

-podríamos ser amigos-dijo Naruto sonriendo y su hijo entrecerró los ojos al no estar de acuerdo pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo de lo mas normal Ritsu por que recordó que su mama le dijo una vez que las personas se pueden enamorar después de ser muy buenos amigos, pero estaba claro que haría que su padre conociera al papi de su mejor amigo, Naruto en ese momento recibió un mensaje en su teléfono que era de Sai y frunció el ceño al leerlo, contestó que llevaría a su hijo con sus abuelos maternos y se acercaría al lugar de los hechos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión Uchiha en la sala estaba toda la familia Uchiha menos Sai, todos en ese momento miraban la televisión por lo que había pasado sin saber que decir y el por que había pasado eso, la chica que hablaba dando la noticia daba imágenes del lugar y como había quedado el lugar por la persecución, se veían los policías que interrogaban a las personas que estaban en el lugar y la policía científica intentando coger alguna prueba

-es el tío Sai, ya es famoso-dijo feliz Deisuke y nadie dijo nada solo veían la televisión como Sai hablaba con Kakashi con seriedad

-pero que ha pasado?-dijo Mikoto asustada

-una persecución-dijo Itachi serio

-y con disparos-acabó el esposo de Itachi de nombre Deidara, de cabellos rubios y largos, con ojos azules

-la tía Sakura-volvió a decir Deisuke al ver a la peli rosa haciendo fotos en el lugar y al lado de ella un chico con gorra y gafas de sol

- _lo único que podemos decir es que ha sido una perfección peligrosa y con tiroteos y que han herido a Orochimaru Hebi -_ la reportera se giró ya que llegó un coche y con rapidez salió un varón de cabello rubio y ojos azules - _es el inspector Uzumaki, me acercaré por si nos puede decir algo-_ la chica con gran agilidad se acercó al rubio- _inspector Uzumaki podría decirnos a todos los espectadores que a ocurrido? Recuerde que estamos en directo-_ el rubio suspiró fuertemente

 _-solo sabemos que alguien a intentado hacerle un aviso a Orochimaru Hebi, pero nos ha hecho un favor por que ya lo podremos encarcelar, solo falta a sus secuaces y sus socios o socio-_ dijo el rubio- _si me disculpa tengo trabajo-_ se alejó de la reportera y está miró a la cámara

- _esto es todo lo que podemos decir de lo que ha pasado, para mas información pediremos permiso para estar en directo-_ y la conexión se fue de esa reportera y salieron otras dos personas que seguían hablando

-que guapo es-dijo soñador Deisuke y todos le miraron, Naruko entrecerró los ojos ese rubio era el vecino de Naoko y aún pensaba en el colgante que le colgante o mas bien los colgantes, tenía una cadena de oro fina junto con una piedra azul y junto a eso tenía dos dijes y eso la hizo pensar el por que ese rubio tenía uno de ellos que no le pertenecía si no que le pertenecía a su familia

-crees que es guapo-dijo Mikoto divertida a su nito Doncel

-si-dijo sonriendo el mas pequeño

-y tú Naruko que piensas?-dijo Mikoto mirando a la rubia y de reojo miró a su hijo Sasuke que se tensó un poco a parte que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de la televisión

-tiene un buen revolcón-dijo divertida Naruko

-Naruko, no hables de esa forma-regañó Mikoto ya que no le gustaba esa forma de hablar que tenía y la mujer miró al padre de la criatura que seguía en su mundo, y después a su esposo que parecía orgulloso de su nieta tanto si hiciera las cosas bien o mal

-pues diré que no está mal-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko-es vecino de mi compañera de clase y su madre está loquita por él

-él la hace caso?-dijo Fugaku serio y todos lo miraron sorprendidos asta Sasuke que le miraba serio no por lo que había dicho su padre ya que le interesaba si no por lo que había dicho su hija

-no lo se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Naruko-pero creo que ese tipo de varones le va las chicas o chicos rebeldes no los sumisos o sumisas-dijo de lo mas normal la chica

-buen parecido es-dijo Deidara-será rubio natural?-se preguntó a él mismo pero nadie le contestó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la escena del accidente estaba lleno de policías, había un cordón policial para separar la escena del crimen y para que las personas como periodistas no estuvieran en la escena para que no haya problemas con las pruebas

Naruto caminaba solo por el lugar mirando cada detalle de la tierra o de cualquier cosa del lugar por si veía algo que estaba fuera de lo normal, caminaba lentamente por la carretera viendo casquillos de balas sin mirar a la policía científica que hacía su trabajo, paró de repente una vez que caminó unos minutos, se puso los guantes de látex que siempre solía llevar para no contaminar las huellas y se puso de cuclillas mirando en un lugar en especifico, cogió algo del suelo y lo miró, entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que era una colilla, la miró para luego meterla en una bolsa de plástico, se levantó y se dio cuenta que la colilla estaba mas hundida ya que eso significaba que a la hora de fumar la persona solía hacer presión, sonrió pensando que podría tener una huella, miró al frente dándose cuenta que estaba a pocos metros donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Orochimaru

-está claro que la persona que disparó a Orochimaru disparó desde esta distancia y tiró la colilla-dijo Naruto

-yo también lo creo, Naruto-dijo Sakura que se le acercó-ya que cuando lleguemos había huellas y se notaba que estuvo un rato, el suficiente para disparar

-por que no lo mató?-se preguntó Naruto

-eso se lo tendrás que preguntar cuando lo detengáis-dijo Sakura

-creo que lo que quería es que lo detuviéramos y lo encerremos-dijo Sai que estaba en ese lugar en todo momento

-o simplemente ser el único, el que manda y da ordenes-dijo serio Naruto

-esa es otra posibilidad-dijo Sai de lo mas normal

-Sakura cuando crees que tendré el resultado de la prueba de ADN-dijo Naruto entregándola la bolsita donde estaba la colilla

-me voy y en unas horas la tendrás-dijo Sakura yéndose al coche para irse

-lo mejor es que vaya al hospital y a si interrogar a Orochimaru-dijo Naruto-vienes Sai?

-ya me dirás lo que te dice, pero me gustaría tratar en este momento un asunto familiar-dijo serio Sai y Naruto le miró serio como diciéndole si se trataba del caso-no es lo que crees, es algo familiar sobre mi hermano Sasuke

-está enfermo?-dijo preocupado Naruto y Sai alzó una ceja sin entender esa preocupación del rubio

-no lo está-dijo Sai-lo que pasa es que mi hermano menor está llevando su vida un poco a la locura por decirlo a si, no me gusta que esté conociendo a varones, no se si me entiendes lo que quiero decir

-eres muy protector con él

-Itachi también pero suelen decirme que yo soy mas-dijo Sai-hubo una temporada que estuvo tan mal que quería matar a la persona que le hizo tanto daño, pero desde que nació siempre he sido protector con mi hermano Sasuke

-yo soy hijo único y no se lo que es lo de tener hermanos mayores o menores-dijo Naruto-por eso me gustaría tener otro hijo, aunque se que Ritsu tiene a su hermano pero me gustaría tener otro hijo o hija

-ves las cosas diferentes cuando tienes un segundo hijo o es lo que dicen-dijo Sai-lo que quieres es tener mas de lo que tienes para dárselo a tu familia y se sientan orgullosos -dijo lo último demasiado serio el azabache que a Naruto le extrañó

-iré al hospital-dijo Naruto

-cualquier cosa me dices

-te digo lo mismo-dijo Naruto y se alejó de Sai que este se quedó pensativo unos segundos para luego irse hacia su coche y marcharse de ese lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-como puede haber personas que les gusta hacer daño de esa forma a otras personas-dijo Mikoto algo triste por lo que había visto en la televisión

-hay personas que arreglan sus asuntos de esa forma, madre-dijo Itachi y en ese momento escucharon la puerta que se cerraba , todos miraron hacia la entrada de la sala para saber de quien de trataba asta que lo vieron, la mujer se levantó con una sonrisa

-Sai, hijo-dijo Mikoto

-tío Sai, te hemos visto en la tele-dijo Deisuke feliz-pero el rubio me gustó mas que tú

-eso es por que yo estoy casado y él no-dijo Sai sonriendo

-no trajiste a mi nieto-dijo Mikoto seria

-está con sus otros abuelos-dijo Sai y miró a Sasuke serio-podemos hablar Sasuke?

-claro, paso algo?-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Sai y Sasuke se levantó ya que su hermano se le notaba que quería hablar a solas con él

-vamos al despacho -dijo Sasuke y los dos se dirigieron hacia allí, una vez dentro se miraron uno enfrente del otro-de que quieres hablar?

-que relación tienes con Orochimaru?-dijo serio Sai sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no se esperaba eso y menos de esa forma y no supo como contestar, Sai entrecerró los ojos con su ceño bastante fruncido y cerró los puños con fuerza, por que si su hermano menor no contestaba era por que escondía algo y eso a él no le convenía en absoluto-tengo una prueba que te posiciona en el robo de unas drogas en comisaría, y por que mi compañero Uzumaki no lo sabe o si no ya estarías encerrado asta que hubieras hablado lo que a él le interesa escuchar

-yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-alzó la voz indignado Sasuke-y sobre tu compañero no puede obligar a nadie a confesar algo que no ha hecho

-tu huella estaba en ese maldito lugar-gritó Sai exaltado que asta le asustó al Doncel

-conozco a Orochimaru y algunos de sus amigos pero no tengo nada que ver con eso de las drogas o lo que han dicho en las noticias sobre Orochimaru

-se que no tienes nada que ver sobre el altercado de Orochimaru en la carretera-dijo serio Sai-pero no vuelvas a juntarte con personas que están involucradas con él por que no son de fiar y te meterán en problemas aunque yo intente ocultar pruebas

-no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa en el trabajo, Sai, pero te puedo decir que no se como han llegado mis huellas a ese lugar-dijo Sasuke serio y Sai le miró por varios segundos a su hermano Doncel para luego tranquilizarse

-bien-dijo Sai-no te inmiscuyas con ninguno que tenga que ver con Orochimaru-y Sai le dio la espalda para salir del despacho, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza y después de suspirar profundamente se salió del despacho

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Shino estaba sentado en su mesa viendo un papel en especifico, tenía otro en la mesa pero le interesaba el que estaba viendo, solo podía pensar que menos mal que su jefa le había dado la colilla a él o si no ella se hubiera sorprendido de quien era esa colilla, pero al saber a quien pertenecía el ADN, llamó a Naruto rápido para que fuera a su oficina inmediatamente aunque ya era hora de oscurecer

-Shino para que me llamaste?-dijo Naruto entrando a la oficina sin tocar, al nombrado no le importó y se levantó con las dos hojas que tenía el resultado y se le acercó-me dirás el por que no le diga nada a Sakura y sobre todo a Sai?-el de gafas de sol que ahora las tenía en la cabeza le miraba serio-sabía que algo tenía que ver Sai con el caso, déjame ver el resultado

-no es Sai directamente-dijo Shino serio y le dio la hoja al rubio-he sabido estos resultados ahora mismo-Naruto leía minuciosamente la hoja que era el resultado de la colilla encontrada-y menos mal que Sakura me los ha dado a mi para que yo los coteje, ahora me dirás que le diré a ella mañana cuando me pregunte

-dile inconcluso-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa

-parece que no te sorprende-dijo Shino-a mi si, es una persona muy importante en los negocios

-es importante en los negocios pero siempre supe que escondía algo-dijo Naruto-además que no me agrada esta persona, me destrozó mi vida personal al igual que su esposa

-que quieres decir?-dijo sorprendido Shino

-pero no suelo mezclar lo privado con lo profesional-dijo Naruto-hablaré con Jiraya personalmente para que quiten de este caso a Sai como Kakashi ya que él tiene que ver con esa familia

-y pasa lo mismo con Sakura-dijo Shino serio como siempre era este varón

-tú serás el que se encargue de las pruebas de este caso-dijo con autoridad Naruto y vio la otra hoja-y eso?

-lo vi en la mesa de Sakura-hizo una mueca Shino ya que no se lo esperó de su hija

-déjame ver-dijo Naruto y Shino se lo entregó y el rubio comenzó a leer

-es el resultado de una prueba que se encontró cuando robaron la droga, Sakura la escondió y creo que se lo dijo a Sai, pero me gustaría saber si tu sabes algo de esto

-no-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto y el ceño fruncido-escondieron esta prueba tanto Sai como Sakura y esto no se quedará a si

-que vas hacer?

-te lo dije hablaré con Jiraya-dijo Naruto guardándose las dos hojas de los resultados-pero ahora tengo que ir aclarar unas cuantas cosas -se dio la vuelta-gracias Shino y nos vemos

-para eso estamos-dijo Shino viendo al rubio salir de su oficina con rapidez

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-la cena a sido deliciosa, madre-dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiento y su esposo Deidara hizo lo mismo

-suegra, cocina genial-dijo Deidara

-gracias chicos-dijo Mikoto-ahora iré para tomar el café, ir a sentaros a los sofás-la mujer salió con una sonrisa de la sala

-Deisuke ya es hora de ir a dormir-dijo Sasuke

-buenas noches papi-dijo Deisuke y su padre le dio un beso en la frente-buenas noches a todos-el mas pequeño se fue a la planta de arriba a su cuarto para dormir

-donde estará Naruko-dijo algo preocupado Fugaku-esa niña desaparece y no dice donde está

-ya me escuchará cuando vuelva-dijo Sasuke

-mira el lado bueno de eso hermano-dijo Sai que también estaba con Sakura y sin los hijos-no está con el novio y no te la dejaran preñada-Sasuke le miró enfadado cosa que los demás intentaron no reír

-iré ayudar a Mikoto-dijo Sakura y fue hacia la cocina

-yo también-fue con ella Deidara y los demás se sentaron en el sofá

-Sasuke solo faltas tú para casarte-dijo Itachi divertido

-ya me casé y no volveré hacerlo nunca en mi vida-dijo Sasuke serio

-como me gustaría saber quien fue ese varón que te embarazó, le daría una paliza-dijo Sai

-ya es pasado-dijo Itachi-yo también quería matarlo pero al final decidí que para que, ya que las cosas pasan por algo en la vida

-pues yo quiero matarlo-dijo Sai y Sasuke solo miraba a sus hermanos y negó con la cabeza ya que nunca dejarían de tratarlo como alguien débil por ser Doncel, sobre todo Sai, y en ese momento tocaron la puerta mas concretamente el timbre que tenía en la entrada de la puerta metálica

-chicos atiendo yo-dijo Mikoto que iba a la dirección donde estaba el botón para abrir la reja y también vería quien era por que había una cámara

-esperáis a alguien?-dijo Deidara que llevaba una bandeja con las tazas y la cafetera, detrás de él iba Sakura con algunas pastas por si querían picar algo, los dos dejaron las cosas en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de los sofás donde estaban sentados y ellos dos fueron a sentarse al lado de su respectiva pareja

-puede que sea Naruko-dijo Itachi

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal pero con un deje de enfado por que eso no le gustaba de su hija que se comportara como una persona que no tuviera respeto

-mi nieta es muy enérgica y le gusta el riesgo-dijo con orgullo Fugaku y los demás le miraron sorprendidos por lo dicho ya que era tan raro que dijera esas cosas sobre todo cuando se hacía algo mal, Mikoto apareció a la vista de todos quedando en la entrada de la sala con pose pensativa

-quien es madre?-dijo Itachi la mujer seguía pensativa para luego mirar a Sasuke y sonreír

-es una sorpresa-dijo feliz Mikoto-ya vuelvo que abriré esta puerta

-extraño-dijo Deidara

Mikoto fue abrir la puerta de la mansión y como había previsto ya estaba en la entrada la persona que había tocado la puerta, la mujer se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo si no con dos varones, uno con cara de cansado y con una coleta alta y el otro con pinta de rebelde con unas marcas en la cara de color rojo

-Naruto a que se debe tu visita y la de tus amigos?-dijo Mikoto, el rubio suspiró ya que no le gustaba que le hablara con esa confianza, el varón de coleta alta alzó una ceja por la confianza de esa mujer

-de que la conoces, Naruto?-dijo el de marcas rojas

-del pasado, pero fue muy breve-dijo serio Naruto-señora Uchiha le presentaré a mis compañeros de trabajo-la mujer alzó una ceja por esa seriedad del rubio-ellos son los inspectores Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inazuka-señaló al que nombro cuando los presentó

-encantada-dijo la mujer

-señora Uchiha no hemos venido hacer una visita de cortesía-dijo Shikamaru

-entonces?-dijo la mujer

-se habrá dado cuenta que somos policías los tres-dijo esta vez Kiba para que la mujer entienda y esta los miró sorprendida y luego al rubio

-venimos expresamente por que tenemos que llevarnos a comisaría a Sasuke Uchiha y a …

-como?-dijo sorprendida Mikoto cortando a Shikamaru que este suspiró-mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo-miró directamente a Naruto mas concretamente a sus ojos azules como pidiendo ayuda

-señora Uchiha no hagas las cosas difíciles, solo será para que nos aclare unas cuantas cosas-dijo comprensivo Shikamaru

-madre que ocurre? Y por que tardas?-dijo Itachi que al notar que su madre tardaba fue haber que sucedía y vio a las tres personas y la que estaba en medio de ellas hizo una mueca como si lo conociera y rápidamente sacó su placa, Kiba al ver eso de su compañero también sacó la suya, Itachi miró al rubio serio pero este no se sentía aludido de sacar su placa

-Naruto, identifícate-ordenó Shikamaru y el rubio al nunca ver esa seriedad o mas concretamente le ordenara hizo lo que le pidió

-debes de ser un novato-dijo Itachi serio

-no será que no me conoces por que prefieres que te hagan las cosas tus sirvientes mientras tu tomas el sol y a si aprovecharte de ellos?-sonrió el rubio y el azabache varón sonrió también con arrogancia

-no sabes quien soy, cierto?-dijo Itachi

-no me importa-dijo de lo mas normal el rubio y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza con la mano en la frente y Kiba intentaba no reír, lo que me interesa es llevarme a la comisaría a Sasuke Uchiha y a …

-se puede saber por que?-dijo otra voz que llegó en ese momento y cortó al rubio que le dio un tic en el ojo ya que era Sasuke pero estaba acompañado de Fugaku y detrás pudo ver una cabellera rubia

-poli de acuarta, no irá con vosotros Sasuke Uchiha por que no se de que se le acusa o de lo que queréis acusar-dijo muy profesional Itachi menos lo de poli de cuarta que esto al rubio le enfadó haciendo que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza

-no se le acusa de nada, pero queremos que nos acompañe para que declare el por que …-Shikamaru no siguió por que Naruto se le adelantó y le dio un puñetazo a Itachi que este dio dos pasos atrás Deidara inmediatamente fue al encuentro de su esposo

-quien te crees a decirme poli de cuarta-gritó Naruto e Itachi se le acercó y los dos se miraron a los ojos como queriendo asesinarse

-cual es tu nombre-ordenó Itachi

-no te importa-dijo infantilmente Naruto-deberías de haber leído mi nombre en la placa

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-dijo Itachi-pero sabes que te voy a demandar por agresión

-y yo te demandaré por no dejarme hacer mi trabajo de llevarme a Sasuke Uchiha y a ….

-Naruto que haces aquí?-dijo una voz alterada y de mujer, al rubio otra vez le dio un tic en la ceja por que no le dejaron terminar

-explícate que haces aquí-exigió Sai que llegó con la peli rosa

-Naruto tranquilo-le tranquilizó Kiba

-venimos hacer nuestro trabajo y el este tipo que se cree el mejor no deja que lo hagamos-señaló el rubio al Uchiha de coleta que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha-dijo Sai-es uno de los mejores abogados-el rubio se puso pálido y vio la sonrisa de superioridad de Itachi, después a Sakura que negaba con la cabeza pero lo que le alteró era que Sasuke intentaba no reír

-bien-dijo Shikamaru-ya conocéis a nuestro nuevo compañero, el inspector Uzumaki-el de la coleta alta lo dijo con seriedad-y señor Uchiha-miró directamente a Itachi-necesitamos llevarnos a estas dos personas a comisaría-le entregó un papel doblado que Itachi leyó-me imagino que usted será el abogado de ambos

-exacto-dijo Itachi

-le aseguro que asta que usted no esté en comisaría no habrá interrogatorio-dijo Shikamaru

-que es lo que pasa-exigió Sai por que se sentía perdido

-te dará a ti como a Sakura las explicaciones el jefe Jiraya-dijo Kiba serio

-como?-dijo a la vez Sai y Sakura

-estáis los dos fuera del caso al igual que Obito como Kakashi-dijo Naruto

-yo no tengo nada que ver con el caso por que sea un Uchiha-dijo Sai indignado

-y yo que tengo que ver?-dijo esta vez Sakura

-los dos habéis escondido resultados de las pruebas para que no sepamos que las huellas de Sasuke Uchiha estaban en el lugar de un crimen-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-como?-dijo sin creérselo Mikoto-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver Naruto, tú lo conoces

-señora Uchiha la vuelvo a decir que no me gusta que me hable con tanta confianza, y cuando conocí a su hijo fue hace dieciséis años y he estado todo ese tiempo sin contacto con él-dijo Naruto

-no quiero problemas-dijo Sasuke-y como no tengo nada que esconder iré a declarar

-te conviene-dijo serio Naruto mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke que este le miraba los ojos azules

-te voy a demostrar que no tengo nada que ver y te vas arrepentir en pensar que si tengo algo que ver con ese Orochimaru o con alguno de sus hombres-dijo Sasuke

-me gustaría que me lo mostraras-dijo Naruto

-y quien es la otra persona?-dijo Deidara

-Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa de victoria, el nombrado no pudo evitar de sorprenderse y Mikoto lo miró sin entender, Sasuke tampoco entendía como Sakura como Deidara, Itachi estaba mas serio de lo que siempre era y Sai estaba mirando a sus compañeros con rencor por desconfiar en él

-no tengo nada que ocultar-dijo serio Fugaku

-pero-dijo Mikoto sin saber que decir y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir

-no os preocupéis solo les hará unas preguntas y yo estaré delante-dijo Itachi y fue hacia su coche para estar antes que ellos en comisaría

-Fugaku Uchiha, vendrá en nuestro coche-dijo Kiba que este iba con Shikamaru-y para que no intercambiéis palabras Sasuke Uchiha irá en el coche de Naruto

-no hay problema-dijo Fugaku tranquilo y los cinco comenzaron a caminar, no les esposaron ni nada-estoy seguro que en este momento estás feliz, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo en un susurro ya que tenía al lado al rubio y fue el único que escuchó aunque sin que se dieran cuenta estos dos Sasuke también escuchó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su madre le hablaba con mucha confianza a Naruto y parecía que su padre también

-no sabes cuanto, señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al frente-y pensar que me dijo usted y su esposa que alguien como yo solo servía para robar, mire quien va a ir a declarar sobre un supuesto crimen-Naruto le miró-el señor Fugaku Uchiha, pero no se preocupe descubriré todo que haya hecho que no sea legal y cuando esté en la cárcel me reiré en su cara de empresario modelo

-sabes Naruto, deberías de estar muy agradecido por mi-dijo Fugaku y el rubio le miró sin entender ya que ese hombre no le ha hecho nada bueno-yo le he dado todo, tú nunca se lo hubieras dado y sabes me elegiría antes a mi que a ti-Fugaku ya se metió en el coche al igual que sus compañeros, el rubio negó con la cabeza ya que no entendía a lo que se refería Fugaku, miró a Sasuke que miraba hacia su padre con el ceño fruncido como dando a tender al rubio que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, Naruto caminó hacia su coche que estaba cerca del otro coche y le abrió la puerta trasera a Sasuke que este se subió, en ese momento llegó un taxi, Naruto cerró la puerta mientras veía salir del taxi a una chica de unos quince años que tenía el color de cabello rubio y suelto como el suyo, vestía con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta, no dejó de mirarla ya que la llamaba mucho la atención y es cuando la chica lo miró viendo los ojos azules de ella, notaba que en la mirada de ella había lo mismo que en la de él, algo que les hacía mirarse pero la pregunta era el que, decidió Naruto subirse al coche y alejarse de inmediato del lugar

Continuará …..

Este capitulo es algo mas largo … espero que os haya gustado comentar por fa


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naruto estaba sentado solo en su lugar de trabajo, llevaba solo por mas de una hora y eso le ponía muy nervioso, estaba enfadado por que Shikamaru como Kiba les prohibió que interrogara a Fugaku Uchiha porque notaron que tenía algo personal contra él

-a la mierda-dijo enfadado Naruto levantarse e ir a la a donde interrogaban a Fugaku pero no en la misma sala si no al cuarto que había y veía y escuchaba todo pero el detenido no escuchaba ni veía nada, al pasar por esa zona miró la puerta de enfrente donde iba entrar y se quedó mirando sabía que en ese lugar estaba Sasuke esperando su turno para que le hicieran las preguntas, inconscientemente fue hacia esa puerta no a la que solo veía y escuchaba al detenido si no a la puerta para estar en la misma sala que el detenido, frunció mas el ceño y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, no iba a preguntar nada del caso, sabía que no podía hacerlo y menos sin que esté el abogado delante, cerró la puerta y vio la espalda del Doncel, estaba recto, con una pase de seguridad, suspiró fuertemente y fue hacia donde estaba pasó por su lado asta que se sentó en frente del azabache, Naruto sabía que desde que pasó por su lado el Doncel no dejó de mirarlo, solo se miraron, Sasuke esperando a que le preguntaran y Naruto solo le miraba serio como si se sintiera traicionado por el azabache por hacer algo en contra de la ley-creí que si nos volviéramos a encontrar y tuviéramos una charla no sería en un lugar como este

-tú me has traído aquí-dijo Sasuke y el rubio frunció el ceño como si el azabache reclamara por traerle a ese lugar por que él quiso

-tus malditas huellas estaban en un robo de drogas que estaban en esta comisaría-recriminó Naruto

-en mi vida he tenido nada con las drogas, y no soy idiota, mi hermano es policía

-con mas razón de hacer algo a si-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y negar con la cabeza-Sai ocultó el resultado de las huellas y Sakura tampoco dijo nada- los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos al rubio se le notaba decepción en su mirada-maldita sea-dijo de mal humor y asta con rabia el rubio dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa que los separaba a los dos-nunca esperé estar en esta situación contigo, si no con otro Uchiha

-yo tampoco hubiera querido estar a si contigo después de años sin vernos -dijo Sasuke suspirando y miraba la mano abierta del rubio que había dejado en la mesa después del golpe, como tenía sus manos en la mesa, movió una mano solo para ponerla encima de la mano del rubio pero este la quitó sin saber las intenciones de Doncel

-Sasuke-dijo demasiado serio Naruto que asta le extrañó al azabache-si sabes algo de …

-detective Uzumaki-interrumpió otra persona enfadado-no es conveniente que interrogue a mi cliente sin que esté yo delante-Naruto se levantó de la silla a la que estaba sentado-recuerde que no lo quiero en el interrogatorio

-señor abogado-dijo Naruto con burla

-Itachi Uchiha y para ti señor Uchiha-dijo serio y el rubio sonrió de medio lado

-eres tan insignificante señor abogado de cuarta que no recuerdo su estúpido nombre ni apellido-Itachi frunció el ceño y se acercó al rubio con intenciones no muy buenas, pero Sasuke al ver las intenciones de su hermano mayor se levantó y se puso en medio de los dos

-recuerde que mi demanda por agresión la recibirá y si hace falta que lo mas seguro haré que le echen de este trabajo

-inténtalo Itachi-dijo con burla Naruto sabiendo que no le agradaría a Itachi que le dijera por su nombre al igual que le pasó en un pasado a los padres de este-aunque puede que resulte victorioso ya que el dinero mueve muchas cosas no lo crees? Por eso eres supuestamente un gran abogado, tu padre un gran empresario y los demás de tu familia

-no me gusta nada lo que está insinuando Uzumaki-dijo Itachi

-basta-dijo Sasuke-Itachi, Naruto, cuando acabemos antes esto mejor y dejar esto que no siquiera se el por que de vuestro comportamiento-el rubio chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar pero antes Sasuke le cogió del brazo-Naruto por que nos odias?-susurró pero fue escuchado por los dos varones

-odio a las personas que se creen mas que otra por tener dinero o un apellido conocido-dijo Naruto-pero a los que no soporto son a tus padres y pregúntales a ellos el por que-el rubio se soltó de una forma suave del agarre y se fue dejando a los dos hermanos solos, Itachi observó y vio a su hermano como se quedó quieto y mirando por donde había salido el rubio, cuando se giró para sentarse donde estaba, Itachi vio que toda esa nostalgia y asta tristeza podía ser que en un pasado su hermano y ese rubio tuvieran algo, y lo que estaba claro es que se conocían de antes a parte que pudo ver tras el cristal lo que hablaban, esa familiaridad de hablarse entre los dos aunque el rubio intentara ocultarlo, en los dos había el mismo sentimientos, y si había entrado de esa forma en contra de Naruto es por que ató cabos por el parentesco de su sobrina y ese rubio y le dio rabia ya que todos pensaban que el varón que embarazó a su hermano Doncel lo abandonó al enterarse que se quedó embarazado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su apartamento sin estar presente en la interrogación y no escuchar nada de eso, prefirió irse de ese lugar e ir a casa a estar solo y pensar, como hacía en ese momento, pensaba con una expresión de seriedad lo ocurrido, tenía el botellín de una cerveza en la mana y un cigarrillo en la otra mano

-no tuve que volver a este lugar sabiendo que lo volvería a ver en cualquier momento-dijo Naruto dando una calada al cigarrillo y sacar el humo de su boca lentamente-no soporto a esos dos-bebió de su botellín y escuchó su teléfono, lo cogió y se lo puso en la oreja, solo podía pensar de quien se trataba por lo tarde que era

- _Naruto ya estamos instalados y no he podido evitar llamarte a esta hora por que se que trabajas a cualquier hora-_ a Naruto en vez de darle un tic en la ceja sonrió con nervios por que esa voz era de su madre y si ella insistió tanto en venir a este lugar es por que tramaba algo como policía incubierto que era al igual que su padre

-que alegría mama-dijo Naruto-me alegra que estéis en Konoha y sobre todo me llames a esta hora

- _como siempre estás trabajando me he dicho que no te molestaría ni despertaría si te llamaba tan tarde_

 _-_ en otras palabras para contactar conmigo me llamarás siempre a esta hora

- _pero que listo es mi hijo favorito_

 _-_ soy tu único hijo-dijo de mala gana Naruto

 _-bueno y como has estado estos días sin tu adorada madre?_

-genial-dijo sin pensar Naruto

- _que has dicho?-_ se le notaba en la voz a la mujer que esa contestación no la gustó

-mama he tenido trabajo y me gustaría descansar-dijo Naruto

- _mañana ven a visitarnos_ -dijo la mujer pero parecía una orden

-si claro-dijo Naruto y colgó, miró la pantalla-si me apetece iré a veros-dijo como si se lo dijera a su madre, se acabó la cerveza y se levantó, apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y llevó el botellín a la basura, fue al baño, se duchó rápidamente, cuando acabó fue a por su teléfono con una toalla en la cintura mostrando su buen formado cuerpo por el ejercicio que hacía, mostraba su estómago un tatuaje que símbolos extraños, pero no era el único que tenía, en su espalda tenía tatuado un zorro con nueve colas que mostraba sus dientes bien afilados, también en uno de sus brazos tenía otro tatuaje con unos símbolos extraños que le cubría parte del brazo y era difícil de entender ya que podía ser otro idioma, pero en su cuello colgaba una cadena fina de oro no acorde a su forma de ser, en ella tenía colgada una piedra azul regalo de su abuela, también el emblema de los Uzumaki que era un remolino y por último uno con forma de abanico, Naruto cogió su teléfono y se puso el despertador, mientras hacía eso se secaba su cabello rubio con la otra toalla que tenía en su cuello, entró a su cuarto, dejó el teléfono en la mesita de al lado de la cama, se quitó la toalla del cuello dejándola en el suelo, luego cogió ropa interior y se la puso dejando esa toalla también en el suelo, se notaba que era bastante desordenado y asta descuidado, se puso unos pantalones para dormir y se tumbó en la cama

El timbre sonó mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, Naruto ese día se había puesto unos pantalones anchos de color negro, pero como estaba desayunando no se había puesto la camisa que se iba a poner, el timbre siguió sonando y acabó su desayuno, se levantó tranquilamente y fue a la puerta y la abrió viendo a una mujer dos o tres añosas que él y una adolescente de unos quince o dieciséis años, las dos inmediatamente se sonrojaron a ver al rubio con el pecho descubierto

-buenos días, deseáis algo?-dijo Naruto sin percatarse que las dos le miraban el pecho y sonrojadas

-señor Naruto

-no me digas a si, debemos de tener la misma edad y somos vecinos-sonrió el rubio y la mujer tragó duro y su nerviosismo aumento, en cambio la adolescente estaba paralizada-si os puedo ayudar en algo os ayudaré

-lo que pasa es que mi coche no arranca y se por que me he dado cuenta que a esta hora vas a tu trabajo, por eso me gustaría pedirte el favor si no reimporta de llevar a mi hija Naoko a su escuela mientras yo averiguo lo que pasa con mi coche-la mujer lo dijo bastante rápido que Naruto comprendió y sonrió

-no ha problema-dijo Naruto entrando a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta y cogía su camisa y comenzó a ponérsela, la mujer como la adolescente no perdían movimiento que hacía el rubio, asta que se puso la pistola en su funda en el pecho y encima una chaqueta, cogió las llaves y lo necesario y volvió a ponerse delante de las dos féminas que no dejaban de estar sonrojadas sobre todo la adolescente-vamos-cerró la puerta

-gracias-dijo la mujer agradecida y el rubio la sonrió-y voy a llamar para que empiecen arreglarme el coche-Naoko no molestes a Naruto-la adolescente negó frenéticamente la cabeza y el rubio sonrió y comenzaron alejarse de la mujer

-gracias por llevarme a la escuela-dijo con timidez la adolescente cuando estuvieron los dos solos en el ascensor

-no hay problema y a cualquiera le puede pasar algo con el coche -dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y no se dijeron nada mas y parecía que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos pero a la chica no se le iba el pequeño sonrojo, llegaron al coche del rubio y se subieron, comenzaron a circular-se perfectamente donde está tu escuela por el uniforme

-lo … lo conoce?-dijo ilusionada y con timidez la adolescente

-estudié allí-dijo serio el rubio pero la chica no lo notó estaba feliz que ese varón haya estudiado en el mismo lugar que ella estudiaba -solo vivís tu madre y tu solas?

-si-dijo Naoko feliz que se interesase por su vida, pero no notó que el rubio estaba bastante mas serio y con los ojos entrecerrados-mis padres se divorciaron hace unos cinco años, mi madre y yo estamos bien sin él, aunque él nunca estaba en casa-dijo de lo mas normal

-entiendo-susurró Naruto

-todo lo que le pido me lo da-dijo la adolescente

-seguro que debes de tener muchos amigos y asta enemigos

-por que lo dice?

-por el apellido de tu padre

-uso el de mi madre desde que mis padres se divorciaron-el rubio la miró sorprendido

-yo uso el de mi madre, desde siempre-dijo Naruto sin quitar la mirada de enfrente-ya llegamos-la chica miró al lado y vio su escuela, se alivió que no haya comenzado las clases ya que aún había alumnos afuera esperando que tocara el timbre del comienzo de las clases, Naruto paró el coche y la chica salió sonriendo al rubio-muchas gracias Naruto

-no ha sido nada y lo volvería hacer

-nos vemos-dijo feliz Naoko y se alejó, el rubio quitó su sonrisa primero por que vio a alguien conocido que también se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miraba con burla-maldito niñato, pero caerás ahora que ya tenemos a Orochimaru-miró a la chica que había dejado extrañado pero inmediatamente vio a una rubia que hablaba con Naoko, era la misma chica que vio a la salida de la estación, también era la misma chica que vio en el pasillo del edificio donde vivía y también la vio que entraba en la mansión Uchiha-debe de trabajar para los Uchiha -negó con la cabeza viendo que le enviaron un mensaje diciendo que había pasado algo en esa misma escuela, sonrió de medio lado y salió de su coche cerrándolo y fue hacia el interior de la escuela sin darle importancia en las miradas de los alumnos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-con que Orochimaru a sido disparado y está en el hospital-dijo Hashirama tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en su cocina y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos

-custodiado por la policía-dijo Madara tomando una taza de café ya que estaban desayunando

-el Namikaze no le quitará ojo-siguió Hashirama y se le notaba un tono de odio y de ira

-eso está claro-dijo Madara y su pareja dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa, estaba enfadado, a veces no entendía su comportamiento, él tenía que estar mas enfadado que él

-no te entiendo Madara-alzó la voz Hashirama desesperado-parece que ese niñato te agrade, mejor dicho toda su estúpida familia

-lo estoy-dijo Madara tranquilamente-pero estamos implicando a mi sobrino y a su …

-se lo merece-cortó Hashirama y Madara frunció el ceño mas que nada por que su esposo estaba cegado por el odio o mas bien por el dolor que sintió en el pasado por perder lo mas valioso que tenían los dos -tu sobrino se involucró con ese Namikaze y si fuese por él seguiría involucrado o mas concretamente en su cama

-Sasuke no sabía y ni siquiera él sabe nada al igual que sus hermanos-Hashirama entrecerró los ojos enfadado y cerró los puños-Itachi puede acordarse pero no lo creo era muy pequeño

-nunca les voy a perdonar y voy hacer que sientan el mismo dolor que sentí cuando Dan Namikaze asesinó a mi hijo, a mi único hijo varón-las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos de la rabia y asta el dolor que aún sentía por esa perdida

-Hasirama-susurró Madara

-haré desaparecer a Naruto Uzumaki aunque sea con mis propias manos y ver el dolor de esa familia-dijo con ira Hashirama

-concentrémonos en esa familia y dejemos a Sasuke

-no-dijo con decisión Hashirama-tu sobrino se involucró con ese Namikaze y tienen una hija en común, esa niña es una Namikaze y debe de sufrir como todos los Namikaze y los que se involucren con ellos

-estás engañando a Sasuke en hacerle ver que puede confiar en ti y lo únicos que haces es engañarlo al igual que has hecho que se involucre con ese adolescente que está loco-dijo Madara

-ese adolescente le hará despabilar a Sasuke para que se de cuenta que debe de madurar y no confiar en las personas que tienen los ojos azules-dijo Hashirama y Madara suspiró fuertemente y miró al techo y luego a su esposo y se levantó

-salgamos -ordenó Madara serio y su esposo le miró y le sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Zen-dijo Naruto una vez que vio a solas al adolescente y lo apartó y a si estamparlo con fuerza contra la pared

-inspector Uzumaki, cuanto tiempo-dijo irónicamente Zen

-no mucho, pero quiero decirte que se que tienen que ver con lo que pasó hace unos días en la escuela

-a si?-dijo Zen aparentando sorpresa-y según tú que pasó

-ese chico murió de una sobre dosis-dijo serio Naruto-y se que tú le vendiste esa droga que después de la autopsia se que es algo nuevo que habréis echo los secuaces de quien trabajas pero te recuerdo que Orochimaru está bajo custodia de la policía y cantara todo

-no sabía nada y creo que me tiene manía o algo, aunque me gustaría saber por que-dijo Zen aparentando ser inocente pero no le quedaba para nada

-no aparentes ante mi que se como eres y sobre todo lo que haces-dijo Naruto-te he detenido muchas veces y los abogados de Orochimaru te han sacado de la cárcel y también en ser menor en algunas cosas

-muchos adultos han querido abusar de mi inocencia-dijo Zen y no pudo evitar sonreír-pero tengo que decirte que todo lo tuyo me excita o lo que ha sido tuyo

-no se a que te refieres pero no te acerques a mi familia-amenazó Naruto

-es una amenaza?

-puedes pensar eso-dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio

-sabes inspector Uzumaki-se notaba que lo decía siempre con burla su apellido Zen pero este miró los colgantes y los pudo identificar-conozco a una putita que tiene ese dije en un anillo, cuando se lo vi solo pensé que lo había visto en algún lado aunque fuese una baratija y ahora se a donde, en ti, Naruto Uzumaki o Namikaze, como refieras ser

-te estoy siguiendo al igual que lo hacía con tu jefe Orochimaru, pero a este ya lo tengo y también te tendré a ti

-parece una proposición indecente señor Uzumaki-dijo con burla Zen pero Naruto con rapidez volvió a estamparle en la pared con fuerza y lo agarró de la parte de arriba de la chaqueta de uniforme de la escuela

-no estoy jugando niñato-dijo enfadado Naruto y el adolescente frunció el ceño con enfado-si me jodes haré que llores lágrimas de sangre y si tocas a alguien de los míos-se acercó a su oído-te mato-y lo soltó volviendo a estamparlo contra la pared-se que estás involucrado con el chico muerto-y sin mas se alejó el rubio del adolescente, Zen solo le miraba serio alejarse, pero cuando ya no lo tenía a la vista sonrió de lado

-si supieras a quien me he follado y seguiré haciendo-susurró Zen sin sentimientos -y también como jugaré con tu hija que ni siguieras conoces su existencia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó al hospital, estaba enfadado por la conversación con ese adolescente, habló con el doctor por el estado de Orochimaru que ya estaba consciente y fue a la habitación que lo habían puesto, en la puerta habían dos policías con uniforme que sabían quien entraban y salían de esa habitación, Naruto al llegar a la puerta vio a Choiji y a Lee, les saludó y entraron a la habitación, vieron a Orochimaru con una pierna vendada pero despierto, eso le hizo sonreír a Naruto pero sobre todo la mirada de Orochimaru

-te veo bastante bien, Orochimaru-dijo con burla Naruto y el azabache de pelo largo no contestó solo le miró con odio-veo en tu mirada que me tienen mucho aprecio-sonrió divertido el rubio

-seremos directos, Orochimaru-dijo Lee serio algo raro en ese chico-quien fue quien te atacó?-el azabache de pelo largo siguió callado

-aunque no contestes igualmente iras a la cárcel-dijo Chouji y Orochimaru snrió de medio lado como si eso ya lo supiera

-si no quieres decir que uno de tus socios está descontento contigo y te atacó de esa forma creo que no lo pasaras bien en la cárcel por que todos de tu mundo por decirlo a si tiene algún compinche en la cárcel-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-fue un Uchiha y no voy a decir nada mas-dijo Orochimaru y el rubio entrecerró los ojos, cosa que sus dos compañeros se miraron entre ellos y luego al azabache de pelo largo

-aunque ese Uchiha sepa que tienes a alguien querido?-dijo serio Naruto pero con una pequeña sonrisa, sus dos compañeros le miraron sin comprender y Orochimaru sorprendido-algo que tienes muy escondido

-a ti también te esconden cosas los Uchiha-dijo Orochimaru y Naruto alzó una ceja

-de mis asuntos personales me ocupo yo-dijo Naruto serio

-se perfectamente que no tiene intención a que sepas-dijo Orochimaru

-se acabó-exigió Naruto-dime el nombre de ese Uchiha

-solo te voy a decir el nombre de Madara y su esposo-dijo Orochimaru-ellos quieren venganza hacia tu familia, pero saben que donde les hará daño es hacerte daño a ti

-he escuchado de ellos, pero que les ha hecho mi familia

-eso tienes que descubrirlo tú-dijo Orochimaru-pero no solo está ese Uchiha, hay otro que es mucho peor-el rubio frunció el ceño y Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado-y es alguien que ha estado muy cerca de ti y está-Naruto tragó duro ya que solo le vino una persona a la mente-pero te digo que deberías de vigilar a Zen, ya sabes que siempre se sale con la suya

-sobre ese niño, hagamos un trato-dijo Naruto, Orochimaru puso cara de que escuchaba la propuesta-pero primero encontraré a esos dos Uchiha y los meteré donde deben estar

-sobre ese trato-dijo Orochimaru

-estarás en una celda solo asta que atrapemos a tus amiguitos de juerga y después el trato, aunque debes de colaborar con nosotros-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Orochimaru

-chicos-dijo Naruto mirando a sus dos compañeros-me voy y como habéis escuchado Orochimaru os dirá donde está la droga que se robó

-ves con cuidado y nosotros nos ocupamos-dijo Lee y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al acabar las clases, Naruko con su amiga Naoko fueron al parque, las dos estaban sentadas en el césped donde había otras parejas tanto de amigas, amigos o parejas sentimentales, las dos hablaron un poco de todo, pero la castaña notaba que la rubia estaba pensativa y eso a Naoko la preocupaba, la observó detenidamente, sobre todo sus facciones, su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que tenía, la llamaba mucho la atención y algo la atraía acariciar su cabello suelto rubio como ella hizo con su cabello castaño, Naoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que le hizo la rubia pero todo esa mirada que la dedicó llena de pasión, tragó duro en no pensar en Naruko pero era algo imposible y llevaba a si unos días, negó con la cabeza rápidamente pero inconscientemente volvió a mirar a la rubia que esta se tumbó poniendo sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, volvió a tragar duro, ya que sin poder evitar comenzó a mirar el cuerpo de su amiga, su mirada se quedó en los pechos de la rubia ya que mostraba su sujetador por que iba con la camisa con dos botones abiertos, siempre la llevaba a si y siempre la enfadaba que fuera de esa forma por si alguien la miraba, se sonrojó al ver como el pecho subía y bajaba, bajó un poco mas su vista viendo el ombligo de la rubia, su vientre era plano y no le sobraba nada de grasa o eso solo pensaba Naoko, bajó mas su vista viendo las piernas largas y fuertes de la rubia y se mordió el labio inferior, le atraía ese cuerpo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y miró hacia el rostro de la rubia, se sorprendió por que Naruko la miraba y estaba sentada y muy cerca de su rostro, la estaba sonriendo de medio lado y se puso mas roja que lo que estaba, su respiración se agitó un poco y quiso pensar Naoko que esa chica rubia no la atraía ni la gustaba si no que la recordaba a su vecino por eso se comportaba a si su cuerpo

-te gusta lo que ves?-susurró Naruko

-que-dijo sorprendida Naoko-no-dijo poniéndose seria

-creo que no estoy de acuerdo-seguía susurrando Naruko

-estás equivocada-dijo nerviosa Naoko y Naruko la sonrió de medio lado poniendo en un rápido movimiento la mano en la mejilla de la castaña y la atrajo a su rostro para besarla en los labios, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo el beso de su amiga cada vez mas agresivo como diciendo que ella era suya, sintió como la otra mano Naruko la puso en su pierna y la acarició subiendo asta que se adentró en su falda, abrió la boca y se introdujo la lengua contraria, es cuando Naoko volvió en si y con un empujón separó a la rubia y sintió como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-por que has hecho esto

-por que es lo que deseabas, lo veía en tus ojos-respondió seria Naruko ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar en ese momento ya que veía a la castaña confundida pero sobre todo asustada

-interpretaste mal mi cercanía a ti-se levantó nerviosa y asta enfadada Naoko-no te vuelvas acercar a mi, las personas como tú no me gustan-pasó su puño por sus labios con asco-me das asco

-no me importa lo que pienses de mi como los demás

-no vuelvas acercarte a mi, a mi me gusta otra persona y es hombre-alzó la voz y comenzó alejarse del lugar, Naruko solo la vio desaparecer de su vista y después agachó la mirada con tristeza

-por lo menos pude besarte-susurró con dolor, frunció el ceño-hay mas chicas a las que les gustaría estar conmigo

Continuará ….

Os gustó el capitulo? Comentar por fa


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Era de noche y Naruto decidió esa noche ir a una de las discotecas que eran propiedad de Orochimaru, iba como cliente o eso quería aparentar ya que quería conseguir información pero sobretodo del Uchiha que disparó a Orochimaru por que sabía que era un Uchiha, se sentó en la barra con su vaso entre las manos y de vez en cuando le daba conversación al Doncel que estaba en la barra sirviendo copas

-la verdad es que estamos algo desconcertados por lo que le ha pasado a Orochimaru-dijo el Doncel de la barra con un semblante triste pero el rubio notaba que fingía

-parece que apreciabas a tu jefe-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y con una pequeña sonrisa, el Doncel solo se le acercaba mas con coquetería

-la verdad es que estamos preocupado por si nos pagará la paga este mes

-eso es un gran problema-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su vaso y acabándose su contenido

-te invito a otro, guapo-dijo el Doncel guiñándole el ojo y preparándole otra bebida que el rubio no quitaba ojo por que no se fiaba de lo que podían echarle en el vaso-aquí tienes

-gracias por la invitación-dijo Naruto y bebió un trago

-note importará esperar a que acabe mi turno?

-saldrás tarde?

-dentro de una hora-dijo el Doncel

-puede que te espere-le guiño un ojo Naruto y el Doncel fue a servir a otros clientes a regañadientes por que le gustaba la compañía del rubio, Naruto miró a los lados bebiendo otro sorbo y vio a alguien que conocía perfectamente, con el cabello aguamarina pero al estar lejos y con intenciones de ir a por algún varón, negó con la cabeza en lo que se había convertido Suigetsu- entrecerró los ojos al ver a gran distancia a Zen que hablaba con una chica de cabello negro y le entregaba algo, se levantó de su asiento sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo el adolescente, iba a ir a donde ese varón, cogió el vaso e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a la otra punta de la barra a alguien que conocía muy bien en compañía de un varón que le decía algo al oído, vio como ese varón tenía los ojos azules, frunció el ceño y con el vaso en la mano fue hacia esa dirección, mientras se acercaba a la persona que conocía vio como el varón que intentaba ligar se fue nervioso al verle a los ojos, se acercó a la persona que conocía y se sentó a su lado poniendo el vaso en la barra con un pequeño golpe, la otra persona le miró con el ceño fruncido que aunque no le mirase lo notó al igual que su sorpresa al verle a su lado

-Naruto-susurró sorprendido

-parece que te diviertes, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-intento confiar en tus palabras pero al estar en este lugar me haces pensar mal sobre ti-Sasuke no contestó durante unos segundos asta que sonrió, bebió de su vaso todo el contenido de una vez y se acercó al rostro del rubio

-tú eres el mas parecido a él-Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería pero si notó que Sasuke estaba borracho-quieres que vayamos a divertirnos un rato o toda la noche?-el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido no le gustaba ese estado del azabache, Sasuke alzó su mano y la puso n la mejilla del rubio acariciándola-ojala fueras él y me digas el por que-susurró quitando la mano de la mejilla del rubio que este se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el dolor del azabache, le agarró con sus dos manos la camiseta que llevaba y la cabeza en el pecho y estuvo a si unos segundos, Naruto no sabía que hacer o actuar, estaba claro que estaba enfadado y miró al Doncel que le atendió y después el vaso que se vevió Sasuke, estaba claro que aparte de beber le habían drogado, separó a Sasuke de su cuerpo y le bajó del taburete

-nos vamos-y lo comenzó a llebar a la salida del local agarrando la muñeca del azabache

-entonces quieres divertirte conmigo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-está claro que me gustaría en este momento darte muy duro-dijo Naruto

-eso quiere decir que eres bueno y lo sabes

-soy bueno dando golpes y tu en este momento te lo mereces por idiota y no darte cuenta que te han drogado

-como-dijo sin entender Sasuke y el rubio paró de repente

-sube-ordenó Naruto cuando llegaron al coche

-espera un momento no serás un asesino-dijo con desconfianza Sasuke

-sube al coche-exigió Naruto

-tengo familia-dijo Sasuke y se puso la mano en la cabeza con un mare, apoyó la otra mano en el coche y comenzó a tener arcadas-me estoy comenzando a encontrar mal-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-Sasuke te voy a llevar a mi apartamento-dijo Naruto abrazando al azabache protectora mente que el otro se aferró a él

-tengo frío-susurró Sasuke

-vamos a casa

-podíamos a ver tenido la nuestra propia con nuestra familia si no me hubieras dejado-dijo Sasuke sin ganas de hablar pero se notaba que le estaba reprochando sus actos pasados

-podríamos a verla tenido pero las cosas pasan siempre por algo-dijo Naruto-ahora sube al coche-el azabache se subió poniéndose inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad, Naruto hizo lo mismo y al arrancar el coche puso la calefacción viendo como el Doncel temblaba de frío, el rubio maldecía mentalmente a la persona que le había drogado-te llevaré al hospital

-no-dijo fuerte Sasuke-si mis padres se enteran lo idiota que he sido …-no dijo nada mas solo se mordió el labio inferior

-estás pálido-dijo Naruto preocupado y con cariño pasando su mano por el rostro del azabache-mi vecina es médico, podré llamarla

-gracias-susurró Sasuke ya que se le cerraban los ojos

-no te vayas a dormir, bastardo-Sasuke al escuchar eso obre todo lo de bastardo abrió los ojos de par en par

-no me voy a dormir-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke y Naruto dejó el coche en su parking, sabiendo que Sasuke no podía aguantarse en pie lo cogió a caballito y fue al ascensor y al meterse le dio al número donde estaba su apartamento y se cerró las puertas, cuando se abrieron Naruto salió sacando las llaves y con rapidez abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se adentró y fue a su cuarto dejando a Sasuke en su cama que sudaba frío y lo tapó

-voy avisar a mi vecina que es médico-dijo Naruto preocupado-no te vayas a dormir

-no … me dormiré-dijo como pudo Sasuke con los ojos abiertos o por lo menos intentaba que no se le cerrase, Naruto fue corriendo hacia la puerta de su vecina y tocó, sabía que tardaría en abrir por que estaría acostada, un minuto y medio tardó su vecina en abrir la puerta con la bata puesta, se sorprendió al ver al rubio preocupado

-Naruto que pasa

-necesito que me ayudes, Alice-dijo Naruto intentando que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba

-que ocurre-se puso seria la mujer

-un amigo-dijo Naruto y cogió aire para hablar-lo vi en una discoteca que le pertenece aún -negó con la cabeza el rubio-eso da lo mismo-se ve que en la bebida o bebidas que ha bebido le han metido droga y ahora tiene una mala reacción-la mujer le miraba seria y asta con enfado-se que es muy noche y te molesto

-no es por eso, es por otra cosa que me recuerda mucho a mi pasado-dijo Alice-dame un segundo para coger las cosas

-de acuerdo voy a mi apartamento y estaré en mi cuarto-dijo Naruto hiendo a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta, la mujer suspiró fuertemente y se adentró a su casa para coger las cosas y en ese momento vio a su hija que la miraba

-quien era y que ha pasado, mama?

-era el vecino, Naoko-dijo Alice-y tu padre sigue con sus propios experimentos -dijo enfadada la mujer

-yo solo espero que esté bien-susurró Naoko y vio a su madre con su maletín-hace unos días que no se nada de papa

-si te tengo que ser sincera no quiero saber nada de él-dijo Alice-ve a dormir-y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta y se adentró al apartamento de Naruto cerrando esa puerta y fe hacia el cuarto viendo al rubio intentando hacer algo

-Alice-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-por que no le llevas al hospital?-dijo seria la mujer y también lo decía para saber si ese Doncel tenía algo que ver con su ex esposo

-es una persona importante y no quiere que sus padres piensen mal de él

-intentaré hacer lo posible-dijo Alice-pero si no consigo nada no quiero que me recriminen nada su familia

-claro que no lo harán-dijo serio Naruto

-como se llama?

-Sasuke Uchiha-notó el cariño con que dijo el nombre pero la mujer se sorprendió al saber de que familia venía a parte que había escuchado antes el nombre de ese Doncel en labios de otro Uchiha que trabajaba con su es esposo, la mujer se puso algo nerviosa por que sabía perfectamente que si le pasaba algo a ese Doncel ese Uchiha la mataría por no haber salvado la vida de Sasuke Uchiha -que pasa?-Naruto se sorprendió al ver pálida a la mujer

-nada-dijo Alice-será mejor que comencemos y me ayudaras en todo

-de acuerdo-dijo serio Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era media mañana y Naruto estaba en el sillón de su apartamento con cara de cansado, ya que toda la noche después de que se fuera Alice estuvo cuidando a Sasuke, ahora el azabache ya se encontraba mejor por eso estaba medio tumbado en el sillón e intentando no dormirse en ese lugar

En el cuarto el azabache estaba removiéndose en la cama mientras abría lentamente sus ojos sus ojos negros, se estiró perezosamente y una punzada de dolor en la cabeza le vino poniéndose la mano, unos segundos pasaron y se sentó en la cama mirando el cuarto, frunció el ceño ya que no recordaba nada, solo recordaba que fue a la discoteca para encontrarse con Zen, pero mientras lo esperaba pidió algo de beber y a cuando iba por la segunda ronda comenzó a no tener recuerdos, se levantó y supo que el apartamento no era nada lujoso, si no mas bien normal, se dirigió a la ventana y vio la ciudad, sabía que donde estaba no era de su propiedad pero necesitaba una ducha aunque sea rápida, miró a la puerta que había dentro del cuarto y fue hacia ella y la abrió encontrándose con un baño pequeño pero con lo esencial, sin pensarlo decidió darse una ducha rápida

Cuando Sasuke acabó de ducharse se puso la ropa y se miró al espejo peinándose sus cabellos azabache, volvió a mirar el cuarto por si veía algo que le relacionara con alguien conocido y no encontró nada, no le gustaba nada pensar que estaba en el apartamento de un desconocido que anoche los dos tuvieron sexo, vale que a veces lo hacía pero antes quería saber el nombre y le hacía preguntas, a parte que no se emborrachaba, Sasuke no quiso seguir pensar en eso y decidió salir del cuarto, cuando puso un pie en la sala agrandó sus ojos al ver durmiendo aun rubio que conocía perfectamente, se acercó lentamente preguntándose el por que estaba en su apartamento, rápidamente tragó duro y fue rápido a un espejo que había colgado en el baño de afuera del cuarto de donde estaba, se miró el cuerpo y no pudo evitar desilusionarse

-que tonto soy-susurró Sasuke y caminó hacia la sala percatándose que si hubiera hecho algo con el rubio seguro que tendría dolores en su parte trasera y no los tenía, suspiró como si estuviera cansado, aunque estaba cansado y miró al rubio en esa pose de estar medio tumbado en el sillón, acarició su mejilla y decidió al menos prepararle algo de desayunar-definitivamente prefiero despertar como hoy a despertar con Zen-dijo mientras preparaba algo de desayunar para él y para el rubio

Naruto al escuchar un sonido despertó apresurado y miró hacia su cocina que definitivamente había alguien haciendo algo, se extrañó y se levantó sin hacer ruido para no alertar a la persona intrusa, caminó lentamente asta que paró y podía ver al intruso, inmediatamente recordó algo importante

-Sasuke-dijo preocupado y sin importarle hacer ruido fue hacia su cuarto, cuando entró vio que el azabache no estaba, vio la puerta del baño abierta sabiendo que allí tampoco estaba, salió de su cuarto y volvió a la sala, lo primero que vio fue la mesa puesta con un desayuno para dos persona y preguntándose si antes estaba puesto, y segundo allí estaba el azabache que buscaba, mirándolo con tranquilidad y neutralidad, pudo notar que parecía que estaba cansado

-espero que no te importe que hiciera el desayuno para los dos-dijo Sasuke

-no me importa-dijo Naruto

-desayunamos?

-claro-sonrió Naruto y se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, Sasuke también lo hizo pero en frente del rubio-estás bien?

-no recuerdo haberte visto en la discoteca-dijo Sasuke

-normal, no estabas para reconocer a alguien-el azabache le miró con intensidad unos segundos y el rubio comenzó con el desayuno y después le siguió el Doncel-Sasuke no es por regañarte ni nada pero lo próxima vez debes de fijarte en lo que te ponen en la bebida-el azabache lo miró sin entender

-que quieres decir?

-no te llevé al hospital por que tengo de vecina a una doctora

-no vayas conmigo con rodeos, Naruto

-en tu bebida te echaron drogas y no te afectaron muy bien-dijo Naruto serio y el azabache agachó la mirada-tenías mucha fiebre y estuve cuidándote toda la noche-el rubio vio como Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-además Alice ayudó mucho-Sasuke le miró como preguntando quien era la persona que nombro-mi vecina, la doctora

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke-en ningún momento pretendí que me cuidaras ni nada, tampoco soy de ir a discoteca pero quedé con alguien-Sasuke negó con la cabeza-eso es lo de menos-pasó su mano por el rostro por que una lágrima le salió de sus ojos negros-siento de verdad que tuvieras de preocuparte por alguien que no te interesa y nunca …

-siempre serás alguien importante para mi-cortó Naruto al azabache

-no finjas algo delante de mi que no sientes, Naruto

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto y estiró su brazo para poner su mano en la mejilla del Doncel que este le miraba-te dije cosas aquella vez, pero si te las dije era por que era lo mejor

-no es cierto-alzó la voz Sasuke quitando de un manotazo la mano del rubio y le miraba con el ceño fruncido y el varón le miraba comprensivo-no me demuestres algo que no sientes y no sentiste-se levantó Sasuke con intenciones de irse

-yo estaba muy enamorado de ti-susurró Naruto pero fue escuchado por Sasuke que paró en la puerta de entrada con la mano en la maneta-o mejor dicho loco por ti

-adiós-y Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió cerrando con un portazo, caminó con enfado el pasillo-mentira-susurró con rabia y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos negros-dieciséis años llorando por ti y no quiero hacerlo mas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko estaba en la azotea de su escuela, se había saltado las dos primeras horas de clase y no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Naoko, nunca creyó que la castaña fuese tan homófoga, mas que nada por que cuando la había visto la miraba con asco y resentimiento, y una parte de ella se sentía traicionada por su amiga o ex amiga Naoko por que sentía que había dicho a toda la escuela que prefería a una mujer antes que aún varón, suspiró fuertemente Naruko

-siempre me ha importado poco lo que opinen las personas de mi-dijo enfadada Naruko

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Naruto salió de la comisaría después de un estresante día con Sai que le recriminaba en todo momento el por que hizo que le sacara del caso, Naruto solo le dijo que hablara con el superior que era Jiraya y al final Sai y asta Sakura fueron hablar con Jiraya cosa que Naruto no sabía que le había dicho al matrimonio

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente y a si no pensar en trabajo, mientras caminaba escuchó el sonido de su teléfono y lo miró, era un mensaje de Jiraya su superior

- _vuelven a estar en el caso Sai, Sakura, Kakashi y Obito, lo mejor es tenerlos cerca y observarlos y después actuar con pruebas-_ Naruto leyó el mensaje y suspiró, estaba de acuerdo, lo mejor era tener al enemigo cerca que lejos, se guardó el teléfono pero antes envió un mensaje a Jiraya que estaba de acuerdo con él, mientras caminaba con intenciones de volver a su apartamento, cuando llegó al edificio donde lo tenía vio en la pared a una chica rubia, su cabello estaba agarrado en un moño alto pero mal hecho, iba con unos pantalones rotos y camiseta de tirantes con una chaqueta ceñida al cuerpo, Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, no por ser una chica hermosa y que llamaba la atención, si no que las otras veces que la había visto la atraía sin saber el por que y presentía que a la chica la pasaba lo mismo con él por que en ese momento le miraba, los dos se miraban como escaneándose y Naruto decidió hacer algo que no había hecho pero deseaba hacer, se paró en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido y la miró de arriba abajo y una parte de él quería regañar a la chica por ir vestida de esa forma, por esa actitud tan chulesca que aparentaba

-quien eres?-dijo adelantándose la chica por que el varón no dejaba de mirarla serio y no muy de acuerdo con su forma de vestir ya que sus pantalones al estar rotos los agujeros eran grandes y mostraba bastante piel y eran bajos de cintura, le recordó bastante a la mirada reprobatoria de su padre cuando no le agradaba su vestimenta que era casi siempre-te gusto?-sonrió la chica de medio lado-no me van los varones mayores de tu edad

-tengo el presentimiento que eres una chica problemática y que podría verte en mi lugar de trabajo y no sería una visita de cortesía-la rubia frunció el ceño sabiendo a lo que se refería el rubio-por cierto a mi no me van las niñatas como tú, por que representas que eres una cría con falta de afecto que lo mas seguro que tus padres no te han dado-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida como si ese rubio la conociera ya que una parte había acertado, mucho cariño no había tenido de su padre Doncel ya que la metió en un colegio interna y sobre s otro padre pues no lo conocía y deseaba saber como sería con ella-o mas concretamente tu padre varón-la chica no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior-pero creo que te han rechazado o traicionado

-no has acertado nada-dijo la chica diciéndose a si misma que era una mentirosa, el rubio la miró como si la escanease y sonrió

-haré que te creo-dijo el rubio-soy Naruto-la chica se quedó sorprendida el nombre de ese varón era muy parecido al suyo-te pasa algo? Te has puesto pálida

-estoy bien-dijo la chica-mi nombre es Naruko-y hubo silencio en el lugar, el varón no aparentó estar sorprendido pero lo estaba y solo pudo pensar coincidencia pero algo le decía que no perdiera de vista a esa chica rubia-no crees que son parecidos nuestros nombres?

-si, pero es coincidencia-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-yo también lo creo-dijo seria Naruko aunque mintiera otra vez, ya que la chica estaba segura que había escuchado ese nombre en boca de su familia y mas concretamente en boca de sus abuelos y por eso algo la decía que no tenía que dejar escapar a ese rubio varón, algo dentro de ella quería conocerlo y eso mismo le pasaba a Naruto, quería conocer a esa chica

-no pienses nada raro pero me gustaría conocerte

-a mi también-dijo sin pensar Naruko con una media sonrisa-intercambiemos números de teléfono

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-lo mejor es no decir nada a mis abuelos ni a mi padre para que no piensen mal-dijo Naruko y Naruto supo que la chica solo tenía a uno de sus padres y se preguntó que pasó con su otro progenitor, la abandonó o falleció, al pensar eso Naruto negó con la cabeza no quería inmiscuirse en eso aunque deseaba tener contacto con esa chica

-vale-dijo Naruto

-nos volveremos a ver Naruto-dijo la chica y se fue, el rubio solo la miró como caminaba asta que la perdió de vista, en cambió Naruko mientras se alejaba iba sonriendo, si había ido a ese edificio era para ver a Naoko y encararla por haber difundido por la escuela su orientación sexual algo que a nadie le importaba pero no la vio a la castaña y vio al varón y eso la alegró por que quería conocerlo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de saber mas cosas de ese varón y asta ser su amiga si hacía falta aunque tuvieran diferentes edades

Continuara …..

Que os pareció? …. Naruto y Naruko se vieron y hablaron y quieren conocerse … comentar para saber que opináis del capitulo


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El siguiente día llegó rápido para todo el mundo, Naruto decidió que ese día se concentraría en el caso y si tuviera algo de tiempo visitaría por la tarde a sus padres y a si cenar con ellos, Naruko solo fue a la escuela sin darle importancia a las miradas y murmullos hacia su persona, quería hablar con Naoko pero la castaña huía de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa a parte que notaba su mirada disimulada como si quisiera acercarse a ella pero no podía hacerlo, Sasuke solo fue a su oficina y se encerró en ella trabajando aunque su mente este en otro lugar, ese día se reunió y comió poco, a parte que recibió dos mensajes de Zen que rechazó en no ir a ver, pero quería encontrarse con el adolescente para no seguir pensando, pero sabía que esta vez sería imposible estar con Zen por que su mente ocupaba solamente a Naruto y solo quería sacarlo de su mente para poder seguir con su vida, tener una pareja estable y tener una familia, miró por el gran ventanal y estaba oscureciendo, decidió salir de su oficina e ir algún lugar para relajarse

Naruto salió de la comisaría, tenía hambre y no iba a ir a cenar a la casa de sus padres, a parte que fue a comer allí y le llamaron de repente para ver pruebas del caso del roba que era unas huellas que les costaron identificar, caminaba cansado por las calles de Konoha, y se felicitó en coger ropa de abrigo y la bufanda ya que hacía algo de frío por las calles, al final de la calle vio un restaurante familiar y decidió el rubio ir hacia ese lugar y a si cenar, antes de entrar al restaurante paró por que un viento frío le hizo tiritar, miró al lado y su mirada se puso seria al ver a Sasuke sentado en un banco, mirando al frente como si lo que estuviera pensando fuese muy importante ya que no notaba que hacía frío y que él tenía frío ya que estaba abrazado a si mismo, no llevaba chaqueta, solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, Naruto suspiró sin poder evitar ir hacia donde estaba sentado el azabache, cuando llegó se sentó y Sasuke parecía que ni se enteró, estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada

-que estarás pensando que ni cuenta que alguien se puede acercar a ti y hacerte algo malo-dijo Naruto mirando el perfil del azabache que este al escuchar la voz del varón giró su cara y lo miró sorprendido

-hace mucho que estas aquí?-dijo Sasuke

-unos segundos-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-se defenderme si alguien quiere hacerme algo-dijo Sasuke contestando a lo que le dijo el rubio-recuerda que tu me enseñaste a pelear

-me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto y Sasuke negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír pero tembló de frío-veo que tienes frío-el rubio iba a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba pero el azabache lo impidió y Naruto lo miró indignado

-no es que no quiera tu chaqueta es que eres propenso a enfermarte rápido cuando no te abrigas cuando no es debido-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto lo miró sorprendido unos segundos e inmediatamente sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo

-creí que ya no te acordabas de esas pequeñas cosas-dijo Naruto poniéndose la chaqueta bien abrochada y se quitó la bufanda-pero me sentiré mejor si llevas la bufanda-le puso su bufanda alrededor del cuello al azabache que este suspiró sin decir nada

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y se puso mejor la bufanda y sonrió al rubio

-has cenado?

-que?

-que si has cenado, yo no lo he hecho y tengo hambre-dijo Naruto-iba en este momento a cenar a ese restaurante familiar y te vi, y decidí acercarme

-no he cenado y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo-Naruto se levantó

-te invito a cenar-Sasuke le miró y solo vio la espalda del rubio

-no hace falta-dijo en un susurró Sasuke por que creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del varón y eso le alegró por que recordaba que Naruto para algunas cosas era bastante tímido

-vamos-dijo sin mas Naruto sin mirar al rostro del Doncel pero lo cogió de la mano y se entrelazaron-por lo menos no pasaremos frío aquí a fuera-Sasuke no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar hacia el restaurante sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazados igual que cuando eran adolescentes, se sonrojó pero se avergonzó mas por que ya no era un adolescente si no un adulto que tenía de saber controlar las cosas que pasaran con su cuerpo como a su alrededor, entraron al restaurante y no se soltaron las manos, el Doncel mientras Naruto hablaba con una camarera para que le indicara un lugar para cenar se juntó a su lado y miró el lugar, era un lugar humilde donde iban familias, parejas de enamorados, parejas con sus hijos, inconscientemente apretó la mano del rubio y se dijo Sasuke que debería hablar seriamente con el varón por lo que tenían en común los dos-vamos Sasuke-el azabache solo caminó junto con el rubio y atrás de la camarera que le indicaba un sitio para sentarse y estar cómodos-gracias-dijo Naruto a la chica que esta le sonrió

-a ustedes y es mi trabajo, señor-y la camarera se alejó pero antes le dio la carta para que vieran lo que querían cenar, Sasuke solo miraba Naruto ya que estaban sentados uno en frente del otro y decidió lo que quería cenar y de repente le entró gran apetito, como en esos años que eran pareja que no se privaba de nada y estaba mejor físicamente cosa que ahora solían decirle que estaba muy delgado algo que le hacía enfadar

-que estás a dieta, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto mirando la carta, el Doncel solo le miró

-no, por que lo dices?

-te veo mas delgado, pero creo que es normal, cuando vas cumpliendo años el metabolismo de las personas cambian

-no tengo mucho tiempo para comer adecuadamente-dijo Sasuke y decidió mirar la carta, no quería decir que a veces no tenía hambre y se saltaba las comidas

-ya veo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto dejando la carta al lado ya que sabía lo que quería y decidió quitarse la chaqueta y la puso colgada en su silla detrás, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la bufanda

-ya sabéis lo que queréis señores?-dijo la camarera sonriendo y con libreta en mano

-si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke la carta la dejó al lado también, los dos dijeron lo que querían de comer y de beber, la chica se fue recogiendo las dos cartas -y bien como te ha ido estos años?-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta

-tengo que llamar a mi abogado?

-no es lo que tu crees?-dijo defendiéndose el rubio-no sabía que decir y eso es lo primero que se pregunta, o tu no me lo hubieras preguntado

-no te lo hubiera preguntado

-entonces que me preguntarías?-en ese momento la camarera trajo las bebidas y se fue

-el por que me dejaste-dijo directo Sasuke-esa sería una de mis preguntas-otra si tienes pareja y si la has tenido si has sido feliz, si esa chica que te esperaba quedó satisfecha ya que me utilizaste para hacer que ella no se desilusiones, si tienes familia, si en algún momento pensaste en como me sentía, si alguna vez me quisiste pero la pregunta que mas me interesa es saber el por que

-lo he entendido-dijo Naruto- y sobre las respuestas es si y no y era lo mejor para decirte en ese momento

-que-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-pregunta a tus padres sobre el por que-dijo serio Naruto

-mis padres-dijo sorprendido y sin creérselo Sasuke pero no dijo nada mas por que la camarera trajo la cena de los dos

-espero que os agrade-dijo la camarera sonriendo y se fue

-gracias dijo Naruto

-que tiene que ver mis padres-exigió Sasuke

-pregúntales a ellos-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y comenzando a comer

-lo único que creo que quieres culparles a ellos por que a si te sientes mejor contigo mismo-el rubio le miró

-si tú quieres pensar eso pues está bien-dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a comer

-si ellos hubieran tenido algo que ver la hubieran rechazado-dijo Sasuke enfadado y Naruto lo miró

-de que hablas

-de nada-dijo Sasuke comenzando a comer y el rubio le miró por varios segundos

-Sasuke no tenía a nadie en mi pueblo y nunca quise aprovecharme de ti, solo te dije para que pensaras de mi que soy un bastardo-dijo Naruto y el Doncel le miró e iba a decir algo pero el rubio siguió-lo que me importa es que seas feliz y que lo hubieras sido

-Naruto, yo …

-déjame terminar-cortó Naruto a Sasuke-fui a Suna un tiempo y conocí allí a la que fue mi esposa, tuve un hijo Doncel con ella, pero al año y medio que estuvimos casados nos separamos, solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, ella vino aquí y se volvió a casar-miró a los ojos negros sin pestañear -se casó con Sai Uchiha-Sasuke se sorprendió nunca se fuese imaginado que Sakura fuese el ex esposa de Naruto, aunque si lo pensaba bien si hubiera conocido al hijo que tiene Sakura con Naruto podría haber atado cabos por si se parecía a su padre, pero nunca a tenido oportunidad de conocer al hijo de ambos ya que en la boda de su hermano y su cuñada no fue por el simple echo que n0o le gustan las bodas y aprovechó eso para hacer un viaje de negocios-he sido feliz por que tengo un hijo y por que trabajo en lo que me gusta pero siempre he sabido que me faltaba algo importante-suspiró fuertemente-y siempre me he preguntado si eras feliz, pero inmediatamente me decía que si-Sasuke miró su comida y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, intentaba que no salieran lágrimas de sus ojos-por que me dijeron personas muy cercana a ti que tú serías feliz con personas como tú, cuando pasó cinco o seis años, no recuerdo bien, llamé a tu casa, con la mujer que hablé le pregunté si tu eras feliz y ella me dijo que si lo eras y que ni siquiera recordabas mi nombre, que me olvidaste al poco tiempo, pero me alegra que hayas sido feliz

\- esa mujer te mintió-dijo Sasuke serio pero seguía intentando que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos-yo no he sido feliz en ningún momento de que me casé, ni siquiera en la boda, solo cuando nació mi hijo-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que en ese momento tan especial de ser padre fue feliz Sasuke-y ahora que estoy separado sigo siendo infeliz-Naruto no supo que decirle pero estaba claro que estaba enfadado ya que cuando llamó por teléfono hace años y le aseguraban que Sasuke era muy feliz y que le había olvidado era mentira, Mikoto Uchiha le mintió con descaro

-sabes lo que me alegra-dijo Naruto-que creas en todo a tus padres -se notaba que lo dijo con sarcasmo

-no quiero pensar que ellos tuvieron algo que ver-dijo Sasuke serio notando el sarcasmo en las palabras del rubio-pero ellos deseaban que no estuviera contigo, no me convencieron ni nada para que te dejara, pero me haces pensar que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver en que me dejaras y me mintieras, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran por como han actuado después de eso, por eso es difícil de creer que tuvieron algo que ver

-dejemos este tema y cenemos-dijo Naruto-no crees que sería mejor contarnos lo que hemos hecho en estos años?

-estaría bien-dijo Sasuke y pasó su brazo por sus ojos por que sabía que si no lo hacía vería Naruto sus lágrimas y eso no quería

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto salieron del restaurante en silencio, Sasuke no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, se sentía traicionado y enfadado con sus padres, por que aunque no quisiera pensar en eso sabía que sus padres tuvieron que ver a que Naruto le dejara

-aquí nos separamos-dijo Naruto después de caminar un tramo juntos y él tenía que girar en una esquina y Sasuke debía seguir recto pero este solo se quedó quieto en el lugar y el rubio lo notó y miró al Doncel que este miraba fijo al frente y su ceño fruncido-estás enfadado-el azabache le miró de reojo

-como estarías tú cuando te das cuenta que tus padres hicieron de todo para que no sea feliz-el rubio suspiró

-está claro que mis padres son muy distintos a los tuyos, aunque está claro que si te fuesen conocido lo primero que me hubieran dicho sobre todo mi madre que tú no me convienes

-entonces por que dices que no son iguales nuestros padres?

-por que mis padres me hubieran dejado tropezar y ver mi error si es que lo era-dijo Naruto-tus padres no te dejaron, pero creo que les deberías de agradecer que ellos buscaran tu felicidad aunque se hayan equivocado

-te puedo asegurar que cuando los vea no les voy agradecer nada, estoy enfadado y decepcionado-dijo Sasuke serio-aunque también lo estoy contigo por no decirme nada en ese momento, yo hubiera parado a mis padres

-es pasado-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto ya que no quería pensar en eso ya que él también lo pasó mal

-no quiero ir a casa-dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio-quiero pensar y calmarme, pero me conozco y se que cuando los vea les diré, pero no quiero que sea a hora-suspiró fuertemente

-vente a mi apartamento-dijo Naruto-y se perfectamente que es lo que querías desde que hemos salido del restaurante-el azabache no pudo evitar hacer un puchero por haber sido descubierto-te conozco muy bien

-yo también te conozco-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegaron al apartamento de Naruto y los dos entraron, el rubio le dijo a Sasuke que actuara como si estuviera en su casa, el Doncel afirmó y miró el apartamento, le gustaba, no era grande ni pequeño, no tuvo la oportunidad la otra vez que estuvo de mirarlo, se sentó el sofá

-quieres una cerveza?-dijo Naruto mientras puso la radio y a si escuchar algo de música

-si-dijo Sasuke y miró como el rubio iba a la cocina y cogió dos cervezas, las abrió y se sentó al lado de Sasuke y le dio el botellín que este le dio un sorbo y el rubio hizo lo mismo, el varón sacó el paquete de cigarros y sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en sus labios, el paquete lo dejó en la pequeña mesita al lado del cenicero con dos colillas de cigarros apagadas

-fumas?-ofreció Naruto

-de vez en cuando pero no quiero en este momento-dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá

-haces bien de no tener este vicio-dijo Naruto

-tu no fumabas? Y no te gustaba

-cuando me fui de aquí comencé este vicio y creo que un mes antes, no estoy seguro-dijo Naruto-y me acomodado a fumar y tampoco quiero dejarlo

-tienes buena relación con tu hijo?-cambió de conversación Sasuke ya que le interesaba el tipo de relación que tenía con su hijo

-tiene ocho años y tengo muy buena relación-dijo Naruto-antes lo veía menos por que estaba en otro lugar viviendo, pedí el traslado por mi hijo y también por el caso

-mi hijo también tiene ocho años-dijo Sasuke y suspiró-es muy buen niño, su padre es estricto mas que yo, pero también le consiente mucho, es un buen padre y a veces pienso que es mejor que se quede con él por que yo soy demasiado independiente para estar cuidando a alguien

-nunca creí escuchar algo a si de ti-dijo Naruto sorprendido-quieres a tu hijo?

-si-dijo sin dudar Sasuke-le adoro, le quiero, pero se que está su padre que se ocupa muy bien de él por eso sin darme cuenta me desprendo de mi hijo un poco

-por que sabes que es un buen padre, y es raro que las personas que se separan piensen como tú-dijo Naruto-lo digo por que siempre están en guerra y haciéndose daño mutuamente y metiendo en medio al hijo en común

-tampoco teníamos mala relación Neji y yo-dijo Sasuke-y parece que tú y Sakura tenéis buena relación

-la tenemos por que somos amigos-dijo Naruto-cuando éramos pareja no parábamos de discutir y decidimos separarnos por eso, quedemos en buenos términos por el hijo que teníamos en común, ella es la estricta y yo le consiento todo a mi hijo-Sasuke sonrió y no dijeron nada mas, solo escuchaban la música que se escuchaba de la radio

Si antes de correr, olvidar y desaparecer  
Antes de hablar y herir, después caer y levantarnos  
Por qué no caminas junto a mi de la mano solo sin decir  
Nada solo basta estar aquí, suficiente con mirarnos

No es para mi vivir así,  
Tal vez si es para ti, que vas a decidir

Si hay diez mil maneras de olvidar  
De rescatarnos e intentar contarnos siempre la verdad  
¿Por qué decir que no?  
Si hay diez mil silencios que evitar  
Ningún secreto que ocultar  
No hay por qué decir que no

Y se muy bien que a veces puede más  
La costumbre que la soledad  
A veces tanta terquedad intenta separarnos

No es para mi vivir así,  
Tal vez si es para ti, que vas a decidir

Si hay diez mil maneras de olvidar  
De rescatarnos e intentar contarnos siempre la verdad  
¿Por qué decir que no?  
Si hay diez mil silencios que evitar  
Ningún secreto que ocultar  
No hay por qué decir que no

El amor duele sin remedio, si lo dejas ir  
Y no hay por qué perderlo, dejemos de mentir  
Se está acabando el tiempo lentamente

Si hay diez mil maneras de olvidar  
De rescatarnos e intentar contarnos siempre la verdad  
¿Por qué decir que no?  
Si hay diez mil silencios que evitar  
Ningún secreto que ocultar  
No hay por qué decir que no

Escucharon ambos la letra de esta canción y sin poder evitarlo cuando acabó la canción y como si estuvieran sincronizados se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos como si se estuvieran diciendo todo lo que de verdad quisieran decirse pero con palabras no sabían decir, se fueron acercando lentamente a los labios contrarios como si fueran imanes y justo cuando iban a juntarlos labios Naruto giró el rostro y se levantó de donde estaba sentado

-voy a dormir, hoy he tenido mucho trabajo-dijo Naruto apenado-puedes utilizar el cuarto de mi hijo-y sin mas se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, Sasuke se quedó en el lugar como ido, cuando reaccionó de lo que iba a pasar y de lo que pasó se puso la mano en la boca para que no se escuchara el gemido de dolor que hizo, se levantó apagando la radio y la luz y se fue al cuarto del hijo de Naruto, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama

-puede que me dijeras la verdad, que no me quisiste nunca-susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado

En cambio Naruto estaba en su cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta se apoyó en esta y miraba al frente como arrepentido, cerró los puños enfadado, sin pensarlo salió de su cuarto viendo que las luces estaban apagadas, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró al cuarto de su hijo cerrando la puerta, aunque el cuarto estaba a oscura notaba una silueta en la cama tumbada de lado, se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y después fue hacia la cama con decisión, se sentó y se tumbó abrazando por la espalda al azabache que este se tensó ero inmediatamente se tranquilizó cuando notó las manos del rubio en su vientre y pecho que él mismo puso las suyas encima de las manos del rubio, Naruto puso su rostro en el cuello del azabache y cerró los ojos

-te quiero, siempre lo he hecho-susurró Naruto en el oído del Doncel que este apretó las manos del rubio

-y yo te amo mas que mi vida

-lo se-susurró Naruto y besó el cuello del azabache

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente en la mansión Uchiha en la mesa desayunando estaban Mikoto acabando de servir el desayuno, su esposo Fugaku y sus dos nietos, Deisuke y Naruko, el mas pequeño miraba el lugar como buscando algo

-y mi papi-dijo Deisuke sin quitar esta vez su vista de la puerta por si aparecía su padre Doncel, sus abuelos le miraron y después se miraron ellos ya que no sabían donde pasó la noche su hijo menor, pero Mikoto sonrió con cariño e iba a contestar

-seguro que encontró algún amigo para que le hiciera compañía toda la noche-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko pero a la vez no le gustaba nada que su padre Doncel fuese de esa forma, pero no consentía que nadie faltara el respeto de su padre, Fugaki como Mikoto miraron serios a su nieta y Deisuke miró a su hermana sin comprender pero luego se puso serio como pensando en las palabras de su hermana

-Naruko no digas eso de tu padre-dijo Mikoto

-seguro que quiso estar solo-dijo Fugaku

-si solo-dijo sarcástica Naruko levantándose de su asiento por que había acabado su desayuno-vamos Deisuke que hoy vamos caminando los dos a la escuela-el mas pequeño se levantó de su asiento

-mi papi no fue a que nadie le hiciera compañía-dijo Deisuke serio y sus abuelos le miraron, Mikoto le sonrió, Naruko solo entrecerró los ojos pensando lo ingenuo que era su hermano-por que yo quiero que mi papi sea novio del padre de mi mejor amigo-los dos mas mayores se sorprendieron y Naruko le miró sorprendida un segundo para luego sonreír

-estoy segura que lo conseguirás-dijo Naruko

-si mi papi y el padre de mi mejor amigo tienen un hijo mi amigo y yo seremos hermanos?-dijo Deisuke y los dos mas mayores no supieron responder a eso

-podríamos decir que seríais una especie de hermanos-dijo Naruko

-lo importante es que mi mejor amigo y yo vivamos juntos para hacer cosas en todo momento-dijo Deisuke

-claro-dijo Naruko-vamos a la escuela, enano

-si-dijo Deisuke

-ir con cuidado-dijo Mikoto

-Naruko si vienes pronto puede que te enseñe a conducir-dijo Fugaku y la chica rubia lo miró sorprendida ya que eso se lo estaba pidiendo tanto a su padre y abuelo y siempre se negaban, sonrió de felicidad

-llegaré lo mas pronto posible, abuelo-dijo Naruko y los dos mas jóvenes salieron de la mansión y en ese momento vieron a Sasuke en la puerta con una expresión seria

-papi-dijo Deisuke sonriendo y feliz de ver a su padre Doncel que este solo le pasó su mano por su cabello en forma de saludo

-no te esperaba tan pronto, papa-dijo Naruko y Sasuke la miró de reojo

-abróchate bien la camisa-ordenó Sasuke a su hija que esta no le hizo caso

-me alegro que no lo hayas pasado bien con tu compañía anoche-dijo con malicia Naruko y se alejó de su padre y su hermano iba a su lado, Sasuke la miró sin pestañear asta que comenzó a negar con la cabeza y miró a sus padres, estaba serio y enfadado, como sabía su enfado no se iba a ir de un día para otro, necesitaba que sus padres le dijera la verdad y por que le hicieron lo que le hicieron y se lo dirían en ese momento

-Sasuke estás serio, que te ha pasado?-dijo preocupada Mikoto

-quiero que me expliquéis el por que os metisteis en mi vida-dijo Sasuke

-entremos en la sala-dijo serio Fugaku sabiendo a lo que se refería su hijo cosa que parecía que Mikoto aún no se había dado cuenta

-no se a lo que te refieres-dijo Mikoto hiendo a la sala acompañada por su esposo y su hijo los seguía, la mujer inmediatamente abrió los ojos y cuando llegaron a la sala encaró a su hijo-has hablado con Naruto?

-no entiendo por que te refieres a él a si, con tanta familiaridad-dijo Sasuke enfadado, a parte que no entendía el por que ahora su madre y su padre querían aparentemente que estuviera con Naruto por lo menos se lo hicieron ver en la última conversación que tuvieron

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto y miró a su esposo que miraba a su hijo serio y ella lo volvió a mirar-nosotros nos equivoquemos

-os equivocasteis-susurró Sasuke intentando controlarse pero fue algo imposible-que os equivocasteis?-alzó un poco la voz, Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior y Fugaku frunció el ceño por que su hijo les estaba alzando la voz y recordó que cuando era novio de Naruto cuando era mas joven alguna vez lo hizo y no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio era una mala influencia para su hijo Doncel como pensaba en el pasado -me habéis destrozado la vida

-has sido tú solo-dijo Fugaku serio-y no nos vuelvas alzar la voz-Sasuke tragó duro siempre su padre imponía mucho

-vosotros debisteis con quien debería estar en mi vida cuando yo no quería estar con esa persona, fui infeliz con esa persona y os importó poco a vosotros-dijo alterado Sasuke-y la culpa es culpa vuestra y siempre lo será cuando os metisteis en la relación que tuve con Naruto

-nunca te negaste a casarte con Neji-dijo Fugaku sin quitar su seriedad-podías haberte negado al igual que nos contradecirte cuando salías con Naruto

-ya no lo tenía, él me dejó y me daba igual casarme o no, solo que vosotros decidisteis mi destino cuando yo quería estar con Naruto-seguía del mismo tono de voz Sasuke, Mikoto solo estaba mirando el suelo apenada-que fue lo que le dijisteis para que me dejara-alzó la voz-y si tanto os desagradaba Naruto por que aceptasteis a Naruko que es su hija

-por que es nuestra nieta-dijo de lo mas normal Fugaku

-decidme que fue lo que le dijisteis para que me dejara y me destrozara-dijo con dolor esta vez Sasuke

-Sasuke, creíamos que Naruto no era para ti, y sobre todo que era un capricho tuyo-dijo Mikoto

-pues el capricho si que me dura-dijo Sasuke sonreído forzadamente

-el no te convenía-dijo tajante Fugaku-tú tenías que estar con alguien que esté a tu altura

-y os importó poco que cada día sufriera, que tuviera una hija sin su padre, que ese padre no estuviera con su hija y esos abuelos no conocieran a su nieta-dijo Sasuke

-no pensemos en eso-dijo Mikoto

-Naruko no los necesitó y asta hay momentos que pienso que sigue sin necesitarlos-dijo Fugaku

-eras una mala persona-dijo sin mas Sasuke y su padre le golpeó en el rostro con la mana abierta

-Fugaku-dijo asustada Mikoto

-respétame-dijo Fugaku-yo solo quise lo mejor para ti y Naruto no te iba a dar todo lo que necesitabas

-que le dijisteis-exigió Sasuke sin que se dieran cuenta que el golpe le dolió aunque sabía que se le pondría roja la mejilla si no la tenía en ese momento-lo amenazasteis?

-no le amenacemos, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-solo utilicemos las palabras correctas para que se diera cuenta que él nunca te haría feliz y ni te daría las cosas que tu estabas acostumbrado-el Doncel se mordió el labio inferior-ya no pensamos eso y sabemos que el único que te pudo hacer feliz fue Naruto aunque tu lo busques en otros varones

-me largo de este lugar-dijo Sasuke-reniego de todo y fue hacia las escaleras

-Sasuke-alzó la voz Mikoto asustada y con dolor-estás enfadado-Sasuke paró

-siempre he sabido lo que quiero, podía haberme equivocado pero no me dejasteis, vosotros no me dejasteis equivocarme y ser feliz, me convertisteis en algo que detesto, en buscar algo en otras personas que sabía que no encontraría

-te vas por que te has reconciliado con él?-dijo esta vez Fugaku que este notó como los puños de su hijo se iban cerrando-me alegro

-él no quiere estar conmigo-dijo Sasuke recordando cuando había despertado esa mañana abrazado a Naruto y la conversación que tuvieron, estaba claro que Naruto aunque le dijera que le quería que le volvió a decir a la mañana no quería tenerlo como pareja por que eran diferentes y en eso le daba la razón a sus padres-y yo no quiero estar con vosotros-miró a sus padres-y me llevo a mis hijos-su tono de voz tenía algo de malicia y sus padres lo notó y Mikoto se asustó

-Sasuke nosotros somos sus abuelos y tenemos derecho a ver a nuestros nietos-dijo Mikoto

-no crees que los padres de Naruto también tienen ese derecho? Y que vosotros dos decidisteis como siempre que no supieran nada? como siempre aprovechándose de mi momento de debilidad, debéis de saber lo que es no tener lo que queréis

-ni siquiera sabías donde vivía los padres de Naruto-dijo Fugaku-otro motivo mas para saber que le querías como capricho

-voy a coger mis cosas y me largo de aquí-dijo con dolor Sasuke subiendo las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de sus padres, Mikoto que lloraba apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su esposo

-Fugaku, se que tienes contactos-dijo Mikoto y se separó de su esposo y le miró-encuéntralos y les diremos, yo por lo menos tendré la conciencia mas tranquila y se que tú también aunque digas lo contrario

-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku-pero no me gustaría perderla

-sabes que Naruko lo que mas desea es conocer a su padre varón

-aunque le dijéramos que estuviera muerto en el pasado -dijo Fugaku

Continuará …

Otro capitulo mas … la canción es de David Bisbal - diez mil maneras … espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentar para saber que opináis


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Naruko estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, se notaba que estaba esperando a alguien en concreto, estaba en el pasillo de la escuela y sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento pasaría Naoko, estaba claro que la castaña había ido con el chisme en toda la escuela y escuchaba murmullos desagradable de parte de todos los alumnos sobre todo de los varones, aceptaba que Naoko la atraía en todos los sentidos, pero no iba a consentir que una niñata se burlara de ella, ante todo era una Uchiha y si hacía falta la rompería la cara con sus propias manos, escuchaba Naruko pasos y abrió sus ojos azules y descruzó sus brazos de su pecho, y es cuando vio a Naoko que pasaba por su lado, sonrió y en un rápido movimiento la agarró del brazo y con fuerza la estampó en la pared sabiendo que no iban a ser molestadas por nadie, puso su brazo en el cuello de la castaña haciendo algo de presión

-deberías de saber que lo que mas odio es que hablen de mi a mis espaldas-dijo en un tono amenazante Naruko, la castaña tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor que sentía y que le costaba respirar-y tú lo has hecho-Naoko intentó negar con la cabeza la mirada azul la estaba dando miedo, era muy amenazante y Naruko sabía que tenía controlada a la castaña-quiero que te quede claro que solo me ibas a servir para un polvo, no ibas a ser nada mas para mi-la castaña abrió los ojos con dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron para luego fruncir el ceño y Naruko no se dio cuenta que Naoko la pisó el pie y a si la soltó, la castaña inmediatamente la empujó

-te odio-dijo con dolor Naoko-y no dije nada-pasó su mano por su cuello y con la otra se quitó algunas lágrimas que le salieron de sus ojos-vuelves hacerme esto y te golpeo asta cansarme-amenazó pero no lo aparentaba, Naruko alzó una ceja rubia con gracia y sonrió

-como si una niñita como tú supiera golpear, seguro que va corriendo hacia su papa para que la defienda-dijo con burla la rubio y no vio venir el golpe en la cara con la mano abierta de parte de Naoko, la rubia se puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada con los ojos entrecerrados

-tú no sabes nada de mi padre y lo mejor que será que no te metas conmigo o será que me tienes envidia que yo tengo un padre y tú nunca lo has tenido-Naoko no lo vio venir y como la rubia era mas agresiva le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a la castaña que esta se inclinó de dolor y las lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos, Naruko se la cercó a su rostro agarrándola del cuello de la camisa blanca, la castaña veía que en los ojos azules no había sentimientos alguno

-vuelves a mencionar a uno de mis padres o mas concretamente a mi padre varón y te envío al hospital sin importarme que te quiero llevar a la cama y sobre todo que eres una debilucha-la soltó con violencia y la sonrió de medio lado-eres patética-la dio la espalda y se alejó, Naoko solo la miraba alejarse y las lágrimas salieron deprisa de sus ojos y puso su mano en la boca para que no se escuchara sus sollozos

-cada día estoy mas confundida en respecto a ti-susurró Naoko-y eso me atrae pero está mal

-voy a olvidar lo que has dicho-la castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella-pero podría darla una lección a la Uchiha-Naoko miró al varón con el ceño fruncido- o mas bien Namikaze

-por que seas uno de los chicos de mi padre no significa que yo seguiré el camino de él-dijo Naoko-por mi sus negocios te los quedas tú o se van por el desagüe-y la castaña se alejó del varó que este solo miraba en dirección hacia donde se había ido la rubia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-jefe-el mencionado se giró y miró sin sentimientos al varón-cuando actuamos para que Orochimaru no abra la boca?

-no te preocupes de eso, que yo me voy a encargar-dijo con malicia-tienes toda la información de Naruto Uzumaki?

-toda no-dijo subordinado-pero utiliza el apellido de su madre

-y cual es el de su padre?

-Namikaze y tiene mucha relación con los Uchiha, con tu familia

-que sorpresa-dijo con una media sonrisa

-pero cuando lo tenga todo atado te diré que tipo de relación a tenido con Sasuke Uchiha y que tiene que ver los Namikaze con los Uchiha

-espero la información

-dame dos días y la tendrás

-aunque pensándolo bien mañana me acompañaras hacer una visita a Orochimaru por si su lengua quiere hablar mas de la cuenta -el otro solo sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que significaba esa visita

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estuvo todo el día buscando un apartamento para instalarse él y sus dos hijos, al final lo encontró, en medio de la ciudad y en uno de los edificios mas lujosos de Konoha, su hijo Deisuke no entendió el por que se mudaban pero no dijo nada, le agradaba tener un cuarto para él solo y grande por si en un futuro su papi y el padre de su amigo se casaban podrían tener el mismo cuarto para hablar toda la noche su amigo y él, en cambio Naruko no entendió el por que mudarse y por no tener una buena justificación se la notaba que estaba enfadada a parte que prefería estar en la mansión de sus abuelos mas que nada por que era mas grande y podía perderse en cualquier rincón de la mansión pero lo que mas la gustaba a la rubia era estar en el jardín y ver las plantas

Sasuke no pudo ordenar todo el apartamento el primer día y menos viendo la mirada de su hija que estaba enfadada y que le había dicho varias veces que prefería estar con sus abuelos y que ese apartamento no le gustaba ya que era demasiado pequeño, la rubia solo se encerró en su nuevo cuarto y no salió ni siquiera para cenar

Sasuke estaba solo en la sala en la sala mirando por la ventana y el aire fresco le daba en su rostro moviendo su cabello azabache, entendía que su hija estuviera enfadada pero también quería que lo comprendiera pero era algo bastante difícil por la edad que tenía su hija, cerró la ventana y fue directo al cuarto de su hija, no podía evitar quererla mas que a su hijo, pero a los dos les quería y no quería que le pasara nada malo a su hijo, se acercó a la cama donde dormía placidamente y tranquila su hija, vio el cabello largo esparcido en la cama, su hija adoraba su cabello largo por que podía manejarlo como quería y hacerse lo que quería, además una vez le dijo que sabía perfectamente que ni cuenta se dio que era una de las cosas que tenía de su padre varón, cogió con sus manos con suavidad un mechón largo del cabello de Naruko y lentamente lo soltó de sus dedos

-tengo que deciros-susurró con nostalgia y tristeza Sasuke -pero tengo miedo de vuestra reacción sobre todo la tuya, Naruko-miraba el anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos su hija de forma de espiral, lo recordaba perfectamente ese anillo, fue un regalo de Naruto cuando fueron pareja, él le regaló una cadena de oro fino con el emblema de los Uchiha y que desde niño llevaba y Naruto le regaló ese anillo con el emblema de los Uzumaki que llevaba el rubio desde niño al igual que dos colgantes que llevaba en ese tiempo con una cuerda negra y regalo de sus abuelos, uno del clan Namikaze que era una piedra azul y otro un dije del clan Uzumaki, un remolino como el anillo, suspiró fuertemente Sasuke y caminó hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto de su hija, no podía evitar sentirse un miserable cuando sabía que su hija deseaba saber quien era su otro padre y consintió que sus padres dijeran que Naruto murió a su hija, no pudo negarlo pero sabía que su hija no creyó eso aunque fuese una niña de ocho años en ese tiempo, pero se conformó con el anillo que nunca se quitaba de su dedo, salió del cuarto y fue a su propio cuarto y se quitó la ropa para ponerse la ropa de dormir, antes de meterse en la cama y como siempre hacia cuando iba a dormir cuando no tenía compañía se miraba el cuerpo para saber si había cambiado y a si decirse mentalmente que aún podía ser deseado por Naruto y que solo se conformaba con eso

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos varones entraron al hospital, era de noche y los dos para no ser reconocidos por las cámaras o por el personal del hospital o la mismos agentes que custodiaban a Orochimaru, caminaban tranquilamente con una bata blanca y con una placa colgada en la bata que identificaba que eran médicos, llegaron a la habitación donde había un agente de policía, inmediatamente les dejaron pasar y el agente decidió ir a la cafetería por un café

Los dos varones de cabellos azabaches que eran pelucas aunque no se parecía se acercaron lentamente a la cama donde estaba el paciente que era vigilado, estaba durmiendo pero los dos varones sabían por que se notaba que fingía estar dormido

-se que estás despierto-dijo sin sentimientos uno de los varones y se notaba que era el líder, Orochimaru sonrió y abrió los ojos y miró al que había hablado pero antes miró al otro varón

-trajiste a tu perrito particular-dijo con burla Orochimaru e inmediatamente sintió como algo afilado se posaba en su garganta

-no te apresures, que antes quiero jugar con estos aparatos-miró el aparato que estaba conectado a Orochimaru y sonrió de medio lado-y no es mi perrito, le pago para que haga su trabajo-dijo mientras toqueteaba el aparato-es una suerte saber manejar estos aparatos

-normal estás con …-Orochimaru no continuó por la mirada que le envió y le congeló, vio que no había sentimientos ninguno hacia nadie

-cuando acabo con esta escoria-dijo el varón que tenía cogido a Orochimaru por el cuello y con una navaja en el cuello, el otro sonrió con malicia y miró los ojos claros de su compañero y asta le consideraba amigo, lo conocía desde hace años cuando fue a estudiar cuando era un adolescente a Suna de donde era el de ojos claros

-ahora-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz y sin pensarlo y en un corte limpio la navaja pasó por el cuello de Orochimaru saliendo sangre y este dejó de respirar pero antes había en su cuerpo pequeños espasmos, dejó caer en la cama el cuerpo y los dos se alejaron, los dos varones vieron el aparato conectado y sonrieron de medio lado ya que la máquina indicaba que el paciente estaba vivo cuando estaba muerto, pero sabían que dentro de un cuarto de hora la máquina pitaría como que el paciente no tenía señales de vida

-va monos-dijo el de ojos claros limpiándose la sangre que había en su bata como en sus manos y en la navaja, una vez echo esto los dos salieron de la habitación sin que el agente aún hubiera llegado del comprar un café, los dos caminaron juntos asta que llegaron a la segunda planta donde se separaron, uno salió del hospital y el otro fue al baño, cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie le molestara, se quitó la bata sacando una bolsa de un armario ya que ese baño era del personal del hospital y metió la bata, luego se quitó el bigote negro postizo y las gafas y lo metió en la bolsa, siguió mirándose en el espejo, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara y se la lavó con jabón, cuando acabó de lavarse, su piel era mas blanca con algo de ojeras y lo que mas destacaba era que en su frente tenía un tatuaje, sonrió de medio lado y se quitó la peluca de pelo negro mostrando un cabello corto de color rojo, lo guardó en la bolsa con las demás cosas, volvió al armario y sacó una mochila donde sacó otra bata y se la puso, guardó la bolsa en la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, miró el lavamanos y lo limpió para que no haya nada extraño, miró al espejo y con su mano puso bien sus cabello rojos y miró la placa que ponía su nombre, miró el reloj de pulsera -cinco minutos y se acabó mi turno-salió del baño de lo mas normal y fue hacia su consulta para recoger las cosas para irse a casa a descansar o si no a divertirse un rato en lo que mas le gustaba, al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonreír como si le apasionara y asta excitara ver sufrir y matar personas , salió de su consulta y cerró la puerta, en ese lugar nadie podría encontrar nada extraño o fuera de lugar

-ya se le acabó el turno, doctor Subaku No Gaara?

-si Alice, por hoy se acabó el trabajo-dijo de lo mas normal viendo a la mujer e interiormente riendo sabiendo lo que había hecho a alguien cercano a esa doctora

-atender a personas que están mal psicológicamente debe de ser duro

-es duro escuchar lo problemas de las personas, pero si quise ser psicólogo era para ayudar, quería saber todo lo que conlleva la mente humana

-te dejo que aún tengo pacientes que atender

-Alice, que tengas muy buena noche-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y la mujer notó que había algo de burla pero no quiso darle importancia

-gracias-susurró la mujer y el pelirrojo comenzó alejarse de la mujer con una sonrisa asta que salió del hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital cuando lo llamaron de que Orochimaru estaba muerto o mas bien que alguien lo había matado, al entrar a la habitación vio como el cuerpo de Orochimaru estaba tapado, vio que en ese lugar esta Lee y Chouji y el agente que estaba esa noche vigilando, el rubio se acercó al agente

-soy el inspector Uzumaki-le enseñó la placa al agente-puedes explicarme que pasó y quienes fueron las últimas personas que entraron a la habitación

-entraron dos doctores que iban a revisarlos y yo fui por un café, cuando llegué ya no estaban, era una visita rutinaria

-extraño-dijo Naruto-como eran esos doctores?

-los dos tenían el pelo negro y algo largo y desordenado, uno con bigote y gafas y el otro con barba, eran varones y fuertes, tenían acreditaciones, por eso no pregunté mas

-no se preocupe-dijo Chouji ya que veía que el rubia no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo el agente

-han dicho que manipularon la máquina para que pitara mas tarde de su muerte-dijo Lee serio

-ha tenido que ser alguien que sepa como van esas máquinas-dijo Chouji

-un médico-dijo seguro Naruto y miró de reojo a su vecina que estaba algo alterada

-ella vino hacerle una visita-dijo Lee mirando a la mujer-y se lo encontró en ese estado

-el problema será decirle a la hija-dijo Chouji preocupado

-puede que ella esté implicada-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que en ese momento lo miró con tristeza y lágrimas

-crees que está fingiendo?-dijo Lee

-no lo se, pero la beneficiada de todo de Orochimaru era su única hija -dijo Naruto

-no la veo capaz-susurró Lee

-no confíes en todo el mundo Lee-dijo Naruto

-habrá que interrogarla-dijo con un suspiro Chouji

-que os ha dicho Orochimaru?-dijo Naruto mirando a sus dos compañeros

-nos ha dicho algo que no sabíamos de Zen y que tú si sabrías-Naruto no le dio importancia a eso-nos ha dicho que tiene contratos con los Uchiha y pruebas que metería en la cárcel a Zen como algunos miembros de los Uchiha-dijo Chouji

-y donde las tiene?-dijo Naruto y los otros dos se miraron unos segundos y después miraron al rubio

-en su casa-dijo Chouji

-nos dijo mas cosas-dijo Lee-que tienen pruebas sobre Madara Uchiha y Hashirama de atentar contra -miró al castaño que este afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al rubio-la familia Namikaze-Naruto e sorprendió pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño no entendía que tenía que ver los Uchiha contra los Namikaze, pero sabría lo que había entre las dos familias, le preguntaría a su abuela y a su padre para que le digan

-nos ha hablado de otro Uchiha que no nos ha dicho nombre, pero nos recalcó que no te acercaras tú mas de la cuenta a Sasuke Uchiha por que si no descubrirá vuestro pasado e irá por ti para acabar contigo por que Sasuke Uchiha es su debilidad -dijo Chouji serio-que tienes que ver con Sasuke Uchiha?

-nada-dijo Naruto-nos conocimos en la escuela y fuimos amigos, no hubo nada mas entre nosotros-Lee y Chouji le miraron como si no le creyeran pero no comentaron nada mas sobre ese tema -pero está claro que Sasuke está implicado con ese Uchiha

-uno de sus hermanos puede ser, sus padres o tíos, puede ser cualquier familiar ya que los Uchihas suelen ser muy protectores con los Donceles

-pero igualmente lo vamos a descubrir -dijo Naruto

-eso está claro-dijo Lee

-pero primero esperaremos a la autopsia e iremos a su mansión a por las pruebas -dijo Chouji y Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio

-cualquier cosa me avisáis-dijo Naruto

-claro que si-dijo Chouji y el rubio decidió irse, necesitaba ir a la casa de sus padres y saber que es lo que pasa con Madara Uchiha con su familia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana de su apartamento, miraba al frente, era una suerte que no tuviera miedo a las alturas por que estaba en la planta seis del edificio, desde ese lugar podía respirar aire fresco y poder tener la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, pero era algo imposible cuando su hija Naruko había decidido esa mañana que seguía enfadada con él por el cambio repentino de ir a otro lugar a vivir no ir a la escuela, discutieron por eso y Sasuke al final decidió dejarla y si no quería ir un día a la escuela no pasaba nada, los dos tenían un carácter similar pero a la vez su hija tenía el carácter de su otro padre que decía las cosas sin pensar, pero algo le decía que Naruko no quería ir a la escuela por que algo pasaba en ese lugar, frunció el ceño, no iba a consentir que a su hija la acosaran o la hicieran daño, de un salto se bajó de la ventana de su cuarto y salió de él, iba a ir al cuarto de su hija cuando la vio vestida de esa forma que a él le desagradaba tanto, parecía una rebelde enseñando mas de lo que tenía que enseñar, ese día su hija iba vestida con unos pantalones negros cortos que para gusto de Sasuke eran muy cortos, se abrochaban mas arriba del ombligo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que también enseñaba los tirantes del sujetador de color naranja como la parte de los lados, si eso lo sabía por que se lo imaginaba ya que llevaba una chaqueta negra que era de larga asta abajo del trasero, las mangas de la chaqueta las tenía remangadas asta los codos, Sasuke intentó no gruñir y no encerrar a su hija ya que en ese momento se estaba pintando los ojos y sus labios estaban pintados, su cabello rubio y largo lo tenía suelto y ondulado, pero en la parte de la cabeza tenía como trencitas para que el cabello no le viniera en la cara, Naruko le encantaba su cabello largo como el color por que ella misma hacía lo que quería con su cabello para estar como ella quería sin importarle lo que le dijera las demás personas como familiares, la chica acabó de hacerse la raya negra de sus ojos y las pestañas y miró a su padre y entrecerró los ojos por que sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento de su apariencia, mas que nada por sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos negros entrecerrados, la chica sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a tocar su teléfono, las uñas las tenía larga y de diferente colores y se puso en una de sus orejas que tenía pendientes de oro de diferentes tamaño de mas grande a mas pequeño el casco para escuchar música y la otra mano cogió las gafas de sol

-no vas a decir que tu hija está perfecta?-dijo con diversión y asta con algo de burla Naruko a su padre

-no-dijo serio Sasuke-ponte otro tipo de ropa-ordenó pero la rubia giró su rostro al lado para luego ponerlo bien

-no-dijo Naruko-me gusta mi forma de vestir y yo nunca te he dicho que no me gusta como te viste y tú no puedes decirme-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente no quería volver a discutir con su hija ya que ella si quería discutir

-tienes quince años, eres una niña y lo único que buscas con tu forma de vestir es que …

-ni lo digas-cortó con el ceño fruncido Naruko por lo que iba a decir su padre-yo no te digo a ti si estoy de acuerdo que te busques cada noche a un tío para que te folle-la chica no lo vio venir ya que Sasuke la dio un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta

-yo soy mayor de edad, tú no-dijo enfadado Sasuke pero dolido por las palabras de su hija-y harás lo que yo te diga

-estoy harta de hacer lo que tú quieras-alzó la voz Naruko cerrando los puños con enfado y mirando a su padre de la misma forma que este no se intimidó que la miró de la misma forma-no me has consultado nada de lo que has hecho en la vida, por que tengo que hacerlo yo-hizo una pausa para coger aire pero veía que su padre estaba tan tranquilo aunque en verdad estaba afectándole las palabras de su hija desde el primer momento que le dijo que se iba a buscar cada noche a varones algo que no era verdad, por lo menos no era del todo cierto-prefiero estar con mis abuelos antes que contigo

-te guste o no eres mi hija y seguirás mis ordenes-dijo con autoridad

-que te jodan-volvió alzar la voz indignada

-no me faltes el respeto Naruko

-tú me lo faltaste desde el momento que fui tu hija, por que algo hiciste para que te dejara y en consecuencia a mi -y sin mas la rubia se fue pero antes de salir del apartamento miró a su padre que miraba al frente como ido-si soy a si es por que soy igual a ti-y sin mas se fue cerrando la puerta, Sasuke al escuchar la puerta cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir, sabía que Naruko tenía un carácter fuerte pero estaba mas unida a sus abuelos que a él, pero ella ya era mayor y podía comprender las cosas el por que decidió irse, pero tenía tanto miedo a reacción de su hija, no quería que se alejara de él aunque se estaba dando cuenta que su hija se alejó de él hace mucho tiempo, desde el día que accedió a que fuera a la escuela interna para chicas

Naruko mas salir del apartamento su ceño fruncido desapareció y se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba discutir con su padre, era lo único que tenía sin contar a sus abuelos que también quería mucho, se arrepintió de decir a su padre todo lo que le dijo, odiaba ser tan impulsiva y hablar antes de pensar ya que lo que le había dicho sabía que le dolió a su padre por que sabía perfectamente que el que estaba sufriendo mas era su padre, quiso volver al apartamento y pedirle disculpas pero su orgullo no la dejaba

-lo que creo, que no superas que te dejara mi padre varón por eso haces y actúas de esa forma, pero nunca pensaste en mi, yo nunca tuve la culpa de vuestros problemas-salió de edificio después de decir en un susurró esas palabras-me gustaría saber quien es para reprocharle el daño que te hizo y el por que me dejó a mi, yo no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas-suspiró fuertemente y miró al cielo, se puso sus gafas de sol de marca e hizo lo que siempre hacía, que no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta que sus pasos la dirigieron hacia el edificio donde vivía su ex amiga Naoko, se quedó extrañada al ver a la chica que se abrazaba a una mujer que supuso que era su madre, la castaña lloraba y parecía que la madre intentaba no llorar pero por los ojos rojos lo había hecho antes, la rubia alzó una ceja sin comprender la situación y dio unos pasos hacia ellas, quería saber que había pasado, era curiosa en saber las cosas de los demás, no quería aceptar que era una metiche en querer enterarse de todo los problemas de las personas, en ningún momento se quitó los cascos escuchando una canción que le gustaba de su grupo favorito, que eran cuatro chicas que si lo pensaba bien eran lindas, el grupo del momento se llamaba BlackPink y la canción era Whistle, paró de repente a un metro sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, viendo como la madre daba consuelo y cariño a su hija y sintió que sobraba en ese lugar y pasó de largo de la madre y de la hija, pero Naoko la vio pasar con un semblante triste y quiso ir tras Naruko pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió quería ir para decirla lo que había pasado y la dijera alguna palabra de consuelo

Continuará …

Que os pareció … comentar por fa


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Naruko estaba tumbado en el césped del parque escuchando música y con los ojos cerrados, la canción que sonaba en sus cascos era con ritmo y movía uno de sus pies ya que sus piernas estaban cruzadas

-Boombayah-cantó una parte de la canción y que era titulo de una de las canciones de BlackPink, sintió una sombra que le tapaba el sol que le daba y abrió los ojos, vio aún chico que estaba delante de ella y sus piernas puestas al lado de sus caderas, la rubia entrecerró los ojos y se alzó un poco, Naruko no quitaba su mirada seria de los ojos azules del chico que la miraba con odio y asta con desprecio

-una Uchiha que no va a clase-dijo el chico sin sentimientos

-tú tampoco has ido, Zen, no tienes derecho a decirlo-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruko y con un rápido movimiento movió sus piernas y tiró al suelo al chico que este no mostró que se sorprendió, solo frunció el ceño por haberse descuidado con la rubia, Naruko se quitó un casco-no te creas que soy igual que las idiotas de las chicas que conoces-y sonrió la chica con malicia-por que me dado cuenta de algo que parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta y sinceramente me gustaría saber por que lo escondes y te comportas como lo que no eres-Zen al escuchar eso en un rápido movimiento puso a la chica bajo su cuerpo y agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza sin importarle si la hacía daño, cosa que era a si pero la rubia no lo demostró

-te metes en mi camino y te mato, Uchiha o mas bien Namikaze-el chico sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de la rubia de sorpresa y de incredulidad, Zen al verla en un estado que no estaba concentrada metió la mano en la camiseta de la chica y comenzó a tocar sus pechos, Naruko inmediatamente se removió incómoda

-deja de tocarme-ordenó Naruko dejando de moverse y sonrió con malicia-como puedes darle placer a los Donceles o las chicas cuando no sabes hacerlo?-Zen puso con rapidez las manos en el cuello de la chica y comenzó apretar sin importarle que la chica se removía por falta de aire y sus ojos se cerraban

-te odio por ser parte de él, por que es mío, siempre fue mío desde el día que lo conocí-Zen la miraba como un psicópata y excitado por lo que estaba haciendo-yo soy el único que puede darle descendencia, tú el otro hijo os mataré - viendo que cada vez la chica se movía menos por falta de aire, Naruko solo pudo pensar que hablaba de su padre Doncel y que también quería hacer daño a su hermano menor, algo que no quería que pasara pero tenía que quitarse a Zen de encima poder respirar, pero era algo difícil y cerró los ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con dolor ya que se quedaría con las ganas de conocer a su padre varón, no pasó ni un segundo cuando las manos de Zen ya no estaban en su cuello y no tenía ningún cuerpo encima, inmediatamente comenzó a toser y sentarse con la mano en el cuello y recuperando el aire, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una figura de un varón que estaba poniéndole algo al chico que la iba a matar, aclaró su vista y vio que era un hombre rubio, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y salieron, esa persona la salvó la vida, el hombre se giró y la miró preocupado y se la acercó, Naruko al tenerlo cerca lo abrazó y lloró con ganas

-gracias-sollozó y abrazaba con fuerza al hombre que este acariciaba su cabello con cariño-muchas gracias, Naruto

-no te hará nada, lo esposado y llamado para que se lo lleven-dijo Naruto

-gracias-siguió diciendo Naruko y cerró los ojos mas tranquila y sin poder evitarlo anheló en el pasado o mejor dicho durante toda su existencia haber tenido a alguien que la confortara como un padre varón hace con su hija, ahora tenía claro que quería encontrarlo, asta podía tener otros abuelos y asta algún hermano, quería tener la protección que nunca tuvo de su padre varón

-te encuentras mejor?-dijo Naruto preocupado y la chica afirmó con la cabeza y se separó lentamente

-gracias-repitió la chica mirado los ojos azules del varón sintiendo un sentimiento extraño hacia ese varón rubio algo que sintió Naruto al ver a la chica, pero lo sintió mas fuerte cuando por casualidad pasaba por ese lugar y miró hacia la dirección y vio a Zen hablando con una chica y después vio como se ponía encima de ella, al ver eso decidió ir a ver que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver esa escena y sobre todo al ver a quien se lo estaba haciendo el chico, Naruko miró hacia Zen y vio que él que estaba sentado y esposado miraba al rubio de una manera que no supo descifrar la chica

-señor-en ese momento llegaron dos agentes vestidos con su uniforme de policía

-llevaros a este chico-los dos agentes alzaron a Zen y se lo llevaron-vas a denunciarlo?-preguntó pero parecía una afirmación, la chica miró en dirección a Zen y después miró al suelo, estaba claro que no quería problemas

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Naruko ya que se acordaba del incidente de la escuela cuando murió el varón

-por que?-dijo desconcertado Naruto

-el tuvo esa reacción por que le dije cosas que no tenía que decirle-Naruto chasqueó de mala gana la lengua por lo que le dijo la chica a parte que no estaba de acuerdo

-si tienes algún problema con ese chico, debes de decirme-dijo serio Naruto-Zen es peligroso

-en que sentido dices que es peligroso?-dijo Naruko y se volvió a pasar su mano por el cuello y es cuando Naruto vio el anillo que llevaba la chica y la miró con ganas de preguntarla de donde había sacado ese anillo, el rubio frunció el ceño porque recordó de las veces que había visto a Sasuke que él ya no lo llevaba y eso le enfadaba, negó con la cabeza y la chica ya estaba de pie y la miró como iba vestida, no le gustó y se enfadó por eso, la rubia al notar la mirada del rubio miró apenada al lado por que veía en esa forma de mirarla en ese momento de Naruto como la miraba su padre cuando se vestía de una forma que no le agradaba

-Naruko de donde ….

-lo mejor será que me vaya-cortó la chica al rubio ya que este quería preguntarle de donde había sacado ese anillo-y gracias Naruto por ayudarme-y la chica se fue dedicándole una sonrisa que Naruto la sonrió, no dejó de mirarla asta que se perdió de su vista, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo evitar poner su mano en el pecho, seguía pensando que sentía algo extraño cuando veía a esa chica como cuando se acercaba a ella

Naruko mientras se alejó y sabiendo que estaba ya lejos de Naruto seguía sintiendo malestar en su cuello, creía que Zen la iba a matar, quiso no pensar mas en eso y decidió ir a la casa de sus abuelos, no por hacerles una visita si no por si encontraba en la mansión alguna cosa por mínima que sea de su padre varón para a si saber quien era o algo que le llevara a él

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a la casa de sus padres en Konoha, no era muy grande pero se notaba acogedora y con jardín trasero y delantero, el rubio tenía llaves pero decidió tocar la puerta para que sus padres o uno de los dos que estuviera en casa supieran que iba para algo importante, la puerta se abrió con energía y mostraba a una mujer pelirroja con cabello largo pero atado en una coleta alta pero con cabellos sueltos, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento en recordar a la chica adolescente de cabello largo y rubia, la recordaba mucho a su madre en su forma de arreglarse el cabello y sobre todo en lo largo que lo tenía

-Naruto, te quedaste pensativo mirándome pero lo lo que quiero saber a que has venido-la pelirroja lo dijo seria por que sabía que su hijo no visitaba por visitar sabía que era algo importante

-está papa?-dijo Naruto

-llegó de el trabajo hace una hora y está descansando-Kushina lo seguía mirando-yo asta la noche no trabajo-hubo silencio durante unos segundos-pasa e iré avisar a Minato

-gracias-susurró Naruto entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta, vio a su madre subir las escaleras y él fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá sin quitar su rostro de seriedad

-tu padre ha dicho que ahora baja-dijo Kushina y no hubo respuesta de su hijo, sabía que algo le estaba preocupando, solo una vez lo vio de esa forma y era cuando volvió de Konoha cuando era un adolescente, pero su semblante aunque fuese serio en ese entonces era diferente, había dolor y asta arrepentimiento, pero nunca le llegó a preguntar lo que pasó por que sabía que su hijo no quería hablar de eso y parecía que en la actualidad tampoco, pero si sabía que su hijo habló con su esposo que este tampoco la dijo nada -traeré café-la pelirroja fue a la cocina dejando a Naruto solo que este solo pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado hace años con la familia de su padre con los Uchiha

-hijo, tu madre me ha dicho que quieres decirnos algo importante-dijo el padre que bajó de la segunda planta y llegó a la sala para sentarse al lado de su hijo que este suspiró-no será que al volver aquí viste a ese Doncel y no sabes como explicarle y sobre todo pedirle disculpas?

-no es eso papa-dijo Naruto-lo que hice en el pasado lo arreglo yo-suspiró fuertemente y miró a su padre serio-recuerdo perfectamente la expresión que pusiste cuando te dije el apellido del Doncel con quien estuve, nunca le di importancia, asta ahora, quiero saber que tiene que ver los Namikaze con los Uchiha-dijo directo Naruto

-te has encontrado aquí con alguno de ellos?-dijo Kushina que escuchó eso último de su hijo y parecía preocupada, fue a la pequeña mesa y dejó los café en ella-Obito es policía y es normal que te encuentres con él-la pelirroja hizo una sonrisa de cariño-Obito es diferente a todos ellos

-no me he encontrado a Obito, pero si a su esposo, Kakashi-dijo Naruto

-Obito, Kakashi y Rin fueron mis alumnos por a si decirlo-dijo Minato-a lo primero Obito estuvo reacio pero como a dicho tu madre Obito es diferente a todos ellos y accedió a estar conmigo como maestro

-no conozco a Rin-dijo Naruto

-ella estaba en nuestro equipo hace unos años al igual que Obito y Kakashi-dijo Kushina sonriendo con nostalgia-Obito y Kakashi se casaron y siguieron en el equipo, pero una vez que tuvieron a su hijo decidieron dejar el equipo y estar mas tranquilos

-vosotros no lo hicisteis-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-la adrenalina corría por nuestra sangre y eso te pasa a ti-dijo Kushina

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto

-dime lo que me quieres preguntar-dijo Minato

-cuéntame la historia de Madara Uchiha, Hashirama y los Namikaze-dijo Naruto

-fue un accidente-se apresuró a decir la pelirroja

-Kushina, fue un accidente pero te tienes de poner en el lugar de esos padres-dijo Minato triste y comprensivo

-tienes razón, pero tu padre Dan cumplió la condena-dijo Kushina

-no del todo y lo sabes-dijo Minato

-podéis explicarme-dijo alterado Naruto por que no comprendía

-como sabes yo soy nacido en Konoha-dijo Minato-yo no conocía a tu madre y si sabe por que yo la expliqué-suspiró fuertemente-yo era un adolescente y como sabes tu abuela también fue una agente especial de la policía a parte de médico

-lo se-dijo Naruto

-mi padre Dan era uno de los mejores agentes y todos los casos se lo daban a él cuanto mas peligroso era mejor-dijo Minato-era una noche normal y corriente, yo me quedé en casa y mis padres fueron con otros agentes a celebrar sobre algo de un caso, sabes que siempre te he dicho que si coges el coche no bebas ni una gota?

-y eres realmente pesado con eso-dijo de mala gana Naruto-por que beba una cerveza controlo a la hora de conducir

-y siendo policía controlas mas, verdad?-dijo esta vez seria Kushina al no estar de acuerdo con su hijo y pasaba lo mismo con Minato, Naruto solo hizo morros y estaba claro que no iba a decir nada mas sobre ese tema

-la cuestión que mis padres bebieron y mi madre mas, pero mi padre controlaba-dijo Minato-por donde debía pasar el coche que conducía mi padre estaban haciendo una fiesta, era una de las mas grandes familias de Konoha, los Uchiha, era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos-Naruto no dejaba de mirar a su padre por como contaba lo que pasó, con dolor-parecía que estaba la familia al completo en el jardín, habían niños jugando y como era de noche parece que mi padre se confió, de repente se le cruzó algo o alguien y escuchó un ruido fuerte, paró y mis padres salieron del coche, lo vieron en el suelo sangrando, había dos niños mas pequeños asustados por lo que había pasado uno de pie y el otro sentado en el suelo, parecía que le salvó la vida a ese niño que no hacía ningún movimiento, mi madre intentó reanimarlo, ayudar para que siguiera con vida, mi padre solo se paralizó por lo que había echo, había quitado la vida, solo se quedó quieto mientras mi madre le decía que hiciera algo, de repente vinieron mas personas y los padres, fue el niño que estaba de pie quien avisó por que el otro aún seguía sentado en el suelo llorando al igual que mi madre y mi padre, ese niño que fue salvado era el hijo de Obito y el otro el gran abogado Itachi Uchiha-sonrió negando con la cabeza Minato-Itachi Uchiha no le agrada los Namikaze, siempre que tiene un juicio y es alguien que he arrestado yo hace lo posible por liberarlo, aunque sea un asesino solo para vengarse-suspiró-parece que no recuerda lo sucedido pero si lo hace, eso fue algo que le marcó a él como a su primo

-que ocurrió después?-dijo Naruto no querer pensar en ese abogado creído y sonrió por tener el apellido Uzumaki, Minato suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su café

-mi madre intentó hacer todo lo que pudo por ese niño, pero no lo consiguió, y mi padre solo sentía culpa-dijo Minato con dolor-los Uchiha mas concretamente los padres del niño llevaron a juicio a mi padre y mi padre no quiso abogado ni nada, solo decía que se merecía ir a la cárcel por que había quitado la vida a una persona inocente y que podía imaginarse lo de perder un hijo por que él lo tenía

\- a raíz de eso cambiaron tus abuelos, Naruto, es lo que me dijeron-dijo Kushina

-mi padre fue a la cárcel, cumpliría la pena, pero Madara y Hashirama sobre todo este no estaban de acuerdo con la pena que le dieron a mi padre y Hashirama no paraba de decirle asesino y ese tipo de cosas-dijo Minato-mi padre cada vez lo veía mas decaído y fue a la cárcel intentando demostrar algo que no era, para no preocuparnos a mi madre y a mi, al mes y medio mi padre se suicidó en la cárcel-hubo silencio en el ambiente, Kushina puso su mano en la espalda de su esposo animándolo y Naruto estaba sorprendido, nunca esperó que su abuelo muriera de esa forma, a parte que nunca hablaban sobre su abuelo y ahora entendía por que, era un tema doloroso -después de su muerte mi madre y yo tuvimos que ir, el recuerdo de mi padre estaba aquí a parte que no podíamos superar ese trágico incidente y Hashirama como Madara no ayudaban mucho, pero entendíamos su perdida y por lo que estaban pasando, pero no aceptaban que el culpable de la muerte de su único hijo no pagara lo que hizo y por eso siempre han estado atrás de lo que hacíamos los Namikaze

-y esa una de las razones por que yo tuviera el apellido Uzumaki-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Kushina

-no queríamos que tuvieras problemas-dijo Minato-pero la familia Uchiha tienen mucha influencia y si quieren saber de alguien lo saben

-que ellos saben que soy un Namikaze-dijo Naruto levantándose

-exacto-dijo Minato

-como que sabrán todo lo que has hecho en tu vida y asta mejor que tú-dijo Kushina y Naruto la miró

-no te confíes con ellos-dijo Minato serio mirando a su hijo

-me gusta el riesgo-dijo Naruto divertido-ahora me voy

-no te quedas?-dijo Kushina

-no-dijo Naruto-vendré otro día con Ritsu

-te esperamos-dijo Kushina y Naruto salió de la casa y cuando cerró la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver a dos personas con intenciones de hacer una visita a sus padres, Naruto inmediatamente frunció el ceño sin comprender que hacían allí y tampoco quería que sus padres supieran que esas dos personas estaban en su puerta y menos que esas dos personas dijeran la relación que tuvo con su hijo menor y menos ahora que sabía lo que pasó en el pasado con los Uchiha y estos si se enteraban que era un Namikaze se opondrían mas de lo que ya se opusieron en el pasado

-que sorpresa, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha-dijo mostrando una sonrisa Naruto y a si no demostrar su sorpresa por verlos y también que le molestaba que esas dos personas quisieran algo de él y buscaban el apoyo de sus padres -por que esta agradable visita?

-sigues igual con tu forma de hablar-dijo serio Fugaku-tan exasperante-susurró el hombre negando con la cabeza

-creo saber lo que vio mi hijo en ti, Naruto-dijo divertida Mikoto y después le miró de arriba abajo, el rubio entrecerró los ojos por la forma de mirarle y hablarle la mujer

-me imagino que sería por que le daba buen sexo-sonrió burlón Naruto y vio en el hombre el ceño fruncido y de la mujer sorpresa y sonrojada-algo que parece que su esposo no le daba-caminó hacia ellos-ahora en serio, que queréis-exigió serio-y no me pidáis que sea respetuoso por que no lo soy, como me dijo la señora aquí presente en el pasado, que era un barriobajero sin respeto y educación, lo sigo siendo -sonrió-ahora iros que estáis en la propiedad ajena, en otras palabras en mi propiedad

-Naruto nos costó encontrar la dirección de tus padres-dijo Mikoto y el rubio cruzó sus brazos en el pecho sin quitar su seriedad y dando a entender que siguiera hablando-solo queríamos convencer a tus padres para que te dijeran que fueses ,mas comprensivo y le tuvieras mas en cuenta a Sasuke

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto sin creer lo que escuchaba-me estás diciendo que quieres o mejor dicho queréis que me acerque a Sasuke con intenciones románticas cuando en el pasado lo que queríais es que me alejara de él?

-si-dijo la mujer apenada

-sabéis lo que os digo a los dos-dijo serio Naruto mirando a ambos-que valláis aún psicólogo para que os aclare las ideas

-pero Naruto mi Sasuke te quiere-dijo Mikoto-yo me arrepentí en lo que te dije y que contribuyéramos en que le dejaras, Sasuke no ha sido feliz, contigo lo era-el rubio miraba neutral a la mujer o mas bien estaba como pensativo y miró al hombre que estaba de acuerdo con la mujer o por lo menos eso aparentaba, Naruto suspiró fuertemente

-yo no quiero a su hijo Sasuke-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-tengo un hijo y es lo que quiero en este momento al igual que mi trabajo-la mujer agachó la cabeza al escuchar eso, Fugaku en cambio frunció el ceño

-Sasuke te busca-dijo Fugaku no de acuerdo en lo que iba a decir sobre todo al ver al rubio que lo miraba sin comprender-en otros varones te busca, por eso está con ellos

-y que quieres que haga?-dijo Naruto ya que seguía sin comprender lo que quería ese hombre

-acuéstate con él, ten sexo con mi hijo-dijo directo Fugaku con seriedad, su esposa lo miró sorprendida por que nunca se esperó algo a si de su esposo y Naruto lo miraba sorprendido y sin entender nada

-no me gustan este tipo de bromas-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado de los dos mas mayores

-creo que es la única forma para que siga con su vida sin acordarse de su pasado contigo, debe de pasar página-dijo Fugaku

-pues cuando tenga un rato libre le llamo-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto -alejaros de mis padres-y se alejó de la pareja enfadado no le gustaba nada la forma de ofrecerle a Sasuke, le hizo enfadar, se subió a su coche y se alejó, el matrimonio decidió irse sin comentar nada de lo que habían dicho al rubio, pero Mikoto echó una mala mirada a su esposo por lo que le dijo al rubio de su hijo Doncel

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, estaba buscando un lugar para comer, llamó varias veces a su hija por si quería comer con él pero en ningún momento le contestó y supuso que estaba enfadado con él, paró al ver un restaurante familiar que cuando era adolescente iba con sus tres amigos, Naruto y Shikamaru

-que habrá sido de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu-se preguntó Sasuke y negó con la cabeza-siguieron con sus vidas al igual que todos-frunció el ceño al recordar que Shikamaru fue a su casa cuando lo llevaron a comisaría y no le dijo nada-entraré aquí, antes se comía bien-iba a entrar ciando a lo lejos y viniendo hacia él vio aún rubio que conocía, pero estaba mirando su teléfono leyendo algo que le habían enviado, Sasuke decidió esperar asta que el rubio pasara por su lado, una vez que pasó sin que se diera cuenta el rubio de su presencia Sasuke le agarró del brazo y los ojos azules del rubio le miraron-tienes prisa?-el rubio parpadeó varias veces y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, volvió a mirar al azabache y le sonrió guardándose el teléfono, siempre para Naruto Sasuke sería su debilidad

-ocurre algo?-dijo Naruto y el azabache negó con la cabeza y soltó lentamente el agarre del brazo del rubio

-me invitaste a cenar, me gustaría invitarte a comer-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio que este miró el restaurante unos segundos y luego al Doncel

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-tengo hambre-el azabache le sonrió

-entremos-dijo Sasuke y el rubio siguió al azabache y su expresión se puso seria pensando que le sacaría información a Sasuke de donde podría encontrar a Madara Uchiha y Hashirama o si no el lugar donde vivían, sonrió ya que lo que estaba viendo eran documentos que le habían enviado Chouji de la casa de Orochimaru, se puso serio al sentarse en el lugar y al frente del Doncel, por que esos documentos también implicaba a otro Uchiha, pero no decía nombre pero sospechaba de dos Uchiha muy cercanos a Sasuke

-tienes buena relación con tus hermanos?-dijo directo Naruto sin poder evitarlo y Sasuke le miró sin comprender esa pregunta pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-has aceptado para preguntarme que tipo de relación tengo con mis hermanos?-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto mirando la carta para pedir algo de comer y a si no demostrar que se había arrepentido de preguntar lo que ha preguntado

-tengo muy buena relación con mis dos hermanos-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiró y mirando la carta para ver que iba a pedir-siempre los dos fueron muy protectores conmigo por ser Doncel, sobre todo Itachi, Sai también lo es pero lo demuestra menos, él siempre tuvo otras ideas y siempre discutía con mi padre, pero al final hizo lo que quería, ser policía-Sasuke miró serio esta vez a Naruto-te he respondido a tu pregunta?

-si-dijo Naruto poniendo al lado la carta de las comida que había-te preguntaba por que no se lo que es tener hermanos para protegerlos o que me protejan-Sasuke suavizó sus facciones

-creía que querías saber por algo del caso que estás llevando-dijo Sasuke-y si te tengo que ser sincero no quiero que te acerques a mi para saber cosas de mi familia-suspiró fuertemente el , Doncel-quiero que te acerques a mi por que lo deseas y por que ante todo podemos ser amigos y confiar entre nosotros-Naruto inmediatamente hizo una mueca arrepentido ya que lo que quería era sacarle información

-ya saben lo que van a pedir?-dijo un camarero varón, muy atractivo y con ojos claros, Sasuke le miró y no pudo evitar quitar los ojos de los ojos claros del camarero que este se dio cuenta y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, Naruto al ver esto alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos y cogió las dos cartas y se las puso enfrente al camarero que este le miró, Sasuke no entendió el por que de la reacción tan brusca con el camarero el rubio

-ya sabemos lo que vamos a pedir-dijo enfadado Naruto y dijo lo que quería de comer y de beber, Sasuke también lo dijo y el camarero se fue diciéndose que no volvería a coquetear con ese Doncel por que su pareja era demasiado agresiva y quería conservar su empleo para pagar la Universidad

-por que le has tratado de esa forma-dijo Sasuke

-desde cuando te preocupa como se le trata a las personas-dijo Naruto mirando con enfado al Doncel que este prefirió dejar de lado el por que se había enfadado el rubio

-dejemos eso-dijo Sasuke-podríamos hablar de otra cosa

-de acuerdo, pero no le mires como idiota-dijo sin mas Naruto y decidió mirar por la ventana, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos y después sonrió por que lo que le pasaba al varón que se había enfadado o puesto celoso por que miraba a otro varón y este le guiñó el ojo

-y tú que me decías que era demasado celoso-dijo Sasuke en un susurro y el rubio le miró

-celoso y posesivo-dijo Naruto y el azabache le sonrió

-tú también lo eras-dijo Sasuke y hubo un gran silencio agradable entre los dos, que el camarero trajo las bebidas y al cabo de cinco minutos la comida

-Sasuke puedo preguntarte algo?

-lo que quieras

-que tipo de relación tienes con Madara y Hashirama

-son mis tíos-dijo Sasuke-Madara es el hermano mayor de mi padre

-eso ya lo se-dijo Naruto-sabes la relación que tienen ellos dos con los Namikaze?-Sasuke alzó la ceja

-no-dijo Sasuke-quienes son los Namikaze?-el rubio suspiró ya que no iba a mentir a Sasuke o por lo menos no le diría una mentira si no una verdad a media

Continuará

Comentar por fa …. Ya se sabe algo del pasado de Madara, Hashirama y los Namikaze


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Naruko cuando llegó a la mansión de sus abuelos no había nadie, eso la hizo sonreír por que podía mirar por cualquier lugar sin que l preguntaran o se sintiera incómoda por las miradas, al primer lugar que fue al cuarto de su padre que estaba abierto cosa que siempre lo tenía cerrado con llave, pero era normal ya que no vivía allí, entro al cuarto y miró el lugar, estaba ordenado y limpio, sabía que ese cuarto era el de su padre desde el día que nació y estaba segura que algo encontraría

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se escuchó el timbre del apartamento, Madara leía tranquilamente un libro sentado en su sofá, Hashirama en cambio al escuchar el timbre salió de su cuarto rápido como si esperase visita, al pasar rápido para abrir la puerta Madara sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza, Hahirama al abrir la puerta su semblante te sorprendió al ver una cabellera rubio y ojos azules que le miraban serio, el Doncel poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño, se notaba el odio hacia la persona y las ganas de matarlo

-que haces aquí y quien te dijo donde vivía?-dijo enfadado Hashirama, Madara al escuchar ese tono de voz en su esposo dejó de leer y se levantó acercándose a su esposo que cuando vio a la persona se sorprendió y después frunció el ceño

-no me dejaréis pasar? O preferís ir conmigo a comisaría para que me deis muchas explicaciones de lo que habéis hecho con Orochimaru

-lárgate de mi presencia-alzó la voz Hashirama alterado ya que tener la presencia de esa familia le alteraba sin saber que hacer o que decir

-Hashirama, cálmate-dijo tranquilo Madara -preferimos hablarlo aquí para que veas que no hemos hecho nada

-de acuerdo

-pasa-dijo Madara y llevó a una distancia de la persona a Hashirama, los dos se sorprendieron al ver a la persona que le acompañaba y cerraba la puerta-Sasuke tú le has dicho donde vivíamos?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-sabía que te perdía que este te ofrezca un polvo -el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que le dijo su tío por que no se lo esparaba

-Hashirama no le digas eso a Sasuke-dijo serio Madara mirando a su sobrino-si lo ha hecho tiene sus razones

-para demostrarle a él que vosotros no sois culpables de nada y a si poder aclararlo-dijo Sasuke

-que inocentes eres cuando se trata de este Namikaze-dijo con odio y desprecio Hashirama, Sasuke se sorprendió y miró al rubio

-Namikaze? Tú eres un Namikaze?-dijo Sasuke incrédulo

-mi padre se llama Minato Namikaze, hijo de Dan Namikaze, a mi me pusieron Uzumaki para que no tuviera ningún problema con ningún Uchiha

-por que no me dijiste cuando me contaste-exigió Sasuke

-por que sabía que cuando llegáramos aquí uno de ellos te lo diría -dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Hashirama pero sobre todo a Madara ya que ese varón no le agradaba, tenía un mal presentimiento con él si no estaba atento en sus movimientos, asta estaba presintiendo que se había metido en la boca de el lobo-lo que me pregunto es por que no te dijeron antes, sobre todo sabiendo el tipo de relación que tuvimos en el pasado-al decir eso Hashirama frunció el ceño al igual que Madara como mostrando que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hizo Sasuke algo que nunca le dijeron

-todos con el apellido Namikaze tienen que sufrir-dijo con rabia Hashirama-yo mismo me voy a ocupar de eso

-no vengo para enfrentarme con vosotros, solo quería haceros unas preguntas-dijo serio y muy profesional Naruto enseñando su placa-y no me gustaría que se mezcle lo que pasó en el pasado con el presente, yo no tuve nada que ver y mi abuelo pagó por lo que hizo, asta llegó a suicidarse por el error que cometió

-pero no pagó-dijo con rabia Hashirama-me arrebató a mi hijo y los Namikaze tienen que pagar con la misma moneda

-soy padre y entiendo el sentimiento que tenéis pero no es justo que se pague con personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con el accidente-el Doncel de cabellera larga y castaña se enfureció apretando sus puños con fuerza, no aceptaba eso, tenía que sentir todos los Namikaze el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando mataron a su hijo

-lárgate i llamo a la policía para que te saquen de aquí-advirtió Hashirama y el rubio suspiró fuertemente

-entonces tendréis que dar explicaciones, ambos-miró al matrimonio Naruto-en la comisaría, Orochimaru habló largo y tendido de vosotros antes de morir, a no ser que vosotros lo matarais-pero el rubio lo descartó al ver los semblantes del matrimonio que era de sorpresa total

-Orochimaru está muerto?-dijo serio Madara después que se le fuera la sorpresa de su muerte

-seguro que ha sido ese chico-dijo en un susurro Hashirama y que escucharon todos y Naruto supo a quien se refería

-entonces no vais acceder a contestar unas preguntas que quiero haceros?-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo enfadado Hashirama mirando los ojos azules del rubio

-pero tío, será mejor que accedáis y a si no seréis sospechosos de nada-dijo Sasuke-o es lo que queréis?

-tú eres el menos indicado de hablar, niño-dijo Hashirama con desprecio y Sasuke lo notó al igual que Naruto-tú al estar con este no eres nada mío-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-cuando me dijiste tu idilio que tuviste con Naruto Uzumaki supe de quien era hijo y nieto, pensé que nos traicionaste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que te involucraba en cosas nada legales

-yo … yo no sabía nada de eso-dijo Sasuke

-ese fue el precio por involucrarte con un Namikaze, pero no el pasado con la empresa si no en el presente, que dentro de poco saldrá a la luz -dijo con una media sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa Hashirama

-nosotros dos ya no tenemos nada que perder desde hace muchos años, desde el día que murió nuestro hijo-dijo serio Madara y miró de reojo a Hashirama que este afirmó con la cabeza y se fue hacia un mueble y volvió al lado de su esposo-nosotros fuimos enterrados junto con nuestro hijo-dijo sin sentimiento, inculcamos algo de odio a Itachi hacia los Namikaze pero Itachi es noble, demasiado que pone en evidencia a Kushina y Minato Namikaze en cuando se celebra un juicio

-pero lo que queremos es que sufran-dijo Hashirama-que lloren lágrimas Tsunade y Minato Namikaze por la perdida de su único hijo y nieto-alzó su brazo el castaño y apuntó con un arma al rubio-agradécele al que fue tu amante en traerte a la boca del lobo Naruto Namikaze -el rubio frunció el ceño al ver el arma no solo del castaño si no de Madara que también le apuntaba, entendió que ellos dos lo que querían desde el principio era acabar con su vida para que su abuela sufriera como su padre y sintiera el mismo dolor que sintieron ellos a la perdida de su único hijo, miró el rubio de reojo a Sasuke que estaba asustado y asta arrepentido, estaba claro que lo protegería y lo sacaría de ese lugar por que esas dos personas no les importaba lo que les pasara por que ya estaban muertos, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose al cuerpo de Sasuke y a si protegerlo y sin que se dieran cuenta los dos mas mayores pasó su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono y se lo acercó a Sasuke que este entendió que debía llamar a emergencia para que vinieran y que sus tíos no se dieran cuenta de su llamada

-entonces lo que queréis es el sufrimiento de mi familia por mi muerte-dijo serio Naruto-algo muy inteligente para que sepan el dolor que tuvisteis que pasar y aún pasáis y si tengo que ser sincero yo haría lo mismo, haría sufrir a la persona que asesinara a mi hijo, le hiciera daño o si no, no me dejara tener un acercamiento con él por que se lo ha llevado lejos

-aunque pensándolo bien creo que tu pesar es no saber la verdad que te esconden cierto Uchiha-dijo Hashirama con una media sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, Sasuke que estaba atrás del rubio alzó su rostro sorprendido ya que estaba enviando un mensaje, negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo pulsando la tecla enviar viendo que estaba el teléfono en silencio y se lo guardó-no crees que debe de ser doloroso no saber la verdad de algo importante que ha pasado en tu vida, Sasuke?-el nombrado se puso al lado de Naruto serio

-puede pero todo se arregla intentando hablar o si no con unos buenos golpes-dijo Sasuke-pero lo que tenéis que hacer es bajar el arma los dos por que si disparáis aún policía tendréis graves problemas

-crees que nos importa-dijo Hashirama

-nosotros ya no tenemos vida-dijo Madara sin dejar de mirar con una media sonrisa a Naruto-no te atrevas Namikaze a coger tu arma por que le disparo a él-dijo refiriéndose a su sobrino-y sabes que no me importa lo que le pase a él o a cualquier miembro de mi familia

-entonces eres muy buen actor-dijo Naruto-tengo entendido que intentabas que no se implicaran en tus cosas ningún miembro de tu familia, cosa que has implicado a Sasuke, pero teniendo un esposo como tienes seguro que haces lo que él quiere, pero enhorabuena eres un buen actor y Orochimaru creyó que le tenías estima a tu familia como hermano menor

-Obito tiene su vida y está en buenas manos-dijo Madara-y como sabrás Fugaku es una caso especial

-es tan especial que me gustaría golpearlo pero se le tiene respeto por que es mayor que yo-dijo Naruto

-basta de charlas ridículas-dijo Hashirama-hoy comenzará el dolor de los Namikaze-con intenciones de disparar en ese momento, Madara hizo lo mismo, el matrimonio tenía intención desde siempre de acabar con la vida de Naruto y ese era el momento por que no tendrían ocasión de que el rubio se les presentara en su propia vivienda, entonces el rubio lo notó, Hashirama en un rápido movimiento apuntó a Sasuke y disparó, cosa que Madara le disparó a él, Naruto solo se puso delante de Sasuke y los dos disparos le dieron en el mismo lugar en el hombro izquierdo, pero el rubio no esperó a sentir el dolor si no que empujó a Sasuke que aunque no lo aparentara estaba asustado, y cayó al suelo sentado, Naruto rápidamente fue hacia Hashirama y lo golpeó haciendo que el arma se le cayera al suelo, luego volvió a golpearle cayendo este al suelo, luego miró a Madara que intentaba dispararle pero no lo hizo por que estaba con su esposo pero en ese momento volvió a dispararle pero no le dio y Naruto le quitó el arma con una patada y después le golpeó en la cara y para finalizar le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y cayó al suelo, se quitó su cinturón del pantalón y le ató las manos en la espalda a Madara y miró a Sasuke ya que se dio cuenta que Hashirama tenía intención de levantarse e ir a por su arma y utilizarla

-Sasuke-gritó Naruto-redúcelo y átale las manos en la espalda para que no se mueva -hizo una meca de dolor el de ojos azules ya que empezaba a dolerle el hombre donde le habían disparado

-pero-dijo Sasuke mirando preocupado a Naruto

-hazlo ahora y como te enseñé hace años-ordenó con autoridad el rubio y Sasuke se levantó y se quitó el cinturón de sus pantalones y se acercó a Hashirama que este aunque le doliera el golpe que le dio el rubio intentó levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió y con algo de torpeza le ató las manos a la espalda a su tío

-como puedes hacerme esto, eres mi sobrino-dijo Hashirama enfadado

-dejaste de serlo en el momento que me utilizaste, y me disparaste-dijo serio Sasuke y miró hacia el rubio que estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano en su hombro que salía sangre, entonces recordó el Doncel azabache que su tío Doncel le iba a disparar a él y que Naruto le protegió, se acercó al rubio y se puso a su altura

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto en un susurro e intentando sonreír, Sasuke iba hacer lo que sea para que no le doliera esa herida al rubio pero escuchó ruido a fuera del apartamento y supuso que era la ayuda y se levantó y abrió la puerta, a la primera persona que vio fua a su tío Kakashi, aunque sabía que allí estaría su hermano Sai como demás personas que pertenecía a la policía, Kakashi entró sin saludar y paró al ver a Madara como a Hashirama reducidos y atados en el suelo, pero miró directamente al rubio que intentaba no mostrar dolor

-Naruto-dijo una chica de cabello castaño con dos trenzas, se acercó al rubio a su altura-parece que te duele-dijo con diversión

-no es para tanto, Tenten, seguro que tú estarías llorando como niña-dijo Naruto

-tu fuerza de juventud es poderosa, Naruto-dijo Lee con energía y con puño en alto, los demás lo miraron como idiota

-será mejor que te llevemos al hospital-dijo Shikamaru y miró a Sasuke que este miraba al rubio con preocupación-estás bien tú, Sasuke?

-si-dijo Sasuke preocupado y eso lo notó Shikamaru y asta Sai que miraba a su hermano serio

-eso no es nada para Naruto, mañana estará como siempre-dijo Shikamaru intentando tranquilizar a Sasuke

-que hacías, tú aquí-recriminó enfadado Sai

-vine acompañar a Naruto-dijo Sasuke y miró a su hermano que este entrecerró los ojos-solo quería ayudar y Naruto me protegió, el tío Hashirama me disparó y Naruto se puso en medio y recibió la bala por mi-Sai miró un segundo al rubio que estaba levantado y le ayudaba Lee y Tenten, luego miró a sus tío que estos no estaban arrepentido y su mirada negra se puso en Hashirama que este miró a su sobrino y por un segundo se sorprendió por esa mirada y luego le desafió con la mirada

-lo importante es que estés bien-dijo Sai y miró a su hermano-no quiero que te involucres en cosas de la policía

-por un momento pensé que me dirías que no quieres que me acerque a Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Sai alzó una ceja-por que no te hubiera echo caso como hice en el pasado cuando nuestros padres me prohíban verlo y acercarme a él

-eso me lo tienes que explicar por que no se nada-dijo Sai

-también te diré el por que ellos odian a los Namikaze-dijo Sasuke y vio como se llevaban a Naruto-pero ahora no, me voy con Naruto, él me protegió y mi deber es estar con él

-entiendo-dijo Sai viendo como su hermano iba al lado del rubio que estaba claro que iban a ir al hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko al salir de la mansión decidió estar en la calle para despejarse, no había encontrado nada de que la dijera quien era su padre varón o una pista, iba a ir a una cafetería y tomar un café o otra cosa pero por el ventanal vio a su tío Itachi, sonrió w iba a ir a saludarlo cuando vio que entraba su otro tío, sintió que no era el momento de ir donde estaban ellos mas que nada por la seriedad que tenían en sus rostros y asta en la forma de mirarse y de hablar, pero como era una chica curiosa decidió entrar en la cafetería y sentarse en un lugar donde se escuchase lo que hablaban, pidió un refresco e intentó que en ningún momento sus tíos la descubrieran

-entonces han sido detenidos Hashirama y Madara-dijo Itachi serio y tomando un sorbo de su café, Naruko que lo podía ver desde su lugar pensó que tenía pinta de mafioso con esa elegancia que tenía asta para beber un café a parte esa pose de dominante que tenía y que tenía todo controlado

-exacto-dijo Sai-el detective Uzumaki esta en su apartamento para hacerles unas preguntas sobre Orochimaru-tenía los brazos cruzados Sai en su pecho y se notaba molestia en su voz como en sus facciones-Hashirama disparó a Sasuke-Naruko al escuchar eso se asustó y se preguntó si estaba bien su padre y sacó su teléfono para llamarle-Uzumaki se puso en medio y recibió el disparo-la rubia suspiró tranquila por que no le pasó nada a su padre y se dijo que debería agradecérselo a ese Uzumaki

-tendré que darle las gracias-dijo de lo mas normal Itachi-asta tú deberías de darle las gracias

-lo haré pero me pregunto el por que estaban juntos nuestro hermano con Uzumaki

-Sasuke es Doncel y Uzumaki es varón-dijo de lo mas normal y asta con diversión Itachi viendo como fruncía el ceño Sai-puede que se estén conociendo mas de lo que se conocían

-se que iban a la misma escuela y no me gustaría que ha Sasuke le volvieran a engañar-dijo Sai

-Sasuke es mayor y sabe diferenciar de la personas que quieren engañarle y no

-lo se pero no puedo evitar protegerlo para que no vuelva a pasarle lo mismo que con el padre de Naruko

-Sasuke no lo superó y no lo superará asta que hable de ese tema con el padre de Naruko-dijo Itachi

-como me gustaría verlo para golpearlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas por aprovechado-dijo con ira Sai, Naruko frunció el ceño entendiendo que sus tíos podrían saber quien es su padre varón y que su tío Sai le odiaba por haberse aprovechado de su padre

-yo creo que no es como pensábamos-dijo Itachi y Sai alzó una ceja para que le explicara -creo que hubo algo para hacer que ese varón dejara de un día para otro a Sasuke-Itachi recordó cuando vio a su hermano con Naruto en la comisaría esas miradas y esa forma de hablarse no era de una persona que se aprovechó de su hermano para divertirse, solo podía pensar que alguien quería que estuvieran separados, otra prueba es que Naruto protegió a Sasuke cuando le dispararon

-solo creeré esa teoría cuando Sasuke diga la verdad sobre ese tema-dijo Sai

-pero no entiendo el por que Hashirama como Madara se comportaron a si -dijo Itachi-querer disparar a alguien solo por que quería hacerles unas preguntas

-yo tampoco entiendo-dijo Sai-pero Sasuke me dijo que me contaría pero iría al hospital con Uzumaki

-llamaré a Sasuke-dijo Itachi-aunque quiero saber los motivos de la actitud de nuestros tíos-suspiró-tendré que hacerles una visita-Naruko no quiso escuchar nada mas, dejó el dinero del refresco que solo bebió medio vaso y se fue, cuando salió de la cafetería con su teléfono en la mano-ese Uzumaki debe de ser otro de los ligues de papa-dijo en un susurro-lo llamaré para saber como se encuentra e iré a casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se guardó su teléfono después de hablar con su hija, estaba en la sala de espera mientras curaban a Naruto, en ese lugar también estaban, un hombre rubio de ojos azules, una mujer de cabellera larga de color rojo y Sakura que hablaba con ellos, supo que eran los padres de Naruto ya que se presentaron ante el doctor como los padres del herido y que exigían sobre todo la mujer respuestas sobre el estado de su pequeño hijo, Sasuke no podía evitar hacer una sonrisa divertida al recordar como la mujer de nombre Kushina se refería a Naruto como su pequeño hijo o su bebe inocente

-estos médicos no me dan ninguna información sobre mi bebé, se nota que no saben quien soy-dijo alterada Kushina

-querida deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo-dijo tranquilamente Minato y el azabache solo les miraba lo diferente que eran esa pareja pero a la vez podía ver que Naruto había heredado cosas de los y asta su hija tenía cosas de esa mujer pelirroja, negó con la cabeza para solo centrarse en Naruto ya que él quería saber sobre el rubio

-Sasuke, no tengas esa cara de preocupado, Naruto está bien-el azabache miró a Sakura que le sonreía

-se que Naruto es fuerte-dijo Sasuke y notó las miradas del matrimonio

-no te los presenté-dijo Sakura y agarró a Sasuke para acercarlos al matrimonio, el azabache se puso nervioso, no le gustaba conocerlo de esa forma, prefería mil veces haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias, pero igualmente los observó a los dos y notó que los padres de Naruto también eran policías por que a placa la tenían colgada en el cuello y se preguntó si eso de querer ser policía se heredaba-Minato, Kushina os presento a Sasuke-el matrimonio le sonrió pero enseguida la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos como evaluándolo-Sasuke Uchiha ellos son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki los padres de Naruto-Sasuke vio la sorpresa del matrimonio en sus rostros al decirles su apellido-es el hermano menor de mi esposo Sai-Sakura miró a la pareja ya que miraba al azabache-ocurre algo?

-no nada-dijo Minato

-otro Uchiha-dijo seria Kushina -pero si le protegió es por que era el deber de mi hijo

-lo que se es que Naruto y Sasuke estudiaron juntos cuando Naruto vino aquí a estudiar

-entonces debes de conocer a Kiba y a Shikamaru, ellos estudiaron aquí-dijo Minato

-los conozco, pero perdí contacto con ellos como con los demás compañeros-dijo Sasuke

-típico de los Uchiha solo piensan en ellos y no piensan en los demás-dijo de mala gana Kushina y Sasuke frunció el ceño por que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo la pelirroja

-familia Uzumaki-dijo un doctor joven y l pelirroja y el rubio se le acercaron, también Sakura y Sasuke

-como está mi bebé inocente-dijo Kushina con preocupación y el doctor se la quedó mirando pensando que su paciente no era tan pequeño para que le dijera eso pero también entendió que las madres siempre veían a sus hijos como niños

-está bien-dijo el doctor-le hemos extraído las dos balas y ahora solo necesita descansar-todos suspiraron al escuchar al doctor-ahora solo tiene dolores y está medicado, si mañana evoluciona bien le daremos el alta lo antes posible

-tan pronto-dijo sorprendida Kushina y Sasuke también quiso decir eso

-si-dijo el doctor

-pero que tipo de doctor eres que dejas ir a los pacientes cuando están tan graves-dijo alterada y enfadada Kushina

-señora si le damos el alta aún paciente es por que está bien-dijo indignado el doctor

-como se atreve hablarme a si, mocoso mal educado-dijo enfadada Kushina con sus cabellos largos hacia arriba mostrando un aura amenazante y el doctor se asustó y sin mas se fue, no quería ver la furia de esa mujer pelirroja

-Kushina cálmate, los médicos saben los que se dicen-dijo Minato intentando tranquilizar a su esposa que esta lo miró tranquila y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-es que no quiero que le pase nada a mi pequeño-dijo con tristeza Kushina

-Naruto está bien, es muy fuerte y tú lo sabes-dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa y acariciando su espalda con cariño -pero intenta no decirle de esa forma a Naruto delante de él y delante de sus amigos, le avergüenza y acabáis los dos a grito-la pelirroja hizo un puchero y miró a la pelirrosa y al azabache

-vosotros tenéis hijos, verdad?-dijo Kushina-de Sakura lo se por que es la madre de mi nieto

-si-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura

\- a que siempre veréis a vuestros hijos como niños pequeños aunque sean unos adultos?-dijo Kushina con una mirada que los decía a los dos que si no la daban la razón los descuartizaría en ese mismo lugar a ambos

-yo siempre trato a mis hijos como si fuesen unos bebes-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Sakura, a parte que conocía el carácter de esa mujer pelirroja

-yo también los trato como si fueran idiotas-dijo sin mas Sasuke y todos le miraron extraño-quiero decir como niños pequeños-decidieron no seguir con el tema y una enfermera vino para decirles que podían entrar a ver a Naruto

-Sasuke que has querido decir que tratas a tus hijos como si fueran idiotas-dijo Sakura

-era una broma-dijo Sasuke-pero a veces a los niños como se le tiene que repetir las cosas tantas veces parecen idiotas

-tienes una forma muy rara de expresar las cosas-dijo Sakura

-solo era una broma-volvió a decir Sasuke y zanjando el tema, quería ver a Naruto y ver con sus ojos el estado del rubio y cuando estuviera convencido que estaba bien en todos los sentidos lo golpearía por haberlo protegido y haber recibido una bala que era para él, pero a parte eso que hizo Naruto le hacía pensar que el rubio de marcas tenía sentimientos por él y eso le hacía feliz

Continuará …..

Comentar por fa y a si sé si os ha gustado el capitulo o no


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-como has hecho para convencer a mi madre para que siga viviendo en mi apartamento?-dijo Naruto entrando a su apartamento y Sasuke le ayudaba y le llevaba a su cuarto-mi madre es muy terca-habían pasado dos días y le habían dado el alta a Naruto pero aún seguía con dolores en el hombro y tenía que tomar calmantes a unas determinadas horas

-la convencí con la condición que viviría contigo y te cuidaría, pero solo una temporada-dijo rápido lo último Sasuke cuando vio la mirada azul directa a sus ojos negros

-prefiero tenerte a ti de enfermera que a mi madre-dijo divertido Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ese tono de voz cuando dijo enfermera

-solo espero que el bebé inocente no se comporte mal-dijo con burla Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño con un pequeño sonrojo

-no te burles de mi-dijo Naruto-y mi madre siempre cree que soy un niño pequeño-hizo un puchero que Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto-que fue lo que le dijiste a mi madre, para convencerla?

-la dije que tenía que cuidarte por que me protegiste, ella me miró seria varios segundos que pensé que se iba a negar y después sonrió accediendo diciendo que estaría de acuerdo que pasara yo toda la vida contigo-miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo Sasuke recordando a la pelirroja como la sonreía con picardía y acompañado que le encantaría tener algún nieto mas

-seguro que te dijo que le encantaría tener algún nieto mas-dijo Naruto haciendo suspiro y el azabache le miró sorprendido-lo sabía, esa mujer siempre se mete en mi vida-dijo de mala gana lo último-no se como decirla que no quiero mas hijos, con uno tengo bastante-al azabache no le gustó escuchar eso y prefirió dejarlo en la cama para que descansara

-lo mejor es que descanses-dijo Sasuke-dentro de poco el calmante te hará efecto

-y pareceré un drogado y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal cerrando los ojos para poder descansar, Sasuke cerró la puerta del cuarto y se fue a la sala, no tenía que preocuparse de su hijo Deisuke por que se quedaría con su padre Neji el tiempo que estuviera cuidando a Naruto, pero si tenía que estar llamando a su hija Naruko por que se quedaría sola en su apartamento, confiaba en ella pero ante todo era una niña de quince años y no quería que la pasara nada ni que la faltara nada, tenía que estar al tanto de ella, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de teléfono de su hija que se sabía de memoria

- _habla la genial Naruko Uchiha, quien se atreve a incomodarme?-_ Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar eso de su hija nada mas hablar, se preguntó si miró el identificador de llamada pero estaba seguro que lo hacía con todo el mundo y a veces cambiaba la frase de presentación

-Naruko no puedes hablar como las personas normales?

 _-no_ -dijo de lo mas normal la rubia- _que quieres-_ suspiró fuertemente Sasuke por esa forma que tenía de hablar y se maldijo por que él hacía lo mismo

-te llamo por que eres mi hija y para decirte que ni te atrevas a faltar a las clases, sabes que me enteraré

- _se que te enteraras-_ dijo Naruko- _seguro que te lo dirá algún ligue que tienes por la escuela_

 _-_ Naruko-advirtió con regaño Sasuke-ya entendí que no te gusta como manejo mi vida privada

- _piensa que Deisuke puede aprender de ti, a su edad se pega todo lo malo-_ Sasuke cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, no quería gritar- _pero pásatelo bien con tu nuevo ligue, si es algo serio dime, que quiero saber si está bueno el varón y compartimos, papi-_ a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja al escuchar la risa de su hija y le entró unas tremendas ganas de estamparla contra la pared

-no es ningún ligue, ni novio y no te gustará en ese sentido

- _gracias por acordarte de mi preferencias sexuales, prefiero una tía con tetas grandes_

 _-_ Naruko basta-dijo Sasuke

- _pero se diferenciar de un tío que está bueno para tener un buen pol …_

 _-_ Naruko-cortó con enfado Sasuke a su hija sabiendo lo que iba a decir, no le gustaba nada esa forma de hablar su hija con él, vale que hablara de esa forma con sus amigos pero con él era una falta de respeto y se estaba dando cuenta que la dio de lado mucho tiempo y por eso le hablaba a si, aunque si hubiera tenido con ella a sus dos padres podría también hablar de otra forma -solo quería decirte que puedes llamarme cuando quieras por cualquier cosa y que también puedes decirme lo que quieras si algo te molesta-hubo silencio largo y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente

- _tú puedes decirme también lo que quieras, papi-_ el azabache sonrió dándose cuenta que le había dicho dos veces papi, algo que dejo de hacer su hija al cumplir seis años

-nunca olvides que te quiero-otro silencio mas entre los dos, a Sasuke le apetecía decirle a su hija ya que no solía decirle eso a ninguno de sus dos hijos

- _yo también te quiero mucho, papi y dale las gracias al señor que te protegió de mi parte y que sepas que quiero conocerlo para darle las gracias -_ Sasuke sonrió por lo que escuchó de su hija

-no vallas a dormir tarde-dijo Sasuke para romper ese momento y escuchó un soplido de parte de su hija

- _no te enteraras que contrataré a tíos en pelotas para mi sola-_ Sasuke iba a decir algo pero sintió que su hija le colgó

 _-_ niña mal educada-susurró Sasuke y sonrió, miró la puerta del cuarto del rubio y decidió mirar para hacer algo para cenar-se parece a ti-suspiró y fue hacia la cocina

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó y Sasuke no dejó de estar al lado de Naruto que tuvo que darle en esa noche un calmante por el dolor, preparó el desayuno y fue al cuarto del rubio viendo que este estaba medio dormido, fue a por el desayuno para Naruto y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama

-Naruto tienes que comer algo-dijo Sasuke que este intentó incorporarse en la cama, le costó y el azabache le ayudó

-gracias

-no tienes que darme las gracias de nada, lo hago por que quiero-dijo Sasuke-debes de comer algo-el rubio suspiró estaba medio dormido o mas concretamente con los efectos del calmante que parecía que estaba drogado y eso Sasuke lo sabía pero lo importante es que el rubio se alimentara, tuviera energía y a si se recuperaría pronto, comenzó a darle el desayuno lentamente, cuando acabó Sasuke ayudó para que el rubio se volviera a recostar, pero antes de llevar las cosas en la cocina y viendo que el rubio volvía a dormirse

-gracias-volvió a escuchar Sasuke en un susurro que costaba escuchar, el azabache sonrió y con la mano libre acarició la mejilla de Naruto asta que pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio y decidió dejar solo a Naruto para que descansara, recogió la cocina y se sentó en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión, poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos asta que se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko salió de la azotea después de comer algo, bajó las escaleras tranquilamente asta que paró en el pasillo concretamente en una de las esquinas para no ser vista ya que vio a Zen y a su tío hablando, se preguntó por que tenían ese acercamiento, intentó escuchar lo que decían pero era imposible pero estaba claro que tramaban algo, y no era nada bueno, entrecerró los ojos azules al notar como su tío le daba un maletín a Zen y este solo le sonrió pero sin quitar su mirada que no mostraba sentimientos, Naruko sentía los nervios por ser descubierta pero era algo que le gustaba, la excitaba y supo que era algo que llevaba en la sangre de correr riesgo y hacer cosas que nadie se atrevería, dio unos pasos sin ser descubierta

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con esto-dijo sin sentimientos

-dárselo al agente Uzumaki

-mas concretamente que descubran que esto es suyo y adiós Uzumaki

-será fácil-dijo sin sentimientos Zen

-no quiero fallos

-no los habrá-Zen sonrió de medio lado con malicia-ya te informaré Uchiha

-este encuentro nadie debe de saber

-pues no es un buen lugar para hacer negocios-dijo de forma simple Zen

-solo estamos tú y yo-se dio la vuelta-haz bien tu trabajo o si no despídete de todo-el adolescente no contestó solo vio como se alejaba el adulto con esos aires de grandeza, chasqueó la lengua de mala gana

-se creen los Uchiha que son mejores, pero no lo son-dijo Zen y alzó el maletín y lo miró, volvió hacer la sonrisa maliciosa y sin sentimientos-creo que será divertido esta nueva misión-y Zen se alejó del lugar tranquilamente, Naruko solo se quedó pensativa y pensando que era lo que tenía el maletín, pero estaba segura que era algo malo y que ese Uzumaki estaba metido en todo y que su vida era muy riesgosa, sonrió alegre ya que eso le gustaba

-me gustaría estar en el lugar de ese Uzumaki para tener esa diversión y riesgo-dijo Naruko sonriendo, pero inmediatamente se puso seria-pero podría hacer que mi vida sea con riesgo si voy a donde el Uzumaki y le digo lo que he visto y escuchado-frunció el ceño-pero que tiene que ver en esto mi tío y que relación tiene con el idiota de Zen

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko no fue a las dos últimas clases de la escuela, salió sin ser vista por profesores pero si fue vista por Naoko que esta por curiosidad decidió seguir a la rubia para saber el por que se saltaba las dos últimas clases

Naruko caminaba con sus gafas de sol de marca y la tapaban gran parte de la cara, sabía a donde ir para saber de la información mas concreta, iría a la comisaría y le preguntaría a Kakashi o a Obito, pero la chica tenía en claro que no iría con el uniforme de la escuela por que si no tendría que responder muchas preguntas y con una que le preguntara tendría bastante

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-buen trabajo, Gaara-dijo el azabache serio leyendo el informe que le dio el pelirrojo, ya era la tercera vez que lo leía después de ir a ver al adolescente y darle las indicaciones que tenía que hacer y si no aceptaba se desprendería del adolescente de una forma cruel y dolorosa, sobre todo en ese momento que era el líder de Konoha y asta de todo Japón, de solo pensar eso sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y sus ojos negros miraron los ojos claros de su amigo y subordinado, el varón que no tenía sentimiento alguno al igual que él, desde el día que se conocieron en Suna congeniaron de tal forma que con solo mirarse sabían lo que pensaban, era su hombre denigran confianza y sabía que el pelirrojo confiaba en él

-fue fácil saber todo de Naruto Uzumaki o mas concretamente de Naruto Namikaze-dijo sin sentimientos Gaara y dejó de mirar los ojos negros y miró la mesa para jugar con un bolígrafo que pasaba de dedo a dedo, sonrió de medio lado

-siempre me he dicho que tu profesión es acorde a tu mentalidad psicópata-el pelirrojo no miró al azabache solo sonrió malignamente

-y yo siempre he pensado que tu profesión es acorde a tu personalidad-el azabache sonrió asta que dio una carcajada sonora-que opinas de la relación de ese policía con un miembro del prestigioso clan Uchiha

-eso me da igual-dijo de lo mas normal el de ojos negros echándose hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados en el pecho-lo que me importaba saber de él ya lo se -sonrió con malicia-quiero jugar con él

-en otras palabras quieres matarlo con tus propias manos-dijo Gaara levantándose de la silla de la que estaba sentado-pero cuando lo vayas hacer avísame, quiero ver su sangre y como lo matas, y si hace falta yo también quiero participar

-estarás en ese momento glorioso-dijo el azabache-los dos tenemos los mismos gustos

-los dos somos unos sicópatas asesinos y sin remordimiento

-no hagas de médico conmigo

-pero tú sabes actuar como hijo, hermano, padre y esposo, nadie sospecharía de ti en lo que de verdad disfrutas, en deshacerte de vidas y ver sufrir en las personas

-me gusta trabajar contigo, conectemos desde que nos conocimos y supimos en ese momento que haríamos grandes cosas juntos

-le daré las gracias a tu hermano-dijo Gaara de lo mas normal y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta, levantó el brazo en modo de despedida y salió del despacho, el azabache cuando se quedó solo volvió a mirar los papeles de las hojas entregadas y su ceño se frunció con ira y odio

-con que tú eres el padre varón de Naruko y dejaste a Sasuke embarazado sin importarte del sufrimiento que sentía y la gran responsabilidad que iba a tener -cerró los puños con fuerza-pero eso no es mi problema contigo, te estás metiendo demasiado en mis asuntos y lo mejor es deshacerme de ti cuanto antes

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Naruko entró a la comisaría sintió las miradas de todos, pero no se percataba la chica de algunos murmullos que se decía del gran parecido físico del inspector Uzumaki, Naruko entró al despacho donde sabía que trabajaba su tío Obito que este al verla se sorprendió por que no la esperaba e inmediatamente se levantó para abrazarla con cariño

-que te trae por este lugar Naruko?-dijo Obito sentándose en su lugar de trabajo mirando a la rubia que esta se sentó en frente de él

-me gustaría que me dieras información de alguien-dijo seria la chica y Obito alzó una ceja para que la rubia siguiera hablando, Naruko solo pensó en inventarse algo para que su tío Obito no sospechara nada raro del por que quería la información de alguien-sabes que mi padre sale a veces con diferentes varones-dijo la chica seria viendo como el azabache suspiraba negando con la cabeza mostrando que eso no le gustaba de su sobrino que también era su ahijado

-por que me dices eso?-dijo Obito serio

-es que le he visto varias veces con el mismo varón-Obito se sorprendió ya que Sasuke no solía salir con el mimo varón y eso le hizo pensar que iba en serio

-te lo ha presentado como su pareja?

-no, pero me ha dicho que se ve con alguien especial y que no quiere perder-Naruko sabía que si su padre la escuchaba se enfadaría por que estaba mintiendo con descaro

-me alegra tanto que Sasuke haya encontrado a alguien que ame-dijo Obito ilusionado y asta feliz por su sobrino

-si-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruko

-y te ha dicho el nombre?

-solo se que se trata de un policía

-como?-dijo sorprendido Obito

-su apellido es Uzumaki y me gustaría saber mas de esta persona-dijo Naruko y Obito seguía mirando a la rubia sorprendido-dar mi visto bueno

-entiendo-susurró Obito

-pero me harías el favor de no comentarle nada de eso a nadie? Ni siquiera al tal Uzumaki como a la familia, creo que mi padre quiere que sea una sorpresa para todos-sonrió la chica sin que se la notara que forzaba la sonrisa

-esto será algo entre los dos-dijo Obito guiñando un ojo a la rubia-y te diré todo lo que se del detective Uzumaki

-gracias tío Obito, sabía que podía confiar en ti

-por eso también me gustaría saber el por que te has saltado las clases sabiendo que podrías a ver venido después de que se acabaran las clases-sonrió Obito como diciendo a la chica que ese detalle no se le había escapado

-solo quería saber de ese Uzumaki, no quiero que mi padre esté con una persona que no le conviene

-vale-dijo resignado Obito-otro secreto mas que tendremos-Naruko sonrió feliz sabiendo que su tío Obito era su favorito ya que no era tan estricto como los demás Uchiha

-entonces que me tienes que decir sobre ese Uzumaki?

-es un varón que le gusta mucho su trabajo y asta me atrevo a decir ya que no le conozco mucho que es una buena persona-la rubia solo escuchaba atenta a todo lo que iba a contarle su tío Obito

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días habían pasado y Sasuke seguía cuidando a Naruto, aún seguía tomando calmantes para el dolor y eran tan fuertes que el rubio se quedaba como ido asta que se dormía, Sasuke lo cuidaba y le limpiaba la herida cuando el rubio dormía para que no sintiera dolor, también le preparaba comida que era ligera, una dieta que le había dado el médico, solía llamar todos los días la madre de Naruto al teléfono del rubio que Sasuke contestaba y hablaba con Kushina contándola los avances de su hijo, gracias a eso Sasuke y Kushina parecía que tenían una buena relación, el Doncel llamaba a su hijo para saber como estaba y sobre todo a su hija que esta siempre le decía que todo estaba bien pero algo le decía al azabache que su hija escondía algo

Era de noche y hacía algo de calor, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda en la pared mientras veía la televisión, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados intentando contener el dolor que tenía, Sasuke que estaba a su lado cenando, los dos cenaban, pero Naruto parecía que no tenía hambre, el Doncel miró el reloj de su muñeca y se acabó la cena

-es hora de ponerte el calmante-dijo Sasuke recogiendo el plato del rubio sabiendo que no comería mas, los puso al lado y decidió inyectarle el calmante -dentro de unos minutos estarás mejor-sonrió Sasuke

-no se como darte las gracias-dijo Naruto suspirando fuertemente sin moverse de la posición de la que estaba-no me hubiera gustado ir a casa de mis padres en estos momentos-el azabache le sonrió comprendiéndolo

-voy a dejar esto a la cocina-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto del rubio que este se quedó viendo la televisión sintiendo como la inyección ya le hacía efecto, ya que el dolor se estaba hiendo y se sentía como ido o mas concretamente drogado, pero no quería dormirse, quería pasar un rato mas con Sasuke ya que estaba en todo momento cuidándolo como si nunca le hubiera despreciado en el pasado, algo que no quería hacer en ese tiempo pero lo hizo por que era lo mejor para el azabache o se lo hicieron ver a si-asta que te duermas me quedaré aquí contigo-volvió Sasuke y le sonrió, el rubio le dio una palmada en la cama para decirle que se sentara a su lado, el Doncel lo hizo algo indeciso ya que tenía un sofá al lado de la cama

-cuando esté bien completamente te invitaré a uno de esos restaurantes que tanto te gusta-dijo Naruto mirando el perfil del Doncel que miraba hacia el frente

-sabes que no necesito ningún restaurante para que me agradezcas, no soy como los niños de papi que se contentan con algo que valga un dineral

-puede haber cambiado eso por los años pasados-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y miró al frente suspirando, Sasuke le miró viendo como el rubio se le cerraba los ojos, a parse te le notaba por que lo había visto que ese calmante era bastante fuerte y se comportara de manera que no haría, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza Sasuke

-prefiero que me lo agradezcas de otra forma-lo que dijo le salió sin pensar pero la verdad lo deseaba decir, no era malo desear a su ex pareja y sabía por que no era tonto que no tendría una oportunidad a si, esos días lo estuvo pensando y llegó a la conclusión que de esa forma lo tendría una vez mas, Naruto no reclamaría nada por que no se acordaría y él quedaría satisfecho, por que cuando Naruto se enterara que Naruko es su hija se enfadaría y sería muy difícil que los dos tuvieran algo sentimental, de solo pensar eso el azabache cerró los ojos con fuerza, negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño decidido, se acercó lentamente al rostro del rubio y este en ese momento se giró quedando los dos muy cerca, no se separaron y solo se miraron a los ojos, los dos en ese momento se vieron reflejados cuando eran unos críos, unos adolescentes enamorados que creía que la vida era fácil, Sasuke no lo pensó y parecía que Naruto pensó lo mismo, se besaron en los labios, lentamente, saboreando los labios de ambos, recordando momentos pasados, se separaron para recuperar aire y sin esperar mas volvieron a besarse pero esta vez como si fuese la última vez que lo harían, las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos como intentando memorizar el cuerpo del contrario, volvieron a separar los labios y la respiración de ambos ya era agitada, Sasuke puso sus manos en la mejilla del rubio y lo volvió a besar como si tuviera miedo a que se separase, sabiendo que no se separaría con rapidez se puso en cima del rubio y a tumbarse en la cama, no dejaron de tocarse ni de besarse, las manos de ambos, era ágiles como si supieran que hacer en ese momento, Sasuke abrió la camisa del rubio y este le quitó la camiseta, los dos quedaron con el pecho descubierto y se miraron, como si buscaran algo diferente en sus cuerpos ya que hacía mucho que no se veían de esa forma, el Doncel pasó sus manos por el pecho acanelado del rubio lentamente y con suavidad, Naruto puso sus manos en las mejillas del azabache y las bajó lentamente pasando por los hombros, brazos viendo el tatuaje del azabache de unos símbolos que parecían iguales que el tatuaje que tenía el rubio en el brazo pero no era iguales y dejar en su cintura sus manos

-ya no eres un niño-susurró Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes

-te voy a demostrar que ya no lo soy-dijo Sasuke dejando sus manos en el vientre del rubio, una mano en el centro de ese tatuaje que ya lo tenía en el pasado y la otra en los pantalones del rubio, en un ágil movimientos con las dos manos se los quitó, por eso movimiento Naruto se aturdió un poco por el medicamento que se había tomado para los dolores, Sasuke al ver la expresión del rubio se preocupó-estás bien?

-si-dijo Naruto-creo no poder …-no acabó por que Sasuke le besó los labios sabiendo que le iba a decir que no podría continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, el Doncel optó en ese momento en quitarse los pantalones, dejó los labios del rubio y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente y bajando por él tranquilamente asta posar sus labios en el pecho del rubio y de vez en cuando morder los pezones del varón mientras que con su mano la introducía en el interior de la ropa interior del rubio para agarrar el miembro semi despierto del rubio y comenzar a masajearlo con destreza

-te quiero-susurró Sasuke en el oído del rubio que este respiraba con fuerza

-no recordaba esa iniciativa en este ámbito-susurró como puso Naruto abriendo sus ojos azules ya que los cerró para sentir el placer de la boca del Doncel como de su mano, Sasuke al escuchar eso paró de hacer lo que hacía pensando en como era antes cuando tenía de pareja al rubio, que este al ser tímido siempre era el que dominaba totalmente, pero ahora por el paso de los años y al tener experiencia con otros varones parecía que no le gustaba que le dominasen y que quería tener el control de todo

-si no me hubieras dejado, la hubiera compartido solo contigo-dijo Sasuke y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado en la cama y con el rubio encima de él sonriendo con superioridad, el Doncel frunció el ceño por ese cambio de posición e intentó volver a como estaba antes, algo imposible por que ya le iba a demostrar el rubio que el que iba a dominar sería él y decidiría como sería las cosas sería él

-no hablemos de eso en este momento-dijo Naruto para luego mover la cabeza por que un picor en los ojos le vino y se dijo que no se iba a dormir en ese momento, no iba a dejar la oportunidad que tenía de estar con Sasuke

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke preocupado

-me alegra que aún tengas ese tatuaje-dijo Naruto refiriéndose en el tatuaje del brazo izquierdo del Doncel que eran unos símbolos

-puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose en el tatuaje del brazo derecho que eran unos símbolos similares a los símbolos del brazo del azabache

-nunca me quitaría tu nombre tatuado-dijo sincero Naruto y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-tú podrías hacerlo, a parte que tienes el dinero para hacerlo

-yo tampoco me quitaría tu nombre de mi brazo-dijo en un susurro Sasuke y el rubio sonrió, los dos recordaban muy bien cuando se lo hicieron, y si eligieron esos símbolos o mas bien en letras árabes era por que les gustaron, en ese momento sabían que toda la vida estarían juntos, pero desgraciadamente se tuvieron que separar-me alegra que lleves el colgante-se refería al de su clan el que una vez fue suyo y se lo regaló

-no suelo quitarme las cosas importante en mi vida, cosa que tú si-dijo serio Naruto y el azabache miró al lado sabiendo que se refería al anillo que le dio en el pasado, pero si se lo quitó era para que lo llevara su hija, ella nunca se lo quitaba y era como si lo llevara él mismo

-no hablemos de eso, lo importante es lo que está pasando ahora-dijo Sasuke y el rubio sonrió

-tienes razón-dijo en un murmullo Naruto y el Doncel pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y lo atrajo y se besaron durante unos minutos, que el varón como el Doncel comenzaron a mover sus caderas con descaro sintiendo el placer del momento, intentaban no gemir en ese momento a parte que el beso era demasiado intenso, cuando no aguantaron mas se separaron recuperando el aire, el rubio bajó su mano por la espalda del azabache lentamente, cuando llegó a la ropa interior del Doncel metió la mano para comenzar a estrujar los glúteos durante un rato y Sasuke gemía por eso, a parte que el rubio comenzó a besar el pecho como el vientre del Doncel, cuando llegó donde la prenda de ropa se la quitó con la otra mano libre y a si tener mas libertad en lo que iba hacer, con su boca comenzó a jugar con el miembro despierto del azabache y la mano que estaba en el trasero comenzó a introducirse lentamente en la entrada del Doncel para comenzar a dilatar-quieres dominarme, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto cuando llegó al orgasmo el Doncel que este intentaba recuperar su respiración, aún seguía gimiendo por la intromisión de los dedos del rubio en su interior, al no escuchar respuesta el rubio se acercó al cuello del azabache para hacerlo una buena marca en ese lugar-domíname-ordenó sacando los dedos del interior del azabache que este gimió por eso-enséñame como en este tiempo has sido el que mandaba, princesa, o es solo una mentira-dijo todo esto mientras besaba cada parte del cuello del azabache dejándole una señal, Sasuke abrió completamente los ojos y con fuerza y rapidez se puso encima del rubio, si lo hizo era por dos razones, una por su orgullo, también quería dominarlo y la otra se le notaba al rubio que ya mucha fuerza no tenía el calmante le iba hacer dormir en cualquier momento y eso no lo iba a permitir

-no te me vayas a dormir en el mejor momento, Dobe-dijo Sasuke poniendo la punta del miembro del rubio en su entrada y sin pensarlo y en un rápido movimiento la introdujo en su interior en un rápido movimiento, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo y con fuerza, respiraban con fuerza , no pasó ni dos minutos cuando el azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente y a medida que pasó los segundos iba mas deprisa escuchando los gemidos del varón y de él mismo, esa posición para él era agotadora y creía que no tendría fuerzas suficientes asta llegar al final, pero con gran rapidez Naruto se puso en cima y comenzó a penetrarle con brusquedad haciendo que Sasuke gritara de placer, se aferraba de tal forma a la espalda del rubio que le arañaba, el Doncel quería que se acabara el momento pero a la vez no quería, ya que quería estar con Naruto a si, que nunca se hubiera separado de él y que entre los dos hubieran criado a su hija, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros maldiciendo a sus padres y asta al mismo Naruto por no decirle a él en el pasado

-Sasuke-gimió en el oído Naruto sabiendo los dos que ya faltaba poco para terminar

-Naruto-gimió el Doncel el nombre del varón al sentir el clímax y después el cuerpo de Naruto encima suyo, intentó recuperar su respiración tocando las hebras doradas del varón iguales a las de su hija y decidió dormir sabiendo que el varón ya se había dormido, pondría a Naruto al lado y le abrazaría

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko estaba tumbado en su cama intentando no pensar en la información que le había dado su tío Obito, solo sacó la conclusión que ese Uzumaki no le agradaba los Uchiha y que podría ir tras su padre solo por ser un Uchiha, negó la rubia con la cabeza, no quería creer eso, solo que ese Uzumaki estaba tras un caso que un Uchiha estaba implicado y que era normal que estuviera en la defensiva con todos los Uchiha, lo que estaba claro es que quería Zen y su tío implicar en algo muy malo al Uzumaki y eso no era justo, por eso le pidió la dirección e iría a visitarlo y le diría lo que planea Zen en contra de él, pero eso debía esperar asta el día siguiente, en ese momento tenía que dormir, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que ese Uzumaki fuese la persona que conoció hace unos días y como le agradaba con mas razón de contarle todo

Continuará

Poco a poco se va sabiendo las cosas … comentar para saber que opináis por fa


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La mañana llegó rápido, Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ducharse y tomarse algo para el dolor, preparó algo de desayuno y fue hacia el cuarto de Naruto que seguía durmiendo, solo le miraba y se notaba que estaba arrepentido

-me aproveché de él-dijo arrepentido Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior-como pude caer tan bajo-se puso sus manos en la cabeza-estaba como drogado por el calmante y solo pensé en mi-vio como el varón se removía en la cama con intenciones de despertarse y Sasuke decidió ir a la sala, no quería saber por ahora la reacción de Naruto, prefirió tomarse otro café tranquilamente

Naruto despertó algo mareado, se sentó en la cama y se acarició la herida, no le dolía pero molestaba un poco cuando movía el brazo, suspiró fuertemente se levantó lentamente, se sentía bien y quería comenzar a levantarse y hacer vida normal, se puso la prenda interior sabiendo que estaba desnudo, salió lentamente del cuarto y a si meterse al baño para lavarse y sobre todo ducharse aunque tardara mas de la cuenta que una persona en sus plenas capacitación

Sasuke escuchó y asta vio a Naruto meterse al baño, quiso ir tras él pero no lo hizo, se sentía avergonzado por si el rubio le decía algo que no quería escuchar, se quedó en el mismo lugar sin moverse pero mirando hacia el baño por si escuchaba algo extraño y si hacía falta ayudar a Naruto, miró el azabache la hora y se preocupó, no escuchaba nada raro en el baño, solo el agua caer ya que alguien se estaba duchando, pero como Naruto estaba tardando no podía evitar pensar mal por si le había pasado algo, se levantó y es cuando vio al rubio salir del baño con una toalla en su cintura y otra en la cabeza que la utilizaba para secarse el cabello rubio con solo una mano, Sasuke pudo ver que el rubio se quitó la cura de la herida y le hizo fruncir el ceño, iba a ir a regañar a Naruto por quitarse la venda que le cubría la herida pero el varón cerró la puerta en un portazo, el Doncel solo pudo pensar que el varón estaba enfadado con él, decidió quitar la taza de su segundo café de la mesa y lavar el vaso, pero tardó mas de la cuenta ya que pensaba en lo sucedido en la noche anterior, decidió poner la radio y a si entretenerse mientras escuchaba canciones del momento como de hace unos años atrás, pero al acabar de lavar el vaso quedó congelado al escuchar la canción que escuchó hace años y que un oyente había pedido para dedicársela a su esposa ya que hacía años que se conocieron y esa canción fue especial para ellos, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para escucharla atentamente ya que tenía buenos recuerdos con esa canción junto con Naruto

Nada se compara a ti desde que te conocí  
te quiero a morir  
no hay excusas para mí  
yo ya no puedo mentir  
todo me gusto de ti  
por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción  
tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordena mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en ti  
desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a tiiii.

Estas hecha para mí  
como te puedo decir  
te deseo a morir  
eres todo y mucho mas  
de lo que siempre soñé perfecta para mí.

Por tu boca por tus besos siento una adicción  
tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordena mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti desde el día en que te vi  
No hay segundos en los que piense en ti  
Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
En el mundo nada se compara a tiiii.

Ni el más dulce de los besos  
Ni el sin fin del universo  
Nada se compara a ti, Nada se compara a ti  
Ni el más largo de los ríos  
Ni el mar bello paraíso  
No se comparan contigoooo.

Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi  
No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
En el mundo nada se compara a tiiii.

Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi  
No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
En el mundo nada se compara a tiiii.

Al acabar la canción Sasuke se quedó igual con los ojos cerrados y pensando en un pasado lejano que no tenía de haber sido un pasado, si no un presente que debían tener los dos juntos, abrió los ojos rápido al sentir una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio los ojos azules de Naruto que le miraba preocupado

-no hacías ningún movimiento y me pregunté si te pasaba algo-dijo Naruto y el azabache no dijo nada solo optó por mirar la herida del rubio que estaba algo roja pero bien, frunció el ceño por tener la herida destapada y concentrarse en eso, no en que el rubio iba con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones anchos de color pastel

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke-pero no tenías de haberte quitado …

-sabía que me lo dirías-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache y poniéndose la mano en su cabeza y masajeándola-necesitaba una ducha-el rubio solo miró al azabache a sus ojos negros con intensidad que este tragó duro sin saber que decir

-anoche la pasaste bien-dijo el azabache lo primero que le vino a la mente pero se arrepintió ya que eso sonaba raro, a parte la sonrisa de medio lado del varón le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que parecía que se estaba divirtiendo a su costa -quiero decir dormiste placidamente

-y tú?-dijo serio Naruto

-dormí bien, vine al sofá cuando vi que te dormiste, no quería molestarte y prefería dormir en el sofá-Naruto al escuchar eso entrecerró los ojos con enfado mirando al azabache que este miró al lado, el rubio seguía mirando al azabache durante varios segundos y suspiró de mala gana para alejarse del Doncel

-la verdad es que -miró de reojo al azabache que este le miró-solo recuerdo que veíamos la televisión y me dormí

-apagué la televisión y decidí ir al sofá, estaba cansado-dijo Sasuke y en su mente solo podía pensar que el rubio no se acordaba de nada y eso le dolía pero a la vez lo entendía, en cambio Naruto estaba enfadado con el azabache por que hacía como si lo que pasó la noche anterior no significaba nada para él, pero si es a si como quería Naruto también decidió hacer que no recordaba nada, pero estaba claro que se había decepcionado de Sasuke por que nunca creyó que utilizara la táctica de que hago como si no pasó nada para desentenderse del tema

-tienes una vida-se notaba que el rubio estaba enfadado pero intentaba disimular, el Doncel se sorprendió por lo dicho por el rubio ya que con esas palabras entendía que le estaba diciendo que se fuera-no crees que te echarán de menos?

-si-dijo Sasuke-no soy idiota que me estás diciendo que me vaya a mi casa

-que bien que lo has entendido-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron a los ojos asta que el azabache miró la herida del rubio que este se percató de eso y chasqueó la lengua no quería pensar que Sasuke se acostó con él la noche anterior en agradecimiento por impedir que le dieran un balazo, de pensar eso le hacía enfurecer-llamaré a mi madre o a Sakura-Sasuke entendió que se refería a las curas de la herida-también mi vecina es médico

-entonces me voy para que te cure una vieja solitaria-dijo sin pensar Sasuke con rabia

-no es una viaje, si no una mujer de mi edad y se ve muy bien fisicamente y asta podría ser mi tipo-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa, Sasuke solo se dirigió a la puerta de salida y la abrió

-entonces que te aproveche-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-no lo dudes-dijo de la misma forma Naruto y el azabache cerró la puerta de un portazo y en ese momento se preguntó el rubio el por que se había comportado cono un adolescente al igual que Sasuke -somos adultos y no debería de hacer que no pasó nada entre los dos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko llegó al edificio donde vivía el agente Uzumaki y cuando iba a entrar vio que iba a salir su padre Doncel, se le quedó mirando ya que este se le notaba bastante enfadado y metido en sus pensamientos maldiciendo a alguien sin percatarse nada de su alrededor

-papa?-dijo Naruko e inmediatamente Sasuke paró al escuchar esa voz y miró a su hija y alzó una ceja

-que haces aquí?-Naruko se maldijo por haber echo que su padre se diera cuenta de su presencia ya que tenía que decirle que hacía en ese lugar y sobre todo por que no iba a la escuela, entonces le vino algo a la mente por que estaba claro que no le diría que iba a ver al agente Uzumaki por que vendrían mas preguntas y eso no quería contestar

-una compañera-dijo Naruko y se acordó de Naoko y frunció el ceño que también el azabache lo frunció-ha estado enferma y la vengo a traer la tarea y explicarla lo que hemos dado estos días en la escuela

-y no podía ser en horas fuera de clase?

-es que hoy había deportes y después charlas sobre lo que queremos ser en un futuro y todo ese rollo aburrido-dijo Naruko rezando que su padre la creyera pero al ver como este suspiraba fuertemente se alegró sabiendo que la había creído

-la próxima vez me avisas-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a ella y la acarició la mejilla

-te pasa algo papa?

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke pensativo

-me alegro que estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada-dijo Naruko y el azabache la sonrió

-yo me alegro mas de poder tenerte-la chica miró al lado ya que no estaba muy conforme con eso-sabes que te quiero

-yo también-susurró Naruko y el Doncel vio como su hija tocaba el anillo dándole vueltas y él sabía que eso significaba nerviosismo ya que su hija lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y Sasuke supo que le había mentido en eso que iba a ver a una compañera de clase, pero no iba a decir nada, lo dejaría como está a parte que no tenía ganas de discutir con su hija

-que te vaya bien tu visita a tu compañera de clase o tu novia-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa por si le decía algo de la verdad de por que estaba en ese lugar

-no tengo novia-dijo con enfado Naruko y lo notó el azabache-y no hablemos de eso

-de acuerdo y cuídate

-tú también-dijo Naruko y los dos decidieron alejarse uno a la dirección contraria, Naruko decidió ir por las escaleras y a si pensar que palabras elegiría para decirle al Uzumaki en otras palabras a Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos asta que se abrió mostrando un rubio con ojos azules y marquitas, la camisa se notaba que se la acababa de poner, a parte que la tenía desabrochada, la rubia frunció el ceño añ ver el pecho del rubio, no le agradó ya que debería abrir la puerta con la camisa abrochada, sin mostrar la piel canela, aunque la llamó mucho la atención el tatuaje de su vientre pero no diría nada de eso por ahora

-deberías de abrir la puerta sin mostrar nada de tu cuerpo-dijo Naruko en modo de regaño, Naruto alzó una ceja y después sonrió ya que las chica le cogió confianza y eso le gustaba, él también la tenía confianza

-cuando tu vistas con mas ropa hablamos de mi forma de abrir la puerta a los que me visitan-sonrió Naruto y la chica hizo un puchero para luego ver en el hombro la mal tapada herida y suspiró

-déjame pasar y te curo como es debido

-gracias mama-dijo divertido Naruto dando paso a la chica y cerró la puerta-voy a por los utensilios de la operación-la guiñó un ojo y se fue al baño, Naruko suspiró y fue a sentarse en el sofá viendo detenidamente la sala notando que estaba algo desordenada-quieres tomar algo?

-después me invitas a un café en la cafetería de abajo y a si las chicas y Donceles me tienen envidia-sonrió divertida la chica y Naruto no pudo evitar de reír y sentarse al lado de la chica y se quitó la camisa

-sabes hacer esto?

-nunca lo he hecho pero parece sencillo, muchas veces me he curado cuando me he caído y no me ha quedado marca

-eso es un gran paso para dejarte que me toquetees-dijo Naruto y la chica comenzó a curarle poco a poco

-eres rubio natural?-dijo Naruko ya que desde que lo conoció quería preguntarle ya que era muy extraño ver a rubios naturales-tengo un tío que es castaño pero se tiñe para ser mas rubio y les dice a todo el mundo que su color de pelo es natural-Naruto no supo que contestar ante eso, solo estaba concentrado en la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke, pero escuchaba a la chica-mi tío es un artista y le encanta las explosiones, mis primos dicen que un día de estos saldrán volando de tanta explosión-Naruko sonrió en imaginarse ese echo

-conozco aún compañero de trabajo que le gusta las cosas del arte-dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien que decir

-podríamos presentarles y a si mi tío no hace sus explosiones en su casa-dijo Naruko

-cuando quieras-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje o los dos que tienes?

-tengo otro en la espalda-dijo Naruto y la rubia puso cara de sorprendida cuando vio el gran zorro en la espalda del rubio, se notaba que la gustaba a parte que la chica estaba pensando en hacerse un tatuaje pero no sabía el que, pero inmediatamente la rubia miró los dijes que le colgaba en la cadena fina de oro, miró al rubio seria como intentando saber que relación tenía con los Uchiha a parte de que trabajaba con alguno en la comisaría

-que quieres preguntarme?-dijo directo Naruto-tu expresión me dice eso y me recuerda a alguien que conozco perfectamente pero que es un Teme amargado-Naruko miró al lado sabiendo en no decirle la relación que tenía ella con la familia Uchiha, algo la decía que no debía mencionar ese detalle a Naruto

-es que me resulta raro que tengas esos dijes en especial …

-el de la familia Uchiha? -siguió con lo que iba a decir la chica y Naruto sonrió-estps dos son de mi familia-agarró con su mano el que tenía forma de remolino y tenía pinta de ser valioso económicamente al igual que el cristal azul que estaba entre sus manos, Naruko puso ver que esos dos dijes eran importantes para el rubio, los soltó y agarró el otro-no tengo ningún lazo con la familia Uchiha, son una familia adinerada y muy conocida, a parte que son arrogantes y bastardos y muy mala gente-dijo con el ceño fruncido y la chica se sorprendió pero en seguida se puso seria no la gustaba que se referidse de esa forma a su familia-hace años tuve relación con un Uchiha y fuimos amigos, por eso decidí cuando vi en un mercado el emblema de su familia decidí comprarlo para tener un recuerdo de esa persona-Naruko solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin creer esa historia, Naruto escondía la relación que tenía con su familia y asta se atrevía a decir con un miembro especifico de su familia, y ahora tenía curiosidad de saber quien era, negó con la cabeza y guardó las cosas de curar en el botiquín y Naruto decidió llevarlo al baño

-estoy curiosa de saber que tipo de relación tiene con mi familia, puede que hubiera tenido una relación de amistad con mi tío-recordó a su tío en la escuela con Zen entregándole el maletín, furnció el ceño e inconscientemente miró el anillo que parecía que Naruto ni cuenta se dio, la verdad es que Naruto se dio cuenta del anillo de la chica desde el día que la vio, pero supuso que lo tenía por que Sasuke se lo dio a la chica ya que no le interesaba tener nada de él, a parte que Naruko trabajaba en la casa Uchiha ya que no podía decir que era un familiar por que no tenía ningún rasgo físico de los Uchiha, Naruko se sacó el anillo y lo miró y sonrió con cariño-papa me lo dio por que era lo único que tenía de mi padre varón-frunció el ceño-puede que el Uchiha que conoció Naruto era mi padre-se dijo poniéndose el anillo pero antes vio la descripción que solo ponía tres letras seguidas, U.N.N, sabía que era el nombre y apellidos pero no había forma de identificar el nombre y los apellidos

-tardé por que decidí estar presentable ante ti-dijo Naruto divertido y la rubia no pudo evitar reír ya que lo había dicho asta rimaba, no podía evitar que le agradase Naruto-una cosa, por que decidiste venir? Me gusta tu compañía pero siempre me avisas cuando vienes y hoy no

-es que en la escuela vi algo que te incluye a ti-dijo Naruko-se refirieron a ti con Uzumaki y yo no sabía tu apellido, por eso investigué y supe que eras tú, Naruto Uzumaki

-investigaste?-dijo sorprendido el varón-podrías ser policía de mayor

-si te tengo que ser sincera me gusta pero también me llaman la atención otro tipo de cosas

-aún tienes tiempo de pensar en lo que quieres ser de mayor-dijo Naruto-y que es lo que hablaban de mi?

-un compañero de clase y -Naruko se quedó callada unos segundos, no quería decir el nombre de su tío, no creía que fuera conveniente a parte que notó que a Naruto no le agradaba mucho los Uchiha

-Y?-insistió Naruto para que siguiera la chica ya que se quedó callada

-un hombre varón de tu edad mas o menos

-podría ser su padre-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-por lo que se Zen no tiene padres-el varón al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió y después frunció el ceño al recordar lo que ese chico la hizo a Naruko

-quienes Zen?-la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta ya que sabía que el rubio debía de acordarse del chico que la quiso asfixiar

-no recuerdas al chico que quiso asfixiarme en el parque?

-a ese chico-dijo Naruto haciendo que recordaba, no quería que la chica pensara que iba tras ese chico por cosas ilegales, mas que nada para que no se metiera en problemas-que pasa con él?-dijo inocentemente y Naruko entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que el varón fingía pero le seguiría la corriente

-es un chico problema y un falsante-dijo Naruko-si te fijas bien se nota que finje algo que no es, pero debe de estar tan acostumbrado a fingir que le sale solo

-de que hablas?

-lo que te quería decir que Zen y el hombre intercambiaron palabras y un maletín para darte problemas, Naruto-dijo seria Naruko

-un maletín? Como era el hombre físicamente?

-era con cabello azabache y ojos negros-dijo Naruko sabiendo que casi todos los de Konoha tenían esos rasgos

-nada fuero de lo normal referente a ese hombre?

-soy una adolescente con las hormonas desbocadas, vi pasar a alguien interesante y mi cuerpo reaccionó en ir tras esa persona-dijo sin pensar Naruko viendo la cara desencajada de Naruto ya que parecía que eso no le gustó

-la verdad no quiero saber si ligaste o no-dijo algo aturdido Naruto

-yo solo quise decirte eso para que no tengas problemas y si te tengo que ser sinceras es por que me agradas mucho-Naruto la sonrió sincero-y no es por que muchas personas piensen que estás bueno o sexy

-tú también me agradas mucho-dijo Naruto sincero pero intentando no reír por lo que dijo la chica-y no es por que sean linda-la guiñó el ojos-eres muy joven para mi, me gustan los de mi edad y si tienen el carácter de un bastardo mejor-Naruko se quedó sin entender muy bien lo último y después rodó los ojos

-me invitas al café?-dijo Naruko levantándose y tocándose el cabello largo para poder arreglárselo un poco

-me recuerdas a mi madre cuando te tocas el cabello-se levantó el rubio

-me dijiste que tiene el cabello largo

-y rojo-dijo Naruto-es lindo-dijo no muy seguro

-me gusta mucho mi cabello y hacer cosas con él, lo puedo manejar a mi antojo aparte que es diferente al de todos

-los rubios somos la envidia de todos-dijo Naruto divertido

-pienso lo mismo-dijo Naruko

-vayamos a por ese café -dijo Naruto y los dos salieron del apartamento

Continuará …

Espero algún comentario para saber que os aparecido el capitulo


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Había pasado dos semanas, sobre Madara y Hashirama los metieron en la cárcel, pero tenían que esperar al juicio, Naruto intentaba junto con Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Lee ver alguna pista o lo que sea sobre el Uchiha misterioso que trabajaba para Orochimaru en los documentos de este que dejó en su mansión en una caja fuerte, Sasuke prefirió pasar mas tiempo con su hijo menor y su trabajo en la empresa, a si no pensaría en nada aunque tuviera ganas de saber del estado de Naruto que sabía que se había recuperado, en cambio Naruko notaba la mirada de Zen en su persona de una forma despectiva y asta juraría que estaba planeando algo en contra de ella, pero no se atrevía a encararlo por ella sabía que ese chico era una persona que no le importaba hacer daño a las personas para salirse con la suya

Naruto ese día en la comisaría decidió enviarle un mensaje a una persona para reunirse y poder hablar sobre algo que había encontrado en unos papeles de Orochimaru y asta el rubio juraba que era este el que trabajaba para Orochimaru, pero no entendía el por que implicar en algo tan gordo a su propio padre y por eso decidió pedirle a su compañero Shikamaru el tipo de relación que tenían los tres hijos de Fugaku con su padre y madre y también amistades y todo relacionado a ellos, sabía que con lo que consiguiera Shikamaru sabría quien es el Uchiha que ahora era el que dominaba el bajo mundo de las drogas, armas y prostitución, se levantó de su asiento al leer el mensaje que le enviaron y cogió los papeles, decidió irse, pero antes vio la mirada de Sai que le miraba con curiosidad o eso interpretó Naruto ya que el rubio veía muy difícil que Sai fuese el compinche de Orochimaru, no lo veía capacitado para manejar a varias personas cosa que al hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha lo veía una persona dominadora y con genes de liderazgo, Naruto estaba seguro que Itachi era el Uchiha de la discordia por que por su cabeza nunca pasaría que fuese Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi estaba sentado en la cafetería y a su lado su hermano Sasuke que este le miraba serio, ya que desde que se presentó en su despacho para ir a comer ponía excusas para no ir los dos pero como fue persistente al final accedió y estaban en ese momento estaban en un restaurante dispuestos a comer

-no te lo he dicho pero vendrá alguien-dijo serio Itachi y Sasuke le miró

-no me importa comer con Deidara y contigo, a no ser que sea algo romántico-dijo Sasuke viendo como la camarera ya traían sus pedidos y el mas mayor miraba su reloj

-no es con él con quien he quedado-dijo Itachi-no quiero peleas ni miradas cuando venga la persona con la que quiero hablar, es algo importante

-quien es?-dijo Sasuke y frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer-no soy un niño para que me digas que no pelee con alguien

-se que no eres un niño-dijo Itachi-pero no quiero que te metas en la conversación

-no diré nada-dijo Sasuke y se puso la mano en el pecho

-te ocurre algo?-dijo preocupado Itachi mirando a su hermano por el gesto que hizo

-estoy bien, voy al baño-dijo Sasuke levantándose del asiento y se alejó, Itachi vio alearse a su hermano y suspiró, bebió de su copa de vino y cuando dejó la copa en la mesa vio una mirada azul que le miraba serio

-hola Itachi Uchiha

-siéntate, Naruto Uzumaki-el rubio se sentó en frente y vio que había alguien mas al lado del azabache

-perdona, pero vine acompañado, es de confianza-dijo Itachi percatándose de la mirada del rubio al plato de al lado suyo-pide lo que quieras para comer, puede ser una comida de negocios

-no me gusta hablar de este asunto de alguien fuera del caso que estoy llevando

-si me estás investigando a mi sobre el caso llegará el momento que investigues a mis hermanos-dijo Itachi y la camarera llegó al lugar donde estaba y Naruto pidió algo sencillo para comer, no tenía mucho apetito a comparación de la persona que acompañaba a Itachi-últimamente está comiendo mucho, por lo menos los días que viene conmigo-Naruto alzó la ceja-se trata de mi hermano Sasuke-el rubio sopló de mala gana no quería que el Doncel estuviera en esa conversación

-si estabas acompañado deberías de habermhe dicho-recriminó Naruto

-Sasuke es de confianza y eso tú lo sabes-dijo serio Itachi y en ese momento llegó el Doncel que se sorprendió al ver al rubio que este sacó unos papeles

-Naruto?-el rubio miró a la persona que le nombro que era Sasuke que le miraba incrédulo de que estuviera en ese sitio y en la misma mesa que su hermano mayor-que haces aquí?

-eres tú que no tenías que estar aquí-dijo con reproche y sin pensar Naruto e inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver la expresión de dolor de Sasuke que intentó disimular con una sonrisa triste, Itachi frunció el ceño por la forma de hablarle a su hermano y notando el dolor de las palabras del rubio dirigidas a él

-no os comportéis como niños-dijo serio Itachi intentando no hablar con enfado al rubio ya que quería saber el por que le citó y estaba seguro que por Sasuke no era-Sasuke es de confianza y puedes decirme lo que me tienes de decir, pero si es algo sobre lo de mi padre o lo de Sasuke deberías hablarlo …

-no es sobre ellos-dijo Naruto cortando a Itachi-es sobre ti-dijo directo el rubio y Sasuke miró sorprendido a Itachi que este solo alzó una ceja a parte que se le notaba tranquilo

-explícate-exigió Itachi y la camarera volvió con la comida del rubio que este acercó ñps àèles a Itachi y a si los mirase, la camarera se fue y Sasuke decidió seguir comiendo pero atento a todo lo que se hablaba

-léelos-dijo Naruto e Itachi cogió los papeles comenzando a leerlos-Orochimaru nos dijo donde estaba, como lo de Madara y Hashirama, su implicación con él y también la existencia de otro Uchiha que ahora debe de ser el líder de ese mundo-Itachi escuchaba mientras leía los papeles-como ves tu nombre está en esos papeles y también-miró de reojo a Sasuke para luego mirar a Itachi-el de tu hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha

-por que me muestras esto si crees que soy yo el otro Uchiha-dijo serio Itachi pero con una media sonrisa, Sasuke dejó de comer y los miró a los dos

-para que sepas que voy por ti-dijo Naruto

-esta claro que crees que ese Uchiha es Sai o yo, por que crees que soy yo?-dijo Itachi interesado

-mis hermanos no están implicado en eso que crees-dijo Sasuke metiéndose en esa conversación

-entonces eres tú?-dijo con frialdad Naruto mirando a Sasuke

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke

-el primer día que vi a Sai no lo quise de compañero pero el mismo día me di cuenta que escondía algo-dijo Naruto serio-nunca haría daño a su hermano menor, lo descarté por eso, por que Sai no hubiera permitido que firmase esos papeles Sasuke -señaló una de las hojas Naruto que había dejado Itachi en la mesa

-y crees que yo si?-dijo Itachi

-a Sai no le veo capacitado para manejar o mas concretamente dominar a personas descarriadas en la vida, cosa que a ti te veo Itachi, tienes ese algo de dominante y liderazgo que Sai envidiaría de ti y de tu propio padre-y Naruto no siguió hablando pensando en las palabras que había dicho

-entonces crees que Sai no sirve para nada y yo soy el que sirvo para mandar a matar a todo el mundo-Naruto lo miró, seguía pensando en sus propias palabras

-piensas igual que penó en el pasado mi padre-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró-yo nunca lo pensé-dijo sincero y el rubio miró a Itachi

-sabes yo en el pasado pensaba como tú, pero me di cuenta que no debía de pensar a si, él único que confiaba en él era Sasuke-dijo Itachi y Naruto decidió en ese momento coger las hojas y levantarse del lugar

-gracias por la comida-dijo rápido saliendo del lugar con teléfono en mano marcando el número que se sabía de memoria-Shikamaru quiero que al primero que investigues sea a Sai Uchiha-se alejó corriendo, necesitaba r a comisaría, no se dio cuenta que Sasuke le siguió asta la salida y escuchó lo que le dijo a Shikamaru, se adentró al restaurante y se sentó donde estaba con la mirada baja

-ocurre algo?-dijo Itachi

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Sasuke-que hemos dicho algo que no debíamos en contra de Sai

-no conoces a Sai-dijo Itachi mirando por el ventanal-si le hubiéramos tratado como se debe no hará lo que hace

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke

-nada -dijo Itachi haciendo un suspiro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko cuando llegó esa mañana en la escuela todo fue normal como todos los días que iba, la miraban mal, murmuraban cosas sobre ellas y se reían cuando pasaban por el lado de los compañeros, la rubia solo podía pensar que son idiotas o si no acercarse a estas personas y darle un golpe a todos ellos, pero sabía que si lo hacía su familia se decepcionaría sobre todo su padre y su abuelo ya que la estaba enseñando a conducir, faltaba dos clases para que se terminara ese día las clases, fue hacia su taquilla y la abrió, lo primero que hizo fue arquear sus finas cejas rubias al ver unas cuantas bolsas con un polvo blanco en ellas, tragó duro y cogió una de ellas y la acercó a su rostro

-no se mueva como está señorita-dijo una voz varonil de atrás de ella-si se mueve un centímetro pensaremos que quiere hacer algo en contra nuestra

-pero no hice nada-dijo Naruko

-deja eso que tiene en la mano en la taquilla que ha encontrado-la rubia hizo caso-alce las manos

-pero que pasa, por que me trata como un delincuente-la rubia no entendía nada, sabía que el contenido de esas bolsas era droga y que la persona que la estaba hablando era un policía aunque no lo haya visto, pero estaba claro que esa droga no era de ella y que alguien se la había puesto en su taquilla para inculparla a ella, y de repente le vino a la cabeza Zen y el maletín del día que le vio con su tío en la escuela-eso no es mío

-lo mejor es que no digas nada asta que no vayamos a la comisaría-dijo el hombre agarrando las muñecas de la chica y esposándolas en su espalda, Naruko pudo ver al agente de policía que era un hombre de cabello negro y grandes cejas, pero no solo estaba él había otros policías, como profesores y alumnos, pudo divisar a Zen que sonreía con malicia y asta con diversión y en una de las esquinas vio a Naoko que la miraba preocupada-llamaremos a tus padres y tendrás derecho aún abogado-la rubia agachó la cabeza y retenía las lágrimas de la rabia, estaba claro que todo eso era obra de Zen y se las iba a pagar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Naruto llegó a comisaría después de hacer unos recados pudo notar el nerviosismo de Sai por algo que había ocurrido y también pudo escuchar que habían detenido a alguien que pertenecía a una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de Konoha y que de eso se estaba ocupando Kakashi y Obito y que ninguno tenía que intervenir en interrogar al adolescente, eso le hizo pensar a Naruto que algo ocultaba los Uchiha y creyó que se refería del caso que llevaba, vio a Shikamaru que hablaba con otros compañeros, mas concretamente, Chouji y Kiba, decidió acercarse a ellos

-chicos a quien han detenido?-dijo Naruto y los tres le miraron

-ha sido Lee-dijo Kiba serio-recibimos una llamada de una estudiante que decía que había visto a una chica vender drogas a otro estudiante y Lee fue a ver

-parece que esa chica llevó a Lee a donde estaba la chica que vendía durante este tiempo drogas a los estudiantes y que causó la última sobredosis a uno de los estudiantes causándole la muerte-dijo Chouji-la cuestión que en la taquilla tenía bastantes bolsitas de droga y Lee tuvo que traerla para interrogarla, debe de llegar sus padres en cualquier momento como su abogado-Naruto miró a Shikamaru que estaba demasiado serio mirando al frente mas concretamente hacia uno de los pasillos que conducía donde estaba la detenida

-que piensas, Shikamaru?-dijo Naruto notando en la expresión de su compañero y amigo que algo no cuadraba en esa situación

-solo digo que hace unos años que se empezó a vender drogas en ese lugar y de repente pillamos a la persona que lo vende de una forma poco disimulada, o es que quería que la pilláramos o simplemente no es esa persona y la han puesto una trampa esa chica para que no sigamos detrás de la verdadera persona que la vende

-estoy de acuerdo que han puesto esa trampa a esa persona-dijo Naruto-siempre he pensado que era Zen y de repente es otra persona? No me cuadra

-a parte de eso que esa chica ni siquiera lleva en esa escuela ni cuatro meses -dijo Shikamaru

-como?-dijo Chouji sorprendido-eso quiere decir que quiere la verdadera persona que nos olvidemos de lo que hace para estar libre y que pague por sus fechorías otra persona

-a no ser que sea nueva en esto-dijo Kiba de lo mas normal

-no me cuadra-dijo Shikamaru

-a mi tampoco-dijo Naruto-y me atrevo a pensar que Zen lo ha hecho para deshacerse de esa persona por que le molesta y asta sea por algo mas personal-todos miraron al rubio

-puede que esa chica se esté metiendo en alguna relación sentimental de Zen y este ha decidido quitarla del medio-dijo Chouji

-creo que es eso-dijo Naruto y escuchó su teléfono sonar, lo miró que era un mensaje-tengo que irme, chicos-leía el mensaje-ya me contaréis -se guardó su teléfono y decidió irse, sus tres compañeros le vieron salir de la puerta

-creo que Zen lo que quiere es a Naruto-dijo Chouji y los demás no le dieron mucho importancia a ese comentario

-a mi lo que me da curiosidad el por que tanto misterio con esa chica-dijo Kiba

-solo sabemos que se llama Naruko-dijo Shikamaru en pose pensativo-que tiene que ver con los Uchiha?-los otros dos se pusieron serios por que también se preguntaron lo mismo, escucharon unos sonidos o mas concretamente una voz conocida por ellos y miraron hacia la dirección viendo a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha que iban directos hacia el pasillo que miraba antes Shikamaru, el mas perezoso de la comisaría frunció el ceño intentando pensar el por que iba a la comisaría Sasuke, Itachi comprendía era abogado y si era algo esa chica de los Uchiha era normal que Itachi estuviera presente pero lo que no entendía era la presencia de Sasuke, miró hacia la puerta de salida preguntándose si se encontraron con Naruto y abrió los ojos sorprendido, había visto un momento a la chica y había visto su cabello largo rubio, tenía de edad quince años, y hacía esos años que Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de ser pareja, miró hacia el pasillo entendiendo el por que Sasuke estaba en ese lugar

-es el padre de la chica-susurró Shikamaru y suspiró-esto cada vez se complica mas para Naruto

-de que hablas, Shikamaru?-dijo Chouji y el Nara miró a sus dos compañeros y amigos, estos no se habían dado cuenta o no se dieron cuenta del parecido de la chica con Naruto

-no pasa nada-dijo Shikamaru y se dijo que cuando Naruto se enterara de su parentesco con esa rubia iba arder Konoha y Sasuke tendría mucho que explicar, por que estaba seguro que esa chica de nombre Naruko era la hija de Naruto, el Nara sonrió por el parecido de los nombres-Sasuke no pensó mucho en ponerla un nombre-negó con la cabeza sonriendo y los otros dos lo miraban sin comprender

-intentaré saber algo y sobre todo que hace aquí Sasuke, eso me intriga-dijo Kiba

-a mi me intriga si se han visto en la salida Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Chouji de lo mas normal y los otros dos le miraron

-creo que no se han encontrado por que si se hubieran visto Naruto hubiera entrado para saber que hace aquí Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru levantándose de donde estaba sentado y se alejó de sus compañeros-el destino no quiere que aún se entere que Naruto tiene una hija-suspiró fuertemente como si estuviera cansado-que problemático es todo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko estaba sentada en una sala, la dijeron que era una sala de interrogatorio, había en medio una mesa con cuatro sillas y ella estaba sentada en una, sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en su cabeza agarrando sus cabellos rubios, se notaba que estaba furiosa y con unas ganas inmensa de llorar pero no lo iba hacer , escuchó la puerta y ni se giró solo sintió unos brazos que le abrazaban con fuerza y protección

-Naruko no te preocupes todo va estar bien y esto no lo recordaras

-papa-dijo Naruko y miró los ojos negros de su padre Doncel que la miraba con cariño y la decían que confiaba en ella, vio como su tío Itachi se sentaba en frente de ella

-Sasuke siéntate a mi lado-dijo Itachi serio-sabes que me ha costado mucho convencer a Jiraya para que entraras-Sasuke se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor pero antes besó la cabeza de su hija con cariño

-confío en ti-dijo Sasuke

-Naruko voy a ser tu abogado y tienes que decirme lo que ha pasado y como ha llegado esa droga a tu taquilla-dijo Itachi de una forma profesional

-no lo se-dijo desesperada Naruko-por la mañana no estaba, alguien la puso en mi taquilla, me puso ese capullo una trampa

-quien-dijo serio Itachi y la rubia solo se le quedó mirando sin saber si tenía que decir el nombre del verdadero culpable

-Naruko debes de decir la verdad-dijo Sasuke-si no lo haces serás tú la que pagues por algo que no has hecho

-un compañero de clase, es un año mayor, solo se que se llama Zen-dijo Naruko, Itachi afirmó con la cabeza y quedándose con ese nombre, en cambio Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza diciéndose que no era la misma persona-me odia desde el primer momento que vio

-y se puede saber el por que?-dijo Itachi

-no lo se-dijo Naruko-pero creí que era por que era una Uchiha pero creo que no es por eso-la rubia solo no siguió hablando si no que pensó en Zen y mas concretamente en el día que intentó asfixiarla y Naruto la ayudó, abrió sus ojos azules pensando que Naruto la ayudaría a parte que ella le contó lo que pretendía hacer Zen pero parece que cambió de planes -quiero hablar con el detective Uzumaki-dijo desesperada la rubia

-que-dijo sorprendidos los dos hermanos y Sasuke inmediatamente palideció

-quiero verlo, él puede ayudarme, y hará que el que esté en este lugar sea Zen no yo-dijo Naruko

-de que -tragó duro Sasuke sin que le saliera las palabras

-de que conoces a Uzumaki-dijo serio Itachi

-lo conocí un día-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko-como diría Neji fue el destino que nos encontráramos y habláramos-Sasuke agachó la cabeza perdido en sus pensamientos e Itachi frunció el ceño

-no podemos llamar al inspector Uzumaki-dijo Itachi

-por que?-dijo Naruko

-por que este caso lo lleva otro agente-dijo Itachi y Naruko frunció el ceño

-no he hecho mi llamada-dijo seria Naruko y los otros dos la miraron sin comprender-tengo derecho a mi llamada, a vosotros os a llamada el tío Obito o el tío Sai, yo no he llamado a nadie

-eso no puede ser-dijo Itachi

-si puede ser-alzó la voz Naruko y Sasuke puso su mano en el brazo de su hermano

-si quieres llamarlo llámalo-dijo Sasuke y la rubia sonrió

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano

-no pasa nada-dijo Sasuke-se que ella está bien y no ha hecho nada malo-la rubia le sonrió-llama a Naruto-se levantó e Itachi solo pensó una cosa que su hermano quería que su hija pasara tiempo con su padre varón aunque no supieran su parentesco-al saber que todo está bien me iré, no quiero complicar las cosas

-gracias papa, tú siempre me comprendes, bueno a veces-dijo Naruko

-cualquier cosa me llamas Itachi-dijo Sasuke y besó la mejilla de su hija-confío en ti, siempre lo haré-y salió de la sala de interrogatorio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto volvió a comisaría, recibió una llamada de Kiba diciéndole que volviera por que la detenida quería hablar con él y que lo conocía, en ningún momento Kiba le dijo el nombre de la detenida, por eso el rubio volvió, cuando entró lo llevaron a la sala donde estaba la detenida dejándolo a solas con ella pero se sorprendió que allí estaba Itachi Uchiha, miró a la adolescente y se sorprendió otra vez al conocer a la detenida, una molestia en su interior al ver como la rubia lo miraba preocupada y asta con esperanza

-Naruko que …-no acabó de hablar por que la chica fue corriendo abrazar al rubio

-Naruto-susurró la rubia sin saber el por que se levantó de esa forma para abrazar al rubio, fue algo que nació solo en su interior, un sentimiento extraño que no identifico, aunque eso le pasaba cuando siempre veía y hablaba con Naruto que este acarició los cabellos largos de la chica con cariño y miró a Itachi que les miraba sorprendido ya que Itachi nunca había visto a su sobrina mostrando ese tipo de afecto ni siquiera por Sasuke que era su padre Doncel, entrecerró los ojos el de cabello largo oscuro pensando que podrían saber de su parentesco pero algo le decía que no sabían nada, que esa forma de mirarse entre la adolescente y el rubio y esa confianza era que les salía solo sin saber que eran padre e hija

-Itachi que pasó?-dijo Naruto serio pero se notaba que no había enfado ni resentimiento contra Itachi era como si un padre quisiera saber el por que su hija estaba en esa situación o eso interpretó Itachi

-te explicaré, Naruto-dijo Itachi nombrando al rubio por su nombre, creía que era lo mejor en ese momento, a parte que entendía que en un futuro no muy lejano deberían tener un acercamiento ya que era el padre varón de su sobrina, Naruto y Naruko se separaron y la chica se sintió avergonzada por ir abrazar al rubio, se sentó donde estaba antes y Naruto al lado de Itachi serio y sin intenciones de perderse nada de lo que le diga el Uchiha que este miró unos segundos y decidió no decirle el parentesco que tenía con la adolescente y menos que ella era hija de Sasuke, era su hermano menor Doncel quien tenía que decirle a Naruto no que empezara a sospechar sobre su parentesco por lo que le explicara al rubio en ese momento y miró a su sobrina serio y esta pareció entender por su mirada en no decir su apellido además Naruko no tenía intención de decirle a Naruto por que sabía que no le agradaba los Uchiha que podría ser la excepción su padre Doncel

-te escucho, Itachi o quieres explicarme tú, Naruko?-dijo Naruto

-prefiero hacerlo yo-dijo Naruko haciendo un gran suspiro

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi y los dos mas mayores pusieron su atención a la adolescente

-recuerdas lo que te dije, Naruto?-dijo la adolescente sin mirarlo, Itachi miró al rubio un segundo y después a su sobrina-pues parece que no quiso hacer caso a lo que le mandaron y decidió hacer lo que le dijeron conmigo-Naruto entrecerró los ojos con enfado, sabía de que estaba hablando la chica y la creía

-una chica de su escuela llamó a la policía diciendo quien era la persona que vendía droga a los alumnos, un agente fue a la escuela y vieron a Naruko con droga en su taquilla, por eso está aquí-dijo Itachi para que sepa Naruto lo que había pasado

-Zen puso esa droga en mi taquilla por que se quiere deshacerse de mi, y no se el motivo-la chica miró al lado para que no viran que la afectaba lo que estaba pasando pero sobre todo por que no entendía el por que Zen la odiaba

-no te preocupes Naruko-dijo Naruto serio y los otros dos le miraron-dame un tiempo y saldrás de aquí

-como lo harás?-dijo Naruko sorprendida y asta feliz, no quería estar en ese lugar mas tiempo

-soy policía y se que Zen tiene que ver con lo que te ha pasado, lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo-sonrió a la adolescente con cariño-y sobre todo confío en ti

-gracias-dijo Naruko y Naruto miró al azabache de pelo largo

-no te vayas para que ella se vaya contigo, pero necesito una hora -dijo Naruto-pero no quiero verte cerca de Zen-advirtió Naruto a la chica serio como si fuera su padre, la chica afirmó con la cabeza-Itachi aunque salga ahora no quiere decir que se la vigilará, solo tenemos que encerrar a Zen, pero al ser menor de edad es bastante difícil

-y los padres de ese chico-dijo Itachi

-creo que no tiene y quien le protegía era Orochimaru y ahora -Naruto no siguió recordando que Orochimaru estaba muerto y el adolescente en estos momentos no tenía a nadie que le defendiera en términos legales-no tiene a nadie-terminó de decir el rubio

-confío en ti Naruto-dijo serio Itachi mirando los ojos azules de rubio que este vio que confiaba en él en serio y sobre todo parecía solo con la forma que le miraba que sabía la relación que tuvo con Sasuke

-iré hablar con mi superior-dijo Naruto y salió de la sala dejando a la sobrina y al tío solos

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión

 **Feliz Año Nuevo y 2017**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Una semana había pasado y parecía que todo volvía a normalidades la vida de Naruko después de que saliera de la comisaría junto con su tío Itachi y la despedida que tuvo con Naruto, la adolescente notó las miradas de todos en su persona pero no le quiso dar importancia

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la mañana y Garra tomaba su café matutino como siempre, pero esta vez en un lugar diferente de donde solía tomarlo, este lugar se notaba de mala muerte donde iban los delincuentes, a su lado estaba su compañero, amigo de cabello azabache que también tomaba café tranquilamente, pero se le notaba su ceño fruncido

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad Gaara?

-claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el pelirrojo de ojos claros

-Zen me ha desobedecido y necesita un castigo

-y yo encantado de darle ese castigo-el azabache sonrió de medio lado sabiendo la forma de trabajar de su amigo pelirrojo

-pero no lo mates, quiero que se acerque a Naruto Uzumaki y es ahí donde mataremos a los dos, a uno por hacer lo que le da la gana y el otro por meterse en mis asuntos y sobre todo los de mi hermano menor

-le haré una visita a Zen-dijo el pelirrojo acabándose el café y levantándose -me lo follaré como le suele gustar a los Donceles de su calaña

-haz lo que quieras, lo importante es que te diviertas y no lo mates-se acabó el café el azabache y se levantó dejando dinero de los dos cafés y salieron calmadamente de ese lugar

-controlaré mis actos de no matarlo-dijo Gaara-te informaré

-esperaré tu llamada-dijo el azabache y he hizo una mueca de asco hacia la cafetería que estuvieron tomando café-que es asqueroso ese café-Gaara miró hacia allí y estuvo de acuerdo

-en que piensas?

-que los sitios que no saben hacer un buen café deben de desaparecer

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Gaara y los dos se miraron sabiendo en todo momento lo que pensaban asta que se separaron y se fueron por diferentes lugares

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como siempre escuchaba los murmullos y las risas de sus compañero cuando estaba en clase o caminaba por el pasillo hacia alguna clase, pero no tenía ganas de ir a clase de deporte y decidió ir a la azotea, desde ese lugar se podía ver todo y sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar ver un coche oscuro que no se podía ver al conductor por los cristales negros, pero al cabo de unos minutos salió viendo aún pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia la entrada de la escuela y la rubia vio a Zen que estos dos comenzaron hablar y parecía que el mas joven discutía y se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo golpeó a Zen y este cayó desmayado y se lo llevó al coche para luego irse cono si no hubiera pasado nada, Naruko se quedó desconcertada sin saber que hacer, o a visar a alguien por lo que había visto, pero tenía una vena mala y le decía que no lo hiciera y a si se vengaría por lo que Zen la hizo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tres días habían pasado y no hubo señales de Zen por la escuela y a Naruko no le importó y no quiso pensar en eso, en cambio Naruto ansiaba con ansias tener los papeles que le mandó a Shikamaru sobre los tres hermanos Uchiha

Sai en cambio estaba en su mesa de trabajo y sonrió con malicia al colgar el teléfono, sabía que recibiría en cualquier momento la llamada de su hermano mayor por lo que había pasado en la cárcel, pero no les quitaba la mirada al cuarteto que últimamente estaba pegado a Naruto, sabía que eren cercanos desde que se conocieron en la escuela en Konoha, su amigo sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo y le dio todo lo que quería saber de Naruto Uzumaki como que también sabía que sus padre tuvieron algo que ver que Naruto dejara a su hermano menor, pero de ese asunto mucho no decía y era algo que no le importaba, lo que le importaba era que Naruto se metía donde no debía, su mirada hacia él y sobre todo la relación que tuvo con su hermano menor que le abandonó estando embarazado, se levantó aburrido y decidió que era momento de irse a casa o a cualquier lado, estaba claro que no quería estar en ese lugar que estaba ahora, sonó su teléfono y miró en la pantalla que era su hermano mayor, sonrió de medio lado y no cogió el teléfono y lo guardó en el pantalón, pasó por el lado de Naruto y sus cuatro compañeros

-mañana lo mas seguro que sabré todo-dijo Shikamaru percatándose que Sai pasaba por su lado y por eso no especificó mas y los demás entendieron sobre todo Naruto que sabía que esa noche no dormiría nada

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mansión Uchiha estaba toda la familia, los dos padres y los tres hijos, Sai en ese momento llegó y se sentó en el sofá como si estuviera muy cansado cosa que lo demás estaban de pie menos Mikoto que estaba algo desconcertada por la seriedad de su hijo mayor

-que es eso tan importante, Itachi?-dijo serio Fugaku, Sasuke solo miraba a su hermano Itachi preocupado

-seré directo-dijo Itachi-el tío Obito como Kakashi deben de saber-miró a Sai que estaba tranquilo mirando su teléfono y eso le hizo suspirar a Itachi en desacuerdo con su hermano-se trata de mis tíos Madara y Hasirama

-que pasó con ellos?-dijo Mikoto, ella como Fugaku sabían lo que pasó con su hijo menor con ellos dos y Naruto

-se suicidaron en la cárcel-dijo sin mas Itachi y vio la pequeña sonrisa de Sai, los otros tres se sorprendieron

-no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron pero Madara no es de suicidarse-dijo Fugaku

-estoy de acuerdo con vuestro padre-dijo Mikoto

-yo también lo pienso-dijo Itachi y la mirada de Sai fue hacia su hermano mayor-serán lo que sea Hashirama y Madara pero suicidarse no lo harían

-por que no-dijo Sai de lo mas normal y sus dos hermanos le miraron y su madre cosa que su padre no esto hizo fruncir el ceño Sai

-por que ellos si se hubieran suicidado lo hubieran hecho cuando murió el hijo que tuvieron, pero ahora no, algo me dice que quien los haya asesinado a hecho que parezca un suicidio-dijo Itachi

-yo también creo eso-dijo Fugaku

-soy policía dejarme a mi investigar eso-dijo Sai con ganas de irse de ese lugar la presencia de sus padres le ponían nervioso sobre todo la de su padre, Itachi no dijo nada pero se dijo que el miraría personalmente ese asunto sin que Sai se diera cuenta, tenía un mal presentimiento con su hermano y le gustaría estar errado

-y Naruko como está?-dijo Mikoto ya que hubo silencio en el ambiente y quería cambiar de tema, Sasuke miró un segundo a su madre y después decidió mirar a un punto que no fuera sus padres

-lo está llevando bien en estos días-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes Sasuke, no volverá a pasar lo mismo con Naruko-dijo Sai

-lo se y confío plenamente en mi hija-dijo Sasuke

-bueno familia tengo que irme que tengo asuntos que atender-dijo Sai y despidió de todos con un movimiento de manos y se fue, Mikoto suspiró fuertemente cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse

-ocurre algo con Sai, mama?-dijo Itachi al ver el semblante de su madre que era de preocupada

-no pasa nada, solo que Sai a veces actúa ausente-dijo Mikoto sonriendo para no dar importancia a eso de Sai

-o mas bien pensativo como si quisiera hacer algo y quiere que se haga perfecto-dijo demasiado serio Fugaku, se notaba que desconfiaba de Sai

-puede que esté demasiado pendiente en su trabajo-dijo Sasuke defendiendo a su hermano mediano-ser policía debe de ser muy difícil y estar atento a todo lo que pase en tu alrededor, no creo que se deba de confiar en todo el mundo

-Naruto es policía-dijo Mikoto como si viene la cosa y a si saber que pensaba su hijo y su reacción-podrías aguantar Sasuke todo lo que conlleva ser policía?

-si vosotros no os metéis en mi vida, puedo soportar todo-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-Sasuke-dijo con regaño Itachi por esa forma de hablar de su hermano menor Doncel, ya que no solía hablar de esa forma a sus padres-por que hablaste de esa forma

-pregúntales a ellos-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a los tres y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta para marcharse -por la culpa de ellos mi hija no tuvo padre-a Mikoto como a Fugaku les dolieron las palabras de su hijo menor pero no dijeron nada ya que en parte tenía razón su hijo, Sasuke en cambio antes de salir por la puerta de la sala se paró agarrándose en el umbral ya que le dio un pequeño mareo

-estás bien Sasuke-dijo preocupada Mikoto, los otros dos le miraron preocupados

-estoy bien-susurró Sasuke que fue escuchado, pasó unos segundos y al estar bien completamente decidió irse sin decir nada

-que pasa entre Sasuke y vosotros?-dijo Itachi mirando serio a sus padres, Fugaku no contestó

-nos metimos donde no debamos-dijo Mikoto

-en otras palabras os metisteis en la relación que tuvo en el pasado con Naruto -sus padres no dijeron nada e Itachi supo que acertó-por que lo hicisteis?-siguieron sin contestar-por que Naruto no vine de una familia prestigiosa como la nuestra?

-creíamos que lo mejor para Sasuke era no estar con Naruto-dijo Fugaku

-que era una etapa de Sasuke de rebelde y que quería contradecirnos, no le dejaba y al final optemos en halar con Naruto para que lo dejara-dijo Mikoto arrepentida

-Naruto no le convenía a Sasuke y nos equivoquemos-dijo Fugaku e Itachi solo pudo pensar que por lo menos se arrepintieron de lo que hicieron a su hijo

-sabéis las consecuencias que eso causó-dijo serio Itachi

-lo sabemos-susurró Mikoto

-dejar que Sasuke haga su vida como quiera-dijo autoritario Itachi-si quiere estar con Naruto que esté, si no quiere que no esté

-lo que queremos es que Sasuke sea feliz, como esa temporada que era tan feliz y era novio de Naruto-dijo Mikoto-era un adolescente feliz-se dijo a si misma pero fue escuchada por los dos varones, Itachi decidió marcharse despidiéndose de sus padres

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Sasuke salía del supermercado ya que compró algo de cena para él, su hija se fue a la casa de sus abuelos y Sasuke como no quería pelear con ella accedió y su hijo Deisuke con su padre varón como casi siempre, tenía una bolsa en la mana con una lechuga y unos cuantos tomates, eso iba a cenar, una suculenta ensalada y de solo pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua, caminó hacia el edificio donde estaba el apartamento donde vivía y vio una figura que conocía y sonrió sutilmente, no se esperaba encontrarlo pero si lo pensaba bien esa persona vivía en unos edificios mas para adelante y si tenía que ir a su apartamento caminando tenía que pasar por su edificio, iba a llamarlo, era algo mas fuerte que él, esa conexión que siempre había tenido desde que lo conoció, aligeró el paso para acercarse pero paró al verlo como una rubia se puso a su altura y comenzaron hablar, antes la rubia caminaba mas adelantada por que hablaba por teléfono pero como dejó de hablar se puso ala altura del varón, se veía que tenían complicidad, por que los dos reían y la chica de vez en cuando le daba sutiles golpes en el brazo o al revés, Sasuke agachó la mirada sintiéndose un idiota por que no había forma de pasar página, Naruto para él sería su todo y el primer pensamiento y el último desde que lo conoció en la escuela, alzó otra vez la mirada para ir a su casa, se le había ido el hambre y su estómago se había revuelto, pero siguió quieto al ver la mirada azul en su persona como si lo hubiera sentido que estaba atrás de él, se miraron a los ojos olvidándose de la chica rubia de pelo largo que los miraba sin comprender, Naruto le sonrió y se acercó al oído de la chica y la dijo algo que ella inmediatamente le sonrió y caminó alejándose, Naruto solo caminó hacia Sasuke cada vez mas preocupado por que notó como el semblante de Sasuke se ponía cada vez mas pálido y sus ojos se cerraban, la bolsa que llevaba en la mano parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero Sasuke intentaba que eso no ocurriese aunque sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo, Naruto se apresuró y cuando llegó donde Sasuke este se echó para adelante como si fuese a caer por un mareo o desmayo que tuvo, el rubio lo agarró preocupado

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache que hizo que se estremeciera-te llevaré al hospital, tienes muy mal aspecto

-solo estoy cansado-susurró sin fuerzas Sasuke-necesito descansar-cerró los ojos sin intenciones de apartarse del pecho del rubio

-no tengo problemas en llevarte al hospital-dijo preocupado Naruto y separó de su cuerpo al Doncel que este abrió sus ojos lentamente ya que no sentía el calor del cuerpo del varón

-iré a casa-susurró Sasuke y miró al lado, no quería decirle que si se encontraba mal era por haberlo visto tan bien con esa chica rubia, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente llevaba días que no se encontraba bien-no quiero estropear tu momento con esa chica

-ella comprenderá-dijo Naruto

-quiero ir -suspiró fuertemente para que n se notara que le estaba doliendo que esa chica podría ser pareja del rubio-a casa

-te acompañaré-dijo Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke aparentando que estaba bien y el ceño lo frunció

-Sasuke-dijo advirtiéndole al azabache que no iba a cambiar de parecer, que lo acompañaría a su apartamento

-se ir solo-dijo irritado Sasuke y se separó bruscamente del rubio que este lo miraba sin comprender por ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad-nos vemos en otro momento cuando no estés acompañado se adentraba al edificio

-cuando no esté acompañado-susurró Naruto sin comprender y serio lo que había dicho Sasuke, pero inmediatamente se sorprendió sabiendo lo que pensó el Doncel y no pudo evitar sonreír-cree que Ino y yo somos pareja-suspiró negando con la cabeza-no recordaba que antes te ponías celoso por cualquier persona que se me acercaba-miró al cielo-ojala esos tiempo no hubieran pasado-miró hacia donde se fue su compañera de trabajo y decidió ir a donde había dicho que la esperaba en el oído

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-entonces ese Doncel es el famoso Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Ino comiendo, al frente estaba Naruto que también comía, los dos estaban solos y habían decidido cenar juntos, ya que Chouji tenía que resolver un asunto con Lee en comisaría y a si Naruto acompañaría a Ino en la cena

-por que dices que es famoso?-dijo Naruto masticando y mirando a la rubia

-Chouji me ha comentado cosas de vosotros cuando estudiabais en la misma escuela, eso incluía a Sasuke Uchiha

-solo espero que no haya exagerado las cosas tu esposo-dijo Naruto

-me dijo que Sasuke antes que tu aparecieras en su vida era mas serio y que no tenía pinta de hacer cosas divertidas, pero cuando tú apareciste en la vida de él parecía otra personas, que asta os metíais en líos haciendo bromas, también se saltaba las clases

-algunas clases eran aburridas y nos íbamos a dar una vuelta por Konoha o simplemente a la azotea-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto y vio la sonrisa pervertida de Ino

-me dijo que fuistéis novios-Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a la chica por que esta sonrío mas ampliamente y de una forma mucho mas pervertidas

-no me gusta tu sonrisa en este momento

-quien no ha tenido pareja y se a saltado clases para divertirse las parejas-dijo Ino haciendo comillas en lo de divertirse las parejas, Naruto miró al lado-no me creo que vosotros hicierais lo de ver películas o mirar al cielo-Naruto la volvió a mirar-lo que hacen con esa edad las parejas es toquetearse y no parar de tener sexo en cada momento

-hablamos de otra cosa?-dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo e Ino comenzó a reír

-como he acertado, no parabais de tener sexo, solo espero que utilizarais preservativo

-claro que utilizábamos condones-dijo Naruto-y no hablemos de eso para mi es incómodo

-vale-dijo Ino sin dejar de sonreír-cambiemos de tema, que tal lo de vuestra investigación?

-he quedado con Shikamaru en mi apartamento mañana por la mañana

-ya me contaréis-dijo Ino y el rubio afirmó con su cabeza preocupado ya que vio no vio muy bien de salud a Sasuke

Continuará …..

Que os pareció? Comentar para saber que os pareció el capítulo


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

La mañana llegó y en la comisaría mas concretamente sentados viendo el ordenador de Chouji estaban Kiba y Lee con el mismo Chouji que este tecleaba buscando en la base de datos a cierta persona que le había pedido hacía unos segundos su amigo Shikamaru que estaba en el apartamento de Naruto

Sai estaba mirándolos con disimulo con su teléfono en la mano, mirando los mensajes y fotografía que le estaban enviado en ese momento y los que le enviaron la noche anterior, pero estaba mas atento en lo que estaban haciendo sus tres compañeros y se preguntaba donde estaban Shikamaru y Naruto, sabía que escondían algo, guardó su teléfono y se puso su chaqueta, quería irse ya de ese lugar se estaba asfixiando

Chouji esperaba que en la pantalla del ordenador saliera todo lo relacionado con la persona que buscaba, Lee y Kiba miraban atentos asta que todo sobre esa persona apareció, mostró la fotografía de un varón de ojos claros y mirada sin sentimientos y fría, los tres policías inconscientemente tragaron duro, daba escalofríos esa persona sobre todo su mirada

-Subaku No-susurró Kiba

-su mirada es escalofriante-dijo Chouji

-es menor de tres hermanos-dijo Lee que parecía que no le afectaba esa mirada azul pero Kiba comenzó a leer e historial de ese varón o lo poco que ponía

-fue criado por sus tío-dijo Chouji serio-y con sus dos hermanos mayores

-su tío murió y estuvo a cargo de sus hermanos mayores-dijo Kiba-fueron asesinados sus padres cuando era muy pequeño y su tío también fue asesinado-Kiba abrió los ojos como los otros dos por que leían lo que ponía en el ordenador

-que miráis que es tan interesante?-los tres se asustaron al escuchar esa voz

-Sai que susto-dijo Kiba

-Subaku No Gaara-leyó Sai y miró a los tres como pidiendo explicación de por que buscaban información de esa persona

-es el cuñado de Shikamaru-dijo Lee con normalidad y Sai se sorprendió no sabía nada de eso

-como?-dijo sorprendido Sai-el cuñado de Nara

-Shikamaru esta casado con Temari la hermana mayor de este sujeto-dijo Chouji de lo mas normal

-este tío da escalofríos-dijo Kiba-no me gustaría encontrármelo por la calle y menos estar a solas con él, tiene pinta de psicópata-Sai no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa

-si está en la calle es por que no es lo que aparenta-dijo de lo mas normal Lee

-y por que lo buscáis?-dijo Sai

-Shikamaru no lo ha dicho-dijo Kiba mirando a Sai que este entrecerró los ojos

-ha desaparecido-dijo Chouji-sus hermanos están preocupados y no ha ido al hospital

-está en tratamiento-dijo tranquilizándose Kiba mas que nada por lo que había leído en el historial de Gaara

-es psicólogo-dijo Chouji-y no ha ido al trabajo durante tres días y hoy es el cuarto y como favor le estamos buscando

-se dice que los psicólogos están mas zumbados que lo que van al psicólogo-dijo Kiba riendo pero al ver que nadie se reía no siguió-era broma-susurró Kiba-si hubiera estado Naruto hubiera reído conmigo

-entiendo que busquéis aún familiar de Nara-dijo Sai-bueno chicos os dejo, tengo cosas que hacer-y Sai tranquilamente salió de comisaría con una expresión seria sabiendo que en cierta forma no le habían dicho la verdad el por que querían información de Gaara, sabía que era cosa de Naruto y del genio como se lo solía decir a Shikamaru Nara

Los tres policías cuando vieron que Sai salió de comisaría suspiraron y miraron la pantalla, no dijeron nada durante varios segundos

-os habéis dado cuenta, verdad?-dijo serio Kiba y los otros dos no dijeron nada-su cara cambió radicalmente al ver que estábamos buscando a Subaku No Gaara

-Shikamaru tenía razón-dijo Chouji cerrando la pestaña del ordenador que ponía el historial de Gaara

-también Naruto-dijo Lee

-Sai y Subaku No Gaara están juntos-dijo Kiba y Chouji sacó su teléfono para hablar con Shikamaru y contarle que había hecho lo que les había mandado y había resultado como habían dicho

-iremos al apartamento de Naruto-dijo Chouji y es cuando comenzó hablar con Shikamaru

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el apartamento de Naruto estaba él y Shikamaru, el castaño de coleta alta le llevó tres carpetas que era de los hermanos Uchiha, la que ponía mayor era la de Itachi, mediano Sai y pequeño Sasuke, lo había puesto a si Shikamaru por si se encontraba con uno de los implicados y a si no se dieran cuenta, Naruto fue directo a la carpeta que ponía mediano, esa era la que mas le interesaba y Shikamaru como sabía lo que ponía en cada carpeta entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio

.empezarás por Sai?-dijo Shikamaru

-si-dijo Naruto comenzando a leer serio-por que?

-no te interesa lo que ha hecho en todo este tiempo Sasuke?

-se que no ha hecho nada raro-dijo con seguridad Naruto-confío en Sasuke tanto que se que no haría ninguna tontería

-yo creo que no lo conoces del todo-dijo Shikamaru y el rubio le miró alzando una ceja

-por que lo dices?

-por nada-dijo Shikamaru-te he dado la opción de que comenzaras por el hermano que quisieras pero has elegido a Sai

-me atrae mas Sai-dijo Naruto y siguió leyendo y dejó la carpeta en la mesa por donde estaba leyendo ya que había leído dos hojas

-donde vas?

-voy a llamar a alguien que me va a decir lo que quiero saber-dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono

-a quien-dijo Shikamaru viendo como el rubio le decía que esperara

-Itachi me encantaría verte, tengo información y quiero que me expliques algunas cosas que no entiendo-el rubio espero y sonrió-nos vemos ahora, te envío mi dirección-cogió y le envió su dirección, dejó el teléfono en la mesa grande y volvió a sentarse donde estaba

-me vas a explicar?

-le he llamado por que quiero saber como se conocieron Sai Uchiha y Subaku No Gaara, hay partes de la vida de Sai que están borradas, y el único que puede decirme es su hermano mayor

-esa parte de su vida no encontré nada-dijo Shikamaru y fue a la nevera a por una cerveza, sabía que la iba a necesitar-Naruto quieres una cerveza?

-si-dijo el rubio-llevo horas despierto-el de la coleta se le acercó y le entregó el botellín de cerveza y Naruto le dio un trago, cogió el paquete de tabaco que estaba en la mesa y al lado el cenicero con el mechero y cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, necesitaba fumar-quieres un cigarro?-Shikamaru sonrió y sacó su propia cajetilla de cigarros y de ahí un cigarro y lo encendió, la cajetilla la dejó al lado de la de Naruto, sabía que la necesitarían

Pasó casi una hora, Naruto se leyó y releyó la información de Sai, junto que se fumó junto con Shikamaru unos cuantos cigarrillos, a parte el de la coleta alta se leyó unas cuantas veces la información de Sasuke como de Itachi, sonó la puerta y Shikamar decidió ir abrir, no se sorprendió al ver a sus tres compañeros de trabajo, Chouji, Lee y Kiba, pasaron dejando en la mesa mas grande comida basura por si les entraba hambre

-algo importante que debamos saber?-dijo Lee mirando las tres carpetas al igual que los otros dos, Naruto había decidido dejar de leer la información de Sai Uchiha

-debe de venir en cualquier momento Itachi Uchiha-dijo serio Naruto y los demás menos Shikamaru le miraron sorprendidos-él nos dirá algunas cosas importantes

-confías en él?-dijo Kiba

-no tengo mas remedio-dijo Naruto

-solo falta que digas que también va aparecer por aquí Sasuke-dijo no muy de acuerdo Kiba que fuese Itachi

-por que dices eso?-dijo Naruto

-es que no comprendo-dijo Kiba-no crees que vaya a decirle todo lo que hemos descubierto a Sai, recuerda que es su hermano menor

-quiero confiar en él-cerró los ojos Naruto

-por que? No entiendo-siguió Kiba

-alguien me dijo que Itachi era confiable aunque no lo aparentara, es el genio y te dará una solución a los problemas-dijo Naruto-me lo dijeron hace años

- _debe de haber alguien a quien confíes ciegamente, Sasuke-dijo Naruto adolescente mientras miraba el cielo azul, estaba en la azotea de la escuela tumbado a su lado también tumbado estaba Sasuke_

 _-confío en ti plenamente-dijo sincero Sasuke y alzó su mano hacia el cielo que estaba agarrada con la mano de Naruto y sonrió_

 _-yo también confío en ti-Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se le acercó y le beso en los labios, se besaron durante unos segundos lentamente y se separaron y volvieron a mirar el cielo sin separar sus manos entrelazadas_

 _-en mi hermano mayor, es varón, es la persona mas confiable aunque no lo aparente, además es un genio, te puede solucionar cualquier problema_

 _-tienes otro hermano mas, cierto?_

 _-si-dijo Sasuke y suspiró fuertemente-no es malo-y el azabache no dijo nada mas, el rubio le miró por que no comprendía eso, pero al ver preocupación en su novio se le acercó y le besó en los labios en un beso rápido_

 _-te amo para toda la vida, no lo olvides nunca-dijo sincero Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke le sonrió_

 _-yo te amo mas y asta después de muerto te seguiré amando-los dos se sonrieron_

Naruto al recordar eso abrió los ojos en un suspiro y vio las miradas de sus amigos y compañeros

-en que pensabas?-dijo Chouji

-en la persona que me dijo que confiara en Itachi-dijo Naruto

-en otras palabras en Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa

-por que no hablas con él?-dijo Lee-podríais arreglar las cosas

-es verdad-dijo Kiba-tengo entendido que Sasuke no tiene pareja y tú tampoco, que es lo que te ,o impide?

-este caso-dijo serio Naruto-están implicado un Uchiha y es un familiar muy directo de Sasuke

-pues cuando pase todo esto pídele una cita-dijo Le sonriendo-él lo está deseando y tú también

-erais la pareja mas envidiada de la escuela, no se si lo recuerdas-dijo Chouji

-pero siempre hay cosas en las cosas que parecen perfectas-dijo Naruto-lo mejor que sigamos con esto, eso es pasado y por ahora se queda en el pasado-y justo en ese momento la puerta sonó y Kiba fue abrir, vio al a Itachi y le dejó pasar, Naruto le miró y los dos se miraron serios durante varios segundos

-quiere una cerveza señor Uchiha-dijo Lee y todos le miraron asta Itachi que este le sonrió

-con que redigáis todos Itachi me conformo

-menos mal-dijo Kiba-por que no sabía si podría aguantar tanto rato diciéndote de esa forma tan respetuosa

-lo importante es que nos conocemos y todos y no nos tenemos que presentar-dijo Chouji

-que es eso que me tenías que decir Naruto?-dijo Itachi y vio que en la mesa había tres carpetas

-quiero que me digas algunas cosas que no se o mejor dicho no hemos logrado saber sobre …

-Sai-acabó Itachi

-exacto-dijo Naruto

-veo que tienes documentación sobre mis hermanos y mía

-claro-dijo Naruto sonriendo y vio como Itachi cogió los documentos de Sasuke y le echó una hojeada rápida y miró al rubio dejando donde estaban los documentos

-has leído el de Sasuke?-dijo Itachi sabiendo que no lo había hecho por que estaba muy tranquilo, pero quería que se lo confirmara el rubio

-no-dijo Naruto-me está entrando curiosidad por leer el de Sasuke, Shikamaru me preguntó también si lo iba a leer-Itachi miró a Shikamaru y supo que este sabía el secreto de su hermano Doncel sobre la hija que tenía con Naruto, volvió a mirar a Naruto

-cuando acabe lo que quieres saber lee el de Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-no creo que haya algo que me sorprenda-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-Sasuke nunca ha sido tonto para involucrarse en cosas ilegales -Itachi sonrió no lo pudo evitar-confío plenamente en Sasuke

-mi hermano supo elegirte como pareja en el pasado-dijo sincero Itachi-yo le hubiera apoyado

-no quiero saber por que lo sabes-dijo Naruto-pero quiero hablar de lo que de verdad importa-dijo Naruto cogiendo los papeles de Sai y se acercó a Itachi para entregárselos y este los cogió para comenzar a leerlos de la misma forma que leyó el de su otro hermano

-que es lo que quieres saber exactamente?-dijo Itachi

-de que conoce Sai a Subaku No Gaara -dijo directo Naruto

-y tú de que conoces a Subaku No Gaara?-dijo Itachi

-es mi cuñado-dijo Shikamaru serio, Itachi le miró sorprendido no esperaba eso-mi esposa es Subaku No Temari

-no sabía-susurró Itachi-a ella y a su hermano mayor Kankuro los conocí hace años, ya no tengo contactos con ellos

-lo se-dijo Shikamaru

-como se conocieron Subaku No Gaara y Sai?-dijo serio Kiba e Itachi suspiró

-fui yo-dijo Itachi-y creo que no fue nada malo en ese momento

-tienen en la actualidad mucho contacto-dijo Chouji

-no lo sabía, creí que dejaron de verse y hablar cuando Sai dejó Suna-dijo Itachi-aunque lo veo normal, estaban unidos y se entendían, eso era lo importante

-Itachi yo estuvo en Suna estudiando un tiempo donde conocí a Sakura, estaba en una de las escuelas mas buena, e investigados en las otras dos y no hay señales de que Sai estuviera escrito en una de esas escuelas estudiando-dijo Naruto

-normal-dijo Itachi-no estudió en ninguna escuela de Suna, aunque estuviera allí durante varios años, asta que mi hermano Sasuke fue allí y volvió a Konoha, Sai vino con Sasuke

-Sasuke también fue a Suna a estudiar?-dijo Naruto sorprendido y confuso

-no exactamente-dijo Itachi

-déjate de rodeos, Itachi Uchiha-ordenó Shikamaru

-Sasuke fue una temporada a Suna aún hospital Psiquiátrico-Itachi vio la sorpresa y preocupación de Naruto-ahora esta bien, pero decidieron ingresarlo mis padres por que era difícil de controlar

-por que lo ingresaron?-dijo Naruto asustado y preocupado, no sabía nada de eso, miró a sus compañeros y parecía que no sabían, Shikamaru solo estaba serio y si sabía y es cuando recordó cuando le habían dicho de leer los papeles de Sasuke

-Sasuke tuvo un novio, estaba tan enganchado a él que no superó cuando lo dejó de un día para otro-Naruto agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable por las palabras de Itachi-no le dio una explicación adecuada, no se exactamente, la cuestión que no había forma que lo superara y mis padres decidieron ingresarlo en ese lugar, cuando salió parecía que no tenía intenciones de volver hacer lo que hacía, Sai le acompañaba y si eran unidos por que Sasuke era el único que le defendía y le daba palabras de apoyo a Sai cuando salieron era mucho mas unidos -Naruto solo podía pensar en el motivo del cual Sasuke ingresó en ese hospital y que tenía que ser algo grave, en un sitio a si no se ingresa y se trata por tonterías de adolescente

-entonces fue eso por que dejó de asistir a la escuela-dijo Kiba

-si-dijo Itachi

-has dicho que Sai y Sasuke se unieron mucho a partir de ese incidente con Sasuke, eso quiere decir que Sai

-estaba ingresado en ese mismo hospital-corto a Chouji Itachi, el rubio miró Itachi-yo iba a visitar a Sai junto con Sasuke, Sai sabía que era Sasuke el que me convencía para visitarlo, mis padres no iban hacerle una visita

-por que le ingresaron?-dijo Lee

-un momento, conociste en ese lugar a Gaara en una de tus visitas a tu hermano Sai-dijo Kiba

-eso quiere decir que Gaara también estaba en ese hospital-dijo Itachi-lo conocí de casualidad como a sus hermanos, Gaara no hablaba siempre estaba solo junto con un oso de peluche, nadie conseguía hacerle hablar y se me ocurrió que Sai podría hacerle hablar con uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, y a si fue, Gaara le golpeó haciendo sangrar a Sai pero no llegó a mayores, a partir de ese momento no se separaron, se convirtieron los mejores amigos

-Temari como Kankura siempre han estado al pendiente de su hermano menor Gaara-dijo Shikamaru-yo lo he visto pocas veces, pero siempre calmado, fuera del hospital por que los médicos dijeron que podía hacer vida normal-cogió un cigarrillo Shikamaru y lo encendió sacando el humo por la boca tranquilamente-Gaara decidió estudiar psicología y se dedica a eso en este hospital de Konoha, lleva tres o mejor dicho cuatro días desaparecido, Temari como Kankuro están preocupados por su seguridad y también no sabe si se ha llevado la dedicación que se tiene que tomar de por vida

-exactamente que es lo que tiene e hizo Gaara para estar en el hospital?-dijo Itachi

-por lo que me contó Temari es que Gaara a una edad muy temprana asesino a sus padres y al cabo de los años a su tío, por lo del asesinato de los padres no pensaron que fuera Gaara el que hizo eso ya que en la casa solo estaba los padres y el pequeño Gaara, cuando pasó lo de su tío en la casa estaba solamente Kankuro y el mismo Gaara le pidió ayuda como diciendo que no quería volver hacer eso, la cuestión que también asesino a sus padres, en eso concluyeron los investigadores, después de hacerle pruebas y mas pruebas le ingresaron en ese hospital con su inseparable oso de peluche, le diagnosticaron que tenía esquizofrenia -Skikamaru suspiró fuertemente -no quiero pensar que Sai se aprovecha de Gaara por su enfermedad

-mi hermano Sai también tiene esquizofrenia-dijo serio Itachi, también toma pastillas para toda la vida

-Sakura sabe de eso?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-me imagino que si, están casados-dijo Itachi de lo mas normal

-creía que Sai estaba en ese hospital por otra enfermedad-dijo Lee-como en los documentos no dice nada de eso

-mis padres sobre todo mi padre tiene el poder de borrar las manchas negras que perjudican su apellido-dijo Itachi-pero creo que a cambiado, puede que sea la edad

-eso lo se yo-susurró de mala gana Naruto e Itachi lo miró

-culpa tuya por dejarte convencer por ellos dos-dijo Itachi, Naruto hizo un puchero y a Itachi le hizo gracia ese gesto-decidieron hospitalizar a Sai cuando-dejó de hablar unos segundos queriendo tranquilizarse-yo le vi con una edad muy temprana matando al gato de Sasuke con una piedra, yo lo vi y veía como Sai se divertía, pero no solo hacía eso sino que si teníamos mascotas las cogía y las mataba, mis padres no veían eso correcto y yo veía a Sai como alguien que no tenía que estar en mi familia, le daba de lado como hacia mi padre, luego lo hizo mi madre, Sasuke era el único que hablaba mas con él y le daba esa confianza, yo como mis padres no queríamos que se le acercara por si le hacia algo, al final decidieron llevarlo lejos al hospital de Suna para que nadie les relacionara con ellos

-pero eso no está bien-susurró Lee

-le dimos de lada como si no existiera-dijo Itachi-estoy arrepentido, por que una vez que le trataran es una persona normal y corriente, vosotros trabajáis con él y no habéis tenido problemas de esa magnitud

-no, pero se nota a veces que no tiene sentimientos-dijo Kiba-su mirada vacía-tembló al recordar la mirada negra de Sai

-solo muestra sentimientos con Sasuke-dijo Itachi-creo que solo a él lo ve como hermano-susurró esto último con dolor por que sabía que había actuado mal como hermano mayor y por eso Sai no le tenía esa confianza y no le veía como hermano, un silencio se produjo en el lugar y Naruto decidió fumar un cigarrillo y a si pensar

-esa duda ya la tengo aclarada-dijo Naruto-pero estoy seguro que Gaara actúa por que quiere y no es por su enfermedad al igual que Sai, estoy seguro y no me equivoco que los dos están involucrados en lo que pasa en el bajo mundo y el líder es Sai-le dio una calada al cigarrillo y sacó el aire por la boca-y puedo intuir que ata Sai al no sentir sentimientos por su padre y asta por su madre les involucrará, por que lo ha hecho con su padre-miró a Itachi-y asta a ti Itachi

-el único que podría librarse es Sasuke-dijo Chouji y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-y cuando lo de la droga, por que estaba las huellas de Sasuke?-dijo Lee

-por que en eso estaban involucrados Orochimaru como Madara y Hashirama-mostró una carpeta Naruto, los policías sabían que la sabían cogido de la mansión de Orochimaru-ellos querían involucrar a Sasuke

-y a Sai no le gustó-dijo Chouji

-por eso quiso deshacerse de Orochimaru-dijo Naruto-no sabía a cierta cierta quien era los otros que trabajaban con Orochimaru

-y nosotros le ayudemos a saber quienes eran-dijo Kiba

-pero cuando vio que Hashirama hizo daño o quería hacerle daño a su hermano menor se enfadó con este y con Madara por permitir tal cosa a parte que también le iba hacer daño-dijo Shikamaru

-por eso se encargó de ellos desde dentro con algunos aliados-dijo Kiba y el rubio miró al Uchiha de coleta

-Itachi voy a confiar en ti por que una vez Sasuke me dijo que tú eras la persona mas confiable-dijo Naruto e Itachi sonrió-por eso confiaré que esto quedará entre nosotros y sobre todo que estés al tanto de tus padres y de ti mismo

-Sai os querrá hacer daño por no considerarlo de la familia y darle de lado-dijo Shikamaru-al único que no le hará daño es a Sasuke

-de acuerdo, os ayudaré en todo y si se algo os diré-dijo Itachi-ahora es mejor que me vaya

-espera-dijo Naruto y le entregó un papel-este es mi número de teléfono

-igualmente se lo pediría a mi hermano Sasuke

-no creo que lo siga conservando

-yo creo que si-dijo Itachi sonriendo-pero gracias-cogió el papel-te llamaré ahora y a si tienes mi número

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto e Itachi se despidió de todos y se fue del apartamento del rubio

Continuará ….

En este capitulo se explican algunas cosas de Gaara como de Sai y me imagino que ya os distéis cuenta que el otro Uchiha era Sai …. Espero que os haya gustado comentar para saber que opináis


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Naruko se estaba acabando de peinar su cabello largo y rubio, ese día se hizo dos trenzas, llevaba maquillaje que no se notaba mucho pero de ropa como no tenía clase se puso unos pantalones vaqueros cortos con una camiseta de manga corta y una chaqueta vaquera, como siempre sus joyas, la gorra que también era vaquera y gafas de sol

-definitivamente no llamo la atención-dijo Naruko cuando acabó de ponerse bien la gorra y las gafas con una sonrisa

-yo creo que si-la rubia al escuchar esa voz bufando y miró hacia atrás que era su padre Doncel y a su lado su hermano menor Deisuke

-hermana estás muy linda-dijo Deisuke y la rubia le sonrió

-hazle caso a mi hermanito-dijo Naruko

-y donde vas?-preguntó serio Sasuke

-iré a la casa de los abuelos, sabes que el abuelo me está enseñando a conducir-dijo Naruko y vio la mueca de su padre que no le agradaba nada que fuese con sus abuelos-después e quedado con Naruto, el policía

-has quedado con él?

-solemos quedar a veces para hablar-dijo Naruko de lo mas normal y notando lo sorprendido y asta asustado de su padre, la rubia sonrió pensando que su padre pensaba que ella estaba interesado en un varón y mayor que ella y que le interesaba a él-es muy atractivo y los tatuajes hace que sea mas atrayente, sin decir que es policía

-Naruko no digas eso-dijo serio y asta enfadado Sasuke y la rubia lo interpretó como celos

-no te preocupes es todo para a ti, recuerda que a mi me van las chicas-Sasuke puso su mano en la frente negando con la cabeza, no tenía ningún problema que a su hija le gustara las chicas pero que lo dijera de esa forma le daba algo de vergüenza y rezaba que no se lo dijera a Naruto y si lo hiciera le gustaría estar delante por ver la cara del varón

-papa y yo vamos a salir juntos-dijo Deisuke

-todo el día?-dijo Naruko

-no, solo por la mañana-dijo Sasuke

-hemos quedado con mi amigo Ritsu, su papa varón y nosotros dos-dijo feliz Deisuke, la rubia supuso lo que pretendía su hermano menor y sobre todo cuando vio la cara de su padre-estoy seguro que papa y el papa de Ritsu se harán amigos, después novios y viviremos todos juntos, a si Ritsu y yo estaremos siempre juntos

-estoy segura que entre ellos surgirá algo -dijo con algo de malicia Naruko-se divertirán y después quedaran como amigos

-pero yo no quiero que sean amigos-dijo enfadado Deisuke

-debes de respetar las decisiones de las personas, no puede ser lo que tú digas-dijo Naruko y el mas pequeño hizo un puchero sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón aunque no le gustara

-Naruko, no le digas cosas de mi a tu hermano-dijo serio Sasuke-y recuerda que igual que tú soy joven necesito encontrar a mi pareja futura

-espero que sepa aguantarte, Neji duró mucho y sabiendo lo que hacías en su casa-dijo Naruko asta con repulsión-degenerado-susurró como si regañara a su padre

-recuerda que soy tu padre

-y tú que soy tu hija y me debes de dar ejemplo y en ese aspecto no me lo has dado ni me lo das en este momento-dijo seria Naruko

-de que habla Naruko-dijo confundido Deisuke

-cuando seas mas mayor sabrás-dijo seria Naruko-bueno, os dejo y que os divirtáis

-tú también, hermanita-dijo Deisuke

-nos vemos luego-dijo Sasuke a su hija

-te enviaré un mensaje si me quedo en casa de los abuelos-dijo Naruko

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke viendo a su hija irse

-nosotros podríamos irnos-dijo Deisuke con emoción

-estás mas emocionado que yo-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto decidió que lo mejor era tener el día libre y a si pasar el día con su hijo Ritsu que este al saber eso planeó el día o mas bien la mañana para que conociera a su mejor amigo Doncel y al padre de este, Naruto sabía las intenciones de su hijo, quería que cogiera amistad con el padre Doncel de su amigo y a si tener una relación amorosa y los hijos de ambos podrían pasar mas tiempo juntos, Naruto sabía que no llegaría muy lejos esa relación, pero por su hijo intentaría que hubiera una amistad

Naruto y Ritsu ya estaban en la cafetería que habían quedado para almorzar, algo raro de Naruto que llegara tan pronto aunque eso fue cosa de su hijo que estaba emocionado y feliz por el encuentro de los dos padres, Naruto miraba su teléfono por que había recibido un mensaje y el mas pequeño se puso serio pensando que era algo de trabajo y que su padre se marcharía

-no me digas que es trabajo-dijo serio Ritsu que estaba sentado al lado de su padre que este sonrió y se guardó el teléfono después de enviar el mensaje

-no es eso-dijo Naruto-es una chica-Ritsu se sorprendió pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-tú novia?

-claro que no-dijo Naruto-una amiga, nada mas-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Naruko como una novia ya que era una adolescente, ella fue la del mensaje

-lo importante es que conozcas al papi de mi amigo, te agradará-dijo Ritsu

-lo conoces?

-no le he visto nunca, pero tiene el mimo apellido que el esposo de mama-dijo de lo mas normal Ritsu y Naruto se sorprendió

-el mismo apellido?-dijo Naruto

-Ritsu ya lleguemos-dijo otra voz infantil que Ritsu reconoció de la de su amigo Deisuke, miró hacia el lugar al igual que Naruto que este se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke que este le miraba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba encontrarse a Naruto en ese lugar

-Deisuke te presento a mi papa varón, Naruto-dijo Ritsu feliz viendo a su padre y al padre de su amigo sin dejarse de mirarse

-yo te presento a mi papi, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Deisuke y se sentó enfrente de su amigo y miró a su papi-siéntate papi-Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos pero sobre todo de la mirada azul de Naruto y se sentó al lado de su hijo, en frente de Naruto, seguían sin quitarse la mirada-Ritsu eres rubio como tu papa

-si-dijo Ritsu tocándose su cabello rubio

-mi hermana también es rubia-dijo Deisuke inocentemente, Naruto al escuchar eso alzó una ceja

-hermana?-dijo sorprendido Naruto ya que no sabía que Sasuke tuviera una hija o podría ser hija del padre varón que ha tenido con otra persona

-tiene una hermana y yo la conozco-dijo Ritsu

-no sabía-dijo Naruto y creyó que era hija de el ex esposo de Sasuke, no le dio importancia a parte que notaba normalidad en el rostro de Sasuke

-papa-dijo Ritsu-por que no comenzamos a comer algo? Me apetece un pastel de chocolate y nata

-lo mejor que pidamos algo-dijo Naruto y notó tensión entre Sasuke y él que los dos mas pequeños no notaban por que comenzaron hablar entre ellos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El almuerzo fue ameno entre los cuatro, los dos mas pequeños se divirtieron mucho ya que hablaron mucho entre ellos, cosa que los dos mayores solo les hacía caso cuando les preguntaba algo en concreto, los dos mayores solo se miraban y de vez en cuando comentaban algo pero no tuvieron una conversación fluida, salieron de la cafetería y los dos mas pequeños se adelantaron unos pasos de sus padres

-nunca creí que el padre del mejor amigo de mi hijo fuese tu hijo-dijo Naruto intentando hacer una conversación con el Doncel

-yo tampoco imagine eso-susurró Sasuke

-pareces decepcionado-dijo mirando al frente con los ojos entrecerrados Naruto, Sasuke le miró in comprender lo dicho

-por que lo dices?

-de que sea yo

-sigo sin entender

-si no hubiera sido yo estarías pensando en conocer al varón-el azabache abrió los ojos y miró al frente, inmediatamente le vino la voz de su hija diciendo que siempre estaba con un varón diferente y parecía que Naruto pensaba lo mismo de él

-no soy lo que crees-dijo ofendido Sasuke-y no insinúes cosas que no son

-no insinúo nada-dijo Naruto

-entonces por que me dices eso?

-tú sabes por que te lo digo

-por que no eres mas claro o directo-dijo enfadado Sasuke parando de caminar y el rubio también paró y los dos se miraron a los ojos, los dos mas pequeños no se dieron cuenta y siguieron caminando asta que vieron una tienda de dulces y pararon para mirar la vitrina sin percatarse aún que sus padres estaban discutiendo

-lo que estoy diciendo que si no hubiera sido yo te hubieras lanzado y no digas que no por que se perfectamente como sueles actuar con los varones

-y como suelo actuar-alzó la voz Sasuke ya que no entendía el comportamiento de Naruto y le hizo pensar que estaba celoso pero era algo imposible

-que crees que no se que tu esposo no te pillo en la cama con uno de tus amantes en vuestra cama, como que también que sueles ir con cualquier varón-el rubio al estar enfadado y ni siquiera sabía por que en ese momento se puso a si o mejor dicho si sabía ya que creyó que Sasuke no le agradaba nada que fuese el padre del amigo de su hijo, su rostro se giró ya que el azabache Doncel le dio un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta, Naruto comprendió que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada a Sasuke

-la próxima vez que me digas puta-Sasuke no siguió por que ni siquiera le salieron las palabras, le dolió que Naruto pensara eso de él solo se mordió el labio inferior-eres tan injusto-susurró intentando calmarse el azabache y sobre todo que las lágrimas no le salieran pero sabía que era imposible, la mirada azul que ahora le miraba se notaba que estaba arrepentido sobre todo por hacerle llorar

-no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu forma de vivir-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo volvió a interpretar que le estaba diciendo lo mismo-nosotros no somos nada

-no quiero que pienses que soy una puta, los demás me dan igual, pero tú no puedes pensarlo-se quitó con rabia las lágrimas de su rostro Sasuke

-lo siento-susurró Naruto no quería ver de esa forma al Doncel-solamente pensé que no querías que fuese yo, y te sentía incómodo por mi presencia

-yo nunca me sentiría incómodo con tu presencia-dijo Sasuke calmándose -para mi siempre serás especial-miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior

-para mí también eres alguien muy especial-susurró Naruto

-por que-susurró Sasuke con dolor y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir y en un rápido movimiento el rubio lo abrazó y el azabache le correspondió abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura-yo era tan feliz

-yo también lo era-susurró Naruto y los dos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos asta que el azabache se calmó y se separaron lentamente

-me he vuelto una persona llorona-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano y el rubio sonrió y miró hacia donde deberían estar los dos mas pequeños que estaban donde pararon en la tienda de dulces pero los miraba a ellos

-vayamos donde están los niños que nos miran con preocupación -dijo Naruto y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia los pequeños

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko estaba en un callejón apoyada y seria, si estaba en ese lugar es por que al salir para ir a la mansión de sus abuelos vio un coche negro y decidió seguirlo en taxi, ahora mismo estaba en una zona de Konoha de menos recursos y sobre todo donde había mas delincuencia, eso no la preocupaba en parte, si no que el coche negro que le resultó sospechoso y muy parecido al coche que se llevó a Zen, vio como de ese coche lujoso salía un pelirrojo con ojos claros, la llamó la atención el tatuaje y supo que a esa persona la había visto antes en algún lugar y si la otra vez no se dio cuenta es por que estaba en la azotea, pero a parte de eso la asustó la forma que bajó del coche a Zen y sobre todo su estado, se escondió bien por que creyó que el pelirrojo la había escuchado ya que miró hacia donde estaba, escuchó el coche que se iba y sacó solo la cabeza para ver, Zen se levantaba del suelo con dificultad a parte que tenía sangre seca en su cara y los morados que tenía en ella, se fijó en los dedos del chico y vio sangre a parte que le temblaban, Naruko supuso de dolor además intuyó que los dedos los tenía rotos por lo morado que los tenía, no quería mirar mas por que sabía que iría ayudarlo eso era algo que tenía y le nacía en el interior, en ayudar a las personas pero a esa persona no quería ayudar, por que Zen quería algo en contra de ella y no sabía el que

-a ese pelirrojo lo he visto y me gustaría saber en donde-se dijo a si misma y a si quitarse de la cabeza el estado de Zen, negó con la cabeza-lo mejor es que me vaya -salió de ese callejón con disimulo y sin que nadie se percatase de que estaba en ese lugar e inmediatamente llamó aún taxi y a si salir de esa zona, no quería que alguien de esa zona la viera y quisiera robarla

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El taxi dejó a Naruko en una de las calles sabiendo que caminando podría llegar bien a la mansión de sus abuelos, la rubia seguía pensando en donde había visto ese pelirrojo antes, si le sonaba tanto era por el tatuaje de la frente y ese color de cabello, pensó que en la mansión de sus abuelos podría encontrar algo de ese pelirrojo porque era en el único lugar que podría haberlo visto, una punzada en la cabeza le vino de tanto pensar en ese varón pelirrojo con mirada de psicópata

-lo mejor que coma algo-susurró Naruko ya que necesitaba relajarse, paró en la puerta de una cafetería sin entrar ya que seguía pensando-llevo días pensando lo de mi tío, no se si decirle a papa o al tío Itachi -suspiró fuertemente-pero es mas fuerte el saber sobre ese pelirrojo

-Naruko?-la rubia entrecerró los ojos y se puso las gafas de son en la cabeza y miró atrás suyo que era donde provenía la voz de chica, miró con enfado-me gustaría hablar contigo

-yo no quiero, Naoko-dijo la rubia y miró hacia el frente con intenciones de irse pero la mano de la castaña la detuvo agarrando el brazo de la rubia

-yo necesito decirte algo-susurró la castaña

-y yo no quiero escucharte-dijo con rabia Naruko soltando con violencia el agarre-no vuelvas a tocarme

-por que no te pones en mi lugar-alzó la voz Naoko y la rubia se giró para quedar de frente con la castaña y puso sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-por que debería ponerme en tu lugar-dijo con frialdad Naruko que la castaña agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior-lo único que se que como amiga eres una farsante, en vez de apoyarme me diste de lado para decirle a todos mi condición, pero me da igual hay tías que tienen mejor cuerpo que tú-sonrió de medio lado

-eso no es verdad, yo no dije nada-se quiso defender la castaña

-a no?

-no se quien fue pero estoy segura que fue Zen-dijo Naoko

-ese Doncel-dijo de mala gana Naruko

-Doncel?-dijo extrañada Naoko-es varón

-es Doncel, si te fijas bien verás sus curvas de Doncel

-pero-Naoko no continuó y se imaginó a Zen

-si no me crees es tu problema-dijo Naruko

-pero estaba con chicas y Donceles

-creo que se emborrachaba o se drogaba para estar con estas personas, pero no se por que ocultar que es Doncel-dijo Naruko-aunque cada uno tiene lo que se merece-sonrió de medio lado

-pero …

-no cambiemos de tema-cortó Naruko-di lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido-Naoko miró al lado y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, la rubia alzó la ceja sin comprender el por que

-cuando me dijiste lo que me dijiste y sobre todo me besaste me asusté-dijo Naoko con la misma actitud -entonces me puse a pensar sobre eso, luego vino la muerte de mi padre

-tu padre murió?-dijo sorprendida Naruko y es cuando recordó cuando vio a la castaña con su madre llorando y abrazadas-lo siento

-mas lo siento yo-susurró Naoko-mi padre tarde o temprano iba a morir, jugaba con fuego

-no te entiendo-dijo la rubia

-mi padre se llamaba Orochimaru, mi madre decidió separarse de él por los trapicheos que tenía con personas que no debía, no solía llevar a ninguno de sus socios a casa-hizo comillas a socios-pero uno en especial iba a casa, la verdad a mi me asustaba su mirada, era de un psicópata y se apellidaba Uchiha-la rubia alzó una ceja pero negó con la cabeza

-no quiero saber nada de eso-dijo Naruko

-pero quiero que sepas-dijo Naoko-Zen era uno de los subordinados de mi padre, lo tenía bajo su tutela desde que tenía unos seis o siete años, no vivía con nosotros pero le pagaba todo por que decía que era su heredero

-Naoko que me estás intentando decir-dijo la rubia

-mi padre me enseñó cosas de ese mundo que a mi no me gustaban pero me recalcó que odiaba y era despreciable que dos personas del mismo sexo era repugnante, que las mujeres y varones tenían que estar juntos y varones y Donceles

-en otras palabras era un homo fóbico-dijo Naruko-entonces por que aceptaba que Zen estuviera con mujeres y Donceles?

-seguro que era por algo que ganarían los dos-dijo Naoko y suspiró fuertemente-como mi padre era homo fóbico a lo primero no quería estar a tu lado y quise alejarme pero fue difícil-agachó la mirada ya que su sonrojo volvió y sus dedos se juntaron, la rubia interpretó esto como que estaba nerviosa-no había día que no pensara en ti y sobre todo no dejaba de pensar en el beso-miró seria los ojos azules que por un segundo la miró sorprendida-cuando me besaste sentí muchas emociones y después de pensar llegué a la conclusión -cogió aire y lo soltó por la boca-que me gustas, me enamorado de ti, creo que fue amor a primera vista-sonrió nerviosa-aunque tú solo me quieras para un polvo-miró al suelo con tristeza

-hablas en serio?-dijo Naruko sin saber que decir aunque le gustaba que la castaña la confesara los sentimientos pero también sabía que Naoko no diría libremente sus sentimientos y no actuarían como pareja, la cuestión que no quería una relación a escondidas

-nunca he hablado tan en serio-dijo con seguridad Naoko

-pues llegaste tarde-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko-no voy a estar contigo y esconderme, con lo que me has contado no estás preparada para decir que te gusta una chica-la rubia vio como se mordía el labio inferior la castaña y supo que era a si, Naoko no diría que eran pareja-busca a un chico que te guste y haz como que nunca he estado en tu vida

-por que eres tan cruel-alzó la voz Naoko

-no soy cruel soy realista-dijo Naruko-pero puedo pensarme y asta te dejo que lo pienses eso de que tengamos sexo las dos-la guiñó un ojo-solo habrá eso entre las dos, nada mas-la dio la espalda-no vemos-comenzó a caminar alejándose de la castaña que esta la miraba con los ojos humedecidos, le dolía el rechazo

-me lo merezco, yo la rechacé y también no estoy preparada para decir que me gusta Naruko -dijo Naoko y decidió irse a su casa caminando y con la cabeza gacha

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko después de estar hablando con Naoko decidió coger un taxi asta la mansión de sus abuelos, una vez estuvo allí entró a la mansión saludando a sus dos abuelos y rechazando lo de ir a conducir ya que su mente era un caos, no dejaba de pensar en la declaración de Naoko y en el rechazo que la dio, se estaba arrepintiendo por que de verdad le gustaba mucho esa chica y asta se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorada, pero su cabeza también tenía lo del pelirrojo, entonces recordó a su tío que habló con Zen para hacerle daño a Naruto y entonces creyó que su tío podría conocer al pelirrojo ya que los dos conocían a Zen, sin pensarlo Naruko fue al cuarto de su tío y algo la decía que en ese lugar descubriría cosas que nunca creyó de su tío Sai

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar para saber que opináis


	19. capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

Naruko caminaba por las calles de Konoha con el ceño fruncido y asta extrañada, por que después de entrar al cuarto de su tío Sai y buscar y rebuscar en ese lugar encontró cosas de él y vio la prueba que una vez vio al pelirrojo de ojos azules con el tatuaje en la frente, en la fotografía se notaba que era un niño y a su lado su tío Sai

-Naruko-escuchó la voz y paró y vio a Naoko que esta se intimidó con su mirada azul pero igualmente la enseñó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, no la iba a mostrar que la intimidaba con su mirada y menos la dejaría de lado, quería estar al lado de la rubia y la sonrió-compré unos té y me gustaría que tomaras conmigo en mi casa uno-señaló que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía, Naruko recordó que había quedado con Naruto y miró el reloj, aún la quedaba unas cuantas horas para ver al varón de cabello rubio, miró a la castaña a los ojos sin quitar su ceño fruncido y la iba a rechazar su petición, a pare que no pudo evitar que Naoko la dijo que a la casa de su padre iba un Uchiha y supo que era su tío Sai

-a mi me encantaría tomar un té contigo Naoko, seguro que lo haces delicioso-las dos chicas conocieron la voz y se giraron, Naruko entrecerró los ojos por que vio el sonrojo de la castaña, pero inmediatamente vio al acompañante y se sorprendió y los miró sucesivamente, no sabía por que pero le gustaba mucho esa imagen, la de su padre Doncel y Naruto juntos, su padre mostraba normalidad y Naruto sonreía

-lo hago normal-susurró sonrojada y timidez Naoko, Naruko la miró y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, una rabia la entraba en su cuerpo, no la gustaba ver de esa forma a la castaño y menos si el causante de eso era otra persona que no fuese ella

-te gusta él?-firmó aunque preguntara Naruko, Naruto se sorprendió como Naoko que esta se puso roja como un tomate, Sasuke sonrió sin poder evitar sabía el por que había dicho eso su hija, aunque estaba seguro que Naruko no diría que son padre e hija como que él no lo diría, sabía que era el momento-no eres de su agrado-dijo con malicia Naruko y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño-eres una niña y como varón seguro que le gusta dar fuerte asta partir en dos a su conquista del momento-Naruko no lo vio venir y Naoko la golpeó con la mano abierta en la cara y Naruto se quedó a medias de coger a la chica y zarandearla asta que se la quitara esos pensamientos y esa forma de hablar y maldijo a los padres de la chica por no enseñarla hablar correctamente

-Naruko esa no es una forma de hablar con las personas aunque ella sea tu amiga-dijo serio Naruto-no se que tipo de educación te ha dado tus padres

-te dije que solo tengo un padre y él no ha estado mucho conmigo-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko mirando de reojo a Sasuke que este tenía el ceño fruncido por lo que había dicho a la castaña y también por lo que estaba diciendo de él-ya sabes con dos años se deshizo e mi y me envió a una escuela de niñas estúpidas-Sasuke iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-si lo hizo es por que creía que era lo mejor para ti

-se nota que no lo conoces

-no lo conozco pero me gustaría decirle que tiene merito criar aún hijo solo-dijo Naruto y Naruko agachó la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida, Sasuke miró a Naruto, Naoko estaba de acuerdo con el rubio varón

-Naruto no tengo problema de invitaros a un té a todos-dijo Naoko para cambiar de tema

-eres una buena chica-dijo Naruto-seguro que tendrás muchos chicos detrás para que seas su novia-la castaña se sonrojó por lo dicho y por el guiño de ojo que le hizo-si tuviera tu edad sería uno de los que te pediría que fueras mi novia

-que-dijo sonrojada y avergonzada Naoko, Sasuke solo le dio un codazo para que la dejara de decir lo que la estaba diciendo por que veía que la chica estaba avergonzada, pero también vio a su hija que aunque intentara disimular se la comía los celos y eso le divertía a Sasuke

-te presento a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto presentando al azabache a la castaña-Naruko él es Sasuke Uchiha, aunque creo que os conocéis-dijo esto último en un susurro pero fue escuchado

-es un Uchiha-susurró Naoko y Naruto la escuchó y la miró serio

-por que dices eso?-dijo Naruto

-por que Naruko-la rubia impidió que siguiera hablando con un codazo y la castaña la miró y vio que Naruko negaba con la cabeza y supo que no quería que Naruto supiera que era un Uchiha

-Naruko que-dijo serio Naruto

-conozco a los Uchiha-dijo sin mas la rubia-ya sabes trabajo en la gran mansión que hay a las afuera de Konoha-Sasuke se preguntó el por que ella dijo eso y no quería decir que era una Uchiha aunque sea a medias

-eso ya lo se-dijo Naruto-te vi entrando a esa mansión-dijo de mala gana-además me dijiste que trabajabas allí para pagar tus estudios

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-él es un mal jefe-dijo Naruko con una media sonrisa

-seguro que es mejor que las personas que tiene como padre-dijo sin pensar Naruto

-Naruto por que no te agrada los Uchiha y por lo que escuchado ahora mis a-negó con la cabeza Naruko por que iba a decir abuelos-Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha

-pregúntales a ellos-dijo Naruto-y no hablemos de esos dos-Naruko miró a su padre y parecía que no le importaba que se refiriesen a si a sus abuelos y se preguntó por que, suspiró fuertemente y como estuvo pensando en el recorrido de la mansión Uchiha a ese lugar le diría la verdad a Naruto, algo la decía que prefería a Naruto antes que a su tío Sai, frunció el ceño a parte que tenía a Naoko de testigo que su tío no era una buena persona al igual que el pelirrojo del tatuaje en la frente

-Naruto-dijo seria Naruko y eso hizo que el rubio, el azabache y la castaña la miraran serios por que sabían que les diría algo serio e importante-recuerdas lo que te dije de Zen y el varón de cabello azabache?

-si-dijo Naruto-también se que me mentiste-la rubia se sorprendió-sabes perfectamente quien es el varón y por algo no quisiste decirme

-de que habláis?-dijo preocupado Sasuke mirando a ambos

-alguien la puso droga en su casillero-dijo Naruto-y fue Zen

-y al no obedecer lo que le mandaron fue castigado-dijo Naruko-se que tuve que decirlo pero solo podía decirme que se lo merecía, ese tipo siempre me a odiado, no se por que, pero me quiere fuera

-que quieres decir con lo del castigo?-dijo Naoko

-un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente se lo llevó hace unos días-dijo Naruko y el rubio cerró los puños sabía de quien hablaba la chica rubia-hoy volví a verlo y dejó a Zen en muy malas condiciones, no le ayudé ni me arrepiento de no haberle ayudado

-Naruko el pelirrojo te vio?-dijo Naruto

-no lo se-dijo Naruko-pero cuando lo vi mejor hoy supe que yo lo había visto en algún lado y recordé cuando en la escuela Zen y ese varón hablaron-Naruko cogió aire y lo soltó, vio a Naruto como si ya supiera de quien hablaba, después miró a su padre que parecía también a quien se refería pero este se mordía el labio inferior como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba sabiendo en ese momento, Naoko se puso en frente de la rubia y a si ver cada gesto de ella-fui a la mansión de los Uchiha y fui a su cuarto-hubo un silencio de unos segundos-no se si saben su familia pero vi dibujos muy extraños escondido, no eran nada bonitos, pero encontré esto-abrió su bandolera y sacó una fotografía-sabía que a esa persona la había visto y la vi en esta fotografía, los dos son mas jóvenes pero el pelirrojo es el mismo-enseñó la fotografía de dos niños de un pelirrojo de ojos azules y el tatuaje en la frente y a su lado un azabache ojos negros y piel blanca, a esa corta edad se notaba la frialdad en sus miradas y que no tenían sentimientos

-esas dos personas ….

-estas dos personas están involucradas en lo de la droga que me metieron en mi casillero y lo que le han hecho a Zen-dijo Naruko cortando a Naruto, Naoko miraba minuciosamente la fotografía mas concretamente al de cabello negro-no se el nombre del pelirrojo pero el que te quería hacer daño Naruto es Sai Uchiha

-ese de la foto es Itachi Uchiha-dijo Naoko seria y los tres la miraron sin comprender

-que dices?-dijeron los tres a la vez

-no me equivoco ese es Itachi Uchiha, mi padre le decía a si y él mismo se presentó varias veces ante mi y mi madre como Itachi Uchiha-dijo Naoko

-os mintió-dijo serio Naruto recordando algunas documentos de Orochimaru que había la firma de Itachi Uchiha-el de esta foto es Sai Uchiha y aquí está el hermano menor que lo puede decir-los tres miraron a Sasuke

-el de la foto es mi hermano Sai-dijo Sasuke-no entiendo el por que inculpar a mi hermano Itachi

-también quiso culpar a tu padre Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Naruto-lo que está claro es que quiere vengarse de ellos dos por haberle dado de lado durante su niñez

-pero-Naruto alzó la mano para que Sasuke no hablara

-no quiero pensar lo peor pero creo que a tu madre la tendrá algo peor, por que una madre está para lo bueno y lo malo de un hijo-dijo Naruto

-no me lo creo-dijo Sasuke-mi hermano nunca haría nada malo a ningún familiar

-Sasuke entiende que todos le dieron de lado menos tú-dijo Naruto-por eso a ti te quiere y no quiere hacerte daño y que nadie lo haga-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido como si algo le viniera a su mente-creo que también irá a por mi-susurró el rubio

-Naruto no pienso permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermano, nadie se lo va hacer-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido las dos adolescente solo miraban no sabían que decir en ese momento

-si es lo que piensas a si será-dijo Naruto

-entiende, Sai está enfermo y Gaara también-dijo desesperado Sasuke sin importarle que haya gente por la calle que le mirase por el grito que dio ya que antes los cuatro hablaban flojito y a si nadie podía enterarse de su conversación

-si están enfermos que hacen en la calle haciendo daño-dijo Naruto-yo hubiera controlado a mi hijo si tuviera esta enfermedad no dejarlo a su suerte-y el rubio le dio la espalda sabía donde tenía que ir en ese momento y rezaba por que Subaku No Gaara estuviera en ese lugar ya que por lo que había dicho Naruko el pelirrojo volvería como si nada al haber hecho el supuesto trabajo que le mandó Sai

-si le haces daño a mi hermano Sai te juro que …

-el que-gritó Naruto con rabia acallando a Sasuke y los dos se miraron a los ojos asta que Naruto decidió irse del lugar

-estás bien?-dijo Naruko acercándose a su padre

-si-dijo Sasuke y sin mas se fue a pasa rápido, necesitaba hablar con su hermano Sai, tenía que contarle para que estuviera prevenido y también para que le explicara el por que se involucró con Orochimaru y dijo que se llamaba Itachi

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Paró de correr y estaba cerca del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, intentó recuperar su respiración mientras veía a su hermano Sai acercarse lentamente y serio

-Sasuke es tan importante lo que me quieres decir?

-si-dijo el Doncel con la respiración normal

-de que se trata?

-quiero saber si lo que me han contado es verdad-Sai frunció el ceño sabiendo a lo que se refería su hermano menor-el por que te culpan cuando yo creo que no eres capaz de hacer tal cosa por que ya estás bien-Sai cogió aire y lo soltó tranquilamente por la nariz y sonrió a Sasuke

-vamos a tu apartamento que está cerca-dijo Sai-allí estaremos mas tranquilos y podré decirte todo lo que quieras con la condición que me digas todo lo que te han dicho

-Naruto está convencido que tú …

-olvida de una vez a Naruto Uzumaki-cortó enfadado Sai a Sasuke que este miró al lado y a si demostrar que eso era algo imposible-vamos a tu apartamento

-vamos-susurró Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto aparcó su coche en el parking del hospital, sabía perfectamente que Subaku No Gaara trabaja allí como que en ese momento estaba en el hospital que en cualquier momento saldría, a parte que veía el coche oscuro de Gaara, si sabía eso es por que le dio toda esa información Shikamaru, Naruto solo tenía que esperar unos minutos para que acabara el turno Gaara y saldría, y cuando viera al pelirrojo se acercaría a él y tendrían una conversación, pasó quince minutos que a Naruto le fue tediosa la espera y vio la cabellera roja de Gaara que salía del hospital y se guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Naruto solo pudo pensar que Gaara llamó algún familiar o envió un mensaje, salió de su coche y se dirigió hacia el coche del pelirrojo que este parecía que no le había visto y se quedó parado antes de entrar a su vehículo, pero antes de llegar a su coche negro volvió a sacarse su teléfono, lo miró y quiso volver a meterlo en su bolsillo del pantalón pero el teléfono cayó al suelo y el pelirrojo ni cuenta se dio por que siguió a su coche, Naruto al pasar por el lugar que cayó el teléfono lo cogió y con rapidez miró el registro de llamadas que eran realizadas a sus hermanos y también vio mensajes , uno a su hermana diciendo que llegaría tarde o al día siguiente a su casa para la cena y también mensajes a Sai, Naruto sonrió al abrir los mensajes pero inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció a leer el último mensaje de Gaara a Sai que hacía menos de quince minutos alzó la mirada y se encontró la mirada azul del pelirrojo que no tenía sentimientos

-espero que te hayas despedido de tus hijos-dijo con frialdad y sin sentimientos Gaara, Naruto supo que se metió en la boca del lobo cuando sintió otra presencia tras suyo, ese último mensaje a Sai le decía que estaba en el parking del hospital y que era el momento de deshacerse de él, y la respuesta de Sai era que iba hacia allí para divertirse un rato, se giró y solo vio una cabellera negra y unos ojos negros sin sentimientos, y ya no supo nada mas, solo como una puerta se abrió y como algo le daba en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente, pero vio la sonrisa de superioridad de Sai cuando cayó al suelo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko iba a entrar a la mansión de sus abuelos pero algo en su interior la hizo parar de golpe, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón corto y vio que no había respuesta de su padre cuado le envió un mensaje que se quedaría en la mansión de sus abuelos, vio el mensaje de Naruto cancelando su encuentro por asuntos de trabajo, se mordió el labio inferior pensando que algo había ocurrido a alguien cercano a ella, frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo del lugar, iba a ir al apartamento de Naruto, tenía que ver que él estaba bien con sus propios ojos, por que algo la decía que le estaba pasando algo malo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Itachi desde la mañana tuvo un mal presentimiento y se lo hizo notar a su esposo que este intentó sacar información pero no lo logró del todo, Itachi solo le dijo que era algo de su hermano Sai, por eso en ese momento estaba en la mansión de sus padres por si allí le decían algo y le tranquilizaban, pero solo estaban sus padres, a su madre se la notaba nerviosa y su padre intentaba disimular, ellos también tenían ese mal presentimiento

-estoy intentando localizar a Sai y no hay forma-dijo Itachi sin saber que hacer

-llamé a Sasuke y tampoco coge la llamada-dijo Mikoto y vio como su esposo miraba por la gran ventana con una copa de coñac

.yo también llamé a Sasuke y tampoco coge mi llamada-dijo Itachi

-llamé a Sakura y ella me dijo que Sai estaba en el trabajo-dijo Mikoto

-lo mejor es no preocuparla-dijo comprensivo Itachi y hubo silencio en el ambiente

-puede que estemos errados y no pase nada-dijo Mikoto intentando tranquilizarse pero era algo imposible

-Naruto tampoco coge mi llamada-dijo Itachi y en ese momento Fugaku le miró como si diciendo eso su hijo mayor le esté confirmando que algo malo pasaba

-y Naruko?-dijo Fugaku y se le notaba preocupación en su voz aunque aparentaba que no estaba preocupado

-la llamaré-dijo Mikoto llamando por teléfono, las otras dos personas la miraban pero se notaba por la expresión de la única mujer que la adolescente no la cogía la llamada-que estará pasando?

-no lo se-dijo Itachi

-solo espero que no pase nada malo-dijo Mikoto con dolor-a ninguno de ellos-Fugaku con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-padre?-dijo Itachi

-voy a ir a un sitio por si allí están Sasuke y Naruto-dijo Fugaku

-a que sitio?-dijo sin comprender Itachi

-se que hace años a Naruto le hubiera gustado presentar a Sasuke a sus padres, puede que lo esté haciendo ahora y que Naruto sepa que tiene una hija muy parecida a él de nombre muy similar al suyo-dijo Fugaku y su hijo mayor no entendió el por que ir o mejor dicho dijo eso cuando sabían los tres que eso no era lo que estarían haciendo en este momento, pero dejó que su padre hiciera eso por que lo mas seguro era para no pensar algo malo que le estuviera pasando, escucharon la puerta de que Fugaku se había ido e Itachi miró a su madre

-no ha sido justo algunas cosas que hemos hecho tu padre y yo-dijo Mikoto-estamos arrepentidos, lo digo por Sai y Sasuke

-iré a dar una vuelta por si los veo-dijo Itachi

-yo me haré algo de té e iré a mi cuarto, quiero quitarme este mal presentimiento hacia …

-Sai y Naruto-acabó lo que iba a decir su madre Itachi, la mujer afirmó con la cabeza y fue a la cocina hacerse un té, Itachi decidió irse a la casa y después volvería

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que extraño que no esté en su apartamento-se dijo a si misma Naruko, aunque sabía que estaba trabajando igualmente quiso saber si Naruto estaba en su apartamento, la rubia decidió ir a la comisaría y a si tener algo de información de Naruto y sobre todo de ese pelirrojo llamado Gaara, algo la decía que ese tipo tenía algo que ver con ese presentimiento tan malo que seguía teniendo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-estás seguro que nadie sabrá que estamos aquí?

-a nadie se le pasará por la cabeza que este lugar será el último de Naruto Uzumaki-sonrió con malicia

-entonces entremos

-ahora es el mejor momento ya que esos dos se han largado y la mujer ni cuenta se dará

-huelo el odio o ira que le tienes a tu madre, Sai

-la misma que tú tenías a tus padres

-por eso los maté al igual que a mi tío-sonrió desquiciado el pelirrojo

-tendré que hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste-dijo con odio el azabache-los padres no deben de dejar a sus hijos a su suerte ni abandonarlos, al igual que hicieron los míos-miró el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio que estaba en el coche-y como ha hecho él

-vayamos a dejarlo allí al rubio y acabar con él-dijo el de ojos claros

-vamos-dijo como orden Sai

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko llegó a la comisaría y fue directa hacia el despacho de su tío Kakashi, se percató que en ese lugar no estaba su tío como Naruto y algo en su interior le dolió y se mordió el labio inferior y llamó a su padre que este no le cogió el teléfono, Kakashi solo la observaba sabía que la pasaba algo a la rubia por u expresión de preocupación

-que ocurre?-dijo Kakashi

-mi padre no coge mi llamada-dijo Naruko-y tengo muy mal presentimiento con Naruto

-como?

-algo le ha pasado o le va a pasar y tampoco da señales de vida, le he llamado y he ido a su apartamento, no consigo localizarle-la chica no continuó por que se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules

-no te preocupes localizaremos a Naruto y a Sasuke y veras que todo está bien con ellos-dijo Kakashi para calmarla y la rubia afirmó con la cabeza

-y mi tío Sai?

-lleva sin aparecer todo el día-dijo Kakashi-le hemos llamado pero no hay señal de él, no queremos preocupar a Sakura

-y si está con ella-se quitó las lágrimas con sus manos la rubia

-no está-dijo Kakashi- ella está en el laboratorio con Shino, su compañero de trabajo

-me voy-dijo Naruko

-te llamaré para decirte lo que sea de ellos-dijo Kakashi y la rubia le sonrió-y no te preocupes por ellos, son adultos y saben defenderse

-si pero mi padre a veces se confía mucho cuando ve a un varón de ojos azules-dijo Naruko en broma

-si, pero no es tonto, recuerda que tu padre Sasuke es muy listo-dijo Kakashi

-suelen decirme que soy lista como él o como el tío Itachi

-y tienen razón-dijo Kakashi, la adolescente se despidió y se fue

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo …. Comentar para saber que opináis


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Abrió lentamente sus ojos negros, miró el lugar y notando que estaba en su cama, estaba algo confundido y un pequeño dolor en la nuca le vino, pasó su mano por ese lugar y es cuando le vino el recuerdo de lo que pasó en su apartamento, había ido a su apartamento con su hermano Sai para contarle lo que le habían dicho, y se lo dijo y cuando vio la mirada de su hermano sin sentimientos y la sonrisa de medio lado se asustó y se dio cuenta que no tuvo que decirle lo que sabía de Naruto, se arrepintió e intentó convencer sin que se notara a Sai que Naruto solo sospechaba pero no estaba convencido, pero Sai solo volvió a sonreírle y sin poder percibirlo le golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, ahora que había despertado sintió una gran angustia en su corazón y sin pensarlo salió del apartamento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto y tocó, esperó varios segundos y nadie la respondió, eso a la rubia la preocupó y algo dentro de ella la decía de ir a buscarlo pero no sabía a donde o por donde comenzar, pero decidió quedarse en ese lugar sentándose en el suelo y esperar a que viniera Naruto y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien y a si su preocupación se iría

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke aparcó el coche de mala manera en uno de los accesos de la mansión Uchiha, rápidamente salió del coche sin percatarse que el coche de su hermano mayor estaba en ese lugar y que por unos centímetros se hubiera chocado con el

Abrió Sasuke la puerta de la entrada y entró a paso rápido, no sabía el por que decidió ir a la residencia de sus padres pero algo le impulso ir hacia ese lugar, por si sus padres sabían donde estaba Sai o su propio hermano mayor sabía donde estaba Sai, cuando entró a la sala vio las miradas de sus padres y hermano sobre su persona, se percató también de dos miradas mas, una de color azul y la otra mas grisácea pero azul, le comenzó a doler algo en el pecho como en su vientre pero este último dolor no le dio importancia, se mordió el labio inferior mirando a todos los presentes, solo quería que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien, que su hermano Sai estaba bien y que Naruto estaba perfectamente, dio unos pasos al interior de la sala viendo una gran preocupación en los rostros de sus padres y hermano, y de las otras dos personas que una era rubia y la otra de cabello rojo largo, ya los vio a los dos en el pasado, sabía quienes era y pero en ese momento no quiso preguntar el por que estaban en la mansión de sus padres, pero algo le decía que había pasado algo muy malo a Naruto si sus padres estaban con sus padres, su madre se le acercó lentamente y quiso estirar el brazo para que no se la acercara, pero su vista era borrosa y sabía que en cualquier momento se tambalearía como en otras ocasiones y no sabía a que se debía eso, no cayó al suelo por que se apoyó en una de las sillas y su respiración era agitada e intentaba recuperarla y tranquilizarse, sintió una mano en su hombro que se deslizó por su espalda

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi preocupado e intentando tranquilizarlo con su mano

-donde está Sai-exigió saber Sasuke y vio que se miraron entre ellos sus padres y hermano, los otros dos le miraban a él con seriedad como si le reclamara muchas cosas pero todos sabían que no era el momento

-para que quieres saber?-dijo Itachi y Sasuke le miró

-no tuve que decirle nada-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke pero fue escuchado por todos

-que le dijiste?-dijo preocupado Itachi, sus padres se les acercaron

-le dije que-Sasuke guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza preocupado y se puso su mano en ella, su mente se estaba nublando y no entendía el por que-Naruto sabía …

-Sai no le hará nada-cortó Mikoto aparentando tranquilidad-se está medicando

-todo es vuestra maldita culpa-gritó con enfado y desespero el Doncel

-Sasuke-advirtió con regaño a la vez Fugaku e Itachi

-si ellos no le hubieran ignorado a Sai él sería diferente-dijo Sasuke-asta tú eres culpable Itachi

-que crees que no lo se-dijo Itachi y se alejó de su hermano menor-y ellos también lo saben-Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-no me contesta cuando le llamo al teléfono y a mi siempre me coge la llamada-volvió a mirar Sasuke a los otros tres y su vista se posó en la mirada de la mujer pelirroja que le miraba enfadada y algo la retenía en no molerlo a golpes en ese momento-le va hacer algo

-a quien-dijo Fugaku serio

-a Naruto-susurró Sasuke-y es culpa mía por decirle que va tras él y que sabe lo que está haciendo y el por que os está involucrando a vosotros-Itachi como la mujer azabache y Fugaku se miraron sabiendo perfectamente que Sai desde que nació Sasuke tuvo un extraño sentimiento hacia Sasuke, lo era de Sasuke desaparecía y si era un ser vivo como una mascota los mataba sin remordimientos, por eso dejaron de regalarle mascotas a Sasuke, pero parecía que Sai sabía la relación que tuvieron Naruto y Sasuke y se quería deshacer de Naruto, aunque pensándolo bien podía haber hecho eso con posibles amantes de Sasuke y asta con Neji, pero al no ver amor entre Sasuke y Neji el castaño no le daría importancia

-Sasuke todo está bien-dijo Itachi y Sasuke negó con la cabeza rápido, no estando de acuerdo con su hermano, Mikoto volvió acercarse a su hijo menor por que lo veía preocupado

-si le hace algo malo yo no me lo perdonaré nunca-dijo Sasuke-ni siquiera le he dicho que Naruko es su hija

-vas a tener la oportunidad de decirle-dijo Itachi intentando de convencer a su hermano menor pero no había forma y miró de reojo a los padres de Naruto que la mujer se notaba que se contenía mucho gracias a su esposo que la tenía agarrada de la mano

-ellos se conocen, el destino hizo que se conocieran Naruko y Naruto-susurró Sasuke y se puso sus manos en su cabello negro-no quiero que le pase nada, Sai es capaz de hacerle algo horrible, se lo hacía a todo lo que era mío, yo sabía lo que le hacía a las mascotas que me regalabais

-no le pasará nada a Naruto-dijo seria Mikoto

-mi hijo es fuerte y saldrá bien parado de donde esté ahora-todos miraron al rubio de ojos azules y es cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que dijo el parentesco que tenía Naruto con su hija y estos parecían que ya lo sabían, por eso esa mirada hacia él de la mujer pelirroja que en ese momento sonreía de medio lado con superioridad

-mi hijo Naruto no ha nacido en una cuna de oro como tú, niño consentido-dijo la pelirroja que vestía pantalones negros camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra al igual que su esposo rubio, en la cintura ambos llevaban la identificación de policías, la mujer asta tenía la pistola cosa que el rubio la tenía en el pecho-él a estado en malas circunstancias y a salido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, solo de él mismo-la pelirroja se acercó al Doncel con tranquilidad soltando la mano de su esposo y sin dejar su seriedad asta que llegó asta Sasuke, este se asustó esa mujer daba mucho respeto y miedo cuando estaba tan cerca, solo miraba los ojos de ella y no veía nada mas, solo sintió el golpe en su cara con la mano abierta y le hizo dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y puso su mano en el lugar golpeado y miró a la pelirroja, nadie dijo nada-al bastardo de tu padre ya le di también un buen golpe con mi puño-la mujer entrecerró los ojos con enfado y Sasuke quiso mirar hacia su padre por si eso era cierto, pero no se atrevió-y a tu madre quise tirarla un tiro con mi pistola, pero no lo hice por que mi esposo Minato me detuvo y también tu hermano Itachi-hubo otro silencio-tu madre tenía que saber como madre que es lo que es mejor para sus hijos y lo único que hizo es fastidiar la felicidad de dos de sus hijos, pero allá ella y su conciencia-la pelirrojo volvió tranquilamente hacia donde estaba su esposo, todos los presentes menos Minato pensaron que Naruko era muy parecida a esa mujer en los gestos, en la forma de expresarse, en la forma de caminar, no se conocían y se parecían mucho-nos conociste en el hospital y te di una pequeña confianza por que veía en ti preocupación hacia mi hijo pero esa confianza se fue a la mierda por esconder y no tener ninguna intención de decir que tenías una hija de mi hijo-cuando vea a mi hija le daré su merecido por hacer caso a dos personas que solo pensaron en ellos mismos-miró al matrimonio Uchiha con odio y volvió a mirar al Doncel

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke apenado

-puedo ponerme en tu lugar en ese entonces pero ahora, que te lo impedía? -siguió la pelirroja, Sasuke agachó la mirada-ahora estamos a otras circunstancias y hemos llamado a nuestros contactos, estoy segura que Naruto te ha dicho que somos agentes de la policía

-me dijo-dijo Sasuke e Itachi no podía evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, le hacía gracia ese comportamiento de su hermano menor, nunca le había visto de esa forma

-otra cosa que es muy importante tanto para mi como Minato-dijo la mujer de pelo largo y rojo-si Naruko es una niña debilucha que solo piensa en que ropa ponerse-la mujer crujió los nudillos-te moleré a golpes Sasuke Uchiha por haber sido una mala influencia hacia mi nieta recién descubierta-Sasuke tragó duro sabiendo que tenía delante suyo una gran enemiga que lo observaría siempre con lupa por no haber actuado como es debido en decir lo de su hija cuando volvieron a verse Naruto y él

-por que no cambiamos de tema-dijo Itachi para cambiar de tema, la pelirroja lo miró e inmediatamente sonrió

-nunca creí que Itachi fuese el hijo mayor de este señor tan serio-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Itachi, Minato sonrió

-Kushina a mi también me agradas-dijo Itachi

-si tuviera tu edad-dijo la pelirroja con un puchero

-y yo la tuya-dijo Itachi y todos menos Minato no entendieron nada, Minato parecía que estaba acostumbrado a eso

-por que estoy felizmente casada

-y yo-dijo Itachi

-dejemos esto-dijo serio Minato-hay que saber en que lugar tiene que estar Subaku No Gaara y Sai en este momento-todos le miraron serios

-tenéis que darnos toda la información y a si sabremos-dijo Kushina seria

-cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea puede ser una pista donde pueden estar ellos dos-dijo Minato

-son dos personas que desgraciadamente son enfermas y eso los unió-dijo Kushina-pero no les quita de la culpa de cosas que han hecho

-sobre todo Subaku No Gaara-dijo Minato-tiene bastantes asesinatos a sus espaldas y sabíamos que trabajaba con alguien y solo nos llebaba aún Uchiha y ese era Sai

-nos costó mucho el saber que Sai también tiene la misma enfermedad-miró con odio a Fugaku-alguien borró esos datos de su hijo mediano y nos costó mucho

-lo importante que ya sabemos quien trabaja con Subaku No Gaara-dijo Minato para tranquilizar a su esposa que esta cerró los puños con fuerza y rabia

-si esos dos desquiciados hacen un rasguño a mi bebé los mataré con mis manos y a vosotros también-dijo Kushina y el matrimonio Uchiha supieron que esa mujer era capaz de matarlos

-yo no creó que Naruto sea n bebé-dijo Itachi

-mi hijo siempre será mi pequeño bebé-dijo Kushina

-Sasuke ya sabes como molestar a Naruto-dijo Itachi sonriendo-aunque yo también -susurró esto

-tengo entendido que mi hijo te dio un puñetazo Itachi-dijo Kushina-no dudo que volvería hacerlo sin importarle que eres un buen abogado

-si no lo denuncié fue por mi hermano Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-si claro-dijo Kushina que miró a Sasuke y se escuchó un suspiro de parte del único rubio del lugar

-volvamos a lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Minato y miró al Doncel-Sasuke-dijo serio y el nombrado lo miró-tengo entendido que tú siempre tuviste una buena relación con Sai

-siempre la he tenido-dijo Sasuke-no me gustaba que le dieran de lado mis padres como Itachi

-deberías de pensar cualquier cosa que dijera en esos tiempos o ahora, o un sitio, lo que sea, tú eres el indicado para que nos de una pista donde están ellos dos-vio como Kushina sacaba su teléfono y fruncía demasiado el ceño, el rubio sabía lo que significaba eso-y Naruto

-estás seguro que Sai tiene a Naruto?-dijo preocupada Mikoto

-si-dijo Minato serio

-he recibido un mensaje que alguien vio en el parking del hospital como Naruto estaba con Gaara y que Sai apareció de repente y Gaara golpeó a Naruto y se lo llevaron en el coche de Gaara, la pregunta es donde se lo han llevado?-dijo Kushina seria y tranquila algo que extrañaron a todos los Uchiha, sobre todo a Sasuke por que si él estuviera en el lugar de la pelirroja se moriría por saber si su hijo o hija está bien

-intentaré recordar algo, aunque sea la mínima cosa-dijo Sasuke-quiero ayudar y quiero que Naruto esté bien-nadie dijo nada sobre eso y Sasuke decidió ir a su antiguo cuarto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lo primero que hizo antes de abrir sus ojos azules fue estirar su brazos pero no pudo, en ese momento supo que estaba atado y a saber que cosas tenían pensado en hacerle, pero eso no le iba a poner nervioso y sabía que en algún momento podría desatarse y escapar, abrió sus ojos y como sabía estaba en cuarto, tumbado en una cama, ese cuarto no era muy grande y tenía el presentimiento que había estado en ese lugar en algún momento de su vida, pero lo mas importante en ese momento es que no estaban con él ni Gaara ni Sai, ahora tenía que pensar con claridad como desatarse y por lo que notaba los nudos no estaban muy bien hechos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke había estado tumbado en la cama unos diez minutos pero no pudo dormir y la incomodidad en su cuerpo le hizo levantarse y sentarse en la cama en dirección a la ventana, a si podía ver el exterior de la mansión con seriedad

- _quiero llevarte aún lugar, Naruto_

 _-a donde? Pero estamos bien en mi apartamento o si no en el parque que hay cerca_

 _-siempre estamos en tu apartamento y quiero llevarte aún lugar especial para mi-Sasuke adolescente miró al rubio adolescente con una sonrisa-podría decir que es mi otra casa pero no es de mis padres solo es mía y de mi hermano_

 _-entonces es un lugar especial?_

 _-si, es muy especial para mi, es un lugar donde mi hermano y yo pero sobre todo él es persona_

Sasuke al recordar esa parte de su pasado se levantó sorprendido, pensó que Sai podría estar en ese lugar pero a la vez parecía imposible que estuviera en ese lugar

-pero para ir a ese lugar teníamos de haberlos visto-negó con la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a tumbarse en la cama-necesito descansar -cerró los ojos solo para intentar dormir aunque sea una hora, lo necesitaba ya que últimamente se sentía mas cansado y no se encontraba bien, se dijo que cuando acabara lo que estaba pasando iría al médico para saber el por que de sus malestares y el cansancio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La puerta se cerró con un portazo y Naruto no se inmutó, solo decidió tener los ojos cerrados, en ese poco tiempo que estuvo solo se dio cuenta que la persona que lo ató no era muy experto por que solo tuvo que mover en diferentes direcciones las muñecas como la mano y la cuerda se aflojaba lentamente, pero eso no lo demostraría a sus captores por que cuando estuvieran distraídos podría salir de ese lugar y si hacía falta golpearlos

-a mi no me vas a engañar rubio, se que estás consciente-Naruto frunció el ceño por que no le gustaba que le dijeran rubio y eso se la tendría guardada al pelirrojo que era quien había hablado, abrió sus ojos y lo miró sin demostrar miedo ni nada y eso parecía que al pelirrojo le enfadase, Naruto le sonrió-te estás burlando de mi-alzó la voz Gaara y golpeó en la cara al rubio que este seguía con su sonrisa que eso al pelirrojo le llenaba de ira y siguió golpeando a Naruto que ya le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz ceja y labio-deja de sonreír de esa forma-advirtió y el rubio tosió con fuerza y dejó de sonreír al ver como Gaara le apuntaba en la frente con una pistola-ya no sonríes?-sonrió Gaara

-donde está Sai?-preguntó con algo de dificultad Naruto y el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y bajó el arma

-ha ido hacer unos cuantos encargos-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara-yo me quedaré vigilándote-sonrió lamiéndose los labios-tengo permiso que si haces algo extraño como escapar te de una paliza y si es preciso te saque los ojos -Naruto tragó duro sabía que Gaara era capaz de hacer eso, ya que leyó el informe de Gaara, que decía que siendo un niño le sacó los ojos a sus padres como a su tío que fue asesinados por él, no entendía Naruto como un tipo como Gaara estuviera en la calle y no en un hospital encerrado al igual que Sai que estaba igual que el pelirrojo

-eso está bien-dijo Naruto viendo la mirada psicópata de Gaara que tenía intenciones de seguir golpeándolo

-no me gustas-dijo Gaara-y tengo que hacerte pagar-Naruto se preguntó el por que si nunca había visto al pelirrojo -yo era quien tenía de haberle quitado la virginidad al hermano Doncel de Sai, pero fuiste tú-dijo con el ceño fruncido-me gusta quitarle la virginidad a las chicas y Donceles, pero te daré una lección por hacer algo que no debías si no que tenía de haber hecho yo-alzó el puño sonriendo de medio lado-voy destrozarte la cara por haberte adelantado en quitarle la virginidad a Sasuke Uchiha -Naruto sitió en su cara varias veces los puños de Gaara pero no solo en ese lugar también en su cuerpo, pero le alegraba de haber sido él de quitarle la virginidad a Sasuke por que si hubiera sido Gaara seguro que Sasuke lo hubiera pasado muy mal

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos negros, tuvo un mal presentimiento y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama ya que se durmió y no supo cuanto tiempo, salió de su cuarto y sin ser visto salió de la mansión sabía a donde iba, algo le decía que Naruto estaba en ese lugar y le estaban haciendo daño pero una parte de él le decía que no estaba allí, en esa pequeña casita que había atrás a cuatro kilómetros de la mansión y que pertenecía a los Uchiha, era pequeña y ya la podía ver, iba corriendo sin pararse y su respiración estaba agitada, estaba bastante alejada y era el refugio de Sai cuando era mas pequeño y muchas veces el suyo propio, en algún momento también llevó a Naruto pero fue pocas veces, no quería que sus padres supieran que lo traía aunque supieran de su relación con el rubio, cada vez estaba mas cerca de la pequeña casa que consistía de dos cuartos pequeños, un baño, sala y cocina, no había nada mas en esa casita

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Le dio Gaara el último puñetazo en el estómago a Naruto que a este le salió sangre por la boca, le dolía todo el cuerpo y felicitó mentalmente al pelirrojo de que sabía golpear

-no te voy a matar, rubio-Naruto se dijo mentalmente que era la segunda vez que le decía rubio y eso conllevaba a una paliza y estaba claro que se la daría

-Sai, estás aquí-los dos escucharon la voz y Naruto la reconoció, era Sasuke y por una vez en la vida quiso tener poderes mentales para decirle a Sasuke que se fuera de ese lugar-Sai, todo el mundo te está buscando y yo estoy preocupado por ti-Naruto miró al pelirrojo que miraba a la puerta y caminó hacia ella, miró un segundo a Naruto y después a la puerta, al rubio no le gustó la mirada de Gaara y quiso gritar para que Sasuke se fuera, no iba a permitir que ese pelirrojo hiciera daño a Sasuke y la mirada que le dio decía que le iba hacer mucho daño-Sai estás aquí?-la puerta se abrió lentamente y Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando que Sasuke escuchara sus pensamientos pero eso fue imposible ya que los pasos de Sasuke indicaba que estaba dentro del cuarto-Naruto?-dijo preocupado-quien te hizo esto

-no te acerques-dijo como pudo Naruto sabiendo las intenciones de Sasuke y en ese momento la puerta se cerró dando un portazo, Sasuke se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido creyendo que era su hermano Sai pero no era a si era el pelirrojo que le miraba sin sentimientos y frialdad

-Gaara-dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar seriedad pero era algo difícil ya que la mirada de Gaara daba miedo y aparta veía los nudillos del pelirrojo llenos de sangre que era de Naruto-tú … le hiciste esto a Naruto?

-Sai te tiene en un pedestal y la verdad es que eres tonto-dijo de lo mas normal Gaara y Sasuke frunció el ceño-pero no hace falta ser listo para lo que te quiero a ti-miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Sasuke y se relamió los labios, el Doncel supo a lo que se refería y eso le asustó

-nos conocimos hace años yo …

-siempre quise follarte y quitarte la virginidad-cortó Gaara al Doncel que este dio unos pasos atrás por lo que escuchó-pero ese rubio se me adelantó, pero igualmente me apetece follarte y si Sai no sabe nada mejor-el pelirrojo comenzó acercarse a Sasuke que este se alejaba asta que al final se chocó contra la pared, Naruto solo miraba serio, no iba a permitir que ese pelirrojo le hiciera nada a Sasuke y menos cuando estaba casi desatado de las manos, y cuando menos se lo esperase el pelirrojo actuaría

-pues yo nunca quise que me follaras-dijo serio Sasuke aunque por dentro estaba lleno de miedo y miró de reojo a Naruto sabiendo que no le ayudaría por que estaba atado y mal herido

-prefieres que sea rubio y que tenga los ojos azules igual que ese rubio-dijo Gaara

-antes que tú mejor que sea otro, me das asco-dijo sin pensar Sasuke y eso al pelirrojo le cabreó y con rapidez se acercó al Doncel y le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo que hizo que Sasuke se deslizara por la pared, Gaara lo cogió del cabello azabache estirándolo y a si ponerlo a su altura, Sasuke no mostró dolor solo cerró los ojos con fuerza rezando que alguien le ayudara, y sintió como el pelirrojo pasaba su lengua por su rostros y es cuando sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos por que ese pelirrojo sería capaz de violarlo en ese lugar

-aunque te hayan saboreado muchos varones me imagino que cuando eras virgen tu piel tendría otro sabor-dijo Gaara y mordió el cuello de Sasuke que este gritó de dolor

-suéltame-gritó desesperado Sasuke-me das asco y no me toques-el Doncel como quiso quitárselo de encima le pisó el pie con fuerza

-maldita puta-dijo con ira Gaara

-te dije que no le tocaras-dijo otra voz detrás del pelirrojo que este reconoció como la de Naruto, Gaara no le dio tiempo a girarse y defenderse, Naruto lo golpeó con su puño e hizo que Gaara se alejara de ellos y cayera al suelo-también aprenderás a no decirme rubio, imbécil-se crujió los nudillos y después volvió a golpear al pelirrojo-ahora te enseñaré lo que es golpear de verdad-y el rubio comenzó a golpear al pelirrojo que este se defendía, los dos se estaban golpeando, Sasuke solo miraba sin saber que hacer y se deslizó por la pared con lágrimas por su rostro, una patada en el estómago de parte de Gaara hizo que el rubio se alejara del pelirrojo que este se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el rubio y cogió la pistola y apuntó al rubio

-vas a morir, Naruto Uzumaki y después te sacaré los ojos-sonrió Gaara de medio lado-será antes lo de sacarte los ojos, quiero ver como sufres de dolor, el rubio no contestó solo miraba serio a Gaara que cuando estuvo a su lado con el pie lo sentó en el suelo ya que el rubio estaba con la rodilla en el suelo, Sasuke solo les miraba y frunció el ceño, no quería que el pelirrojo hiciera mas daño al rubio, Gaara apuntó en la frente al rubio con intenciones de disparar, pero no lo hizo Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y a si soltó el arma, Gaara al ver que Sasuke le atacó por la espalda lo golpeó con ira

-maldita puta barata-dijo con ira Gaara y se dirigió lentamente hacia Sasuke que este retrocedía ya que estaba en el suelo sentado

-te he dicho que lo dejes-gritó Naruto abalanzándose hacia Gaara y los dos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear-no vuelvas a tocarlo, escoria-y le dio un puñetazo que inmediatamente fue devuelto haciendo que el rubio quedara boca arriba y la respiración agitada, Gaara se levantó y vio la pistola y sin que nadie se percatase fue a por ella, cuando la tenía en sus manos Naruto volvió a golpearlo y Gaara se defendió, volvieron a forcejear con el arma en la mano, Sasuke miraba preocupado la pelea y rezaba por que Naruto saliera bien, pero vio que el arma la tenía el pelirrojo

-parad, por favor-susurró Sasuke ya que no quería que nadie muriera y menos el rubio y es cuando escuchó un disparo, el azabache le tembló el labio inferior viendo como Naruto estaba debajo de Gaara y no se movía cosa que el pelirrojo se movió con intenciones de levantarse y sonreía-Naruto, no-susurró y sus lágrimas salieron rápidas por sus ojos negros, se levantó lentamente y es cuando se percató que Naruto se sacó el cuerpo de encima de Gaara y que este no se movía y el arma seguía en las manos de este, Naruto en cambio lentamente recuperó la respiración y estiró el brazo para cerrar los ojos de Gaara y sobre todo para ver si seguía con vida, una vez comprobado que el pelirrojo estaba muerto se sentó a una distancia del pelirrojo y miró al Doncel que seguía mirándolo y llorando, sin hacer ningún movimiento

-ven-dijo Naruto y como si eso fuese el interruptor para que Sasuke se moviera este comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando llegó se puso de rodillas con la cabeza gacha-no pasa nada-susurró para tranquilizar a Sasuke y sin pensarlo el Doncel le abrazó con fuerza y Naruto le correspondió escuchando los sollozos del azabache

-tuve miedo de que te pasara algo malo-susurró Sasuke

-estoy preparado para esto, pero estoy bien-dijo Naruto y separó de su pecho al azabache y los dos se miraron-te recuerdo que te dije que quería ser policía y tú estabas de acuerdo

-pero creía que serías un policía que solo estarías sentado y comiendo donuts-Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario del azabache que este sonrió, el rubio sin dejar de sonreír le acarició la mejilla y a si quitarle las lágrimas, Sasuke volvió a poner su rostro en el pecho del rubio y este acarició su espalda

-perdóname-susurró Sasuke, si lo dijo era por haberle ocultado lo de la hija que tenían en común aunque Naruto aún no sabía nada

-perdóname tú-dijo Naruto por haberlo hecho sufrir durante tantos años

Continuará …..

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero el tiempo es poco para mi vida cotidiana

Que os pareció? Comentar para saber que opináis


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

-Naruko que haces aquí?-dijo desconcertada Naoko al ver a la rubia sentada en el pasillo al lado de la puerta del apartamento de Naruto

-espero-dijo Naruko, la castaña miró la puerta de su apartamento unos segundos y después a la rubia

-estoy sola-dijo Naoko-quieres hacerme compañía en casa?-la enseñó una bolsa de plástico-traigo comida, muchos dulces y chocolate- Naruko la miró varios segundos y eso a la castaña la puso nerviosa-aunque si no quieres no me enfadaré-sonrió nerviosa-pero puedo hacerte compañía

-no quiero que pase nada malo-susurró Naruko pero fue escuchado

-como?

-tengo ese presentimiento-hubo silencia entre las dos chicas, la castaña no sabía que decir-no quiero que le pase nada a Naruto y a mi papa-Naoko frunció el ceño y se puso a la altura de la rubia por que ella estaba sentada en el suelo

-no conozco a tu papa pero se le ve un Doncel fuerte e inteligente, no tiene que pasarle nada-dijo Naoko seria y la rubia solo la miró a los ojos-y Naruto es policía y muy fuerte, los dos se conocen y Naruto no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a tu papa-Naruko no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad

-tienes razón-dijo Naruko acariciando almejilla de Naoko que esta se sonrojo, la rubia se levantó-sigue la propuesta de ir a tu casa?

-si-dijo levantándose Naoko-vamos-sonrió y agarró la mano de la rubia que esta no la soltó solo miró las manos unidas y la dolía que solo pasaría eso cuando las dos estuvieran solas nunca en público y eso no quería, lo único que quería Naruko era un amor libre sin que le importe a su pareja la opinión de los demás-pasa algo?-dijo la castaña cuando ya estaban dentro, había visto pensativa a la rubia-estarán bien-pensando que la rubia estaba a si por su padre y Naruto

-ellos están bien-susurró Naruko

-compórtate como en casa-dijo Naoko y la rubia fue hacia el sofá y sentarse

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de aquí-dijo Sasuke y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza y comenzaron a levantarse, Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto agarrándolo por la cintura fuertemente

-no te duele nada-dijo Naruto y el azabache negó con la cabeza

-no, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke y los dos estaban de pie pero no le soltó del agarre el Doncel al varón que este miró detenidamente la herida que le había hecho Gaara-no es nada, lo importante que estés bien tú

-lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes que venga Sai-dijo Naruto-creo que no le agradará nada verme de esta forma contigo y sobre todo ver muerto a la única persona que ha estado a su lado-Sasuke miró a Gaara por que el rubio se refería a él y lo aceptó, durante estos años y sobre todo desde que se conocieron Sai y Gaara estuvieron juntos y en contacto, y aceptó en ese momento que Sai no era lo que pensaba

-será lo mejor-susurró Sasuke con dolor, no le agradaba saber que su hermano era una persona mala y sin sentimientos, iban a dar el primer paso cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos se paralizaron al ver a Sai que les miraba a los dos sin mostrar nada, Naruto inmediatamente frunció el ceño y Sasuke solo agarró mas fuerte la cintura del rubio, Sai sin hacer ningún movimiento miró al lado de la pareja y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo pelirrojo, cerró los puños con fuerza y miró a la pareja sin mostrar nada, viendo las heridas de ambos en el rostro, eso le hizo sonreír, dio un paso hacia ellos sin quitar su sonrisa de medio lado, Naruto aunque sintiera dolor en todo su cuerpo con un movimiento se puso delante de Sasuke para protegerlo

-lo quieres proteger?-dijo Sai alzando una ceja e incrédulo-si nunca te importó los sentimientos de Sasuke-el Doncel se sorprendió en el modo que dijo su nombre ya que nunca lo dijo con ira y recelo, pero solía decirle comúnmente hermano no por su nombre

-que sabrás tú de mi vida y de lo que pienso-dijo Naruto serio intentando aparentar que no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo

-se mucho de ti, y asta mas que tú-el rubio alzó una ceja por que no comprendió lo último-los Uchiha o mas concretamente Sasuke y sus padres tienen algo escondido que a ti te interesaría saber-Sai miró a su hermano que se puso pálido

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto

-te das cuenta que yo se mas que tú-dijo divertido Sai

-no le hagas caso, Naruto-dijo Sasuke agarrando el brazo del rubio que este afirmó con la cabeza, Sai al ver a su hermano agarrar e brazo del rubio le enfureció no entendía el por que seguía queriendo a la persona que le abandonó y le hizo sufrir tanto

-como puedes seguir aferradote a la persona que os abandonó-dijo con rabia Sai mirando a Sasuke que este agachó la cabeza y después volvió a mirar a Sai con el ceño fruncido

-él …

-no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho llorar y el por que te internaron en ese maldito lugar-dijo alterado Sai cortando al Doncel

-hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar y tampoco se van aunque lo intentes-dijo Sasuke ya que se refería a sus sentimientos hacia Naruto

-como si Uzumaki hubiera pensado en ti en algún momento-dijo Sai-ni siquiera ahora, para él eres lo que en el pasado te dijo cuando te dejó de un día para otro

-eso …

-se casó sin que nadie le obligara, a estado con las personas que ha querido sin obligación y sin que tuviera un parecido contigo-dijo Sai-y tú Sasuke?-sonrió con malicia ya que veía el dolor en las facciones de su hermano menor-te obligaron a casarte, le diste un hijo a esa persona cuando tú ni siquiera lo deseabas, te acostabas con todo varón que se te pusiera en frente si tenía una característica física a Naruto Uzumaki, sufrías y estabas lleno de dolor durante todos estos años, y él a sido mucho mas feliz que tú por que solo fuiste alguien con quien desfogarse mientras estaba en Konoha y tú como idiota te enamoraste y Naruto solo se reía a tus espaldas

-eso no es verdad-dijo serio Naruto-podrás saber algunas cosas pero no todas, nunca sabrás lo que yo de verdad sentía y siento-Sasuke le miró con un brillo esencial en sus ojos negros, Sai se dio cuenta de eso

-sabes como conquistar a Donceles con palabras estúpidas Naruto-dijo Sai- a Donceles estúpidos como a mi hermano menor

-me da igual si piensas eso de mi-dijo Naruto-lo que tienes que hacer es dejarnos salir y haremos como si aquí no a pasado nada-Sai se le quedó mirando serio y de reojo miró el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara-sabes que es lo mejor

-crees que soy idiota-dijo Sai-se lo que significa las palabras y aquí no ha pasado nada-el rubio entre cerró los ojos-pero deberéis de saber que a mi me importa bien poco lo que pase, nunca he sido nadie en la vida de nadie

-eso no es verdad-alzó la voz Sasuke

-voy acabar con tu vida Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Sai-por meterte en mis asuntos, por abandonar a tu familia-Naruto no entendió eso y ya le incomodaba que se lo dijera-y sobre todo por matar a mi amigo Gaara

-Sai las cosas se pueden arreglar-dijo Sasuke ya que no quería que nadie muriese, a parte que se sentía culpable

-a ti te pasará lo mismo que a Naruto-dijo Sai-por seguir tras Naruto cuando te hizo tanto daño, cuando una persona abandona a otra debe desaparecer y eso tendrías que hacer tu Sasuke

-él no me abandonó-dijo Sasuke

-y lo defiendes-dijo Sai-por eso lo mejor es que desaparezcas para que dejes de sentir ese sentimientos y a si dejaras de sufrir-sacó su arma de atrás de su pantalón y apuntó hacia Sasuke, el rubio se puso delante y Sai sonrió como si supiera que eso haría el rubio

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto para que solo escuchara el Doncel-cuando tengas la oportunidad te largas

-no pienso dejarte a ti -alzó la voz Sasuke sin estar de acuerdo con el rubio-ni a Sai-dijo en un susurro, el rubio sopló por no estar de acuerdo con el Doncel

-si te quedas me estorbas-dijo enfadado Naruto y con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke al escuchar esto le dolió y agachó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior

-por que no me quieres aunque sea un poco-susurró Sasuke con dolor y solo escuchó el rubio que este sopló sin intenciones de contestar ya que no era el momento

-si te quedas no molestes-dijo Naruto mirando la sonrisa divertida de Sai

-mi querido hermano deberías de darte cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki, el novio que tuviste en la adolescencia y te abandonó por otra persona nunca te quiso, solo quiso divertirse contigo y aparentar algo que no siente hacia ti-dijo con burla Sai viendo el dolor que sentía el Doncel por sus palabras, en cambio Naruto solo frunció el ceño al no estar de acuerdo con Sai

-siempre has demostrado un especial interés por tu hermano menor, deberías de dejarlo ir y si tienes algún problema conmigo solucionarlo ahora-dijo Naruto serio

-a veces es mejor acabar con el dolor que siente las personas para que no sigan sufriendo-dijo Sai con enfado-por que cuando lo abandonaste Sasuke murió en vida-dijo Sai con odio y Naruto eso le dolió y no lo demostró, pero se dio cuenta que la palabra abandonar la decía Sai con odio y resentimiento

-cada persona tiene una forma diferente para salir adelante-dijo Naruto

-lo estás escuchando Sasuke?-dijo Sai preguntando a su hermano menor que este miró al lado intentando no demostrar ningún sentimiento aunque era algo difícil-nunca te quiso y ahora tampoco-el rubio frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Sasuke que se contenía por que no le salieran las lágrimas

-deja de hablar tonterías-alzó la voz Naruto

-entonces acabemos con esto-dijo Sai sin sentimientos y con una media sonrisa con la intención de disparar-matar vidas humanas es mas divertido que matar animales-Naruto lo miró con odio y Sasuke con temor y dolor-ver el sufrimiento en sus facciones, en sus ojos, pero sobre todo cuando te suplican que no los mates-cerró los ojos como recordando los momentos que veía la angustia y dolor cuando asesinaba a alguien-es excitante y placentero-Naruto hizo una mueca de asco al ver el placer de Sai en su rostro, pero notó que estaba pensando en las personas que había asesinado y eso le distraía, vio la oportunidad y miró de reojo a Sasuke recordándose que haría cualquier cosa para que el Doncel saliera bien de ese momento, suspiró fuertemente e hizo que Sasuke se le alejara y se acercó al varón de cabello negro, Sai abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto muy cerca de él y se maldijo por pensar y distraerse en cosas que no debía en ese momento, quiso disparar pero Naruto fue mas rápido y con un golpe el arma se cayó al suelo, a Sai no le importó eso, y con rápidez golpeó a Naruto en el estómago que el rubio cayó al suelo

-Naruto-gritó preocupado Sasuke y quiso acercarse al rubio pero este con la mano se lo impidió pero no solo eso si no Sai puso sus pies entre las caderas del rubio mirándolo con malicia y crujiéndose los nudillos

-Gaara te dejó mal pero yo acabaré con lo que empezó, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Sai y se agachó comenzando a golpear al rubio en la cara, Sasuke solo miraba sin saber que hacer, miró el lugar y su vista paró en la pistola, frunció el ceño con intenciones de ir a por ella, pero antes ya que recordó que llevaba su teléfono enviaría un mensaje a su hermano Itachi para que hiciera algo y les ayudara, cuando se guardó el teléfono fue hacia la pistola y con las manos temblorosas ya que nunca había cogido uno y ni siquiera sabía usarla apuntó a los dos varones que se movían golpeándose los dos, tragó duro al ver los golpes y sangre de los dos en su rostro, pero sobre todo en Naruto ya que estaba mal de los golpes recibidos por Gaara, sus manos agarraban con fuerza la pistola sin dejar que le temblaba y su respiración se agitaba, las dos personas que se peleaban eran especiales para él, uno era su hermano mayor que siempre se portó bien con él y que le dolía que hiciera lo que hacía, y el otro varón era Naruto, su primer amor y que nunca pudo olvidar, a demás era el padre de su hija, suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos apuntando a los dos varones

-dejar de golpearse-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y desesperado y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Sai vio el estado de su hermano Doncel y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sobre todo cuando Naruto dejó de defenderse y de golpearle ya que el grito de Sasuke le desconcentró y su estado le preocupó a demás ver a Sasuke con el arma en sus manos y que no paraba de temblar le hacía preocuparse mas, Sai no dejó de sonreír y aprovechó que uno tenía los ojos cerrados y el otro viendo al Doncel, con rapidez golpeó en la boca del estómago a Naruto dejándolo medio inconsciente, rápidamente se levantó de encima del rubio sabiendo que este no haría nada asta que pasara unos minutos por que estaba medio inconsciente, fue hacia Sasuke y agarró la pistola levantándola hacia el techo y puso el dedo en el gatillo y disparó

-esto es disparar, hermano estúpido-dijo Sai con odio pero con burla, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado mirando los ojos negros de su hermano mayor y se asustó ya que no había sentimientos en Sai y temía por él, miró de reojo a donde estaba Naruto que no se movía y volvió a mirar a Sai-os mataré a los dos-frunció el ceño sin dejar que Sasuke suelte la pistola y el azabache varón con facilidad fue poniendo el cañón de la pistola en el lado del rostro de Sasuke apretando y haciendo daño al Doncel que este no dejaba de mirar con pánico a Sai

-yo te tenía cariño y lo tengo, te quiero pero me equivoqué, Sai-susurró con dolor y miedo Sasuke sabiendo que su hermano podría dispararle

-tus penas se irán cuando mueras-dijo de lo mas normal Sai-esa persona-refiriéndose a Naruto-es el mal de tus problemas y lo voy a radicar, lo mataré y a ti también, por que si él no estás tu seguirás llorando por alguien que nunca te valoró y te quiso

-no sabes nada-alzó la voz Sasuke sin saber como por que tenía miedo de que Sai le disparara-es mi problema-bajó la voz-deja que lo supere a mi modo

-y tu forma de superarlo es no decir lo que tenéis en común? Es tu forma de vengarte?-dijo Sai-Uzumaki Naruto, te abandonó, os abandonó y yo se lo que es que tu familia te abandone desde que vieron que había algo mal en mi mente, tú fuiste el único que estuviste conmigo solo por que eras pequeño y no entendías, por eso no quise hacerte nada pero no haces las cosas bien, no dejar que tu hija esté con su familia y eso no te lo perdono al igual que a Naruto que no le interesado nada si sufrías o dejaba de lado a su familia, eres igual que esas personas que dicen ser mis padres y hermano mayor

-yo nunca te he dado de lado sabiendo que tenías un problema-dijo Sasuke

-es tarde-dijo Sai-acabaré con todo que esté relacionado con tu familia y con Naruto, el primero serás tu para que ellos sufran-sonrió de medio lado-que os parece mi decisión, Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto?-Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido ya que no sabía que las personas que nombró estuvieran ya en ese lugar, y si no lo sabía es por que estaba demasiado concentrado en si Sai le disparaba y también por que el cuerpo de Sai tapaba la puerta de entrada

-Sai-dijo Mikoto con dolor-deja a Sasuke y si tienes algún problema conmigo, acaba con mi vida, yo te perdonaré como madre tuya que soy-Sai se giró quitando la pistola del rostro de Sasuke y le dio la espalda, el Doncel suspiró aliviado

-como madre que eres?-dijo Sai mirando a las tres personas pero sobre todo a la mujer, los dos varones solo le miraban serios-tú nunca has sido madre-dijo con odio-me apartaste y ni siquiera una visita tuve de mis padres o mi madre y se suele decir que las madres están mas por sus hijos, que mentira mas grande, tú no lo estuviste y si me pongo a pensar Sasuke a heredado lo mismo que tú con sus hijos, les da de lado-dijo con repulsión, Sasuke quiso negar eso pero vio como Naruto comenzó a moverse y como Sai le daba la espalda se acercó a él lentamente

-Sai, podemos comenzar de nuevo-dijo con dolor Mikoto mordiéndose el labio inferior-déjame demostrarte que soy buena madre-Sai alzó el brazo que tenía la pistola y apuntó a Mikoto con odio y con intenciones de dispararla en ese momento, Itachi y Fugaku que estaban a su lado se tensaron por que vieron que iba a ser capaz de hacer eso Sai

-nunca has sido una buena madre y él tampoco-dijo con rabia, rencor y odio Sai hacia sus padres-a mi me internasteis para quitaros el gran problema que teníais y a si no avergonzar a los Uchiha por tener un hijo enfermo-Mikoto agachó la cabeza por que era cierto, Fugaku no demostró nada pero también estaba de acuerdo, Itachi miró a sus padres de reojo pero sin quitar de estar atento de lo que hiciera Sai, ya que estaba muy alterado y eso no era bueno, a parte que vio el cuerpo sin vida de su único amigo Gaara, Sasuke que ayudaba a Naruto para que se levantara miraba con dolor con su hermano, el rubio no quiso pensar nada por que si no se enfadaría-pero conmigo no solo fuiste malos padres, si no con Itachi también, resultó que el era el hijo que todo padre deseaba, el genio, el prodigio y su potencial se tenía que utilizar, en vez de criarlo com0o padres decidisteis internarlo en una escuela de varones para que solo se centrara en su inteligencia, cuantas veces fuisteis a visitarlo?-no contestaron los padres y Sai sonrió negando con la cabeza-después estaba Sasuke, el Doncel y quisisteis ser diferente con él, que fuese a una escuela cerca de casa, como todos los chicos de su edad, pero hubo un maldito problema, Sasuke no se fijaba en varones que estuvieran a vuestra altura, si no que se fijó en un varón becado-Sai comenzó a reír como lunático-incestasteis convencerlo para que lo dejara pero no hubo forma, pero optasteis para convencer al varón pobre que estaba llevando por mal camino a vuestro hijo Doncel, os costó convencer al varón y pensasteis que era un delincuente aprovechado que quería todo el dinero de los Uchiha, eso se lo dijisteis pero no dejó a Sasuke asta que vosotros utilizasteis un método para que Naruto se pensara la relación que tenía con Sasuke

-Sai, no sigas-dijo Mikoto sabiendo que hizo mal

-Sasuke debe de saber que cuando un varón se acercaba a él con cosas caras en ese época o cuando por casualidades iban ellos dos aún sitio de gente adinerada era planeado por vosotros y para que Naruto viera que no era digno de estar con un Doncel como Sasuke, pero llegó el día en que vosotros hablasteis con él y le mostrasteis que nunca le haría feliz por que vuestro hijo Doncel solo quería en su vida cosas caras y que Naruto nunca en su vida le podría dar, al final os salisteis con la vuestra, Naruto dejó a Sasuke y no os importó el sufrimiento de vuestro único hijo Doncel, las veces que se quiso suicidar por que no comprendía el por que le dejaron de un día para otro-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no sabía eso, vale que sabía que estuvo ingresado en el mismo hospital que Sai y Gaara y ahora entendía el por que, miró de reojo a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido como si no quisiera que supiera esa parte de su vida-la verdad es que fuisteis muy buenos padres, pero estoy arto de aparentar de se un buen hijo, quiero que paguéis por todo lo que me habéis hecho sufrir a mi y a Sasuke

-entonces por que quieres hacer daño a Sasuke-dijo serio Itachi

-para que deje de sufrir por culpa de Naruto Uzumaki y por que es culpable de ocultarle cosas importantes, cosa que vosotros tres estáis involucrados -dijo Sai-no te creas que tu eres buena persona Itachi, serás todo lo inteligente que quieras pero tú como hermano mayor eres pésimo

-lo se-dijo Itachi-no hay día que me diga que no actúe bien contigo, pero cuando podía iba al hospital a visitarte

-pero no me visitabas, te quedabas fuera, él único que me visitaba y hablaba conmigo era Sasuke-miró el cuerpo de Gaara y suspiró con dolor-y Gaara-apretó con fuerza la pistola-tuve de haber hecho lo que hizo él-miró con odio a sus padres y a Itachi

-Gaara estaba mas mal que tú y lo sabes-dijo Itachi

-si-dijo Sai de lo mas normal-y mató a sus padres y a su tío-sonrió de medio lado-yo tuve de haberos matado, tuve muchas oportunidades pero no lo hice y me arrepiento

-no lo hiciste por Sasuke-dijo Itachi-no querías que estuviera solo-Itachi suspiró fuertemente-Sai si nos hicierais algo estarías tú solo, algo que nunca quisiste estar, desgraciadamente te dejemos solo, pero eso se puede evitar-Sai alzó una ceja e Itachi sabía que tenía toda la atención de Sai, veía que por detrás de Sai el rubio se preparaba para quitarle el arma-si nos matas a todos con quien estarías?

-con Gaa-Sai no acabó de decir el nombre por que cayó en cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba muerto, lo habían matado, estaba solo, vale que tenía una esposa y un hijo pero no quería que ellos dos estuvieran involucrados en nada que hiciera él

-contesta Sai-exigió Itachi y Sai al estar desconcertado bajó lentamente el arma, se notaba por su rostro que estaba en un dilema o mas bien estaba desesperado, se giró rápido y apuntó a la frente de Naruto que estaba cerca de él

-te noté Naruto-dijo Sai pero se notaba que estaba pensando en otras cosas-podríamos a ver sido buenos cuñados-dijo Sai a si como si no viene la cosa-pero aún puedes serlo y un buen padre para tu hija

-hija?-dijo sin comprender Naruto alzando una ceja

-pregunta a los Uchiha-dijo Sai sonriendo y miró al techo

-Sai-dijo Sasuke-las cosas se pueden arreglar, tu tienes a tu esposa e hijo

-no quiero que estén involucrados conmigo-dijo Sai y volvió a mirar el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo-él era mi familia, mi hermano-se mordió el labio inferior-teníamos una conexión especial y nos comprendíamos-todos sabían que estaba hablando de Gaara y de él, pero esa forma de hablar no quisieron pensar que tenían una relación sentimental aunque los dos fuesen varones-los dos estábamos solos, nadie nos aceptaba, nos ayudábamos mutuamente-frunció el ceño-debería matarte Naruto en este momento por haber matado a mi único familiar-los Uchiha sintieron dolor ante esas palabras ya que notaron solo por esas palabras que Sai no les veía como familia-tenemos que seguir juntos-unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y puso su mano libre en su frente-dile a Sakura y a mi hijo que me perdone y que les amo-y con rápidez sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada Sai puso la pistola en la frente y disparó sin pensarlo, su cuerpo cayó sin vida, todos los presenten se quedaron en blanco por que no esperaron esa reacción

-Sai-susurró Sauke procesando lo que había hecho su hermano-Sai-gritó con dolor

-dios mío-dijo Mikoto-Sai-gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos sintiéndose muy culpable por no haber sido buna madre con Sai y no poder comprenderle, Fugaku la abrazó sintiéndose igual que su esposa, Itachi solo le cayó por su rostro unas cuantas lágrimas acercándose a su hermano Doncel y abrazarle ya que él sufriría mucho por la muerte de Sai, Naruto que en ningún momento intuyó lo que iba hacer se sintió pésimo como policía ya que esas cosas las tendría que intuir, frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo olvidándose del dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo, miró a los miembros de la familia Uchiha como sufría cada uno a su manera y decidió irse de ese lugar sin que nadie le notara, caminó lentamente sin percatarse que la policía había llegado y que él tenía la mano en el costado y mostraba dolor en sus facciones, solo pensaba en como decirle a Sakura su amiga lo que había pasado con Sai, pero lo peor era decirle la muerte de Sai al hijo que tenían en común el matrimonio y asta en su propio hijo, suspiró fuertemente pensando que necesitaba unas vacaciones pero a la vez necesitaba formarse mas para ser un mejor policía y esa opción le agradó y se dijo que hablaría con Jiraya

-Naruto-el rubio al escuchar su nombre miró al frente viendo a su madre y a su lado a su padre-estás bien?-dijo preocupada la pelirroja

-si-susurró Naruto-iba a ir al hospital, me dieron unos cuantos golpes, pero nada mas

-Naruto-dijo Minato serio-si quieres hablar de algo estoy para ti

-lo se-sonrió Naruto-pero creo que necesito ser mejor policía y le diré a Jiraya para que me acepte en el grupo …

-estas seguro?-cortó Minato sabiendo a lo que se refería su hijo a parte que era raro que Naruto no le dijera a Jiraya Ero sennin y eso los dos padres del rubio supieron que le había afectado lo que había pasado

-si-dijo Naruto-por lo menos una temporada-comenzó a caminar y se alejó de sus padres que estos le miraban como se alejaba

-tenemos que dejar que Naruto haga lo que él crea conveniente-dijo Minato

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kushina viendo dos camillas tapadas por dos cuerpos y detrás los Uchiha

-habido perdidas y eso lo que no le ha gustado a Naruto

-lo he imaginado-dijo Kushina

Continuará …

Hola a todos y todas … me costó una barbaridad este capítulo y me salió esto, no se si os gustará pero creo que es normal lo de la muerte de Sai ya que estaba enfermo, y los que tienen esa enfermedad suelen cambiar de pensamientos o yo creo que es a si … comentar para saber si os ha gustado el capitulo


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Tres días habían pasado y enterraron a Gaara y a Sai en la intimidad sin que nadie fuera de las familias supieran, los hermanos de Gaara no pudieron evitar llorar sobre todo Temari la esposa de Shikamaru, de la familia Uchiha estaban todos serios, Sasuke intentaba no mostrar el dolor en sus facciones, Mikoto no podía dejar de llorar, era su hijo aunque hiciera cosas que no tenía que hacer, además la culpa la mataba por haber sido mala madre, Fugaku aunque estuviera serio también sentía culpa por no saber llevar la enfermedad de su hijo, pero decidió enterrar a Sai al lado de su amigo Gaara ya que eso le hubiera gustado a su hijo y a si su culpa por ser mal padre desaparecía un poco, Sakura esposa de Sai no dejaba de llorar desesperadamente, ella nunca imaginó que su esposo hiciera lo que hizo, sabía que estaba enfermo por que Sai se lo dijo pero creyó que estaba curado aunque tuviera que seguir medicándose con pastillas, la tristeza la invadía al recordar al hijo que tenían, que crecería sin su padre, pero Sai decidió quitarse la vida y ella no podía hacer nada solo hablar de Sai a su hijo y sobre llevarlo lo mejor que pudieran su ausencia, pero eso si, había decidido alejarse de Konoha una temporada junto con sus hijos, los tres lo necesitaba ya que Ritsu aunque no fuese hijo de Sai tenían una buena relación y habían convivido mucho tiempo juntos

Una semana en total había pasado desde las muertes de Sai y Gaara, estaba recogiendo algunas de cosas Naruto ya que estuvo hablando con Jiraya para que le diera la oportunidad para poder acceder a un grupo especial de policía, como sus padres, necesitaba un tiempo estar solo y como su hijo Ritsu se había ido una temporada con Sakura sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de él y no tenía nada que le atara a Konoha, solo sus padres, pero ellos era diferentes que un hijo, les visitaría cuando pudiera y listo, pero antes debía concentrarse en su nuevo lugar de trabajo ya que estaría como de prueba y si pasaba se iría lejos definitivamente y si no volvería a su pueblo natal, eso si sus padres no vendían la casa que tenían allí ya que habían decidido quedarse en Konoha para siempre

-deberé de ir al pueblo del remolino a por mis cosas personales que están en la casa de mis padres-susurró Naruto saliendo de la comisaría, caminó unas cuantas calles y llegó a s coche, dejó la caja que llevaba con unas cuantas pertenencias y se subió al coche en el lugar del conductor, iba a ir a donde sus padres y decirles que iba a ir al pueblo del remolino

Naruto no tardó ni media hora en llegar a la casa de sus padres, se bajó del coche con la caja en sus manos y tocó la puerta, inmediatamente su madre abrió y lo dejó pasar, cuando llegaron a la sala dejó la caja de cartón en la mesa y vio a su padre que le sonrió

-entonces estás dispuesto a cambiar tu vida radicalmente?-dijo serio Minato

-si-dijo Naruto

-nosotros decidimos unirnos al grupo especial de policía cuando tenías doce años-dijo Minato

-lo se-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no tendrás tiempo en estar con tu familia y si en un futuro tienes pareja no podrás estar al cien por cien con ella-dijo Minato sin quitar la seriedad

-eso no me importa-dijo Naruto-nunca he tenido interés en que mis relaciones durasen-sus padres se miraron y volvieron a mirar al rubio mas joven la pelirroja se puso seria

-has hablado seriamente con ese Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kushina y Naruto alzó la ceja no entendía el cambio de humor de su madre y ese resentimiento con Sasuke

-por que tendría que hablar con él?-dijo Naruto

-por que tenéis que hablar-exigió enfadada Kushina

-mama-dijo Naruto serio-Sasuke y yo somos incompatibles

-eso da lo mismo, él tiene que decirte algo importante-dijo Kushina intentando tranquilizarse

-otro día, ahora no tengo tiempo-dijo Naruto

-como que no tienes tiempo-exigió Kushina

-voy hacia la casa del remolino-dijo Naruto-recogeré algunas cosas personales mías ya que me dijisteis que la habéis puesto a la venta

-ya que vas, trae algunas cosas nuestras que nos dejemos-dijo Minato

-vale-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-voy a ir ahora hacia allí

-te apuntaré lo que queremos que traigas para que no se te olvide-dijo Minato

-recuerda que llevo mi coche no una furgoneta, papa-dijo divertido Naruto

-lo tengo en cuenta-dijo Minato y Naruto sonrió, miró a su madre pelirroja que se la veía seria y asta enfadada, no entendía el por que, pero decidió que llamaría a Sasuke por que si su madre estaba enfadada era algo de Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto antes de salir de Konoha fue al apartamento de Sasuke, solo estaba el Doncel, necesitaba decirle que se iría a su pueblo natal y después su decisión de ingresar al cuerpo de policía especial , tocó la puerta con un suspiro y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sasuke que no tenía muy bien aspecto, estaba pálido y con pinta de no dormir mucho, Naruto lo atribuyó por lo que había sucedido

-no tienes muy bien aspecto-dijo Naruto y el azabache bufó de mala gana por que sabía que era cierto

-si has venido a decirme lo horrible que estoy te puedes ir-dijo Sasuke

-que sensible estas-dijo con un gesto despreocupado con la mano Naruto, el Doncel frunció el ceño con ganas de golpear al rubio

-a que has venido?-dijo directo Sasuke

-vine a despedirme-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto, seguían en la puerta el Doncel no se quitó para que entrara pero al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio se sorprendió

-te vas?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-quise que lo supieras-dijo Naruto, los ojos negros seguían mirándolo sin pestañear y se notaba tristeza en ellos

-por que-susurró Sasuke

-necesito saber asta donde llega mi capacidad de policía

-y tienes que irte a otro lado?

-no es irme a otro lado, es que estaré en otro tipo de policías que no debe de ser visto, y lo mejor para estos agentes es no tener muchos lazos-dijo Naruto y el azabache se mordió el labio inferior pensando que no era importante para Naruto-iré ahora a mi pueblo natal a recoger unas cuantas cosas, vuelvo aquí y comenzaré …

-si lo que quieres es largarte, vete-alzó la voz Sasuke enfadado creyendo que no era importante para el rubio-no me importa donde vayas y lo que hagas

-ojala nos volvamos a ver en otras circunstancias, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y le dio la espalda al azabache que a este le comenzaba a salir unas lágrimas, veía como el varón se alejaba sin intenciones de girarse, Sasuke solo se puso su mano en su vientre y su otra mano en la frente intentando retener un grito ya que parecía que la historia volvía a ser igual que cuando Naruto le dejó siendo un adolescente

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días había pasado desde que Naruto se despidió de él en la entrada de su apartamento, que en esos momentos estaba allí sentado en el sofá y solo, miraba al frente como ido, como hace dos días, su hija de vez en cuando se le quedaba mirando como queriendo descubrir que le pasaba pero no hubo forma que Sasuke le dijera, su hijo menor vivía con su padre varón, era lo mejor en ese momento, Sasuke accedió a eso por que no se sentía bien emocionalmente, escuchó su teléfono ya que alguien le estaba llamando, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien pero sabía que si no respondía a la llamada sería capaz la persona de presentarse en su casa y fastidiarlo lo que quedaba de día, cogió el teléfono sin mirar quien llamaba y le dio al botón con el dedo en la pantalla y se lo puso en la oreja

-que quieres-dijo Sasuke irritado pensando que sería uno de sus padres o mas concretamente su madre o su hermano mayor

-no te pillo en buen momento Sasuke-el azabache abrió los ojos, hacía unos meses que no escuchaba esa voz y la notaba apagada como si estuviera en problemas-no supe en quien llamar ya que no tengo a nadie pero …

-perdona-cortó Sasuke-es que mi familia están en cada segundo llamándome y a veces necesito estar solo

-ojala yo supiera lo que es tener una familia-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad a parte que sentía en ese momento un sentimiento e protección hacia esa persona ya que tenía una hija de casi la misma edad que él

-si quieres contarme lo que te pasa puedes decirme yo con gusto te escuchare-Sasuke sonrió y lo dijo sincero

-te envío mi dirección, necesito decirle a alguien mis problemas, necesito desahogarme, Sasuke

-de acuerdo, iré ahora, voy saliendo-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-gracias, te envío la dirección y no es una zona muy agradable de ver

-no te preocupes por eso, Zen y nos vemos ahora-dijo Sasuke colgando y cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y del apartamento, salió del apartamento y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono indicándole que era un mensaje, lo leyó y sin importarle en la zona que iba cogió el coche y se dirigió hacia esa zona

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegó Sasuke a la zona con mas problemas de delincuencia de Konoha su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente, pero igualmente fue al edificio que vivía Zen, parecía en ruinas pero vivía gente, el ascensor no funcionaba y tubo que subir al cuarto piso por las escaleras, fue directo hacia la puerta percatándose que las personas que vivían en ese lugar les daba igual lo que ocurriera ya que escuchó algún grito y nadie hizo nada para saber que pasaba, eso no le gustó de ese lugar y algo le dijo que se fuera pero no lo hizo por que no le podía pasar nada ya que con quien iba a ir hablar era un adolescente de la edad de su hija y además sabía artes marciales, sabía defenderse, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y al instante vio a Zen que mostraba que estaba mal o por lo menos eso apentaba físicamente

-vine lo antes que pude-dijo Sasuke

-me alegra que hayas venido, seguro que pensaste en tu hija y te dijiste que eres padre y quisiste ayudarme-Sasuke le miró preguntándose como sabía que tenía una hija de su edad, no solía decirlo a parte que era joven para tener una hija de la edad de Naruko -tu hija va a mi escuela-sonrió Zen y le dio paso para que entrara, sonrió de medio lado cuando Sasuke entró dándole la espalda, cerró la puerta y una mano la tenía en su espalda ocultando lo que agarraba, en cambio Sasuke mientras entraba al apartamento pensó en que su hija estaba en la misma escuela de Zen e inmediatamente recordó cuando detuvieron a su hija y mencionó que un compañero de clase de nombre Zen la puso una trampa con el asunto de las drogas, abrió los ojos creyendo que el Zen que mencionaba su hija y el que el mismo conocía era la misma persona, frunció el ceño y se giró para encarar a Zen

-tú eres quien …-no siguió Sasuke por que un golpe en la cabeza le hizo caerse al suelo y sangre comenzó a brotar de su cabeza, sus ojos se entrecerraban, sabía que se desmayaría por el gran golpe en su cabeza con el bate de béisbol que escondía Zen

-tengo que decirte que Naruto Uzumaki es mío, y me voy a deshacer de ti, de tu entupida hija y eso que estás esperando por que Naruto es mío desde el día que lo vi por primera vez-Sasuke escuchó la voz de Zen de una forma llena de ira y odio hacia él, pero se preocupó por su hija, lentamente puso su mano en su vientre-y otra cosa, soy Doncel, aparento muy bien lo de ser varón, puta-y ya no escuchó nada mas Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Frenó de golpe el coche Naruto, estaba llegando a Konoha después de ir a la casa de sus padres y coger algunas cosas, no estuvo tiempo allí, solo era para coger cosas importantes, paró el coche en el asfalto para no molestar a los demás conductores, desde ese lugar podía ver la entrada de Konoha, primero las mansiones y después iba disminuyendo el tamaño de las casas ata que se hacían edificios altos y después mas pequeños, Naruto apoyó su frente en el volante e intentó recuperar la respiración, recordó que hacía años le pasó algo parecido varias veces, cogió aire por la boca y lo soltó por la boca, recordó a Sasuke y miró su teléfono que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, lo cogió y lo miró con la intención de llamar al Doncel, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, vio que le entraba un mensaje y lo abrió, era de su madre, sonrió y la contestó que ya estaba entrando a Konoha, decidió llamar a Sasuke, esperó pero no le contestó, pensó que estaba haciendo algo importante y dejó su teléfono en el asiento el copiloto por si Sasuke le llamaba, quería escucharle y esperaría a escuchar su voz, no haría como en el pasado que se conformaba con las mentiras de la madre de Sasuke, puso el coche en marcha y fue hacia la casa de sus padres para dejar todas las cosas que llevaba en su coche y después si hacía falta iría al apartamento de Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tiró Zen el teléfono de Sasuke contra la pared rompiéndolo después de ver en el indicador de llamadas el nombre de Dobe con una foto del rubio con un uniforme de la escuela mientras dormía en un pupitre, la rabia le consumía a Zen, no entendía el por que Naruto se preocupaba o llamaba a Sasuke ya que era un cualquiera que se acostaba con todo varón que veía cosa que él esperaba que su primera vez con Naruto, por que solo sería de ese varón, otra cosa era lo que le hizo Gaara, para Zen eso no fue su primera vez ya que le obligó o mas bien le violó, ató con mas fuerza las manos en una tubería de gas que estaba algo rota, sabía que Sasuke no podría deshacer ese nudo

-si no acabo con tu vida destrozaré tu aspecto físico para que a Naruto le des asco-dijo Zen sin sentimientos viendo como la sangre que le salía de al lado de la cabeza de Sasuke resbalaba por su rostro, sonrió y cogió el rostro inconsciente del Uchiha, respiraba despacio, Zen miró el cuerpo de Sasuke que este lo tenía bastante bien y se centro en el vientre, frunció el ceño y dejó con brusquedad el rostro de Sasuke para ir a por una navaja que tenía en la única mesa de su apartamento, se puso de cuclillas como estaba antes para estar de frente con el Uchiha que este hacia gestos de querer despertar, a parte que había un pequeño olor a gas que salía de esa tubería, Zen con la navaja rompió los botones de la camisa que llevaba el Uchiha, dejó dos abrochados, vio el vientre plano de Sasuke y puso la punta de la navaja en él

-Naruto-el Doncel de ojos azules dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke nombrando al varón y lo miró y vio los ojos negros asustados y llenos de pánico, eso le gustó a Zen y sonrió con malicia-suéltame y deja a mi bebé-exigió Sasuke pero sabía que no le iba hacer caso, por la mirada del de ojos azules y por las palabras que le dijo antes de desmayarse, comenzó a removerse sin poder mover sus manos a parte que le hacía daño, y notó que con mas moviera las manos para soltarse un olor a gas venía a sus fosas nasales cada vez era mas fuerte, sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas , no quería morir y esa persona que tenía delante tenía intención de matarlo, por eso le ató en ese lugar

-creo que sabes en que posición están ahora-dijo de lo mas normal Zen-depende de ti de la forma que yo decida deshacerme de ti, por que estoy dudando, una desangrarte asta morir y la otra que es la que mas me gusta es coger un encendedor y que el gas que sale de esa tubería te haga explotar o quemar, y si sobrevivieras no tendrías este aspecto que tienes ahora, Sasuke no podía evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos negros-aunque lo que mas me excita es ver la expresión de Naruto Uzumaki ver como quedarías, no te vería igual sino con mucha lástima y asta con asco

-si … lo que quieres es a Naruto … te prometo que no me acercaré a él … y será para ti-dijo como pudo Sasuke, Zen entre cerró los ojos

-crees que me lo creeré-dijo Zen-no soy idiota, se que eres capaz de acercarte a Naruto con la excusa que tenéis una hija en común que por cierto no le agradará saber a Naruto por que se lo ocultaste

-por eso mismo, Naruto se enfadará conmigo

-pero querrá estar con esa hija que tenéis -dijo Zen-y eso os juntará, no soy idiota

-yo no permitiré eso-dijo Sasuke

-no me convencerás-dijo Zen-me voy a deshacer de ti y de tu hija-se levantó

-no-dijo Sasuke-deja a mi hija, si la haces algo Naruto no te lo perdonará

-Naruto no sabe el parentesco que tiene con ella-dijo Zen y se alejó del Uchiha hiendo hacia la pequeña cocina, Sasuke miraba lo que hacía y vio que cogió un mechero y sus labios temblados y miró al lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Zen se acercaba al Uchiha y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Zen miró hacia ella incrédulo no esperaba a nadie

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Minutos antes**

-mi padre se hizo su tutor y ese fue uno de los motivos que mi madre le pidiera el divorcio a mi padre-dijo Naoko contando esa parte de su vida a Naruko, las dos estaban en el autobús sentadas, no había mucha gente

-puede que tu padre se hiciera cargo de él por que estaba solo-dijo Naruko

-mi padre no era una persona buena-dijo Naoko-pero ante todo era mi padre, se que me quería como yo a él, se comportó bien conmigo, pero hacia cosas que no estaban bien y mi madre y yo no estábamos de acuerdo-la rubia no dijo nada solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla del autobús viendo que habían entrado en la zona mas pobre de Konoha, frunció el ceño al recordar en como había decidido ir hacia ese lugar, después del entierro de su tío Sai escuchó una conversación entre su tío Obito y Kakashi que hablaban de un tal Orochimaru y de Zen, sus tíos dijeron que Orochimaru tenía una hija y después de investigar un poco en la comisaría vio que la hija de Orochimaru era Naoko, y es cuando fue a su apartamento y la comentó, Naoko decidió ir con ella por si las cosas se ponían feas estarían las dos

-tu padre podría haberle alquilado en otro lugar un apartamento a Zen-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko, la otra chica sonrió

-si lo hubiera hecho sospecharían -dijo Naoko

-pero la policía ya sabía-dijo Naruko

-parece que Zen se acostumbró a este lugar -dijo Naoko-esta es nuestra parada-se levantó del asiento y la rubia también ese día se había hecho un moño alto para que no le molestara su pelo en la cara, las dos bajaron del autobús -por que quieres saber donde vive Zen? O mejor dicho hablar con él?

-por que se que él sabe cosas que yo no se-dijo seria Naruko, las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia una sola dirección que guiaba Naoko

-como que-dijo Naoko

-su forma de mirarme me dice que sabe algo de mi que yo no se-dijo Naruko-y también quiero saber ese odio o rencor que me tiene, siento que se quiere deshacer de mi por que le molesto en algo

-lo que me sorprendió a mi que supieras que era Doncel-dijo de lo mas normal Naoko

-tú sabías y no me dijiste -reprochó Naruko

-escuché una conversación entre mi padre y él y escuché que Zen es Doncel-dijo de lo mas normal Naoko

-esta zona da escalofríos-dijo Naruko viendo lo desolado de las calles y la pocas personas que habían no tenían muy buena pinta

-no les mire, tu solo hacia delante

-como sabes?

-mi padre me dijo cuando ciertas personas iban a casa-dijo Naoko-solo me decía que no les mirase directamente por que se sentían amenazados

-te haré caso-dijo Naruko-y menos mal que es de día

-de noche es mejor que no vengas

-tu has venido?

-no pero me imagino que es mucho peor-dijo Naoko

-entonces sigamos-dijo Naruko y las dos siguieron caminando sin hacer caso a su alrededor asta que Naoko paró en un edificio

-es aquí-dijo Naoko con intenciones de entrar pero vio que la rubia miraba hacia otro lado-que pasa?-Naoko vio un coche bastante bien cuidado-debe de ser alguien que ha venido por mercancía-dijo divertida Naoko viendo como Naruko no paraba de mirar el coche y asta con intenciones de acercarse-que pasa Naruko?

-ese coche es de mi padre-dijo segura Naruko y seria

-como?

-y mi padre no viene por mercancía-dijo Naruko-no me gusta nada esto que estoy sintiendo

-puede que no sepas cosas de tu propio padre

-ni te atrevas a decir que mi padre se mete ese tipo de mierda-dijo con enfado Naruko-si está aquí es por otra cosa y no me gusta nada-sacó su teléfono

.a quien vas a llamar?-dijo Naoko-no te atrevas a llamar a la policía por que creas que tu padre Doncel está en peligro, puede esto ponerse muy mal si ven a la policía estas personas

-me importa una mierda-dijo Naruko-y si llamo a alguien es a Naruto, él es policía y a parte de eso conoce de la escuela a mi padre y yo confío plenamente en él

-haz lo que quieras-dijo Naoko-pero entremos-las dos chicas entraron mirando el lugar-quiero hablar con alguien que sabe que soy hija de Orochimaru y controlaba a Zen para que mi padre lo tuviera controlado totalmente

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruko guardándose bien su teléfono en el bolsillo y lo había puesto en silencio, sentía que era lo mejor, subieron asta al cuarto piso

-esa puerta es la del apartamento de Zen-dijo Naoko seria y asta nerviosa-hablaré con quien vive aquí y a ti que no te vea-la rubia afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó de Naoko que esta tocó la puerta con los nudillos y después de unos minutos abrieron, la rubia escondida veía como Naoko hablaba con un chico de treinta y picos años y Naoko afirmaba con la cabeza, antes de que cerrara la puerta ese chico le dio algo a Naoko y esta lo cogió y se acercó a la rubia dándole un palo-me ha dicho que ha escuchado algo raro y que un Doncel azabache y de ojos negros a entrado a su apartamento

-y por que me das esto?

-por si Zen nos da la espalda le das un golpe en la cabeza-dijo de lo mas normal Naoko-no quiero que me mate, me ha dicho ese tipo que Zen es capaz de matar por un policía

-por un policía? Sabes que policía?

-no-dijo Naoko-me ha dicho que está obsesionado con él desde muchos años-Naruko fue a la puerta junto con Naoko donde vivía Zen, la rubia se puso en un lugar donde no fuese vista, pero estaba pensando en que Zen estaba obsesionado en un policía, recordó la vez que Zen intentó asfixiarla y apareció Naruto para salvarla, pudo notar la forma que miraba Zen a Naruto, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida sabiendo a que policía se refería

-se refiere a Naruto-susurró Naruko y Naoko la miró

-por que lo dices?

-me fijé como le miraba una vez, no me di cuenta pero ahora que lo pienso su mirada es extraña cuando miraba a Naruto-dijo Naruko-y si mi padre está aquí es por que Zen le ha podido llamar por algo

-que tiene ver Zen con tu padre Doncel?

-no se como lo a localizado o lo que sea, pero puede que supiera que había algo entre mi padre y Naruto y quiere deshacerse de mi padre-dijo Naruko-y si me odia es por que tengo buena relación con Naruto cosa que él no lo tiene

-puede, los celos puede hacer que te nuble los sentidos y hagas cosas que no debes-dijo Naoko

-tienes razón-dijo Naruko-pero si ese tipo le ha hecho algo a mi papi, me lo cargo a golpes-dijo con odio y enfado, Naoko sonrió eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de la rubia, ese carácter tan rebelde-puedes tocar cuando quieras-ordenó la rubia

-de acuerdo-dijo Naoko suspirando para tranquilizarse, tocó con los nudillos y miró de reojo a la rubia que estaba preparada por si tenía que golpear a Zen, Naoko solo se puso seria ya que escuchó que se acercaba alguien y es cuando escucharon un grito que pedía ayuda, la rubia supo que era su padre Doncel y se dijo que hizo bien en enviar mensaje a Naruto para que viniera por que sabía que el varón no iba a permitir que le hiciera nada a su padre ni a ella ni a Naoko

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capitulo? Las dos chicas podrán ayudar a Sasuke o ellas estarán en las mismas circunstancias que Sasuke …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	23. Chapter 22

**Antes que nada gracias a todos por leer el fic y comentar**

 **En el capítulo anterior tengo que decir que hubo un error cuando dijo Zen algo de su primera vez con Naruto, no quise poner eso si no que su primera vez fuese especial**

 **Os dejo que leáis el capítulo**

Capitulo 22

Zen al escuchar la puerta paró de caminar y miró hacia la puerta serio, se preguntaba quien osaba en interrumpirlo y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta

-ayuda-alzó la voz Sasuke e inmediatamente Zen se le acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que comenzara a sangrar su labio inferior, con un trapo algo sucio le tapó la boca al Uchiha y Zen fue hacia la puerta para saber quien había tocado, tenía curiosidad, y la abrió sin mostrar nada de sentimientos hacia la persona que había tocado aunque nunca se lo fuese esperado la presencia de la chica

-que haces tú aquí?-dijo serio y sin sentimientos Zen sin dejar de mirar a la chica-algo extraño tu presencia en este lugar, Naoko-sonrió de medio lado

-vine para decirte personalmente que mi padre te dejaba todo lo que tenía entre manos

-y vienes sin ningún papel-sonrió de medio lado Zen y Naoko se percató que el chico sabía que escondía algo ella

-no quise llamar la atención por esta zona, pero puedo ir por todos los documentos-dijo Naoko seria e intentando salir de ese lugar, sentía que algo dentro de ese apartamento ocurría algo pero sobre todo que Zen sabía de sus intenciones que tenía mas concretamente Naruko que esta había alzado el palo que llevaba en sus manos para darle a Zen

-no hace falta-dijo Zen y Naoko lo vio todo a cámara lenta, Naruko iba a golpear a Zen pero este como si supiera lo que iba hacer la rubia impidió que le golpeara y agarró con una mano la muñeca que se la retorció haciendo que el palo cayera al suelo y después golpearla con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y como si no valiera nada la adentró a su apartamento y la mirada azul llena de odio se dirigió hacia Naoko que esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada, Zen cogió el palo y sin pensarlo golpeó a Naoko que esta cayó inconsciente al suelo, la adentró a rastra a su apartamento y cerró la puerta, el adolescente vio como Naruko se intentaba levantar y se acercó a ella para darla otra patada en el estómago-me ahorraste trabajo, bastarda-miró a Naoko y pensó que en el estado que estaba no la causaría problemas, pero la puso en una distancia y a si no le molestaría

-como te has atrevido a tocarla, maldito infeliz-dijo como pudo Naruko mientras se levantaba lentamente y se refería a Naoko

-tanto te gusta las mujeres que te da igual que te desprecien-dijo Zen con burla

-no es tu problema-se levantó Naruko y es cuando se percató que estaba su padre Doncel atado en una tubería y con sangre en su rostro, sus ojos se humedecieron ya que Sasuke estaba aturdido con los ojos cerrados

-no te preocupes te pasará lo mismo que ha tu adorado padre-dijo Zen divertido

-papa-dijo desesperada Naruko-que le has hecho y por que-no comprendía que le pasaba a ese chico con ella y también a su padre, lo único que le podía venir a la cabeza que podría ser por que eran Uchiha

-es sencillo-dijo de lo mas normal Zen-a ti por bastarda te odio y a él-refiriéndose a Sasuke-por puta

-basarda-susurró Naruko-eso significa que debes de saber quien es mi padre varón

-lo se, al igual que toda tu familia, y no siquiera te dicen por que saben que el te podría despreciar por tu orientación sexual

-entonces no me merezco a ese padre-dijo Naruko con seguridad aunque le doliera esas palabras-ese padre es un bastardo-y no lo vio venir Naruko el golpe en la cara que le dio el chico

-cuidado como te refieres a tu padre varón-dijo Zen viendo en el suelo a la rubio por que el golpe fue bastante fuerte y un hilillo desangre le salía del labio-él es mío y tu eres uno de los impedimentos para poder estar con él-Naruko ya sabía el por que la odiaba

-estoy segura que nunca te aceptará por lo mala persona que eres-dijo con enfado Naruko y Zen solo la cogió del brazo y la arrastró al lado de Sasuke, se puso a la altura de la rubia y puso sus manos en el rostro de la rubia y con fuerza golpeó la cabeza contra la pared que Naruko quedó inconsciente y sin moverse, cada vez se podía oler mas el olor a gas

-es el momento de hacer que los dos desaparezcáis-dijo Zen sacando el mechero de su bolsillo e iba hacer que la llama salera pero un sonido hizo detenerse, miró hacia Naoko que parecía que estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, se guardó el mechero y bostezó, le estaba entrando sueño y el olor a gas cada vez era mas fuerte, supo que podía ser ese olor a gas que le entrara sueño, pero entonces recordó algo importante, si hacia que esas persona muriese en su apartamento Naruto sabría que fue él el que les hizo daño y eso no quería, chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndose por no pensar en eso antes, ahora tenía que llevarlos a otro lugar para que Naruto nunca sospechara que él tenía algo que ver en las muertes de Naruko y Sasuke Uchiha -lo que tengo que hacer para que no sepa que yo estoy involucrado en vuestras futuras muertes-se agachó a la altura del rostro de Sasuke que este intentaba abrir sus ojos, le costaba mucho ese olor a gas le hacía que tuviera cansado y sobre todo sin fuerzas, los ojos negros miraba de reojo a la rubia que no hacía ningún movimiento, cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo quería pensar que su hija Naruko estaba bien, no se perdonaría nunca que la pasara algo a si por un niño que estaba obsesionado con Naruto-si tengo que ser sincero no eres gran cosa, solo un Doncel ligerito-sonrió con burla para luego fruncir el ceño Zen-si haces algo que me resulte un intento de hacer algo en contra de mi, te tiro un tiro a ti y a tu hija y meolvido lo que piense Naruto luego de mi-comenzó a desatar la cuerda que ataba las manos en la tubería, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de hacer nada en contra de Zen, no tenía fuerzas para moverse y menos para golpear a Zen, que este en ese momento dejó de hacer lo que hacía por que se escuchó un ruido, el nudo estaba mas flojo y Sasuke podía desatarse solo ya que Zen se puso de pie y miró al lado y abrió sus ojos al ver a Naoko de pie a su lado y con intenciones de golpearle ya que tenía el puño alzado y su mirada era de enfado

-nunca des la espalda a una chica y menos a tu enemigo, Zen-dijo con rabia Naoko y con fuerza le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Zen que este cayó al lado por la fuerza del impacto, el adolescente de ojos azules se puso la mano en su mejilla que le dolía y frunció el ceño y sin esperar un segundo mas se abalanzó sobre Naoko que esta gritó por el golpe que le dio, Sasuke eso lo vio como una oportunidad para intentar moverse y sobre todo hacer reaccionar a su hija

-Naruko-dijo como pudo Sasuke a su hija que intentaba despertarla moviéndola-despierta, tenemos que salir los tres de este lugar-la rubia comenzó a mover los parpados con intenciones de despertar, dos segundos pasó asta que la rubia abrió sus ojos azules, lo primero que vio fue a su padre que la miraba preocupado y con una sonrisa

-papa-susurró Naruko-ya se acabó-pero inmediatamente supo que no se acabado lo que pasaba cuando quedó inconsciente y miró como estaba encima de la castaña-Naoko-alzó la voz la rubia

-no te preocupes pronto estarás con tu novia-dijo Zen-malditas desviadas-la rubia se puso de pie como pudo sin importarla que su padre la dijera que no lo hiciera, Naruko vio como Zen se puso de pie ya que Naoko quedó inconsciente por los golpes, la rubia se enfadó y se la notaba en su mirada y en su cuerpo

-no sabes con quien te has metido, capullo-dijo Naruko crujiendo sus nudillos con su mano

-no hay duda que tienes parecido -dijo con odio Zen

-te voy a dar una paliza-dijo Naruko-nunca debiste golpearla-y sin pensarlo y sin acordarse de que le dolía su cuerpo fue hacia Zen que este la esperaba, la rubia solo se abalanzó al Doncel de ojos azules pero este no se quedó atrás pero estaba mas preparado en la pelea que Naruko aunque esta supiera pelear, Zen con un buen golpe la tiró al suelo y se subió encima de la rubia y este la puso la pistola en la frente con una sonrisa, Sasuke en cambio solo consiguió levantarse lentamente y fue hacia Zen, iba ayudar a su hija

-si intentas hacer algo, la mato en este momento, Sasuke, ella está en muy mala posición al igual que tú-dijo Zen-tengo las de ganar-Sasuke frunció el ceño, quería ayudar a su hija pero no podía, sabía si hacia algo en contra del adolescente podía disparar y matar a su hija, de solo pensar eso su labio inferior tembló y se sintió la persona mas cobarde del mundo en no poder ayudar a su hija

-papa, no te preocupes por mi-dijo Naruko con seguridad, a Sasuke como a Zen le recordó esa forma de hablar a Naruto, Sasuke no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos negros-ayuda-gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya que ella escuchó que tocaron a la puerta y se imaginaba de quien se trataba, los demás no escucharon que tocaban la puerta

-nadie te va ayudar, bastarda-dijo Zen y Naruko sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y puso sus manos en las manos del Doncel de ojos azules que este se sorprendió

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie para deshacerme de ti, capullo-dijo Naruko solo para que el otro se centrara en ella por que sabía perfectamente la rubia que el adolescente de ojos azules era mas fuerte que ella, Zen al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia frunció mas el ceño y se dijo que la iba demostrar que a él se le tiene que temer

-ya veremos como gritas por ayuda a tu padre que te engendró-dijo Zen pero luego sonrió con burla-pero ni siquiera conoces a tu padre varón por que no te quiso y tu padre Doncel iba de puta-Naruko abrió los ojos sorprendida y con dolor, lo de su padre varón la dolía

-no vuelvas a insultar a ninguno de mis padres-dijo enfurecida Naruko y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Zen-nunca hables de mi padre varón, escoria, nunca hables de mi padre varón-lo apartó de su cuerpo y Zen se quedó tumbado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y en una de sus manos la pistola, sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados y con una media sonrisa, Naruko se subió encima del adolescente y alzó su puño y comenzó a golpear en el rostro a Zen, Sasuke vio eso y solo estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que su hija reaccionase de esa forma si se decía algo de su padre varón, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por que él no la dijo quien era su padre varón cuando lo tenía tan cerca, la rubia paró de golpear el rostro del adolescente y su respiración era agitada

-ya te cansaste?-dijo de lo mas normal Zen con una media sonrisa y un hilillo de sangre por su labio y ceja, la rubia solo lo miraba-se mas que tú de tu padre varón-sonrió de medio lado al ver como la rubia cerraba sus puños con rabia-te pareces físicamente y también en tu forma de ser, tienes muy poco de los Uchiha, pero debes de aceptar que tu padre varón nunca te quiso y tu padre Doncel solo quiso joderle la vida-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza ya que lo que decía el adolescente era mentira-quiso jugar y juega bien para que él no sepa de ti aunque estéis al lado-la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con dolor y miró a su padre, Sasuke por la mirada de su hija intuyó que su hija creía en las palabras de Zen que este sonreía con arrogancia y con fuerzas empujó a la chica y que esta acabó tumbado en el suelo y Zen volvió a ponerse encima de ella y la apuntó con el arma en la frente, justo en ese momento se escuchó un gran sonido en el lugar, como si alguien abriera la puerta a la fuerza, Zen frunció el ceño e iba a reclamar, pero no le dio tiempo por que algo se puso en su cabeza, sabía lo que era, era el cañón de una pistola, eso no le asustó si no que frunció el ceño, sabía quien era la persona, su olor le delataba

-suelta la pistola, Zen o disparo en este momento

-si disparas tendré unos segundos para disparar y ella muere, Naruto-sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba tener toda la atención del varón y de la forma que era hacía que la tuviera completamente

-ella no tiene nada que ver contigo para que quieras hacer daño, al igual que …

-tienen que ver contigo-cortó Zen a Naruto

-ya veo-susurró con un suspiro Naruto-crees que haciendo daño a ellos me haces a mi, cierto?

-exacto-dijo Zen-ellos son demasiado cercanos a ti

-eres un crío-dijo Naruto y parecía un regaño

-el que no ha hecho las cosas bien eres tú y siempre que me dices crío me entran ganas de …

-tuve de haberte metido en un reformatoria cuando supe de tu existencia-alzó la voz Naruto y Sasuke y Naruko se sorprendieron y se preguntaron el por que de esas palabras

-nunca tuve que saber de ti-dijo Zen con odio-cuando mi madre murió él único que cuidarme fue Orochimaru

-y sabes por que?-dijo Naruto

-eso es lo de menos, pero siempre te encontraba en todos los lugares

-tú me buscabas

-eso no es cierto Naruto

-se acabó la conversación y tu maldita forma de actuar, Zen Namikaze-alzó la voz con autoridad, Sasuke se quedó estático al escuchar el apellido del adolescente, solo podía pensar que Naruto le pudo haber engañado cuando estuvieron juntos

-no me nombres con tu apellido-Naruto suspiró fuertemente viendo el lugar enfadado-utilizo el apellido de mi madre, la que tu decidiste abandonar

-no se como explicarte esto, y ya lo he hecho muchas veces y no entiendes-dijo Naruto

-nunca te voy a considerar mi padre-dijo Zen

-era un niño cuando me acosté con tu madre y ella era una niña, nunca supe de ti asta que me llegó una carta de tu madre hablándome de tu existencia-dijo Naruto-fue antes de que me fuera a Konoha a estudiar

-nunca me trataste como hijo, capullo-dijo Zen enfadado, el rubio sopló

-me resultó difícil aceptar que tenía un hijo -dijo Naruto-pero lo que tienes que hacer ahora es dejar a la chica que no se por que la tienes tanta manía

-por que a ella la tratas como a una hija-dijo sin pensar Zen

-entonces tu problema es que no te trate como un hijo-dijo Naruto sabiendo la raíz del problema-entonces te trataré como a un hijo-dijo serio y con rapidez cogió a Zen y le sacó el arma de sus manos y lo alejó de todos, Naruko al no tener el cuerpo de Zen encima suyo se levantó lentamente y fue asta Naoko para intentar despertarla-pagaras por lo que has hecho, mis demás compañeros ya vienen aquí-miró el apartamento detenidamente-pasaras una temporada encerrado por lo que has hecho, esto te lo digo como policía, y como padre-se le acercó mas-te iré a visitar y ya me dirás el por que estás viviendo en este apartamento cuando yo te pago un apartamento mejor aunque te o ferido que vivieras conmigo

-no somos compatibles para vivir juntos y lo sabes-dijo Zen

-lo se-dijo Naruto y suspiró-Zen me costó mucho aceptar que tenía un hijo, pero tú tampoco me lo pusiste fácil-el adolescente frunció el ceño-y se que a ti yo tampoco te lo he puesto fácil, pero quiero que entiendas que has hecho mal en involucrarte a Orochimaru solo para fastidiarme, pero todo lo que has hecho mal se debe de pagar, aunque no entiendo el por que hacerle daño a esa chica-Zen sopló, miró a Naruko de reojo y después a Sasuke, sonrió de medio lado y miró a Naruto

-no me agrada al igual que tu novio de turno-dijo Zen-yo tengo que ser tu única familia, tú, Ritsu y yo, nadie mas

-por que eres tan egoísta-dijo Naruto-en un futuro tú encontraras a alguien y harás una familia

-eso no pasará-dijo Zen

-por que?

-por que tú eres mi familia, Naruto, tú y Ritsu, ellos no están incluidos-dijo Zen con el ceño fruncido-además ni siquiera sabes nada de mi

-se mas de lo que crees-dijo Naruto

-no es cierto, no sabes lo que me hizo ese pelirrojo de nombre Gaara, el amante de ese Uchiha

-Sai y Gaara no eran amantes-dijo Naruto

-yo creo que si-dijo Zen-creo que se hereda cuando alguien es desviado

-se acabó y Gaara está muerto y ya le di una paliza por lo que te hizo-dijo Naruto y a Zen asta se le notaba algo de felicidad en sus ojos azules

-de verdad? Defendiste mi honor de Doncel?

-no podía dejar que Gaara no recibiera una paliza de mi parte por mancillar a mi hijo Doncel-dijo Naruto

-me consideras tu hijo y no una obligación?-dijo Zen

-si, me costó pero te considero mi hijo-dijo Naruto y Zen le sonrió

-pasaré bastante tiempo encerrado, cierto?

-algunos años-dijo Naruto

-vendrás a visitarme?

-claro-sonrió Naruto

-y los abuelos?

-ellos también aunque están muy decepcionados y enfadados contigo

-me lo imagino, ellos eran los únicos que insistían en que en un futuro tú y yo seremos padre e hijo-dijo Zen

-se les pasará y volverán a ser tu abuelos y yo tu padre

-cambiaré-dijo Zen-pero ese no te conviene-señaló a Sasuke que aún estaba sorprendido del descubrimiento que Naruto tuviera un hijo de dos años mayor que su hija, pero caía en cuenta en ese momento que se acostó con Zen y eso no quería que Naruto supiera, pero si aceptaba que ese adolescente tenía los mismos ojos azules de Naruto y eso era lo que le atrajo tanto

-no eres tú quien elige a mis parejas-dijo Naruto y miró a los tres, sonrió a Naruko que ayudaba a Naoko que estaba consciente

-sabes que ese Doncel se acostado conmigo?-dijo Zen y Sasuke se sonrojó mirando al lado-y soy Doncel

-se que os acostasteis-dijo Naruto-me lo dijiste y me enseñaste el video-Sasuke los volvió a mirar

-que video?-preguntó Sasuke

-Sasuke no tenía ni tiene pareja, puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Naruto serio

-ni siquiera se dio cuenta que era Doncel-dijo Zen sonriendo

-por eso bebiste tanto y te emborrachaste-dijo serio Sasuke

-que listo es-dijo sarcástico Zen y Sasuke frunció el ceño enfadado

-les he dicho a Shikamaru y a los demás donde estamos, y en unos minutos estarán cruzando la puerta-dijo Naruto guardándose su teléfono en su bolsillo y como había dicho aparecieron por la puerta Shikamaru y los demás policías con un médico para revisar a los heridos, cuando los revisaron declararon y Zen fue llevado a comisaría sabiendo que pasaría como mínimo tres años encerrado, pero se había propuesto comenzar de nuevo e intentar tener mejor relación con Naruto

Continuará …..

Sorpresa! A que nunca os imaginasteis el tipo de relación tenía Naruto y Zen, cuando apareció Zen o mas bien conoció Sasuke a Zen pensó en el parecido que tenía con Naruto sobre todo en los ojos azules …. Se ya lo he dicho pero lo vuelvo arrepetir, que en el capítulo anterior Zen dice algo de su primera vez con Naruto, es una equivocación mía quise decir que quería que su primera vez fuese especia, perdonar por esa equivocación, Zen no ve de esa forma a Naruto, lo ve como su padre, el padre que no se ocupó de él al cien por cien y si estaba al lado de Orochimaru era por que creía que era la única forma de que Naruto se diera cuenta de su existencia ya que el rubio no solía verlo como hijo ni tratarlo … Comentar para saber que opináis de este capítulo


	24. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

-espero que entiendas que cuando haces cosas que no están bien tienen que pagarlo-dijo con regaño Kushina a Zen que este la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, al lado de la pelirroja estaba Minato y Naruto, este último miraba su teléfono ya que había recibido un mensaje-me escuchas, mocoso-alzó la voz la pelirroja por que notaba que el adolescente ni caso la hacía, estaban en la comisaría, en un lugar donde nadie les pudiera molestar

-te hago caso, vieja-dijo Zen de lo mas normal y la pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza con enfado por que la había dicho vieja, Minato sonrió nervioso y Naruto miraba a Zen como este se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido-que bruta-susurró

-no vuelvas a decirme eso, soy joven y hermosa, los chicos varones jóvenes me piden citas y yo les rechazo por que estoy enamorada de tu abuelo-dijo Kushina cruzando sus brazos en el pecho seria, los dos varones suspiraron

-eres tan hermosa que repeles a las personas-dijo sonriendo Zen y a Kushina le dio un tic en la ceja con intenciones de moler a golpes al adolescente, pero Minato la agarró para que no golpeara al Doncel-es broma, abuela

-Zen, intenta portarte lo mejor posible y seguro que se reducirá la pena-dijo Minato soltando a su esposa

-y vigila tus espaldas-dijo Naruto como consejo

-se defenderme-dijo Zen y Naruto se le acercó y le abrazó, el Doncel se sorprendió nunca había tenido un abrazo de su padre y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar-puede que por mi culpa tengáis problemas los tres en el trabajo, sobre todo tú, Nar … digo papá

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Naruto separándose de Zen y le acarició el cabello-fui mal padre contigo pero como te dije eso cambiará-el Doncel sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza

-yo también cambiaré-dijo Zen

-si ha un eres un niño-dijo Kushina sonriendo maternalmente

-abuela, abuelo, lo siento-dijo Zen

-danos un abrazo-dijo Minato y los tres se abrazaron, Naruto los miraba con una sonrisa

-Naruto-se escuchó una voz de chica y todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, Zen frunció el ceño ya quien había gritado fue Naruko, tenía el ceño muy fruncido sus puños en la cadera, su cabello rubio lo tenía ondulado suelto y un pequeño moño al lado derecho, vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta larga de punto de diferentes colores que la llegaba por debajo de los pantalones, se veía que su sujetador era naranja y los botines negros con rayas naranjas

-por que tiene pinta esta niña de rebelde-dijo Kushina al ver la vestimenta de Naruko, Minato no dijo nada y Naruto se puso serio

-no puedes vestir mas normal-dijo Naruto

-no y ya tengo bastante con mi padre-dijo Naruko y se acercó mas al rubio de marquitas en la mejilla-no me ibas a decir nunca que te ibas a largar de Konoha?-dijo enfadada se la notaba en sus ojos azules

-no me voy a ir-dijo con un suspiro Naruto-voy a estar en un grupo de policías especiales unos meses como prueba, para ellos probarme y yo para ver si eso me gusta

-me importa poco eso-dijo Naruko-tenías de haberme dicho-ordenó

-y por que debería de informarte, desviada-dijo Zen con seriedad mirando a la rubia que este cerró los puños con fuerza al referirse a ella desviada miró al Doncel y se acercó a él

-Zen no la digas eso-dijo enfadado Naruto-cada persona es como es y Naruko no es eso-todos le miraron menos la rubia

-tú, imbécil-dijo Naruko dejando de lado lo que dijo Naruto y señalando a Zen con el dedo-vuelves a insinuarte de esa forma a mi y te reventaré a patadas asta que me rompa el pie

-te estoy esperando-retó Zen con prepotencia y Naruko comenzó a crujirse los nudillos de la mano

-basta-ordenó Naruto poniéndose en medio de los dos-una pelea mas entre vosotros dos y el que se lía a golpes asta cansarse seré yo-los dos adolescente miraron al lado con morros, Naruto suspiró con pesar -no entiendo el por que tratas a si a Naruko-miró a Zen serio el rubio de marquitas y Zen no dijo nada solo miró al lado con los ojos entre cerrados

-Naruto de verdad no me ibas a decir nada que te ibas?-dijo Naruko-creía que teníamos un lazo de amistad y que te vayas sin decirme nada me hace enfadar y me duele

-te lo iba a decir, pero con lo que ha pasado y papeleos que tengo que hacer no encontraba tiempo-dijo Naruto

-te perdono pero cuando te vayas me dices-exigió Naruko y Naruto la sonrió

-claro que te avisaré -dijo Naruto

-recuerda que tienes mi número de teléfono, no quiero perder el contacto contigo

-no vamos a perder comunicación-dijo Naruto y puso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia para luego pasar la mano por el cabello suelto de ella y quedarse fijamente mirando el cabello y luego los ojos azules de la chica

-no se por que pero te veo como un padre-dijo sincera Naruko, Zen, Minato y Kushina abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica, Naruto solo la miró serio y después de unos segundos sonrió

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Naruto-siento que eres mi hija y cuando te veo que estás vestida de esa forma deseo que te cambies de ropa y te tapes mas-la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír

-suele pasar eso con los padres, mi padre Doncel odia que me vista de esta forma, pero me gusta ser rebelde -dijo divertida Naruko

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que me vaya-dijo Naruko-acuérdate de que cuando te vayas de decirme, Naruto

-claro-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirarla, la rubia miró a los dos mas mayores

-señores Minato y Kushina nos vemos en otro momento-dijo Naruko y los mas mayores la sonrieron, la rubia miró a Zen de mala gana-espero que estar encerrado aprendas a ser mejor persona, idiota-Zen frunció el ceño-y que conste que aunque seas hijo de Naruto no me agradas

-como si tú me agradases-dijo Zen

-adiós-dijo Naruko y sin mas se fue, hubo un silencio en el ambiento asta que Kushina se le acercó a su hijo y este la miró

-antes de irte me gustaría que hablaras con Sasuke-exigió Kushina y Naruto alzó una ceja no entendía el interés de su madre de que hablara con Sasuke pero al mirar a su padre parecía que él también quería que hablara con Sasuke, miró a Zen que miraba al lado como si no le importara lo que dijera Kushina y algo le dijo en su interior que esas tres personas le estaban escondiendo algo y que era de Sasuke, miró su mano que tocó el cabello de Naruko

-se parece a mi cabello-susurró Naruto mas para él que para lo demás, no le dijeron nada sobre lo que dijo

-creo que es momento de que yo vaya a donde tengo que estar-dijo Zen

-no hagas tonterías allí-advirtió Kushina

-no las haré-dijo Zen

-te iré a visitar-dijo Naruto

-espero tus visitas, papa-dijo Zen-y la abuela Kushina tiene razón, exígele a Sasuke Uchiha que te diga la verdad de una vez, no es justo que los dos viváis en la ignorancia -Zen decidió que era momento de irse donde estaban los policías que le llevarían a donde estaría durante tres años, pero sabía que sus palabras le harían efecto a Naruto para que pensara y a si ir a ver a Sasuke para que le dijera lo que le esconde

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llevaba una hora pensando en el sofá de su apartamento lo dicho por su madre y Zen con respecto a Sasuke, no entendía lo que le podría estar escondiendo el Doncel, pero también recordaba que Sai le dijo algo similar

-joder, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso-dijo Naruto-y si voy hablar con Sasuke?-se preguntó a él mismo-no puedo irme pensando en lo que me está ocultando Sasuke-sopló de mala gana-aunque lo mas seguro que están exagerando todos, Sasuke no me ocultaría algo importante-cogió su teléfono indeciso en llamar a Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke daba vueltas por la sala de su apartamento, su ceño estaba fruncido y se notaba preocupado, de vez en cuando miraba la hoja del médico que tenía en la pequeña mesa de la sala

-no puedo hacer lo mismo que en el pasado-se dijo Sasuke-debo de decirle a Naruto-suspiró-pero saber que tiene un hijo me ha descolocado mucho-su mirada cambió a tristeza-creí que yo fui el primero para él pero antes estuvo con una chica y la embarazó-negó con la cabeza rápido-no nos conocíamos y eso no tendría que importarme -cogió su teléfono nuevo y miró la pantalla, se alegraba de saber el número de teléfono de Naruto de memoria y a si pudo grabarlo en su nuevo teléfono-tengo que ser valiente y decirle lo de Naruko y lo del bebé-se puso su mano en el vientre, suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Naruto que iría a su apartamento ya que le tenía que decir algo muy importante

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko caminaba para dirigirse al edificio donde vivía Naoko, iba para saber si ya se encontraba bien, no podía negar que se preocupaba por ella a parte que la ayudó con lo de Zen, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a su padre entrar al edificio pero lo que la llamaba mas la atención es la seriedad de su padre, era diferente, era como si fuese hacer algo muy importante y que después pasaría algo muy malo, la rubia frunció el ceño y decidió seguir a su padre sin ser vista, fue por las escaleras ya que su padre fue por el ascensor, sabía a que piso iba y asta a quien iba a ver, se imaginó que iría para acabar con la relación que tenían por lo serio que iba, si era eso no entendía el por que ya que para la rubia Naruto era un buen partido para su padre y a ella le agradaba, y como lo pensó Sasuke fue al apartamento de Naruto y los dos se miraron con seriedad, entraron al apartamento y Naruko caminó deprisa asta la puerta para que no se cerrara, y a si fue pero los dos adultos ni se enteraron de eso, la rubia solo podía ver la espalda de su padre y al frente de él estaba Naruto

-parece algo serio-susurró Naruko mirando a los dos adultos y viendo que el ambiente se ponía tenso

-que haces, Naruko?-la rubia entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia atrás haciendo una seña para que hablara mas bajo o que no hablara

-déjame escuchar, Naoko-susurró la rubia y la otra chica se puso a su lado observando lo que tenía tan interesada a la rubia, también pensó que podría estar conectada con la rubia ya que siempre se la encontraba cuando no habían quedado por verse-venía a visitarte-susurró la rubia

-vine del hospital para que mi mama me revisara-dijo Naoko, hablaban en susurros las dos

-estás bien?

-si-sonrió Naoko-y tú?-se sonrojó

-estoy genial-sonrió de medio lado la rubia al ver el sonrojo de la castaña

-por que espías a tu padre y a Naruto?

-están demasiado serios y algo me dice que van hablar algo importante-dijo Naruko

-espiar no está bien-dijo divertida Naoko

-lo se-dijo Naruko-pero soy curiosa y si es algo que le pasa a mi padre me interesa mucho

-a mi me interesa también todo lo que tenga que ver con mi madre-dijo Naoko seria

-eso quiere decir que me entiendes

-claro que te entiendo-dijo la castaña

-será mejor que escuchemos-dijo Naruko

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban y se notaba que había algo de tensión en el ambiente, o por lo menos lo notaba el azabache, a parte que veía serio al rubio y este notaba demasiado serio a Sasuke y sabía que había algo mas pero no sabía descifrar

-que es lo que quieres decirme que es tan importante?-dijo directo Naruto y el Doncel suspiró para tranquilizarse-me decías en el mensaje que era muy importante

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-entonces?

-resulta difícil de decir

-no eres persona de ir con rodeos-dijo Naruto

-estoy embarazado-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por la revelación y hubo silencio en el ambiente

-Zen no ha podido dejarte embarazado, es Doncel-dijo Naruto serio y Sasuke frunció el ceño, no recordaba que Naruto no estaba en sus cinco sentido cuando se acostaron, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a la mañana siguiente a si en ese momento no tendría que explicarle y le resultaba bastante embarazoso decirle a Naruto, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza -no te me pongas a llorar, se que cuando se está embarazado las hormonas están revolucionadas

-yo no se como decirte esto-dijo Sasuke- pero …

-me puedes decir que hacía Naruko contigo en el apartamento de Zen?-cortó Naruto por que en ese momento se acordó de ese detalle, sabía que Zen fue a por Sasuke por la relación que tuvieron y ese lazo que tienen, a parte que en ese momento sentía que Sasuke le diría algo muy importante que le cambiaría la vida, pero no entendía lo de Naruko, el por que Zen la tenía esa manía si solo era una empleada de la mansión Uchiha -no recordé preguntarle-se dijo a si mismo

-debería de empezar desde el principio-dijo Sasuke y se quitó unas lágrimas que le salieron de sus ojos negros

-te escucho-dijo interesado Naruto

-recuerdas cuando me dejaste en la adolescencia?-dijo Sasuke y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-yo no asistí a clase por que me afectó-cerró los ojos Sasuke haciendo una pausa, aún le dolía eso, Naruto solo le miraba, sus ojos azules mostraba culpabilidad, el azabache abrió los ojos -creía que no podría salir adelante-sonrió con tristeza-algo estúpido-susurró eso-me intenté suicidar-dijo serio y el rubio frunció el ceño, ahora se sentía mucho mas culpable, no quería causar ese dolor, a parte que aunque no estuvieran juntos sentía el dolor de Sasuke aunque él intentara disimularlo en compañía de amigos y sobre todo en hacer cosas que le tuviera entretenido-la primera vez que intenté quitarme la vida me lo dijeron los médicos, y esa noticia me puso peor, me sentía cada vez peor e intentaba quitarme del medio asta que mis padres decidieron internarme para tenerme mas controlado, aprendí a vivir con el dolor que sentía y a sobre llevar todo lo que me venía en la vida, aceptaba todo lo que me decían mis padres, como lo de casarme, pero cada vez estaba mas muerto interiormente-sonrió con dolor-el primer amor nunca se olvida o por lo menos yo no pude ni podré en la vida

-Sasuke de verdad yo no quería que pasara nada cuando te dejé-dijo arrepentido Naruto

-no te tengo rencor ni nada, mis padres te dijeron cosas y tú pensaste que era lo mejor-dijo Sasuke- o no creías sinceramente en mis sentimientos hacia ti

-lo siento de verdad, nunca he querido que te pasara nada, eras, eres y serás lo mas importante para mi-dijo Naruto

-tú también-dijo Sasuke

-que te dijeron los médicos? Estabas enfermo? Sigues estando?-dijo preocupado Naruto, el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír ya que el rubio se preocupaba por su salud a parte por lo que le dijo que fue, era y será lo mas importante para él

-no era nada malo-dijo Sasuke

-entonces?-dijo sin comprender Naruto

-me dijeron que estaba embarazado-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendió, no se esperaba nada de eso-yo intenté decirte una vez, pero desistí por que te vi con una chica que te hablaba en oído, luego supe que con ella no tenías ningún tipo de relación, no pude decirte que iba a tener una hija tuya

-hija-susurró Naruto y sin poder evitarlo le vino a su mente Naruko, la chica era rubia, ojos azules, con esa pizca de rebeldía igual que él, también las palabras de Sai, las de sus padres, las de Zen, sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse por que Naruko y él han estado juntos y Sasuke no le dijo nada sabiendo la relación que tenía con la adolescente de cabello rubio, ahora se preguntaba si Naruko sabía -mi hija no sabe que tú eres su padre-Sasuke estaba notando como Naruto el solo estaba atando cabos y quería aclararle que su hija no sabía nada de quien era su padre varón-ella se parece mucho a ti, y sin saber que sois padre e hija os habéis conocido y tenéis buena relación, Naruko no es una empleada de mis padres, es mi hija, tú hija-el Doncel notaba que el rubio estaba enfadado, a parte que no decía nada se estaba reteniendo, lo sabía y conocía al varón-cuando nació se parecía tanto a ti que no pude evitar en ponerla de nombre Naruko

-lárgate-dijo enfadado Naruto

-enfádate conmigo, pero con ella no, Naruko no sabía nada, ella siempre a querido saber de su padre varón y lo encontró sin darse cuenta, el destino os unió sin que nadie interfiriera, no cortes ese lazo que tienes con ella, por favor, mi hija no me lo perdonaría nunca

-vete-dijo fríamente Naruto, el Doncel se mordió el labio inferior y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-se que te tuve que decir cuando nos volvimos a ver, pero no pude-el rubio abrió la puerta sin percatarse que no estaba cerrada, ahora en su mente solo había el enfado hacia Sasuke por no haberle dicho que Naruko era su hija, la hija de ambos -de verdad que lo siento

-yo siento aún mas que no me dijeras la verdad-dijo Naruto y el azabache se fue lentamente del apartamento y el rubio cerró la puerta, se puso la mano en la frente y fue hacia la ventana, se extrañó ya que desde ese lugar vio jaleo en la calle , pero lo que mas destacaba una ambulancia, el rubio pensó que había un accidente de trafico y frunció el ceño, sin pensarlo cogió sus llaves y una chaqueta, salió del apartamento, quería saber lo que había pasado, algo muy fuerte le llevaba para que fuese a ver lo ocurrido

Sasuke salió del edificio quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro y al mirar al frente vio las personas que rodeaban algo, vio la ambulancia que era lo que destacaba mas, a parte del sonido, él no era una persona curiosa pero algo le dijo que fuese a ver que pasaba, se metió entre las personas, y cuando vio que no pudo caminar mas vio al médico y al enfermero que intentaban reanimar a alguien, Sasuke miró al lado ya que escuchó a alguien llorar, todo lo veía a cámara lenta, la chica que lloraba tenía el cabello castaño y algo de sangre en los pantalones, miró detenidamente el rostro lloroso de la castaña y su respiración se volvió rápida como si le costara respirar, volvió a mirar al médico y vio sangre en el suelo y después cabellos rubios, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus lágrimas salieron rápido de sus ojos negros, se quedó en shock viendo como los médicos intentaban reanimar a la adolescente, no escuchaba nada de su alrededor

-mi hija-susurró Sasuke como ido

-Naoko-Sasuke escuchó la voz de Naruto que era fuerte y clara y salió de ese mundo donde estaba metido-Naruko-gritó desesperado el rubio al ver a la rubia en el suelo sin ningún movimiento y rodeada del médico y del enfermero

-no-gritó Sasuke lo mas fuerte que pudo y con rapidez ya estaba en ese lugar, pero unos agentes lo detuvieron con fuerza-es mi hija-volvió a gritar desesperado

-tranquilícese, señor, los médicos están haciendo su trabajo-dijo un agente

-déjame estar con ella, es mi niña-dijo Sasuke

-hay que darle algo para tranquilizarle-se escuchó otra voz que era las del médico

-está embarazado-esa voz desesperada era de Naruto

-la llevaremos al hospital-dijo el médico-la hemos estabilizado -esas palabras calmaron un poco a los presentes, pusieron el cuerpo de Naruko en la ambulancia y Sasuke se fue de acompañante y sin dejar de llorar, Naruto convenció a Naoko que se quedara en casa para tranquilizarse y se fue con su coche hacia el hospital para saber mas claramente como estaba Naruko

Continuará

Se sale de una para entrar en otra … que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar por fa


	25. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala de espera, los dos esperaban para que les dijera de Naruko, los dos estaban sentados uno cerca del otro, sin decir nada, Naruto miraba al frente serio pero algo ido cosa que Sasuke ya no lloraba desesperado si no que sollozaba, hacía menos de media hora que estaban en ese lugar esperando noticias, en ese tiempo, Sasuke llamó a su hermano mayor y Naruto a sus padres que en cualquier momento llegarían al hospital

-Naruto-se acercó una mujer con la bata blanca de médico con expresión de preocupada, el rubio la miró y se levantó-me llamó Naoko por lo que había pasado-se acercó mas al rubio y le agarró una mano, Sasuke veía de reojo eso-debe de ser duro lo que ha sucedido con Naruko y mas sabiendo que es tu hija-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y Sasuke también, los dos pensaron que Naruko sabía el parentesco que tenía con Naruto y por eso fue lo del accidente-si necesitas algo puedes decirme

-gracias, Alice-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-pero me gustaría saber si tú podrías tener alguna información de Naruko

-antes de venir a verte me informé de algo-dijo Alice, el azabache se levantó interesado-el golpe fue en las pierna pero no es muy grave solo necesitará días para su recuperación-dijo seria la mujer-lo peor fue lo de recibir el golpe en la pierna, el impacto hizo que se golpeará en la cabeza y la estás haciendo todo tipo de pruebas por si tiene algún daño interno, si no os han dicho nada es por que quieren estar seguros de lo que tiene ya que aún no ha despertado pero han parado la hemorragia de la cabeza

-entonces es eso lo que ha pasado?-dijo una voz varonil y los tres miraron, allí estaba Itachi quien era quien había hablado acompañado de sus padres y a una distancia los padres de Naruto

-será mejor que os deje-dijo Alice-si se algo mas te diré pero lo mas seguro que en cualquier momento el médico que lleva a Naruko os diga a algo

-gracias-susurró Naruto

-no me tienes que agradecer nada-dijo Alice y se marchó del lugar, Naruto miró a los miembros de la familia Uchiha que habían llegado y sopló de mala gana, decidió alejarse, no quería hablar con nadie, tenía que asimilar bastantes cosas que habían pasado, se sentó a una distancia de la familia Uchiha, no quería pensar que tenían algo que les unía para toda la vida, estaba mas enfadado de tener algo en común con los Uchiha que de que Naruko era su hija, si en el fondo le alegraba, pero inmediatamente un pequeño resentimiento hacia Sasuke venía por no decirle lo de Naruko la vez qe se vieron, asta entendía que no le dijera nada cuando eran unos adolescentes, pero prefería pensar y asta le gustaba tener una hija con la persona que mas amó y asta ama, tenía que encontrar el momento de estar a solas con Sasuke y hablar detenidamente de todo y arreglar las cosas y al menos poder ser amigos, Kushina y Minato se le acercaron pero no lograron que saliera ninguna palabra, Sasuke vio que se alejaba el rubio de marquitas y se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo está bien y que le reconfortara

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto y sin pensarlo abrazó a su hijo que este solo se dejó abrazar, necesitaba un abrazo-Naruko siempre ha sido muy fuerte

-lo se-susurró Sasuke

-ya verás que dentro de poco la escucharemos hablar de esa forma tan poco formal que tiene por ser una chica-siguió Mikoto, ella necesitaba también decirlo para estar mejor y su hijo lo necesitaba mas que ella

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar-dijo Fugaku y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Mikoto se separó de su hijo y se sentó a su lado

El tiempo transcurría lentamente para ellos y para los demás con normalidad, el médico a cargo de Naruko les dijo que estaba inconsciente y que todo si seguía como estaba, estaba bien para la adolescente, que en cualquier momento podría despertar y que la habían vendado una pierna y que iría en muletas unos cuantos días, otra cosa que les dijo el médico es que la tuvieron que cortar su cabello largo por que era lo mejor para la prueba que tenían que hacerla para ver si tenían algún daño pero lo mejor es que no lo tenía y eso le alegraron a todos los presentes, ahora solo esperaban a que el médico dijera que podían verla

La sala de espera estaba en silencio, a veces se escuchaba algo que hablaban en susurros pero lo que mas extrañó a todos es la gran seriedad que tenía Naruto, no había hablado nada y solo miraba al frente como si quisiera hacer desaparecer lo que miraba tan fijamente, eso lo vieron todos los presentes e Itachi decidió acercarse a Naruto y a sus padres ya que estaban algo alejados

-Naruto-dijo Itachi serio y sabiendo que Naruto podría responderle de mala manera-puedo entender que estés enfadado pero por lo poco que te conozco no veo lógico que sigas con ese enfado-Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-quien te crees tú para hablarme-dijo fríamente Naruto

-no tienes que actuar de esta manera-dijo Itachi-Sasuke y tú tuvisteis una relación y hubo consecuencias, acéptalas y actúa con responsabilidad-Naruto sonrió y se levantó lentamente

-crees que el problema es saber que tengo una hija?-dijo Naruto sin sentimientos y mirando los ojos negros de Itachi-lo admito me sorprendió y tu hermano menor podía haberme dicho, pero mi problema es que voy a estar toda mi vida involucrado con la familia Uchiha, familia que me desagrada, espero que entiendas que no quiero ser parte de tu vida y menos de la vida de tus padres que no les soporto-todos escucharon la conversación

-te puedo entender-dijo Itachi-pero tú puedes seguir haciendo tu vida sin que nosotros estemos en tu vida, solo tienes que estar Naruko

-claro-dijo Naruto -una niña que ha estado criada con personas como ellas-señaló a Mikoto y Fugaku-siempre estará antes ellos y eso no se lo voy a perdonar a Sasuke, haber consentido tal cosa, que ellos dos dominasen la vida de su hija

-se que por lo que pasó en el pasado no te agradan mis padres pero a veces es bueno dar segundas oportunidades, no son tan malos como crees, solo pensaron en el bien de Sasuke-dijo Itachi serio, Kushina al escuchar eso frunció el ceño, no le agradaba nada que pensaran que su hijo era mala influencia aunque fuese en el pasado

-voy a tomar un café-dijo Naruto y con eso finalizó esa conversación y se alejó lentamente de ellos

-Kushina no digas nada-dijo Minato para que su esposa no dijera algo inapropiado-recuerda que estamos en un hospital

-es que me enfurece y me llena de ira que esas dos personas pensaran que mi hijo era un delincuente que llevaría a mal camino a su inocente hijo Doncel, como si el hijo Doncel que tienen fuese un santo, podría pensar que Sasuke Uchiha fue el que probocó a Naruto-dijo Kushina enfadada, Itachi se acercó a sus familiares y escucharon a la pelirroja-Naruto siendo un adolescente se tuvo que enfrentar a esos dos y yo no estaba para defenderlo de sus palabras hirientes que le han marcado la vida

-era un adolescente pero yo quiero pensar lo positivo del asunto-dijo Minato-si ellos no hubieran intervenido en la relación que tenían Ritsu no estaría con nosotros y el hijo que tuvo Sasuke con el que era su esposo-Kushina relajó sus facciones

-tienes razón-dijo la pelirroja con dolor-pero ha sido injusto

-lo injusto es que pasara esto cuando sabemos que tenemos una nieta que es el calco a su padre en todos los sentidos-dijo divertido Minato

-y me alegra -dijo Kushina sonriendo divertida-para que se jodan esos dos

-no hay duda que Naruko se parece mas a ti Kushina que a Naruto-dijo Itachi

-solo tenemos que esperar y esto lo recordaremos como un mal momento-dijo Minato

-estoy de acuerdo -dijo Itachi

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El doctor ya había autorizado a los familiares de Naruko que se la podía visitar, el primero que fue a ver a su hija fue Sasuke que este estaba al cien por cien despierta por eso estaba mas débil y sin ganas de hablar como de moverse, el Doncel azabache estaba en la habitación asignada para Naruko y sentado al lado de su cama, acariciaba su cabeza lentamente y pensaba en la reacción de su hija cuando se diera cuenta que su cabello estaba corto, a la medida de sus orejas le cortaron el cabello

-Sasuke te traje un té-dijo Mikoto que entró en ese momento y eran los únicos que estaban

-gracias, mama-dijo Sasuke

-recuerda que debes de cuidarte por tu embarazo-dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de su hijo, si ella y su familia sabían del embarazo es por que cuando el médico dijo que ya podían ver a Naruko a Sasuke le dio un mareo y el mismo médico le dijo que debía de cuidarse por su embarazo, Mikoto como Fugaku no opinaron nada en ese momento sobre el embarazo-Sasuke puedo hacerte una pregunta?-el Doncel la miró-si no quieres no me contestes

-pregunta lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke

-el padre del bebé quien …

-es Naruto-cortó Sasuke y miró otra vez a su hija y a si acabar con ese tema, Mikoto se sorprendió por la respuesta pero a la vez la alivió, pensó que podría haber una oportunidad para que su hijo, y Naruto estuvieran juntos y si hacía falta quitarse del medio ella y su esposo lo harían solo para que su hijo fuese otra vez feliz

-abuela-susurró Naruko y Sasuke sonrió ya que su hija en el tiempo que llevaba despierta no pronunció palabra-por que estoy en el hospital?

-tuviste un accidente pero todo ya está bien-dijo Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke inconscientemente se alejó de la cama y se preguntó por que su hija no le habló a él ya que le vio al igual que a su madre

-un accidente-susurró Naruko que parecía que estaba pensando lo que la había pasado

-salgo para decir que habló Naruko-dijo Mikoto que salió de la habitación y enseguida la habitación estaban Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Kushina, Minato y Naruto que este se quedó mas cerca de la puerta

-que bien que despertaste, nos diste un buen susto Naruko-dijo Itachi y la chica con algo de dificultad se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de Mikoto

-no te esfuerces-dijo Mikoto-tienes la pierna adolorida

-está pesada-dijo Naruko y se llevó su mano a su cabeza, inmediatamente bajó la mano notando que su cabello largo no estaba, ahora era muy corto, sus ojos azules se aguaron pero no iba a llorar-mi cabello?-los Uchiha no supieron que decir por que sabía lo preciado que era el cabello de Naruko para ella-me cortaron mi cabello-dijo con dolor

-Naruko se lo importante que es el cabello para una chica, por eso te entiendo lo que sientes en este momento-dijo Kushina y Naruko la miró sabía quien era, la madre de Naruto y al recordar a Naruto recordó lo que escuchó de su padre, lo que le dijo a Naruto, que ella era hija de Naruto y que cuando lo escuchó decidió irse corriendo sin mirar atrás, necesitaba pensar en las palabras de su padre, pero no miró la carretera y escuchó el grito de Naoko de que se detuviera y es cuando un coche la atropelló

-el cabello crece-Naruko frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, estaba enfadada con él, y sentía que su padre se burlaba de ella al no decirla que tenía a su padre varón al lado y es cuando recordó lo que la dijeron en la escuela sobre su padre Doncel

-tú que sabes-dijo Naruko con enfado y mirando a los ojos negros de Sasuke con ira -tú que siempre has pensado en ti

-Naruko yo iba decirte -susurró Sasuke y en ese momento Naruto salió de la habitación

-mentira-alzó la voz Naruko-tuviste oportunidad y no lo hiciste

-yo solo tenía miedo de …

-te odio-cortó alzando la voz Naruko-ahora soy yo la que elijo que no quiero saber de ti, no te quiero por que eres un egoísta, nunca te has ocupado de mi, decidiste en internarme en una escuela de niñas con la edad de dos años por que para ti era una molestia

-eso no es cierto-susurró Sasuke y unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos negros, los demás del lugar no sabían que decir pero sentían lo que podría estar sintiendo Sasuke en ese momento por que eran padres

-ya no te quiero-dijo con lágrimas Naruko que bajaban por su rostro lentamente-nunca hiciste nada para que conociera a mi padre varón y cuando supiste que tenía relación con él no me dijiste, solo por que eres un egoísta

-yo …

-y a saber quien es el padre del hijo que esperas-dijo Naruko-seguro que ni lo sabes por que no has dejado de acostarte con cuanto varón se ponían delante

-Naruko ya-ordenó con autoridad Fugaku por que no veía justo que su nieta tratara a si a su hijo Doncel cuando la mayoría de culpa era de él y de su esposa

-por que tuve que quedarme contigo, con una persona tan mentirosa y egoísta-dijo Naruko y Sasuke decidió salir de la habitación, era lo mejor, su hija no quería en ese momento estar con él y la daría su espacio, aun que le dolía que Naruko pensara que era un Doncel fácil, cuando salió de la habitación y cerrar la puerta vio a Naruto sentado en una de las sillas, le miró unos segundos asta que se sentó a su lado, hubo silencio entre los dos y Sasuke se intentaba quitar las lágrimas de su rostro y pensaba cuando Naruto le recriminaría lo de Naruko

-se que hice mal en ocultártelo, no solo a ti si no a Naruko pero tenía tanto miedo-susurraba Sasuke-sabes lo que me gustaría echar el tiempo atrás, en ese momento que me dejaste, no quiero seguir viviendo en el pasado pero es que yo te amaba tanto que me hundí y asta pensé que si te decía de mi embarazo volverías conmigo pero te vi con esa chica y mi mundo volvió a caerse y no me importó nada-sollozo el azabache

-Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto-en este momento me da igual todo, siempre he confiado en ti, siempre he creído que nunca me mentirías ni me ocultarías nada, pero me equivoqué-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-ahora con mas razón necesito alejarme-Sasuke agachó la cabeza creyendo que su hija le odiaría mas de lo que le odiaba por la partida del rubio

-no te vayas-susurró Sasuke-no quiero que piense que por mi culpa te alejas de ella

-no me voy alejar de ella, no volveré a cometer el mismo fallo dos veces-dijo Naruto-tú eres tú y Naruko es ella, no voy a mezclar lo que siento en este momento por ti para darla de lado, seguiré comunicándome con ella, tampoco puedo quedarme, ya estaba planeado irme, además necesito alejarme para pensar en el pasado, en el presente y sobre todo en el futuro, no creas que yo estaba bien cuando decidí dejarte, a mi también me dolió y aún me duele-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo al rubio y se sorprendió al ver unas lágrimas resbalando su mejilla-me siento culpable que ella esté enfadada contigo cuando se que tu no tienes la culpa-cogió aire por la boca y lo soltó por ella-yo soy el mas culpable de todo y verte como sufres a mi me duele, me duele cuando algo te duele, siempre supe que estábamos conectados por algo muy grande

-yo también sentía cuando algo te dolía pero me centraba mas en mi propio dolor-cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse y esperó unos segundos-me siento tan mal-susurró Sasuke-mi hija me rechaza y piensa cosas que no son de mi y me duele

-volveré mas tarde-dijo Naruto levantándose, el azabache solo pensaba que solo quería alejarse de él-a mi también me gustaría que el tempo retroceda -y se alejó tranquilamente del Doncel que este le miraba sorprendido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días habían pasado y Naruko se recuperaba rápido y favorablemente, ya se levantaba de la cama y andaba un poco con la ayuda de muletas, su cabeza la dolía menos pero se lamentaba por su cabello pero también por la actitud que tuvo con su padre Doncel, se había arrepentido como siempre que le decía algo, vale que lo pensaba pero no quería decirle para hacerle daño por que ella sabía que su padre la quería y ella le quería a él

En ese tiempo Naruko tuvo las visitas de todos, sus tíos y primos que la decían que pronto se recuperaría y saldría del hospital algo que ella deseaba ya que no la gustaba estar allí, sus abuelos Fugaku y Mikoto estaban con ella sin moverse sobre todo su abuela Mikoto que la decía palabras cariñosas y con ánimos para que se recuperara, no podía evitar querer a sus abuelos sobre todo a su abuela Mikoto, también la visitaba Minato y Kushina, estos menos por su trabajo pero estaban allí, a lo primero Naruko no tenía esa confianza de hablar con ellos ya que no había vivido con ellos, eran sus abuelos de parte de su padre varón y hacía un gran esfuerzo para conocerles y la verdad es que les agradaba, sobre todo su abuelo Minato que era amable y confiable, su abuela Kushina tenían un carácter explosivo y la recordaba a ella misma, la cuestión que se parecía en todos los sentidos a la familia de su padre varón, definitivamente quería pasar mas tiempo con sus abuelos recién descubiertos y cuando saliera del hospital lo haría, Naruto también fue al hospital hablaron poco pero había tensión entre los dos, Naruko supo que era por que no era lo mismo pensar en Naruto como amigo como padre y si pensaba bien intimidaba bastante como padre sobre todo cuando la miraba serio cuando la dijo que no volviera a faltarle el respeto a su padre Doncel, Naruko sabía que la relación entre ella y Naruto cambiaría no sería igual y eso la entristecía pero a la vez la alegraba por que una parte de ella sabía que algo muy fuerte la unía a Naruto pero no sabía el que, Sasuke que estaba todo el tiempo en el hospital al igual que Mikoto no solían hablar mucho, Naruko no encontraba las palabras exactas para disculparse pero algo la impedía hacerlo por que la dolía que no la hubiera dicho lo de su padre varón, había mucha tensión entre ellos y su abuela Mikoto la advirtió que no hiciera algo que le molestara a su padre Doncel por su embarazo a parte que ya lo estaba pasando mal, Naruko no era tonto y notaba como su padre Doncel intentaba ocultar el sufrimiento que tenía pero eso le pasaba también a Naruto, y se preguntó y tenía ganas de preguntar a ellos sobre la relación que tuvieron en el pasado, si fue un a relación pasajera o una relación duradera

Ese día Naruko estaba en su habitación asignada sentada en la cama, estaba seria, quería levantarse y caminar pero no le gustaba esa ropa del hospital y nadie se percataba de su familia que esa especie de bata era horrenda, asta Naoko cuando fue a visitarla se percató de su risa por la ropa que la habían dado en ese hospital, con ella estaba Sasuke y Naruto los dos a una distancia y parecía que no tenían intención de hablar entre ellos y es cuando le vino a su mente que ello podrían haberse llevado muy mal en el pasado y que tuvieron un calentón por la tensión del momento de una pelea entre ellos y ella fue la consecuencia o si no podría haber sido lo que le insinuaron sus compañeros de la escuela, que su padre Doncel era un fácil y su padre varón se aprovechó de eso, de pensar eso la hacía enfurecer y también entristecerse

-no se que estás pensando pero no es a si-dijo Naruto acercándose a la rubia ya que la vio con la intención de levantarse pero también notó tristeza en sus facciones, Sasuke estaba al lado sentado en uno de lo sofás leyendo un libro, miró a su hija y Naruko miró a Naruto

-como si supieras lo que estoy pensando-susurró de mala gana Naruko

-noto tu enfado por algo-dijo Naruto-y antes que me vaya me gustaría que soltaras todo lo que tienes en mente

-ayer me dijiste que no debía de faltar el respeto a él y eso significa que a ti tampoco-dijo seria Naruko

-se pueden decir las cosas sin palabras hirientes-dijo Naruto

-entonces aprender vosotros sin faltar a nadie-dijo Naruko

-si no dices lo que te viene por la cabeza no se lo que piensas-dijo Naruto

-da lo mismo, solo me imagino lo que pudo haber pasado-dijo Naruko levantándose y con las muletas preparadas para salir del cuarto, no quería estar en ese lugar pero a la vez quería saber si sus padres se quisieron y el por que se separaron-maldita ropa del hospital-dijo con enfado-es tan horrenda

-Naruko-dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba sentado y dejando el libro en la mesita que había al lado de la cama, la rubia paró de caminar -nosotros nos quisimos -la rubia al escuchar eso se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se humedecieron a punto de salir las lágrimas, pero no quería que salieran, sus manos temblaban y si hacía algún movimiento estaba segura que caería, no se sorprendía para nada que su padre Doncel supiera lo que pensaba y lo que quería decir pero no sabía como decirlo

-entonces-la chica intentaba que no se le notara que la costaba hablar, sus lágrimas estaban saliendo deprisa-por que -respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pero era imposible, Sasuke suspiró y miró al lado, al libro que estaba leyendo, Naruto miraba a la chica serio

-pregúntales a tus abuelos-dijo directo y serio Naruto, la rubia lentamente miró a Naruto sin entender eso y miró a Sasuke que este no la daba cara-pero en parte es culpa mía por creerles -suspiró fuertemente y se acercó a la rubia-llamaré a mis padres si quieres para que te traigan otro tipo de ropa, yo creo también que es horrenda y odio los hospitales-Naruto puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica-siento no haber estado contigo en todos estos años

-no tienes la culpa, tú no sabías de mi existencia-dijo Naruko con tristeza y el varón quitó su mano del cabello de la adolescente

-lo se pero me hubiera gustado estar en todo momento contigo desde el momento que naciste -dijo Naruto a la rubia

-a mi también me hubiera gustado tenerte-susurró con dolor Naruko y Sasuke no podo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, se sentía culpable

-recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-dijo Naruto

-pero te vas -dijo Naruko

-no puedo echarme atrás en lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando termine volveré y pasaré tiempo contigo, no podremos hacer cosas que se tienen que hacer cuando un hijo es muy pequeño pero podríamos salir de marcha-sonrió Naruto guiñando un ojo a la chica que esta sonrió forzada

-si te tengo que ser sincera no quiero ir contigo de marcha-dijo Naruko

-por que-dijo sin entender Naruto

-por que me espantarías mis ligues y te los quedarías-dijo divertida Naruko

-para eso están los padres para espantar los ligues de su hija-dijo Naruto

-me conformo a que pasemos tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor -dijo Naruko-aunque estoy seguro que tú si me darás permiso para hacerme un tatuaje como el que tienes tú en la espalda

-eres joven para eso

-creo que no me lo darás-dijo de mala gana Naruko

-no hay duda que nos parecemos-dijo Naruto-eres una niña y cuando te vi por primera vez con esas ropas y esos pircing me dije que si fueses mi hija te vestirías como una monja y te quitarías eso de la cara

-os parecéis los dos-dijo Naruko de mala gana-mi padre también desea que me vista como monja y que me quite los pircing

-te los volviste a poner rápido cuando te los quitaron cuando entraste al hospital-dijo Naruto

-tengo que tener algo para que me diferencie de ti a parte de mis pechos-dijo divertida Naruko

-no solo te pareces a mi si no a mi madre-dijo Naruto

-me he dado cuenta-susurró Naruko-tus padres me agradan

-no son malos-dijo Naruto-yo soy mas estricto que ellos

-no se si creerte-dijo Naruko

-es broma-dijo Naruto-será mejor que me vaya, mañana salgo

-me llamaras?

-claro-dijo Naruto-otra cosa en la casa de mis padres hay cosas que traje de mi pueblo natal y puede que te interese y a si sepas que lo que tuvimos Sasuke y yo no fue de dos días si no de un año y medio

-vale-dijo Naruko-y no te olvides de llamarme por que yo te llamaré

-si no te cojo las llamadas es por que no puedo en ese momento

-lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Naruko y el varón se acercó a la rubia y se la acercó al oído

-no lo trates con indiferencia, Sasuke es el menos culpable -susurró Naruto y se separó de la chica y se fue a la puerta y cuando la abrió miró hacia el Doncel que le miraba-Sasuke cuídate, recuerda que estás embarazado-Naruko se dio cuenta que su padre Doncel intentaba por todos los medios no ir hacia el varón, Naruto cerró la puerta dejando a la chica y al Doncel solos, este se fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el exterior, la rubia solo le miraba con tristeza

-no ha dejado de estar enamorado de él-susurró Naruko-papa-este le miró-lo siento-dijo sincera-a veces digo cosas sin pensar, para mi eres muy importante y te quiero mucho, pero a veces no entiendo tu forma de actuar

-yo también te quiero y eres lo mas importante-dijo Sasuke acercándose a la chica-no quiero que pienses que yo soy una persona …

-no lo pienso, solo me lo dijeron en mi escuela y te lo dije para hacerte daño, se que sabes quien es el padre de mi futuro hermano-dijo Naruko e iba a dar un paso hacia su padre pero este fue quien se acercó-perdóname y no volveré a decirte cosas que no tengo que decirte

-siempre te perdonaré todo-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia-por que te amo, seas como seas y hagas lo que hagas-la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre

-papi hay momentos que me siento tan confundida-la adolescente la salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-si tienes dudas dime, si puedo responderte lo haré

-deberías decirle a Naruto que va a tener otro hijo-dijo Naruko separándose de su padre

-debería decirle-susurró Sasuke-lo haré cuando vuelva

-si crees que es lo mejor te apoyaré-dijo Naruko-pero yo como hija de ambos te echaré una mano para que volváis a estar juntos

-no tienes que hacerlo

-lo haré-dijo Naruko-pero tu me ayudaras para que no se asuste cuando le diga o se entere que prefiero unas buenas tetas -los dos se miraron asta que comenzaron a reír

-la verdad es que me gustaría ver su reacción-dijo Sasuke

-papa, no te importara que le diga a los abuelos Minato y Kushina que quiero estar una temporada con ellos para conocerlos

-claro que no me importa

-es que siento que tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que sientan que prefiero a los abuelos Fugaku y Mikoto

-no voy a impedir que pases tiempo con ellos-dijo Sasuke-son tus abuelos y os tenéis que conocer

-me alegro que pienses a si-dijo Naruko sonriendo

Continuará ….

Que os pareció …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión , que tristeza el final de Naruto, pero me faltó algo, como por ejemplo que Sasuke hubiera estado en ese momento importante de Naruto


	26. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

Sasuke abrió la puerta para entrar a su apartamento, al cerrarla lo primero que vio fue a su hija Naruko que miraba fotografías, con un peluche de forma de tomate a su lado y en sus muslos un libro o eso parecía, la rubia estaba tan concentrada viendo las fotografías que ni cuenta se dio cuenta que el azabache llegó al apartamento, Sasuke dejó la bolsa de la compra en el suelo y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hija tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, se acarició su vientre que ya estaba algo abultado, se acercó a su hija y es cuando vio lo que tenía en sus piernas, lo reconoció al instante y se imaginó de que se trataba las fotos que veía, pero sus ojos negros se fueron al peluche con forma de tomate y sin pensar un segundo lo cogió

-de donde has sacado esto?-dijo Sasuke y la rubia lo miró extrañada de que estuviera en casa pero al instante sonrió

-estaba en casa de los abuelos, Minato y Kushina-dijo Naruko-papa me dijo que en casa de ellos habían cosas que podría interesarme y son estas cosas

-este peluche me lo regaló Naruto-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-no lo sabía pero lo imaginé-dijo Naruko-te gusta el tomate y se que Naruto es original

-también me regaló un libro-dijo Sasuke y la rubia seguía mirándolo como si esperara a que continuara-me escribió en la primera hoja que si quería ser su novio y luego lo busqué para recriminarle que primero se tenía que pedir una cita

-y donde está el libro?-dijo Naruko notando que pensaba en ese momento de su vida su padre y que a la vez le entristecía

-cuando Naruto me dejó todo lo que tenía en la casa de mis padres y que me había regalado o fotografías las hice desaparecer

-las quemaste-dijo Naruko

-en el jardín-dijo Sasuke y hubo un gran silencio entre los dos

-es algo normal-dijo Naruko y Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y cogió el libro que tenía en sus piernas-pero si quieres recordar tienes ese especie de diario

-Naruto era original-dijo Sasuke sin poder evitar sonreír-recuerdo que cuando le dije que aceptaba ser su novio a las horas apareció con una especie de libro-le enseñó a su hija lo que tenía en sus manos-pero no era un libro si no como una carpeta o archivador, nosotros ponemos las hojas y escribimos desde el minuto uno de nuestra relación en ese libreta, por a si decirlo, yo leía lo que él escribía y él leía lo que yo escribía

-como un diario que solo podíais escribir vosotros y leerlo vosotros-dijo Naruko

-eso mismo-dijo Sasuke y la chica le señaló lo que ponía en la portada

-el diario de NaruSasu con un corazón-dijo divertida y asta burlona Naruko

-eso lo hizo Naruto-dijo Sasuke-y es o mejor dicho nuestro diario

-no lo he leído y no creo que deba de leerlo ya que es privado de los dos-dijo Naruko-pero todo esto lo trajo papa de la casa que tenían en el pueblo del remolino y yo lo he traído aquí para que tú lo veas y recuerdes lo bueno de esa relación

-me imagino que esas fotografías son ….

-cuando tu y papa eras jóvenes-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko y al Doncel le dio un tic en ojo por que no le gustó que le dijera eso

-aún sigo siendo joven-dijo Sasuke

-si tú lo dices-Sasuke solo la miró con odio pero inmediatamente sonrió al ver el diario y pensó que no estaría mal leerlo, su hija intuyó lo que quería hacer y se levantó de donde estaba sentada-debería dejarte a solas para que leas tranquilamente

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke-tengo que dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado-la rubia lo miró unos segundos y volvió a sentarse, hubo silencio entre ambos y Naruko podía percatarse como su padre no soltaba de sus brazos el peluche de forma de tomate-no entiendo por que actúa de esa forma-Naruko miró a su padre Doncel que se le notaba dolor en sus ojos azules

-yo no soy la persona adecuada para que me digas eso-dijo Naruko y hubo otro silencio y se arrepintió la chica por a ver sido tan cortante con su padre, ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza asta ella no sabía lo que pensaba Naruto sobre su padre Doncel aunque hayan estado en contacto en ese tiempo-lo siento-dijo la rubia

-tienes razón, no eres apersona indicada para que te hable sobre eso-dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa que la adolescente supo que era forzada y ella se maldijo por ser tan desconsiderada y suspiró fuertemente y decidió que era bueno contarle cosas sobre su relación con Naoko a si su padre Doncel le contara lo que pensaba

-me gusta Naoko, y mucho-dijo Naruko sin mirar a su padre ya que le daba vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, Sasuke la miró sin entender el por que le contaba eso ya que su hija no solía contarle nada de que si le gustaba una chica de verdad-pero ella -la rubia suspiró y se entristeció-no quiere que nadie sepa si tenemos una relación de pareja-Sasuke parpadeó incrédulo a lo que le contaba su hija-ella dice que le gusto y que está enamorada de mi, pero noto que se avergüenza que nos vea juntas como pareja y yo no quiero una relación a escondidas de todos

-ella te ha dicho que no quiere que lo sepa nadie?-dijo serio Sasuke intuyendo que eso se lo podía imaginar su hija a parte que le contaba eso para que él hiciera lo mismo por que se dio cuenta ella que había actuado mal

-no pero se la nota que se avergüenza o no quiere que la gente la critique por que está de pareja con una chica y eso me duele

-confróntala-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruko lo miró-por las cartas sobre la mesa y dile que tú no quieres ese tipo de relación que lo que quieres es algo serio y si ella se niega a eso es que sus sentimientos no son verdaderos-la rubia sonrió sabiendo que su padre tenía razón y que eso iba hacer

-lo mejor es decir las cosas cara a cara y no dejarlo en tu interior-dijo Naruko-es un buen consejo

-hace años Suegetsu me dio ese consejo a mi-y en ese momento Sasuke se quedó pensativo

-Suegetsu? Quien es?-dijo Naruko y Sasuke se dijo por primera vez en años que era un mal amigo, que en todos esos años que habían pasado dejó de lado a su amigo de la infancia como a Juugo y a Karin, y se preguntó que había sido de ellos

-un buen amigo-dijo como ido Sasuke

-y por que no lo conozco?-dijo sin entender Naruko ya que si era tan buen amigo de su padre debería seguir teniendo relación con él y con ende ella debería conocerlo

-por que fui mal amigo-susurró Sasuke

-como?-dijo sin entender la rubia

-deje de lado a mis amigos y sobre todo a Suigetsu que el siempre me aconsejaba en todo

-por que lo hiciste?

-por que prefería estar sumido en mi dolor-dijo Sasuke y Naruko se mordió el labio inferior viendo lo arrepentido que estaba su padre por dejar de lado a sus amigos de la infancia

-aún tienes tiempo de recuperar esa amistad-dijo Naruko sonriendo

-puede que sea demasiado tarde, habrán hecho su vida

-tú también lo has hecho-dijo de lo mas normal Naruko y Sasuke sonrió sabiendo que su hija tenía razón, tenía que saber donde se ubicaban los que eran sus amigos y a si volver acercarse a ellos para volver a tener esa amistad y confianza

-los buscaré-dijo Sasuke-y enmendaré lo de haberlos dejado de lado a todos sobre todo a Suigetsu

-y yo te ayudaré-dijo Naruko y su padre la sonrió como que estaba de acuerdo, la chica vio como el azabache se echó para atrás y se acarició su vientre abultado sin dejar el peluche de su cuerpo-va todo bien con mi futuro hermano?

-o hermana-dijo Sasuke y vio un puchero en los labios de su hija y sonrió-va todo perfecto-dejó el peluche al lado y puso sus dos manos en su vientre-a mis seis meses de embarazo todo va perfecto-dijo con cariño

-deberías de saber el sexo del bebé para a si buscar un nombre-dijo Naruko

-esta vez será como yo quiero-dijo serio Sasuke-cuando estuve embarazado de ti los que disponían cada cosa fueron tus abuelo-la rubia podía sentir rabia al mencionar a sus abuelos y quería saber el por que, aunque intuía que ellos tuvieron mucho que ver en la separación de sus padres y que aún sus padres les afectaba-con Deisuke fue Neji, y esta vez yo decidiré si quiero saber el sexo de mi bebé-dijo con dolor Sasuke y Naruko no supo que hacer o decir ya que veía que su padre intentaba no llorar

-yo le he dicho muchas veces a Naruto que tendría que estar aquí contigo-dijo seria Naruko y Sasuke la miró-él tiene que estar en todo momento con su futuro hijo-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que creía que su hija pensaba que podía ser cualquier varón el padre de su futuro hijo, y que lo dijera con esa seriedad estaba seguro que no dudaba de quien era el padre varón de su hijo-por que tú le has dicho, no?

-el sabe que estoy embarazado-dijo Sasuke

-no me refiero a eso, si no que sabe que es el padre-y hubo silencio entre ambos y Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-no lo se-susurró Sasuke-ni si quiera recordará que estuvimos juntos

-papa deberías de aplicarte el mismo consejo que me diste a mi, háblale con claridad y le debes de exponer todo, lo bueno lo malo, todo-dijo seria Naruko

-podría decirle todo pero se que Naruto nunca va estar conmigo por que ya no me quiero o nunca me quiso-dijo serio Sasuke pero con dolor-por eso voy a dejar mi pasado y voy a seguir con mi vida junto contigo y tus hermanos

-y después que-dijo seria Naruko ya que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, ya que había entendido que quería quedarse solo, sin rehacer su vida y ser feliz

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-cuando yo esté con mi pareja y quiera tener mi familia, lo mismo con Deisuke y el bebé-dijo Naruko y el azabache abrió los ojos, no se esperaba eso de su hija y no lo había pensado-cuando eso ocurra serás mas mayor y te quedaras solo y te arrepentirás de no haber sido feliz y sobre todo no haber luchado por lo que de verdad querías -lo dijo con tanta seriedad la rubia que el azabache no sabía que pensar-papa eres joven y tienes el derecho a ser feliz con la personas que tú elijas, yo estaré apoyándote sea quien sea, pero se que al que quieres tener a tu lado es a Naruto-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza

-pero él-no supo que decir Sasuke

-él nada, muéstrale que eres un Doncel fuerte y hermoso-le guiñó un ojo a su padre-y haz que se olvide de cosas que tiene en la cabeza por culpa de terceras personas-la rubia le sonrió-cuando hablamos pregunta por ti, no debería de decirte pero cuando le digo que estás bien parece que está aliviado pero cuando le digo que puedes tener un pretendiente aunque intente disimular le noto enfadado

-gracias Naruko-sonrió Sasuke

-no me des ahora las gracias-dijo la rubia-la próxima vez que hable con él puede que te eche algún cable

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke

-por que?

-por que quiero ser yo quien le diga las cosas como son

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia pero se dijo que igualmente les echaría una mano a esos dos que tenía como padre para que estuvieran juntos-pero igualmente me voy a enterar que tienen que ver los abuelos en vuestra separación-se refería a los padres de Sasuke

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke-tienes buena relación con ellos y no quiero que te alejes de ellos

-ahora con mas razón quiero saber-dijo Naruko y se levantó mirando su reloj de pulsera

-tienes que ir algún lado?

-si-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-a donde?-dijo Sasuke por que notó algo nerviosa a su hija como si ocultara algo no de ella si no de él

-si no llego esta noche es que estoy en la casa de unos de mis abuelos, ya te enviaré un mensaje-dijo Naruko intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke viendo como su hija iba a la puerta poniéndose una chaqueta

-cuídate y no te estreses, papa-dijo Naruko

-y tú ves con cuidado con lo que vayas hacer-dijo sonriendo el azabache y la rubia hizo morros

-adiós-y sin mas la rubia se fue

-a saber donde irá o que irá hacer-dijo Sasuke suspirando y cogió el diario y lo abrió en la última hoja escrita, reconoció la letra, era de Naruto, leyó detenidamente lo que ponía algo que nunca leyó por que eso lo escribió Naruto cuando lo dejó, el Doncel cogió aire y lo soltó, no iba a llorar ni nada, lo que leyó mas o menos sabía por que Naruto ya le dijo pero también decía que en un futuro cuando leyera eso que esperara que lo comprendiera y le pedía disculpas por el daño que le hizo y que él también estaba con ese dolor, negó con la cabeza rápidamente Sasuke y cogió un bolígrafo y en la siguiente hoja decidió escribir todo lo que se le pasara por su mente y lo que ha hecho en todos esos años

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que-gritó sorprendida Naruko cuando llegó a la casa de sus abuelos Minato y Kushina

-por que gritas tanto-dijo Kushina negando con la cabeza y haciendo pasar a la rubia a la casa donde en la sala estaba Minato que este al ver a la rubia la sonrió

-que pasa?-dijo Minato por que escuchó el grito de su nieta y le recordó a su hijo cuando tenía la edad de ella ya que era demasiado demostrativo

-que papa me dijo que llegaría hoy y no viene-dijo Naruko sentándose en el sofá de mala gana y los brazos cruzados

-se le ha complicado algo de esa misión que tenía-dijo Minato tranquilamente-depende cómo vaya hoy la misión pede estar aquí en dos días o dentro de unos meses

-pero eso no puede ser-dijo Naruko no conforme con eso

-se puede saber que planeas?-dijo Kushina

-no planeo nada, solo quiero que esté aquí papa para cuando mi papi tenga a mi hermano, y si está afuera no estará en ese momento-los dos mas mayores se miraron y sonrieron, la volvieron a mirar

-quieres que Naruto esté al lado de Sasuke, cierto?-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, Naruko no dijo nada

-es normal que tú como hija de ambos quieras que tus padres estén juntos-dijo comprensivo Minato

-es que es injusto que no estén juntos-dijo Naruko-mi papi quiere demostrar que todo está bien, pero yo se que no, cuando vio lo que llevé al apartamento sobre todo el peluche de forma de tomase te aferró a él, no quiero que siga siendo infeliz al igual que papa aunque él también intenta disimular que todo está bien

-nosotros sabemos que se quieren-dijo Kushina y la rubia adolescente la miró y sonrió

-y tus otros abuelos también lo saben y están muy arrepentidos-dijo Minato

-es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que saber la verdad-dijo Naruko

-pues si-dijo Kushina-se que quieres a tus otros abuelos y lo entiendo, por eso es mejor que sigas viendo que son buenos abuelos por que tú sufrirías

-además son buenos abuelos-dijo Minato sonriendo

-lo son-dijo Naruko-y vosotros también

-pero si quieres que Naruto y Sasuke estén juntos, podríamos ayudarte-dijo Kushina sonriendo y Minato afirmó con la cabeza

-de verdad?-dijo Naruko-mis otros abuelos el otro día me dijeron que ellos también estaban de acuerdo a que mis padres estén juntos como pareja y sobre todo que sean una familia

-lo malo que asta que no venga Naruto no podremos hacer nada-dijo Minato

-pues esperaremos-dijo Kushina y Naruko se levantó y miró su teléfono y se puso seria-que pasa?-la adolescente miró a sus abuelos con una sonrisa y ellos supieron que estaba planeando algo

-tengo que irme-dijo sin mas Naruko-nos vemos abuelos-y con rapidez la adolescente se fue de la casa cuando ella estuvo lo suficiente alejada de la casa de sus abuelo marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, sabía que a la persona que llamaba si le decía una verdad pero con una pequeña mentira vendría lo mas rápido posible y a si sus padres se darían cuenta que no podrían estar el uno sin el otro, se puso el teléfono en la oreja y sonrió al escuchar el tono de llamada, eso significaba que hablaría con la persona que llamaba

- _Naruko que pasa?-_ la chica al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que llamaba cogió aire y se puso lo mas seria posible sobre todo en su voz

-papa, tengo que decirte algo importante que no se si sabrás

- _de que se trata?_

 _-_ pero no es solo eso-Naruko cogió mucho aire y lo soltó solo deseaba que lo que le iba a decir no se cumpliera o si no se sentiría muy culpable

- _que pasa?-_ dijo mas serio

-mi papi, se encuentra mal y parece que está pasando algo a mi …-la chica no siguió hablando por que escuchó el pitidos que da cuando alguien colgaba, se guardó el teléfono-cuando sepa que es mentira mis padres me mataran-la chica no pudo evitar reír, le gustaba como sonaba eso de mis padres ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo-seguro que mañana estará aquí-sonrió, estaba feliz, sus padres volverían a verse aunque sabía que la regañarían, pero la daba igual, su hermano nacería con sus dos padres, no le pasaría como a ella, quería que estuvieran juntos como pareja y que fuesen felices sobre todo su padre Doncel, por que se lo merecía y a si ella se sentía menos culpable por las cosas que le dijo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruko se quedó esa noche en la casa de los padres de Sasuke estaba en su cuarto ya preparada para ir a dormir, tenía la televisión encendida viendo un programa que no prestaba atención, solo lo tenía puesto para poder dormir antes por que no solía gustarla ver la televisión, bostezó y se tapó con la sabana, ya era temporada de calor por eso no necesitaba ninguna manta, antes de cerrar los ojos escuchó su teléfono, era un mensaje, sopló y miró el mensaje era de su abuela Kushina

" _tu padre llega mañana, su trabajo terminó_ "

Naruko al leer eso de su abuela pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que había planeado estaba funcionando y la verdad es que no le importaba luego recibir un castigo de parte de sus padres, pero si por su mentira veía a sus padres felices no la importaba estar castigada una buena temporada, sonriendo se tumbó espatarrada boca arriba en la cama y con el teléfono en la mana y volvió a recibir otro mensaje que inmediatamente lo leyó esta vez era de su padre varón

" _dime como está Sasuke"_

Naruko sonrió mas aunque solo pusiera eso sabía que había preocupación en Naruto, suspiró fuertemente y decidió escribir para enviarle a su padre varón

" _siento no haberlo dicho antes pero como estabas tan ocupado en tu trabajo que nadie quiso avisarte y si tu les reclamas ahora no te dirán nada, solo harán que no saben nada"_

Envió el mensaje para seguir escribiendo otro, tenía que hacer que no hablara con ningún familiar por que si no se sabría la verdad y no era el momento para que sepa se tenía que enterar cuando estuviera en Konoha, ahora tenía que escribir lo peor y tocó madera, ya que no quería que sucediera

" _papa la verdad es que esto pasó hace unos días y decidí decirte, mi papi está mal, muy triste por la perdida, mañana primera hora le darán el alta mis abuelos Mikoto y Fugaku le han dicho de ir a su casa pero se ha negado, quiere estar en su apartamento y estar solo para poder desahogarse solo"_

Suspiró fuertemente la rubia deseando que eso nunca sucediera, quería a su futuro hermano, era hijo de sus dos padres y no quería que le pasara nada, pero bueno lo importante es que Naruto volviera a Konoha

" _mañana estaré en el apartamento de Sasuke a primera hora"_

Naruko se levantó de golpe de la cama al leer eso último, eso quería decir que lo primero que haría sería ir a casa de su padre Doncel, volvió a recibir otro mensaje de su padre varón despidiéndose de ella y lo único que le vino a la rubia es ir a la casa de su padre Doncel

-eso haré-dijo Naruko-voy ahora mismo-se vistió lo mas rápido que puso, escribió una nota a sus abuelos para que no se preocuparan y se fue de la casa para ir al apartamento de su padre Doncel, ella tenía que ser la primera de ver a su padre varón, por que si tocaba la puerta y veía a su padre Doncel de lo mas normal podría armarse una buena

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto, Naruko se sobresaltó, cuando llegó al apartamento de su padre se sentó en el sofá para estar atenta en la hora y a si poder salir del edificio y esperar a Naruto, pero se durmió y si se sobre saltó es por que tuvo una pesadilla de que algo le pasaba a su hermano no nacido, ahora solo veía los ojos negros de su padre que la miraba preocupado

-tuviste una pesadilla-dijo Sasuke

-una gran pesadilla-susurró Naruko intentando calmarse y sus ojos se fueron al vientre de su padre, se tranquilizó por que estaba todo como tenía que estar, su padre tenía puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta pero la tenía abrochada solo con dos botones, su vientre se veía completamente, también llevaba unos pantalones un poco anchos que le llegaba asta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y era de color pastel

-lo que has soñado no pasará-dijo Sasuke y la sonrió

-no se si te lo he dicho pero yo quiero a mi futuro hermano o hermana-dijo sincera Naruko y Sasuke acarició sus cabellos rubios que la llegaba dos dedos mas arriba de los hombros

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-ya me dirás el por que decidiste venir a dormir aquí

-es que-dijo Naruko levantándose y pensando que decir mientras su padre la miraba, ella decidió ir a sentarse para desayunar ya que su padre Doncel lo había preparado-quiero estar en todo momento contigo-Sasuke la miró sorprendido-yo puedo hacer que pienses que soy papa-sonrió ella divertida pero inmediatamente desapareció la sonrisa al ver que su padre azabache se sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar, notó que había metido la pata por la expresión que tenía en el rostro su padre, él deseaba que Naruto estuviera con él en el momento del nacimiento y sabía también que quería que estuviera en todo momento con él-lo siento, puedo parecerme pero no soy él

-me pone feliz que estés conmigo, hija-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano de Naruko que ella sonrió

-te quiero-dijo Naruko

-y yo a ti, cariño-dijo Sasuke-ahora desayunemos

-si-dijo Naruko y los dos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, a veces hablaban trivialidades pero luego hubo silencio, un silencio cómodo, cuando acabaron de desayunar se levantaron y recogieron los platos sucios y lo limpió la rubia, cuando acabó decidió irse para esperar a Naruto, sabía que su padre Doncel ahora se tumbaría para dormir, y era en ese momento cuando debería aparecer Naruto, ella le daría las llaves del apartamento y volverían a verse

-ya te vas?-dijo Sasuke

-si, he quedado con Naoko-dijo Naruko, era mentira pero igualmente iría a verla, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había hecho, pero algo la decía que todo saldría bien

-creía que pasaríamos algo de tiempo juntos-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá y estirando sus piernas a la largo, comenzó acariciar con una de sus manos su vientre de seis meses

-me encantaría estar contigo pero quiero pasar un rato con Naoko

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-nos vemos

-cuídate-dijo Sasuke y la rubia se fue, bajó las escaleras del edificio asta que salió del edificio y a si esperar a Naruto y rezar que todo saliera bien

Continuará

Ya queda poco para el fin de este fic …. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo …. Comentar por fa para saber que opináis


	27. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Abrió la puerta apresurado y lo primero que escuchó la televisión que estaba encendida y daban las noticias, miró el lugar sin moverse asta que vio en el sofá un bulto que dormía tranquilamente con una sabana echada sobre su cuerpo, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó al sofá para ver el bulto del sofá mas detenidamente, podía ver que sobre salía algo rojo con algo de verde sobre la sabana y que esa persona lo agarraba mientras dormía, sonrió al saber de que se trataba, suspiró tranquilamente y vio en la pequeña mesa una especie de libro, supo inmediatamente que era, miró de reojo la televisión, salía la chica seria dando la gran noticia que habían detenido al grupo de criminales mas buscados del país y asta de otros países, explicaba la mujer que este banda se llamaba Akatsuki y que secuestraban, niños, varones, mujeres y Donceles para prostituirlos, matarlos a sangre fría y vender sus órganos y que gracias a un grupo especial de policías los habían detenido a todos, apagó la televisión y miró a la persona que dormía e hizo una sonrisa, se puso a su altura y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del Doncel que este hizo una mueca

-aún sigues igual que cuando éramos unos adolescentes-susurró sin dejar de mirar ese rostro que estaba tan calmado, volvió acariciar la mejilla e inmediatamente un manotazo la quitó

-Naruto deja de molestar cuando duermo-dijo enfadado el Doncel e inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendidos y no dejó de mirar los ojos azules que le miraban igual, si había dicho eso fue sin pensar, salió solo por que en el pasado Naruto siempre le molestaba para que despierte, seguían mirándose y no pudieron evitar ir al pasado, cuando los dos eran unos adolescentes

 **Flash Back**

 **-** -Naruto deja de molestar cuando duermo-dijo Sasuke quitando con su mano la mano de Naruto que la tenía en su mejilla

-que desagradable eres-dijo con morros Naruto

-si anoche me hubieras dejado dormir ahora no estaría tan cansado-volvió acomodarse en la cama pero esta vez cogió el peluche de forma de tomate, el rubio lo miraba incrédulo ya que no estaba de acuerdo

-tú fuiste el que empezaste-dijo Naruto con expresión seria-y no te quejaste en ningún momento

-yo no tengo tanto aguante como tú y deberías de haber notado como mi novio que ya no quería seguir

-si tendré yo la culpa-dijo infantilmente con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con un puchero Naruto

-es tu culpa-dijo sin mas Sasuke

-no es culpa mía que no sepas perder en el juego de pelea-el azabache se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas y señaló con el dedo al rubio-podía haber seguido yo solo con el juego

-volvamos a jugar y te demostraré que soy mejor que tú y te patearé el trasero

-me encantaría pero será para otro día-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto

-no quieres por que sabes que perderás-dijo con orgullo Sasuke

-hoy no tenemos clases y dijimos de ir a las afueras de Konoha-dijo Naruto y el azabache le miró por varios segundos asta que le sonrió

-yo prepararé la comida para el picnic-dijo emocionado Sasuke levantándose rápido de la cama mostrando sus piernas ya que solo llevaba una camiseta de Naruto que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas

-yo preferiría comprar la comida-dijo Naruto en un susurro pero el Doncel le escuchó

-piensas que cocino mal, cierto?-recriminó Sasuke

-no es eso-dijo con temor Naruto-pasa que te dejé dormir bastante tiempo y es tarde para que te pongas a preparar la comida-Sasuke se calmó

-iré arreglarme y nos vamos

-claro-dijo Naruto viendo como el Doncel salía del su cuarto y se iba al baño-por lo menos no cocinará-susurró-iré a prepararle algo de desayunar-fue a la cocina y cuando pasó algo mas de media hora la pareja salía del edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Naruto que este llevaba una mochila, pasaron por la tienda y compraron cosas para comer, volvieron al edificio y los dos cogieron las bicicletas ya que irían a si-quieres que te lleve yo?

-no, mi amor-dijo Sasuke subiéndose en la bicicleta al igual que Naruto-estoy seguro que llegaré antes que tú-el rubio sonrió no podía evitar hacerlo por que eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de su novio, esa competitividad que tenía y era diferente a otros Donceles, no era débil, era fuerte y se lo demostraba a cada segundos, en cambio Sasuke no quería que en ningún momento que su novio pensara que era un Doncel débil y delicado, él no lo era, le gustaba hacer cosas de varones pero sentía a veces que si mostraba debilidad su novio se alejaría de él y eso no lo iba a permitir nunca

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y los dos se prepararon, no necesitaron la señal de nadie para comenzar ellos sabían cuando hacerlo, estaban tan unidos que sabían lo que pensaban cada uno, fueron compitiendo asta que pasaron unas cuantas calles y el rubio notó como su novio iba bajando el ritmo y él lo hizo y sin darse cuenta iban como un paseo a bicicleta y hablaban de todo obre todo de ellos y en lo que les gustaría hacer en el futuro

Llegaron a las afueras de Konoha y dejaron sus bicicletas debajo de un árbol para que no molestaran, Sasuke puso una mantel en el suelo y se sentó en él o mas bien se tumbó, estaba cansado, ir en bicicleta cansaba mucho y también no durmió mucho la noche anterior, de reojo miraba a su novio que se estiraba y alzaba los brazos al cielo

-el aire puro es lo mejor para respirar-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke-estás cansado?

-no-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le sonrió

-cuando sea mayor quiero una casa en el campo-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Sasuke que este también se sentó y besó los labios del rubio-y con jardín

-para que nuestros hijos puedan jugar libremente-el rubio sonrió mas ante lo dicho por el azabache que este le volvió a besar en los labios

-con uno no te conformarías-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Sasuke serio pero a la vez como si estuviera viviendo ese momento, una casa en el campo, sus hijos y su esposo Naruto-desde niño siempre he querido tener mas de un hijo

-sabes que mantener a un hijo cuesta mucho dinero? Imagínate dos, o tres hijos-dijo con un escalofrío Naruto, el Doncel lo miró con tristeza pero no quiso reflejarlo para que el rubio no lo notara-la Univeridad es cara para un hijo, yo con un hijo tengo bastante, se tiene que mirar el dinero que se gana en una familia para permitirte los hijos que quieres

-pero …

-no se puede vivir de los padres para sacar adelante tus responsabilidades-dijo serio Naruto y en ningún momento miró a Sasuke que cuando acabó de decir eso lo miró-te ocurre algo?

-no-dijo Sasuke

-seguro?

-si-dijo Sasuke y el rubio le seguía mirando por que no creía en la palabra del azabache-recuerdo que me dijiste que me enseñarías artes marciales, por que no me enseñas?-dijo para cambiar de tema y vio como el rubio sonreía

-ya verás como te divertirás practicando artes marciales-dijo Naruto levantándose y Sasuke también lo hizo

 **Fin Flash Back**

-estás bien?-fue lo que dijo Naruto intentando que sus ojos no se fuesen de los ojos negros pero era imposible, quería ver con sus ojos lo que le había dicho Naruko y eso era ver el vientre del Doncel que debería de tener unos seis meses de embarazo, el azabache le miró extrañado, no sabía que hacía Naruto en su sala, como había entrado y sobre todo lo notaba nervioso y preocupado

-tú estás bien?

-perfecto, pero si no estás bien dime, si quieres desahogarte también puedes hacerlo, por que se que tenía de haber estado contigo pero ya había firmado los papeles de mi traslado y no podía quedarme pero ya no me voy a ir, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero decir, a vuestro lado, si sientes dolor por la perdida, dímelo que yo estaré a tu lado-Sasuke seguía sin entender a que venía todo eso, sobre todo ese nerviosismo y preocupación

-no te entiendo, Naruto

-Naruko me dijo todo ayer a parte que a sido ella la que me ha vierto la puerta y me ha dicho que debo de animarte-dijo Naruto serio-yo debería de saber y estar en ese momento por eso decidí venir, para ayudarte para que ese dolor no sientas

-Naruko?-Sasuke seguía sin entender y cada vez estaba mas perdido en lo que decía el rubio-que te ha dicho Naruko que no me ha dicho a mi-ahora fue turno del rubio de no entender y alzó una ceja

-Naruko me dijo que te encontraste mal y que hace una semana perdiste a nuestro hijo-dijo Naruto viendo como las facciones del azabache cambiaba a una de estar pálido-por eso vine, para estar a tu lado

-como ha dicho eso-dijo Sasuke como ido y respirando con dificultad

-Sasuke tranquilízate no es bueno que te pongas en este estado después de la perdida de nuestro hijo-el azabache se puso mas nervioso y es cuando captó que Naruto dijo dos veces que era hijo de ambos y eso hacia que su corazón se acelerada a parte que no podía controlar su respiración-Sasuke tranquilízate-exigió el varón

-como … ha podido decir eso Naruko-dijo Sasuke levantándose-como puedes ver no he tenido ningún aborto-el rubio solo le miraba el vientre, parecía asustado-llámala-ordenó

-como?

-he dicho que llames en estos momentos a tu hija-alzó la voz con enfado Sasuke-y que venga-Naruto seguía sin saber que decir o que hacer-hazlo-ordenó y Naruto llamó a Naruko en ese momento, Sasuke solo intentó tranquilizarse por que estaba sintiendo unos pinchazos en su vientre, comenzó a respirar tranquilamente y puso sus manos en el vientre-tranquilo mi amor, que tu papi ya se tranquiliza-respiró profundamente y soltó aire-pero debes de entenderme que tu hermana a veces hace cosas para darla una paliza, pero que se le va hacer tiene los genes de tu padre varón-Naruto al escuchar eso concretamente frunció el ceño, no veía justo que le dijera eso al bebé, se guardó su teléfono y Naruto decidió sentarse al lado de Sasuke, necesitaba tranquilizarse y escuchar el por que Naruko dijo esa mentira

-ha dicho que ahora viene

-no puedo creer que creas las palabras de Naruko

-que querías que hiciera?-dijo Naruto enfadado-que hubieras hecho tú?

-lo mismo que tú-dijo Sasuke

-no se por que me dijo eso-dijo Naruto y el Doncel recordó que su hija le dijo que le ayudaría para que estuviera con Naruto-lo importante es que seáis bien

-nunca me ibas a decir que sabías?-dijo Sasuke echándose para atrás y con una mano en su vientre, el rubio le miró-creía que tú

-solo lo sabía-dijo Naruto-desde el momento que me dijiste que estabas embarazado

-y por que no me hiciste saber?-dijo Sasuke mirando serio al rubio

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-pero tú también podías haberme dicho

-como querías que te dijera-dijo alzando la voz Sasuke pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó-yo creía que no recordabas

-por que no iba a recordar?

-por que me hiciste saber que no te acordabas y como estabas con calmantes

-tú hiciste como si no pasó nada, hice lo mismo que tú-los dos se miraron a los ojos serios asta que al final suspiraron y miraron al suelo-lo siento-dijo Naruto

-yo también-dijo Sasuke intentando no llorar pero el rubio le abrazó y el azabache le correspondió-por que

-por que fui un idiota que creyó todo lo que me dijeron tus padres y a veces creo que tienen razón-Sasuke le abrazó con mas fuerza y Naruto también

-no llores-dijo Naruto, aunque parecía que se lo dijera al azabache se lo decía a él mismo-tú crees que hubiéramos estado bien? Te hubiera hecho feliz?-seguían abrazados, Sasuke en el pecho del rubio y el otro tenía su rostro en el cabello azabache

-el dinero para mi nunca fue importante-dijo Sasuke-hubiéramos salido adelante por nosotros mismo con nuestra hija y si hubiéramos tenido mas también

-tus padres siempre que tenían la ocasión me decían las grandes diferencias entre tú y yo y cada vez que estaba contigo las veía mas claras esas diferencias y me dolía, me dolía tanto en no poder darte todo lo que ya tenías, en no llegar a lo que querías, en no poder darte lo que me pidieras, y entonces supe que ellos tenían razón, tú y yo éramos muy diferentes y que tenías que alejarte de mi y yo de ti, lo que yo siempre he querido que fuese feliz y me dije que solo lo serías con alguien de tu mismo circulo social, tus padres me dijeron que era lo mejor, que yo era un capricho tuyo por que siempre les contradecías en todo y que te cansarías de mi y me dejarías, y eso también me lo creí

-ellos fueron los que os separaron-una tercera voz escucharon y se separaron y vieron a Naruko en la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-mis abuelos os separaron por que no querían que estuvierais juntos?

-Naruko-dijo Sasuke levantándose viendo el dolor de su hija por que ella adoraba a sus padres

-como pudieron ser tan injustos y mala gente con vosotros-siguió Naruko-nunca se los voy a perdonar

-Naruko no hagas algo que te vas arrepentir-dijo Sasuke sintiendo un dolor en su vientre pero intentó que no se le notara

-me van a escuchar-dijo Naruko enfadada-ellos son los culpables de que nunca hayas sido feliz, ellos hicieron que fueses una persona infeliz -y sin mas se fue corriendo

-Naruko no vayas-alzó la voz Sasuke

-en el fondo me alegro que se enfrente a ellos-dijo Naruto levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Sasuke-es bueno que sientan el dolor de la perdida de algo que de verdad quieren-el azabache le miró y estuvo de acuerdo con el rubio

-Naruko adora a sus abuelos, a ella nunca se la ha pasado por la cabeza que mis padres fuesen los causantes de que tú y yo estemos separados-dijo Sasuke

-y de no estar al lado del hijo que de verdad lo necesitaba-el azabache supo que se refería a Sai por que él estaba enfermo y debían de haber estado con él-si te tranquilizas te llevo a la casa de tus padres

-gracias-susurró Sasuke

-vamos-dijo Naruto-y lo que tengo que hacer para que no estés mal

-se que no te agradan mis padres

-no me gustan nada

-yo en estos momentos tengo poco acercamiento a ellos-dijo Sasuke

-ante todo son tus padres-el azabache le miró sin comprender-los hijos y los padres se pueden comprender y perdonar, pero los padres y las personas fuera de su familia es diferente

-que me estás intentando decir?

-que ante todo son tus padres e intentaron buscarte la felicidad aunque no les saliera bien-dijo Naruto saliendo del apartamento, Sasuke se puso bien la ropa abrochándose la camisa y salió de su apartamento cogiendo las llaves pensando en las palabras de Naruto y sonrió ya que el rubio tenía razón, ante todo eran sus padres, vio a Naruto que esperaba el ascensor y supo como sabía en el pasado que ese rubio era el indicado para él, por que no era una mala persona por que otra persona le hubiera dicho que se alejara de sus padres y dejaría que su hija dejara de lado a sus abuelo, se adentró al ascensor poniéndose al lado del rubio, hombro por hombro y es cuando sintió que el rubio le agarraba la mano con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos, el hizo lo mismo y se dijo que no permitiría que nadie se lo quite o le aleje de su lado, sonrió de medio lado y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del rubio

-solo te amo a ti-susurró y fue escuchado perfectamente por la otra persona

-yo siempre te amado a ti-susurró Naruto

-lo se, siempre lo he sabido-dijo Sasuke y se miraron a los ojos y se besaron en los labios, se separaron y sonrieron

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Flash Back**

Una bicicleta estaba apoyada en la baya del parque, en ese lugar había columpios y niños con sus madres divirtiéndose, algunas parejas estaban sentadas en los bancos hablando animadamente, Naruto estaba sentado debajo de un árbol junto con Kiba y Shikamaru, este último tumbado y con los ojos cerrados descansando, Naruto y Kiba en cambio veían una revista o mas bien un manga y no dejaban de reír de vez en cuando, estaban tan concentrados que no se percataron que alguien se le puso delante con los puños en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido

-Naruto te estuve esperando-dijo enfadado, el nombrado y su amigo dejaron de reír, el rubio entrecerró los ojos y suspiró en cambio Kiba prefirió coger el manga entre sus manos y leerlo el solo, Shikamaru solo abrió los ojos y se sentó, suspiró sabiendo lo que buscaba Naruto desde hace unas semanas

-ya me encontraste, Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-habíamos quedado hoy y te encuentro aquí con ellos

-son mis amigos-dijo Naruto

-y yo tu novio

-por que seas mi novio no tengo que dejar de lado a mis amigos, necesito que no me asfixies -el Doncel abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego miró al suelo y volvió fruncir el ceño

-nunca te he dicho que dejes de estar con tus amigos

-no lo has dicho pero siempre estoy contigo y me quitas tiempo de estar con ellos-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, Kiba ya no miraba el manga, estaba atento a la discusión que había provocado Naruto ya que buscaba que el Doncel se enfadase y rompiera el noviazgo que tenían, Shikamaru frunció el ceño viendo en los ojos negros de Sasuke que intentaba no llorar en ese momento, a parte que le veía algo pálido

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru en modo de advertencia para que no siguiera y el rubio suspiró

-yo … no quiero quitarte tiempo con tus amigos-dijo Sasuke y les dio la espalda a los tres varones-me voy a casa

-Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru y el Doncel no se movió para escuchar al de coleta alta-te encuentras bien?-el Doncel le miró con enfado por que no quería mostrar ante nadie debilidad y menos ante Naruto y sus amigos, pero lo malo es que no podía controlar su malestar, ya que llevaba unos días que se encontraba mal, a parte que Naruto parecía que no quería pasar tiempo con él por algo

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke y comenzó alejarse de los tres varones

-yo no soy muy fan de ese Doncel, Naruto, pero creo que llevas unos días que le tratas muy fríamente-dijo Kiba serio-se nota que le duele esa forma que tienes de tratarlo

-por que lo haces?-dijo Shikamaru serio-se que hay algo para que lo hagas

-no me digas que te ha engañado con otro-dijo Kiba

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru y los dos varones le miraron detenidamente y vieron en los ojos azules tristeza y dolor

-te ha engañado con otro?-dijo Kiba enfadado-siempre he sabido que es un niño caprichoso y consentido, se ha cansado de ti y te a engañado, nunca me ha gustado Sasuke Uchiha para ti, Naruto

-no me ha engañado-dijo Naruto y volvió a sentarse donde estaba y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo

-Naruto que pasa?-dijo Shikamaru-y Kiba tu también vienes de una familia rica al igual que yo-el castaño de colmillos hizo morros

-él y yo somos muy diferentes-dijo Naruto

-por que lo dices?-siguió Shikamaru

-me he dado cuenta que Sasuke y yo no podemos estar juntos por que somos en todo diferentes-dijo Naruto y los otros dos se miraron y luego miraron al rubio

-te refieres a que él viene de una familia rica y tú no?-dijo serio Kiba y el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-a mi esas cosas no me importan y a mi familia tampoco

-a mi tampoco me importa-dijo Shikamaru

-a mi si-dijo Naruto-yo nunca le voy a dar lo que él me pida-suspiró fuertemente-conmigo nunca vivirá en una casa grande con criados, no podrá comprarse cosas caras, no lucirá los modelos de la temporada y ni irá a los mejores restaurante

-Naruto alguna vez Sasuke te a exigido o te a dicho que quiere comprarse cosas de la nueva temporada o ir al mejor restaurante?-dijo Shikamaru

-no-dijo Naruto serio-pero ahora todo eso se lo compra sus padres que les sobra el dinero

-Naruto puedo decirte una cosa que me comentó mi madre? Y me imagino que la madre de Shikamaru le habrá dicho

-puedes decirme-dijo Naruto

-las mujeres y Donceles cuando están casados un día a la semana se reúnen en un club de entretenimiento

-no entiendo Kiba-dijo Naruto

-lo que quiere decir que mi madre, la suya y la de Sasuke como otras madres se reúnen para hablar, sin hijos ni maridos-dijo Shikamaru

-eso a mi me tiene que molestar?-dijo Naruto

-la última reunión la madre de Sasuke habló algo-dijo Kiba

-como que-dijo Naruto

-dijo que se había encaprichado en un varón, que es un delincuente y que busca su fortuna-dijo serio Kiba-mi madre al escuchar eso pues le dijo a su madre que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para que Sasuke dejara a ese varón

-normal si dice que es un delincuente-dijo Naruto

-mi madre le dijo si estaba segura de eso-dijo Shikamaru-y la madre de Sasuke no dijo nada, mi madre solo pensó que era ella como a su esposa que no le agradaba ese varón

-y mi madre pensó igual-sonrió Kiba-la cuestión que la señora Mikoto comenzó a decir que intentó convencer a su hijo que dejara al varón y no hubo forma y si no lo hacía era por que estaba en la etapa de rebeldía y de contradecirles a ellos todo

-entonces otra de las madre dijo que deberían hablar con ese varón-dijo Shikamaru y la señora Mikoto dijo que ya lo hicieron pero parecía que la pareja de su hijo tampoco quiere dejarle por que busca el dinero fácil y que ella no sabía que hacer para que su hijo dejara a ese varón

-y las demás mujeres comenzaron a darla consejos para que su hijo dejara a su pareja o el varón dejara a su hijo-dijo Kiba-mi madre cuando llegó a casa solo me dijo que si salgo con alguna chica o Doncel que ella no le importaría pero que era cosa mía en fijarme si esa persona iba por el dinero de la familia

-mi madre me dijo algo igual-dijo Shikamaru

-parece que ya soy conocido por las amigas de esa señora tan estirada-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-Naruto nosotros te conocemos y sabemos que tú no vas por el dinero que tiene la familia Uchiha-dijo serio Kiba-asta pienso mas mal de Sasuke y siempre te lo he dicho, pero quiero que si es como yo digo te des cuenta tú

-gracias chicos-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-quieres que él te deje, verdad?-dijo serio Shikamaru-por eso le tratas a si-el rubio no contestó

-Naruto deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, si estáis destinado a estar juntos eso el tiempo lo dirá, no hagas algo que te vas arrepentir-dijo Kiba

-sois buenos amigos-dijo Naruto-pero soy yo quien no quiere seguir con él-dijo con tristeza el rubio

-quieres que te odie, cierto?-dijo serio Shikamaru y Naruto no contestó, solo cogió el manga y siguió leyendo, los otros dos suspiraron y decidieron seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes que Sasuke llegara

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Fin Flash Back**

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y aparcó el coche de mala manera mas que nada por las prisas y también le hacía ilusión que en ese lugar hubiera algo fuera de lugar como su coche que no era tan caro como los otros coches, hizo una mueca mientras iba hacia la puerta principal y vio que había don nuevos guardias

-esos dos de seguridad están mejor preparados que los que habían antes-dijo Naruto viendo a lo lejos a los dos hombres que les miraba serios a ambos-no los conoces?

-no-dijo Sasuke-hace tiempo que no vengo y no me han dicho nada

-por eso te miran de esa forma de que aquí solo entra nuestros amos-dijo con burla Naruto y Sasuke le miró de reojo

-quienes sois-dijo uno de los guardias bastante serio

-me ha hecho temblar-dijo Naruto, los dos guardias seguían mirando a los dos desconocidos, solo podían pensar que no tenían nada que ver con la familia Uchiha por sus vestimenta, uno estaba embarazado y llevaba pantalones anchos asta abajo de las rodillas y camisa blanca, el otro llevaba pantalones negros anchos que se le veía la ropa interior y una camiseta azul con dibujos extraños que parecían que estaban teniendo sexo, no dejaron de caminar

-un paso mas y os reduciremos y nos olvidamos que él está embarazado-dijo el mismo guardia sin sentimientos, el rubio frunció el ceño, una cosa que le quieran reducir a él pero que le quieran hacer daño a Sasuke y estando embarazado, eso no iba a consentir

-entonces venir-dijo Naruto serio, los dos guardias se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza

Dentro de la mansión estaban Fugaku , Mikoto, el mismo Itachi que había ido de visita y Naruko que se la notaba enfadada y pedía una explicación a sus abuelos, estaba tan decepcionada de ellos que sus ojos azules la traicionaron y las lágrimas salían

-puede que cuando seas madre lo entiendas, Naruko-dijo Mikoto triste

-yo podría haber estado siempre con mis padres y vosotros …-la rubia no siguió por que le dolía

-Naruko, estamos arrepentidos y si tenemos que alejarnos para que tus padres estén juntos lo haremos-dijo Fugaku-sabemos que Naruto no se siente cómodo cuando estamos nosotros alrededor

-ahora entiendo por que tenía ese resentimiento hacia los Uchiha-dijo Naruko

-hemos cometido errores tu abuela y yo, estamos arrepentido y si eso no acercarnos a vosotros, lo haremos-siguió Fugaku

-yo no puedo enfadarme con vosotros-dijo triste Naruko-siempre habéis estado conmigo y asta mas que mi padre Sasuke

-Sasuke te quiere-dijo Mikoto

-lo se-dijo Naruko y en ese momento escucharon un grito

-que ha sido eso-dijo Itachi que solo los escuchaba hablar

-ese era papa-dijo Naruko y todos fueron a la puerta

-los guardias no conocen a Sasuke-dijo Mikoto y abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver a los dos guardia en el suelo y se notaba que había recibido algún golpe, uno de los guardias que estaba bocabajo tenía el pie de Sasuke en su espalda

-eres tan agresivo-dijo el rubio que les daba la espalda

-iba atacarte por la espalda-se defendió Sasuke-sabes una cosa no pienso defenderte mas-dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y mirando hacia la puerta y abrió los ojos a ver que estaban acompañados-desde cuando estáis ahí?

-de ahora mismo-dijo Itachi y el rubio se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado que lo vieron todo

-señores Uchiha, segunda vez que derroto a sus guardias-dijo Naruto con superioridad

-pero esta vez te ayudó mi hijo Sasuke-dijo Fugaku y el rubio miró al Doncel que este le sonrió

-eso significa que me enseñaste bien a defenderme-dijo Sasuke-asta embarazado

-es verdad-dijo preocupada Mikoto y se acercó a su hijo menor-como has podido hacer tal cosa en tu estado

-madre, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke serio y la mujer le sonrió forzadamente, sabía que ya no tendría esa confianza que tenía con él pero por lo menos la hablaba y pasaría lo mismo con su esposo

-papi eres un irresponsable-regañó Naruko acercándose a sus padres y poniéndose al lado de su abuela-estás embarazado y vas te pones a noquear a este guardia debilucho-dijo con arrogancia la rubia y una media sonrisa

-has dicho debilucho?-dijo Sasuke-recuerda que fui yo quien te enseñó a pelear, niña

-pues esta niña tumba a guardias mas grandes que estos-dijo Naruko

-creo que no es momento de eso-dijo Naruto y miró a la rubia serio-ven Naruko-la adolescente le miró y le dio mala espina ese tono de voz y es cuando se acordó de algo, vio el vientre de su padre Doncel y decidió dar dos pasos atrás y pensar en huir muy lejos, estaba viendo un gran aura muy amenazante de parte de su padre varón, pero lo peor de todo era la sonrisa de su padre Doncel que decía le voy a dejar que te haga lo que quiera por haber mentido de esa forma

-se que estoy de muy buen ver, Naruto-dijo nerviosa pero intentando no mostrar el nerviosismo-pero recuerda que soy una niña inocente y sobre todo tu hija preferida

-recuerdas lo que te dije una vez-dijo Naruto y la rubia negó con la cabeza-te dije que si fueses mi hija te vestirías como una monja pero otea vez te dije que si fueses mi hija te golpearía asta cansarme

-no fue culpa mía que ese viejo pasara por delante de mi pie y cayera al suelo-se defendió de esa vez la rubia

-en estos momentos tengo una ganas de molerte a golpes-dijo Naruto y la adolescente veía a su padre Doncel tan tranquilo, ella sabía que le dejaría que la moliera a golpes

-pero papa, lo he hecho por una buena causa-dijo defendiéndose Naruko, Itachi como sus padres solo querían saber el por que de esa escena-tenía que hacer que vinieras y los abuelos Kushina y Minato me dijeron que tardarías en venir entonces me dije que tenia que hacer algo para que vinieras, a demás le prometí a él-señaló a Sasuke-que le ayudaría a recuperarte-cogió aire la adolescente

-parece que está bien que lo que me dijiste está bien-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

-yo no quiere que le pase nada a mi hermano no nacido-dijo Naruko-solo supe que era la única forma de decirte para que vinieras, como sabías que era tu hijo-sonrió nerviosa-además fue una mentira piadosa

-mentira piadosa-alzó la voz Sasuke está vez enfadado y la rubia se dijo que era mejor tener solo un padre enfadado por que dos daban miedo y los castigos podrían ser muy malos-le dijiste que había tenido un aborto y había perdido a tu hermano-y hubo silencio en el lugar, Mikoto miraba a su nieta y Figaku negaba con la cabeza, Itachi suspiró como si se esperaba algo a si de su sobrina-padre, ni se te ocurra decir que estás orgulloso de tu nieta-si dijo eso Sasuke es por que Fugaku siempre estaba orgulloso de todo lo que hacía Naruko, tanto bueno como malo

-no lo estoy-dijo Fugaku, no quería la furia de su hijo

-estás castigada-dijo Sasuke-y no un castigo normal

-si no es un castigo normal que tipo de castigo será?-dijo Naruko y vio la sonrisa de sus padres-que os leéis la mente vosotros dos o que

-a parte de ese castigo que te va encantar, estas castigada sin salir, sin tener cosas electrónicas , sin teléfono y sobre todo-Naruto se la acercó ya que era él quien se lo decía, la cogió las manos, fuera todo estas cosas, ese colgante también y todos esos pendientes pero sobre todo ese tipo de ropa que te pones se va a quemar y vestirás

-no pienso vestirme como monja-dijo enfadada Naruko

-te pondrás ropa normal, como una chica de quince años-dijo Naruto-con esas pintas lo único que haces es buscando guerra con los varones

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruko

-fuera esas ropas y no hay mas que hablar-dijo sin mas Naruto

-por que ha nadie le gusta como visto-dijo de mala gana Naruko

-por que eres joven para ir de esa forma y las personas suelen pensar mal-dijo Mikoto

-como tus abuelos-dijo Naruto-las apariencias son muy importantes, pueden pensar que vas por el dinero de alguien

-Naruto-susurró Mikoto

-señora-dijo Naruto serio-y esto va para su esposo-cogió aire-si yo hubiera sabido que Sasuke estaba embarazado nunca lo hubiera dejado, y si hubiera hecho falta me lo hubiera llevado a la casa de mis padres que ellos nunca hubieran juzgado a su hijo por como viste, cosa que ustedes me juzgasteis, pero el pasado es pasado, van a tener otro nieto y quiero que estén en la vida de él como abuelos que sois, pero en mi vida no estaréis, por eso os pido que si queréis ver a Naruko o al bebé sea cuando yo no esté delante al igual que a su hijo que mas que nada por que no quiero estar al lado de personas-los miró a los dos de arriba abajo y asta con desprecio-de vuestro nivel-se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su coche, Mikoto agachó la cabeza y Fugaku le puso la mano en el hombro y vio a su hijo que se fue con el rubio, sonrió el mas mayor al ver como su hijo sonreía sinceramente a ese rubio y le daba un beso rápido en los labios, se subieron al coche y desaparecieron de la vista de ellos

-podría hacer que no vierais al bebé cuando naciera y comerle la cabeza a Sasuke para que no viniera a veros-dijo Itachi

-podría hacerlo-susurró Fugaku

-le juzgasteis mal desde el principio y él era el indicado para Sasuke-siguió Itachi y nadie dijo nada-hay que dejar que las personas se equivoquen solas

Continuará

Comentar por fa


	28. Chapter 27 final

Capitulo 27

Delante de sus ojos negros se podía ver todo el esplendor del mar, y el estaba al final del paseo apoyado de la barandilla, sus ojos negros brillaban como un adolescente y no lo era, ya era un adulto con hijos y estaba en ese momento tan feliz, estiró sus brazos y cerró sus ojos para que la brisa chocara con su rostro, no abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas manos sobre su vientre plano y se apoyó en el pecho de atrás, puso sus manos en esas manos grandes y sonrió al acariciar el único anillo que tenía esa persona en su dedo y se tocó el anillo que tenía en su dedo-notó el mezo en la mejilla de su pareja o mas bien de su esposo por que estaban en ese momento de luna de miel

-has hecho la foto, Naruto?

-si, Sasuke y ya está enviada a Naruko

-se estará tirando de los pelos-se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con su esposo y agarró un mechón rubio entre sus dedos y le sonrió, el rubio le sonrió y le besó en los labios

-tiene que cumplir su castigo al cien por cien-dijo Naruto

-cuidar a Menma en todo momento está bien-dijo Sasuke

-vamos a seguir viendo esté lugar-agarró la mano y los dos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar viendo cada cosa, que mañana volvemos a Konoha

-se acabó la luna de miel-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Abrió la puerta del apartamento Naruto con las maletas en la mano y Sasuke que estaba atrás con bolsas con recuerdos del lugar

-parece que Naruko no está-dijo Naruto cerrando el lugar

-debemos de pensar en instalarnos en una casa-dijo serio Sasuke

-prefiero esto-dijo Naruto y el azabache frunció el ceño al no estar de acuerdo

-como que prefieres este lugar-dijo enfadado Sasuke y el rubio dio un paso atrás-ahora está bien y cuando venga mi hijo Deisuke o tu hijo Ritsu

-tienes razón, somos un montón-dijo Naruto-aunque se te olvido Zen, también es mi hijo y el mayor

-como si me gustara su prsencia-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-a mi no me gusta otras presencias y me aguanto-dijo Naruto

-ya lo se-dijo resignado Sasuke-ya hemos hablado de ese asunto e entiendo que es tu hijo

-como yo entiendo lo que os hizo a ti y a Naruko, pero está pagando por lo que hizo

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-hay que dar oportunidades-dijo Naruto

-pero deberíamos de ir a ver una casa para todos-dijo Sasuke-esto es pequeño

-cuando quieras vamos

-mañana estaría bien-dijo Sasuke

-y donde estará Naruko y solo espero que no se haya desprendido de Menma para que lo cuide otras personas-dijo Naruto-es su castigo

-no creo que lo haya hecho-dijo el Doncel y en ese momento escucharon un sonido que parecía un gemido, los dos se miraron y escucharon mas

-parecen gemidos de dos mujeres-se dijo a si mismo Naruto y se escuchó uno mas fuerte

-creo que no ha sido buena idea venir un día antes de lo previsto-susurró Sasuke

-viene del cuarto de tu hija-dijo Naruto

-para lo que quieres es mi hija

-es tu hija

-también tuya

-lo se-dijo Naruto y fue hacia el cuarto del Naruko que los gemidos de dos mujeres se hacían mas fuerte

-Naruto por que no vam0os a comer, chocolate?

-desde cuando te gusta el chocolate?

-desde ahora-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke no me hace gracia que ningún tío con voz afeminada se folle a mi hija-dijo con ira Naruto

-si supieras que puede ser al revés-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke y Naruto abrió la puerta con brusquedad

-que está asando aquí-dijo enfadado Naruto pero inmediatamente su enfado se fue, si no mas bien se puso pálido y sus ojos azules parecían que se iban a salir, mas que nada por lo que estaba viendo, su hija desnuda en la cama con una sabana encima y debajo de ella otra chica que conocía bien desnuda

-papa-susurró con terror Naruko e inmediatamente tapó la desnudez de su pareja y la de ella

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí-susurró Sasuke llevándose de ese lugar a Naruto y lo sentó en el sofá de la sala

-no se si hubiera sido peor ver a un chico encima de mi hija o verla ella encima de otra chica-el azabache no supo que decir en ese momento y miró a la puerta del cuarto de su hija ya que escuchaba las voces de las dos chicas, sobre todo de Naoko que decía que quería suicidarse por la vergüenza que la habían visto desnudo y en esas condiciones

-quieres que vayamos a tomar una cerveza?-sugirió Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto-tú sabías que ha Naruko le gustaba las chicas?

-si y de hace tiempo-dijo Sasuke

-solo falta que lo supieran todos menos yo

-eras el único que faltaba para saberlo-dijo Sasuke y hubo silencio entre ambos

-donde habrá dejado a Menma-dijo alterado Naruto y levantándose

-no te preocupes papa, lo he dejado con los abuelos-dijo Naruko que había salido de su cuarto vestida y detrás de ella estaba Naoko y escondida

-sigues castigada asta que te gradúes-dijo Naruto

-pero por que-dijo indignada la rubia-solo iba estar castigada asta que vinierais de vuestra luna de miel

-quieres que te diga el por que de tu nuevo castigo?

-no hace falta-dijo Naruko mirando al lado

-has incumplido tu castigo-dijo Naruto y en ese momento se escuchó un llanto y los dos mayores se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a la adolescente rubia que esta palidició, Sasuke fue al otro cuarto que se escuchaba el llanto

-no he incumplido el castigo-dijo divertida Naruko

-te has puesto ha follar con tu amiga

-es mi pareja-dijo Naruko

-con tu hermano aquí-regañó enfadado Naruto-y si no estamos aquí y se pone a llorar mientras vosotras-no acabó lo que iba a decir

-pero si está llorando es por que estamos gritando-dijo Naruko

-castigada-dijo Naruto para acabar con ese tema-y tú Naoko-vio a la castaña que estaba roja como un tomate y no dejaba de esconderse detrás de la rubia-tu madre lo sabe?-dijo mas calmado y neutral por que veía que la chica quería desaparecer

-papa, déjala-dijo Naruko y miró a la castaña-será mejor que vayas a casa, luego hablamos

-de verdad que sois novias?-siguió Naruto

-lo somos-dijo tímida Naoko-y lo mejor que le diga cuanto antes a mi madre-y rápido fue a la puerta-nos vemos Naruko

-luego te llamo-dijo la rubia viendo como se iba la chica castaña, pasó unos segundos y Sasuke salió con un bebé en brazos con cabello negro y ojos azules que no paraba de moverse en sus brazos ya que estaba contento

-tu novia tiene un cuerpo bonito-dijo con diversión Naruto y Naruko lo miró enfadada

-no vuelvas a mirar el cuerpo de mi novia-dijo Naruko-mira el de papa

-a mi no me metas en vuestras discusiones sin sentido-dijo Sasuke

-pues que no mire el cuerpo de mi chica-dijo Naruko

-tendré que acostumbrarme a eso-dijo Naruto-aunque ahora entiendo el por que antes me miraba tanto y se sonrojaba era por que le recordaba a ti Naruko

-pero yo tengo pechos mediana mente grandes y tu no-dijo Naruko orgullosa

-dejad vuestra conversación tan entretenida y ayudarme hacer la comida-dijo Sasuke-o preferís ir al restaurante a comer

-restaurante-dijeron a la vez Naruto y Naruko

-tengo el presentimiento que no os gusta lo que cocino

-nos encanta-dijo Naruko

-pero hemos venido del viaje y estamos cansados, y por un día ir a comer al restaurante está bien-dijo Naruto

-la verdad es que me apetece ir al restaurante-dijo Sasuke

-pues vamos-dijo Naruko que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y sus padres como no se la habían quitado ya estaban listos, solo faltaba abrigar a Menma y los cuatro salieron del apartamento

-vamos a comprar a una casa para todos-dijo Naruto

-mejor-dijo Naruko-el apartamento es pequeño

-mas que nada cuando estemos todos juntos-dijo Sasuke y Naruko supo que se refería a todos sus hermanos

-Zen no me agrada pero lo aguantaré por que alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a ese Doncel que se cree que es el mejor de todos-dijo Naruko

-seguro que puedes-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y ya salieron del edificio e iban a pie al restaurante, Naruto agarró de la mano a Sasuke que llebaba en brazos al pequeño Menma y Naruko se puso al lado de Naruto y entre los tres comenzaron hablar de todo lo que habían pasado en el tempo de la luna de miel

 **Fin**

Espero que os haya gustado el fiz … se que ha uchos como he leído en comentarios nos les gusta que sufra tanto Sasuke, intentare que si vuelvo hacer otro fic no hacerlo sufrir, haré que sufra Naruto, que parece que os gusta verle a él llorar y besar el suelo que pisa Sasuke, la verdad que el próximo fic intentaré que no sufran tanto aunque si no hay dolor donde está la emoción del fic …. Comentar para saber que opináis


End file.
